


Cienie ponad horyzontem

by SzczytAbsurdu



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 55,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzczytAbsurdu/pseuds/SzczytAbsurdu
Summary: „Kres nadszedł złotych bogów rządom,Żądza i podłość na Kontynencie się szerzyDemony na królewskich tronach zasiądą,Jeśli zagładę przyniesie syn wschodnich rubieżyKlątwy moc może wieszczka przełamać,Przed którą dawna tajemnica się kryjePotęgę demonów ma szansę złamać,Gdy zdecyduje, kto umrze, a kto przeżyjeKrólowie nienawiścią wypełnieniIch dzieci w wir walki rzuconeNawet niewinni zostaną zgubieniKto z nich sięgnie po krwawą koronę?Przepowiednia wielu z nich drogi przemieniLos przyniesie wszystkim euforię i troskiCharaktery zagubionych wojna odmieniNici życia przetnie wyrok boski"
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Kolejny fałszywy uśmiech wyzuty z emocji. I jeszcze jeden. I następny. Kallias powoli miał już dosyć tego wieczoru. Kąciki ust zaczynały go boleć od wyuczonego, pozbawionego choćby krzty wesołości grymasu. Wiedział jednak, że to wszystko jest koniecznym elementem dworskiej gry pozorów. Jego twarz musiała pozostać jak maska o doskonałych, niby wyciosanych rysach. Nie mógł dziś popełnić żadnego błędu i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. 

\- Czy nie uważasz, książę, że Dasylijczycy organizują absolutnie najznamienitsze bale? - zapytał satrapa z Oneiros, podchodząc do siedzącego przy oknie Kalliasa i wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Brachyjczyk popatrzył na niego z ledwo skrywanym znudzeniem. 

\- W istocie - przyznał mu rację. - Chociaż do tej pory nieczęsto bywałem w Astral podobnych uroczystościach. 

I wcale tego nie żałuję, dodał w myślach i wyjrzał przez okno, maskując ziewnięcie.

Musiał w duchu przyznać, że widok miasta u stóp pałacu zapiera dech w piersiach. Stolica zdawała się wręcz świecić od tysięcy lampionów, które zdobiły domki u podnóża Pięciu Wzgórz. Ostatnie uroczystości związane ze Świętem Gwiazd zgodnie z tradycją były nadzwyczaj huczne, barwne i skropione alkoholem. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć dziesiątki egzotycznych zapachów, a atmosferę umilała gościom słodka muzyka dasylijskich instrumentów. 

Uczta pożegnalna trwała w najlepsze, goście tańczyli, śmiali się i wznosili toasty za swoje zdrowie oraz urodzaj podczas najbliższych żniw. Wszyscy zdawali się doskonale bawić. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem księcia. 

Jeden Kallias nie potrafił zachwycać się wspaniałościami, które ofertowało mu Astral, bowiem w jego oczach wciąż pozostawało ono stolicą, gdzie rezydował jego dawny wróg - istnym gniazdem węży. 

Książę od początku przyjęcia musiał umiejętnie ukrywać swą wzgardę wobec zebranych pod pozorem uprzejmości, zabawnych anegdotek i fałszywego zainteresowania. Cały czas miał w pamięci słowa Noxa, które ten wypowiedział podczas ich ostatniego spotkania. Przyjrzyj się szczególnie ludziom z południa, Kall. Spróbuj dostrzec w nich, czy wciąż są godnymi przyjaciółmi Brachos. Dużo się zmieniło od ostatnich dwóch wiosen. To nie są ci sami ludzie, którzy obiecali wierność twojemu ojcu lub walczyli u twego boku, pamiętaj o tym. 

Kall miał ochotę prychnąć. Nie dało się ukryć, że wielmożowie, których spotkał w Dasos w niczym nie przypominali jego dawnych towarzyszy. Król Adriasz kazał synowi upewnić się, czy ich dawni poplecznicy wciąż są mu wierni, tymczasem podczas Posiedzeń Czworga książę zamiast prawdziwych żołnierzy, dostrzegł przed sobą jedynie bandę błaznów. Przysięgali oni przecież, że będą służyć Brachos aż do swej śmierci, a teraz biesiadowali i zawierali korzystne dla siebie umowy z jego dawnymi wrogami. To było do przewidzenia, ale Kallias i tak nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. 

To zwykli kłamcy i obłudnicy, myślał z gniewem.

Żałował, że ojciec nie wyznaczył Ksandra na swego reprezentanta zamiast niego. Jego brat zapewne w mniej emocjonalny sposób zareagowały na tak naganne zachowanie brachyjskich sojuszników. W końcu nie dane mu było wzięcie udziału w walkach w Esalii - nie mógł więc znać gorzkiego smaku wojennych zmagań, cierpienia i poniżenia, które wciąż jeszcze dręczyły Kalliasa w jego najgorszych koszmarach. 

Książę próbował zrozumieć motywy, które kierowały Adriaszem, kiedy podejmował decyzję, że to właśnie on, a nie kto inny, uda się do Dasos, ale nie potrafił. Nie chciał myśleć źle o ojcu - czuł, że ten nie miał złych intencji i starał się usprawiedliwiać jego wybory. Jednak, na bogów, czemu król stwierdził, że dobrym pomysłem będzie wysłanie na obrady również Milona? 

Kallias z widoczną niechęcią spojrzał na swojego młodszego brata. Ten dopiero co wkroczył w młodzieńczy wiek, a mimo to, usilnie starał się dorównać dużo starszym od siebie. Zignorował zupełnie jego prośby i napomnienia - alkoholu pił prawie tyle samo, co pozostali goście i wciąż próbował zabawiać siedzące wokół towarzystwo, racząc zgromadzonych niezbyt przyzwoitymi piosenkami.

\- Twój brat, mości książę, jest wyjątkowo ciekawą personą - stwierdził w pewnym momencie satrapa, uśmiechając się krzywo. 

Tymczasem książę miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, widząc zachowanie Milona. Nie przyjechali tu, żeby się bawić, ale żeby symbolicznie przepieczętować zawarty przed dwoma laty rozejm - i to bynajmniej nie był powód do radości dla Brachyjczyków. 

Kallias raz po raz przeklinał w duchu swojego brata, który przynosił mu wstyd, odkąd w ogóle pojawił się na uczcie, chociaż, po prawdzie, inni goście nie zachowywali się o wiele lepiej od niego. 

\- Tobie już stanowczo wystarczy trunków - uznał Kallias, łapiąc brata za nadgarstek, kiedy ten próbował ponownie napełnić swój kielich. 

Milon tymczasem spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem. Jego oczy były już zupełnie zamglone od alkoholu a policzki czerwone. Co jakiś czas wydawał też z siebie niezbyt książęce czknięcie.

\- Och, Kall... Hik... Nie bądź taki sztywny... Psujesz... Hik... Całą zabawę - burknął, jednak spojrzenie Kalliasa było nieugięte. Nie chciał pozwolić, by jego brat zrobił z siebie totalnego głupca przed całym tłumem ważnych osobistości. 

Pozostali biesiadnicy patrzyli na całą tę scenę z lekkim pobłażaniem. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że podrostek nie miał zbyt mocnej głowy i stanowczo przesadził z piciem.

Książę puścił dłoń Milona dopiero wtedy, kiedy ten przestał się szamotać i sięgać po ustawione na stole naczynie. Wtedy Kallias nareszcie mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. Sam nie pił tego wieczoru, bo wolał zachować trzeźwość umysłu i pilnować brata. Chwilami jednak marzył o tym, żeby upić się do nieprzytomności, byle tylko nie myśleć zbyt wiele o całej tej uczcie, która pozornie miała wychwalać porozumienie między wielkimi rodami Kontynentu, a tak naprawdę stanowiła dla Brachyjczyków przypomnienie o ich wielkiej porażce.

Kallias westchnął ciężko i wstał od biesiadnego stołu. 

\- Wychodzę się przewietrzyć, bracie. Idziesz ze mną? - zapytał, patrząc na Milona wyczekująco. Ten jednak odmówił, rzucając Kalliasowi pełne złości spojrzenie. 

Może teraz ma do mnie pretensje, lecz jutro podziękuje mi za wyratowanie go z kłopotów, pomyślał książę. Przeprosił grzecznie zgromadzonych i rusyzł w kierunku opustoszałego tarasu, gdzie - jak sądził - będzie mógł nieco odpocząć i uspokoić skołatane nerwy. 

Zgrabnie lawirował między tańczącymi parami, kątem oka przyglądając się egzotycznie wyglądającym kobietom, które zachęcały upatrzonych przez siebie szczęściarzy do dołączenia do koła wirujących na środku sali Kirimczyków. Kallias prychnął cicho, nie widząc niczego interesującego we frywolnych zabawach, które do reszty pochłonęły część gości. 

To wysoko urodzeni ludzie, a zachowują się nie lepiej od dzikusów, których tu sprowadzili dla swojej rozrywki, przemknęło mu przez myśl. 

Kiedyś czerpał przyjemność z podróżowania po Kontynencie i oglądania podobnych zabaw w różnych częściach świata. Nazywano go wtedy Księciem Podróżnikiem albo Synem Władcy Zza Morza. W tamtych odległych czasach nie potrafił jeszcze dostrzec, że to, co wydaje mu się niezwykłe i piękne jest prawdziwą rzadkością. Ich świat w rzeczywistości był miejscem pełnym brudu i brzydoty.

Po tym, jak Kallias po raz pierwszy stanął do walki na śmierć i życie, zrozumiał, że świat nigdy nie był idealny, a nad nielicznymi cudownymi zjawiskami zawsze dominują te krwawe i wypełnione cierpieniem. Od tamtej pory, gdziekolwiek się nie pojawił, zawsze dostrzegał też drugą stronę medalu - widział zwykłą, szarą codzienność, która w niczym nie przypominała tego, czym karmiono go w odciętym od reszty świata pałacu. Tam miał wszystko to, czego tylko zapragnął i nie musiał się martwić o coś takiego jak głód, zaraza czy śmierć. Te pojęcia kiedyś brzmiały dla niego zupełnie obco. Przez to zderzenie z rzeczywistością było tym bardziej bolesne.

Być może teraz nazywano go za jego plecami Księciem Ponurym, ale na nim nie robiło to większego wrażenia. Prawda nie była dla niego ani przyjemna ani łatwa do przyjęcia, ale wolał ją od najsłodszych kłamstw.

Kiedy znalazł się zupełnie sam na tarasie, oddalony od spojrzeń swych współbiesiadników, mógł wreszcie porzucić trudną do odegrania rolę dobrego reprezentanta swojego państwa i pozwolić sobie na wyrzucenie z siebie emocji, które targały nim już od wielu dni. 

Ze złością uderzył dłonią w zimną, marmurową kolumnę, jednak nie przyniosło mu to żadnej ulgi. Zacisnął szczękę, czując promieniujący ból w ręce. 

Cholera, cholera, cholera. 

Już od dawna chciał opuścić Dasos. Miał wrażenie, że oszaleje, jeśli zaraz stąd nie ucieknie. Na własne oczy przekonał się już, że jest to miejsce pełne fałszu i obłudy, gdzie nigdy z całą pewnością nie wiesz, kto stoi po twojej stronie a kto nie. 

Poza tym nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że zdążył już zatęsknić za swoim domem. W Brachos otaczały go same znajome rzeczy, w Astral zaś wszystko wydawało mu się zupełnie obce i nieprzystępne. Znamienny stał się dla niego moment, kiedy po tygodniach sztormów i wyjących burz, królewski okręt, „Biały Bełt", wreszcie przybił do dasylijskiego portu. 

Wtedy to zrozumiał, jak musiał czuć się Nox, kiedy po raz pierwszy przybył do Adrianopolu. Kall odniósł wrażenie, jakby był jakimś mizernym prochem wśród białych i złotych, strzelistych budowli oraz wielkich statków wyładowanych kruszcami. Zewsząd spoglądali na niego nieznajomi ludzie o ostrych, śniadych twarzach. W ich oczach widział różne emocje, od chłodnego zainteresowania aż po nieskrywaną niechęć, która uderzyła w niego jak grom z nieba. 

Gdy jechał rydwanem do królewskiego pałacu, towarzyszyło mu jedynie milczenie i ponure spojrzenia mieszkańców stolicy. Nikt jeszcze nie witał go w tak oziębły sposób. Wiedział, że nie jest w Dasos pożądanym gościem, jednak nie sądził, że jego rodzina cieszy się aż tak złą sławą na południu. Domyślał się oczywiście, czyja to sprawka, jednak nie śmiał wypowiedzieć swych podejrzeń na głos. 

Pamiętał aż za dobrze, jak bękarci syn Midiasa, eskortujący posłów do pałacu, próbował wytłumaczyć im zachowanie milczącego tłumu. 

\- To nie twoja wina, panie. Po prostu lud obawia się twojego wyglądu. Są przesądni - mówił spokojnie, chociaż dłonie kurczowo zaciskające się na skórzanych lejcach zdradzały jego napięcie. 

Cóż za brednie!, pomyślał ze złością Kallias, ledwo powstrzymując się przed ponownym uderzeniem pięścią w marmurową fasadę. Wiedział jednak, że w ten sposób bardziej skrzywdziłby samego siebie niż milczący kamień. 

A więc budził strach wśród ludzi południa, dla których nienaturalny, ognisty kolor włosów kojarzył się z magicznym brzemieniem? Książę nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Czy Dasylijczycy wciąż jeszcze słuchali tych swoich przepowiedni, które nie miały żadnego pokrycia w rzeczywistości? Prędzej skłaniałby się do wersji, że ktoś specjalnie rozgłasza plotki, że jego matka była wiedźmą, żeby zniechęcić do niego innych i pogrążyć go w ich oczach. 

Dalszy przebieg jego wizyty w Astral był tylko kolejnym pasmem nieszczęść. Kallias nie miał wyboru i musiał przywitać swego gospodarza, króla Midiasa, z którym zdecydowanie nie łączyły go przyjazne stosunki. 

Mimo że minęły już dwa lata, wciąż w swych najgorszych snach widział triumfującego mężczyznę u boku władcy Esalii, któremu brachyjskie oddziały musiały złożyć hołd. 

Władca Dasos, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Kalliasa, nie zamierzał zmarnować okazji, żeby całemu światu jeszcze raz opowiedzieć o sromotnej porażce Brachos. Co więcej, ku wściekłości swojego gościa, postanowił wspomnieć o tejże porażce przy wszystkich obecnych w sali tronowej, tak by przypadkiem nikt nie zapomniał, jak to młody brachyjski książę przyniósł wstyd swemu państwu i rodzinie.

Kallias nigdy dotąd nie czuł się równie upokorzony. W pewnym momencie miał nawet ochotę chwycić za miecz i przy pomocy jednego cięcia zetrzeć z twarzy Midiasa jego zadowolony uśmieszek. Nie zrobił tego jednak. Nox uprzedzał go, że król może zechcieć uciec się do tak haniebnego zachowania. 

Midiasowi będzie zależało tylko na tym, by cię ośmieszyć i sprowokować. Jeśli się na niego rzucisz, zrobisz dokładnie to, czego pragnie. Choć raz musisz schować swoją dumę i przełknąć jego drwiny. To dla dobra Brachos. 

Dla dobra Brachos. Dla dobra nas wszystkich. Nie myśl o sobie, pomyśl o swoich poddanych. 

Łatwo było mówić! Zniewagi władcy Dasos boleśnie uderzały w największą ze słabości księcia. Jak miał się przejmować dobrem innych, w sytuacji kiedy ktoś brutalnie deptał resztki jego honoru i obrażał go w najgorszy możliwy sposób przed innymi arystokratami? 

Kallias pokręcił głową, odpędzając od siebie narastającym gniew. 

\- Nie teraz - mruknął do samego siebie. - Teraz nic nie mogę zrobić. Król Midias ma nade mną przewagę, ale już niedługo... Tak jak Brachos trawi słabość mojego ojca, tak Dasos tonie przez chorobliwe ambicje swego władcy. W końcu i ono spadnie na samo dno - powiedział cicho, a wizja ta napełniła go swego rodzaju spokojem. 

Bogowie w końcu ukarają niesprawiedliwych i znów wprowadzą Brachos na piedestał, pomyślał z nadzieją i spojrzał w dal, gdzie rozciągała się zupełnie czarna, spokojna zatoka, której wody rozjaśniał blask księżyca. 

Kallias wiedział, że jego bliscy są gdzieś daleko, za bladą linią horyzontu, w brachyjskiej stolicy, oddaleni od niego o tysiące mil. Nie mogli porozumieć się listownie, dlatego już od bardzo dawna nie miał żadnych nowych wieści z kraju. Świadomość tego faktu na nowo obudziła w nim tęsknotę i niechciany niepokój. 

To jakieś szaleństwo, pomyślał, ojciec wysłał mnie za morze, podczas gdy powinienem teraz czuwać w Adrianopolu i przejąć część jego codziennych zadań. Jestem potrzebny tam a nie tutaj, w Dasos! 

Adriasz był już zbyt schorowany, by dobrze rządzić swym północnym królestwem. Książę dostrzegał to i chciał mu jak najlepiej pomóc, tymczasem ojciec tylko utrudniał mu to zadanie. Sam przed sobą nie chciał przyznać, że potrzebuje czyjegoś wsparcia. Wciąż wierzył, że jest w stanie sam podołać wszystkim obowiązkom. 

Stary głupiec. 

Kallias zaraz po dotarciu na stały ląd, napisał do brata list z pytaniem, jak mają się sprawy w stolicy, jednak do tej pory nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Chciał wierzyć, że jego wiadomość zwyczajnie zaginęła gdzieś po drodze i Ksander nigdy jej nie otrzymał. Wszak nie należał on do osób, które zwlekają z odpisywaniem. Czyżby w Brachos wydarzyło się coś złego? Kallias wolał o tym nie myśleć, ale nie umiał też przestać się zadręczać. Gdyby tylko dali mu jakikolwiek znak... 

Jego jedyne pocieszenie stanowił dla niego fakt, że lada dzień, gdy nadejdą korzystne wiatry z okolic Ciemnych Gór będzie mógł wreszcie opuścić to przeklęte miejsce i powrócić do Brachos. Nie potrafił ukryć, jak wielką ulgę czuje z tego powodu. Uśmiechnął się do samego siebie. Zaraz jednak grymas ten zniknął z jego twarzy. Gdzieś nad sobą usłyszał gwałtowny szelest i coraz głośniejsze kroki. 

Cienie. Cienie nadchodzą ponad horyzontem - rozbrzmiał głos pozbawiony właściciela. 

Kallias aż drgnął wystraszony i rozejrzał się, jednak taras wciąż pozostawał zupełnie opustoszały. Goście w sali tańczyli i nikt nie interesował się nachmurzonym księciem, który wyszedł już jakiś czas temu. Czyżby coś mu się uroiło? Bogowie, zaczynał słyszeć głosy? 

Kierowany przeczuciem zadarł głowę do góry i wtedy właśnie dostrzegł skuloną pod płaszczem postać stojącą na balkonie na piętrze. 

\- Co, do diaska?! - wyszeptał do samego siebie i zamrugał, nie wierząc w to, co widzi. 

Wokół dłoni zakapturzonego człowieka owijał się niczym wąż pełzający cień i... Kalliasowi wydawało się, że to właśnie on przemawia. Nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, czego był świadkiem, lecz wiedział, że miało to na pewno związek z przeklętą magią. 

\- Bogowie... - Kallias nie był pewien, czy powinien modlić się, by to, co zobaczył było jedynie złudzeniem, czy może raczej błagać, by nieznana mu istota nie dowiedziała się, że ktoś ją obserwował. 

Wycofał się ostrożnie, przykładając sobie dłoń do ust, by nie wydać z siebie choćby zająknięcia. Jak długo ta postać mogła tam stać? Czy możliwe, że go zauważyła? Nie, na pewno nie...

Książę opadł ciężko na swoje miejsce, zwracając na siebie uwagę niektórych osób siedzących przy stole. Ktoś spytał go, czy dobrze się czuje, jednak on nie był w stanie udzielić mu jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Miał wrażenie, że jego wnętrzności zawiązują się w ciasny supeł. Chciał tylko zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co widział. Nigdy nie powinien był zawitać do Dasos. Tutaj działy się naprawdę niepokojące rzeczy. 

Dopiero po chwili księciu udało się uspokoić skołatane nerwy i na nowo przybrać na twarz maskę obojętności. W oczach zebranych musiał teraz przypominać jakiegoś szaleńca. Trudno. Oni nie widzieli mówiących cieni, więc z pewnością by mu nie uwierzyli. Zresztą Kallias wolał zatrzymać wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru tylko dla siebie. 

Tak będzie lepiej, pomyślał ponuro, sięgając po naczynie z chłodną wodą. Miał zupełnie ściśnięte gardło, a serce łomotało mu w piersi szybciej niż powinno. 

\- Panie, wyglądasz na przygnębionego. Może zechcesz zatańczyć? - Książę wzdrygnął się, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszał kobiecy głos tuż przy swoim uchu.

Spojrzał nieco rozbieganym wzrokiem na stojącą obok niego tancerkę, która uśmiechała się delikatnie. Miała ciemną, niemal czekoladową karnację, właściwą dla Kirimczyków. Skąpy, jasny strój odsłaniał jej brzuch i długie nogi. W rozwichrzone włosy dziewczyny powplatane były świeże kwiaty. 

Kallias zmarszczył brwi z konsternacją. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że dziewczyna jest naprawdę piękna. Nie chciał być wobec niej nieprzyjemny, wiedząc, że dziewczyna zapewne pragnęła jedynie nieco poprawić mu humor, jednak nie miał zupełnie ochoty na taniec. Nie po tym, czego przed chwilą doświadczył. 

Już miał delikatnie odmówić tancerce, kiedy ubiegł go jeden z dostojników siedzących po drugiej stronie stołu.

\- Niepotrzebnie się łudzisz, głupia dziewko. Książę raczej nie gustuje w takich jak ty. Wątpię, żeby on w ogóle gustował w kobietach. 

Te słowa dosłownie zmroziły Kalliasa. Milczał jednak, grając niewzruszonego, podczas gdy paru jego współbiesiadników zachichotało.

Autor obelgi zaśmiał się pijacko, wyglądając na niezwykle zadowolonego z samego siebie. Rzucił następcy tronu wyzywające spojrzenie przekrwionych oczu.

\- Nic na to nie odpowiesz, wasza wysokość? Boisz się? A może nie chcesz skłamać? - zapytał rozbawiony, stukając o drewniany blat palcami pełnymi pierścieni. Kallias popatrzył na niego gniewnie. Korciło go, by spoliczkować pyszałkowatego Dasylijczyka. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że takie zachowanie niczego nie zmieni. Przecież mężczyźnie zależało właśnie na tym, by go sprowokować. Zresztą był kompletnie pijany, więc żadnego z jego słów nie należało brać na poważnie. 

\- Czemu nic nie mówisz, Kall? Zrób coś! Przecież on cię obraził. Posądził następcę tronu o coś hańbiącego! - Milon wstał gwałtownie ze swojego miejsca, niemal przewracając drewnianą ławę. Na jego twarzy pojawiły się jeszcze czerwieńsze wypieki niż wcześniej. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego Kallias nie zrobił zupełnie nic, słysząc tak parszywą obelgę. Dlaczego milczał, kiedy jakiś obcy arystokrata, w dodatku niższy pozycją, z niego drwił?! - Bracie? - zapytał niepewnie, nie widząc żadnej reakcji ze strony Kalliasa.

\- Uspokój się, Milonie. Zjedzmy i wróćmy do naszych komnat. - Głos starszego nie znosił sprzeciwu. Każdy przy zdrowych zmysłach by go posłuchał. Każdy, tylko nie jego brat.

Milon zlustrował uważnie twarze zebranych, którzy w napięciu śledzili burzliwą wymianę zdań, wyraźnie nią zainteresowani. Niezrażony słowami brata wystąpił naprzód i posłał Gerylionowi tak lodowaty uśmiech, że część arystokratów aż się wzdrygnęła.

\- To ciekawe, że snujesz tego typu oskarżenia pod adresem mojego brata, senatorze, podczas gdy sam widziałem, kogo gościsz w swych komnatach i w jakim charakterze - powiedział złośliwie, z satysfakcją obserwując, jak wśród gości zapanowuje znaczne poruszenie i wszyscy nagle zaczynają wymieniać się uwagami na temat coraz bardziej wściekłego Geryliona.

\- Jak śmiesz, gówniarzu! - warknął mężczyzna, również wstając ze swojego miejsca. - Matka nie nauczyła cię, że za zbytnią ciekawość słono się płaci? - zapytał ostro, a w jego oczach Kallias dostrzegł niewypowiedzianą groźbę.

\- Milonie, dosyć! - Złapał młodszego za ramię, odciągając go od stołu. - Co ty wyprawiasz? Straciłeś rozum? Oboje, ty i Gerylion, jesteście pijani i nie wiecie, co mówicie. Daj spokój, bracie, zakończ tę kłótnię, zanim któryś z was przesadzi i powie zbyt wiele - mruknął przyciszonym głosem.

Milon jednak zdawał się w ogóle nie przejmować jego napomnieniami.

\- Żartujesz sobie, prawda? Jestem pewien, że ty i pozostali emisariusze chętnie posłuchalibyście o tym, jakie jeszcze sekrety skrywa Midias i jego dostojnicy. Kalliasie, widziałem na własne oczy. Słyszałem ich rozmowy! Czy wiesz że... 

\- Wracaj do naszych komnat, Milonie. Przesadziłeś. Cokolwiek zobaczyłeś bądź usłyszałeś, nie ma teraz znaczenia. Nie psuj gościom tego wieczoru, a mnie mojej reputacji - powiedział sucho Kall, który nie zamierzał dłużej tolerować zachowania brata, szczególnie, że widział, jakie poruszenie wywołały wśród Dasylijczyków jego słowa. Ostatnim, czego chciał było narobienie sobie wrogów niedługo przed powrotem do Brachos. - Porozmawiamy później, a teraz lepiej zejdź mi z oczu - dodał stanowczo, na wypadek gdyby Milon zamierzał zacząć się z nim kłócić. On jednak tylko spojrzał na starszego z wyraźną urazą i nieco chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z sali, trzaskając przy tym drzwiami.

Kallias musiał wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów, zanim udało mu się zupełnie uspokoić. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Gerylion i kilku jego towarzyszy opuszczają salę. Pomyślał, że może to i lepiej, bo nie mógłby dłużej patrzeć senatorowi w oczy.

\- Proszę wybaczyć mojemu bratu jego zachowanie. Pierwszy raz uczestniczy w tego typu uroczystościach i zdaje się, że trunki za mocno uderzyły mu do głowy - powiedział, siadając u boku oneirowskiego satrapy i uśmiechając się sztucznie, tak jakby żadna sprzeczka wcale nie miała miejsca. 

Resztę wieczoru spędził rozmawiając ze swoim sąsiadem, ale jego myśli wciąż zajmował Miron. Może byłem dla niego zbyt ostry? To jeszcze młody chłopak, sam nie zachowywałem się dużo lepiej w jego wieku. Powinienem był go wysłuchać - strofował samego siebie. Uznał, że dobrze postąpi, jeśli przeprosi brata i po skończonym przyjęciu z takim właśnie zamiarem udał się do dzielonych z nim komnat. 

Przywitała go w nich dziwna ciemność i cisza, która w żadnej mierze nie pasowała do jego młodszego brata. 

\- Milonie? Jesteś tutaj? - zapytał cicho, ale odpowiedział mu jedynie świst wiatru za oknem.

Skonsternowany książę wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia, po chwili potykając się o coś rozciągniętego na podłodze. Dopiero teraz wyczuł unoszący się w powietrzu zapach, który przypominał mu... Krew?

\- Cholera - mruknął pod nosem Kallias, po omacku szukając przyczyny swojego upadku. Cofnął jednak dłonie jak oparzony, kiedy te zetknęły się z wilgotnym materiałem. 

Jakby z tyłu głowy znów usłyszał złowróżbny szept powtarzający wciąż i wciąż „cienie, one nadchodzą" i właśnie w tamtym momencie promienie księżyca wdarły się do komnaty przez na wpół zaciągnięte zasłony, wypełniając jej wnętrze dziwnym, białym światłem.

Kallias spojrzał na swoje pokryte czerwoną mazią dłonie, a następnie na łóżko, z którego zwisało zgięte wpół ciało Milona z poderżniętym gardłem. Chłopak miał otwarte oczy i dłonie kurczowo zaciśnięte na zsuwającym się z posłania kocu, tak jakby zabójca zaskoczył go, gdy ledwie zdążył położyć się spać. Krew była dosłownie wszędzie - na skotłowanej pościeli, na kocu i na podłodze, gdzie zdążyła już niemal zaschnąć.

Kall, zszokowany i przerażony tym widokiem przez chwilę nie był zdolny, żeby choćby się poruszyć. Czas stanął dla niego w miejscu. Książę nie był pewien, kiedy zaczął krzyczeć i wzywać pomocy, przez co w jego sypialni zaroiło się od ludzi, którzy również krzyczeli, przepychali się i płakali. On jednak nie zwracał na nich uwagi, wpatrzony w martwe ciało tak dziwacznie podświetlone przez księżycową łunę. To wszystko wydawało mu się jakieś nierealne - niczym zły sen.

A jednak to nie był sen...

Kallias sądził, że nic gorszego od czasów Krwawej Wojny go nie spotka. Jak mógł się tak bardzo pomylić?

Dlaczego? Bogowie, dlaczego?


	2. Chapter 2

Słońce dawno już osiągnęło swój kulminacyjny punkt ponad ich głowami i teraz zniżało się powoli ku widnokręgowi, jednak palący, zdradliwy żar wciąż dawał się we znaki walczącym. Kallias czuł, jak pod łuskową zbroją materiał jego koszuli nasiąka potem. Zewsząd słyszał szczęk stali i krzyki walczących – wypełnione triumfem lub agonią. Sam nie był pewien, które z nich przeważają. 

Stał na niewielkim wzgórzu tuż przed porzuconymi w pośpiechu namiotami, obserwując z góry pole walki w towarzystwie kilku swoich najbardziej zaufanych żołnierzy. Wciąż nie mógł wyjść z szoku - on i jego Sokoły nie spodziewali się absolutnie ataku na swój obóz. Zakładali, że Esalijczycy są całe mile dalej, walcząc z brachyjskimi wojownikami gdzieś na wysokości Błękitnych Przesmyków. Najwyraźniej jednak wróg zdołał wyprowadzić ich w pole. 

Początkowo wydawało się, że Sokoły, mimo zdezorientowania, mają szansę przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę, ale z godziny na godzinę ich sytuacja przedstawiała się coraz bardziej dramatycznie, a wojska z Esalii zaczęły zyskiwać przewagę. Pogoda zdecydowanie działała na niekorzyść oddziałów Złotego Sokoła. Powietrze wokół walczących zdawało się falować i wszędzie unosiły się tumany kurzu. Ani królewscy wojownicy ani ich wierzchowce, nie byli przyzwyczajeni do tak pustynnego klimatu. Piach przenoszony przez silniejsze porywy wiatru przysłaniał im widoczność, a upał sprawiał, że ruchy wojowników były ciężkie, wręcz ospałe. Nic więc dziwnego, że łatwo padali oni ofiarą Esalijczyków, na których te niedogodności nie robiły większego wrażenia.

Pole bitwy usłane było świeżymi, jeszcze ciepłymi trupami. Gęsta, szkarłatna posoka powoli wsiąkała w wyschnięty grunt, tworząc śliską, niebezpieczną pułapkę dla walczących. Po plecach księcia przebiegł dreszcz na myśl, ilu jego ludzi zginęło i znalazło się wśród tego morza ciał – stratowani przez pędzące konie, bez honoru, przypominający marionetki, którym lalkarz przeciął sznurki.

Kilkanaście metrów od Kalliasa upadła ostatnia chorągiew z wymalowanym na środku pomarańczowym, wschodzącym słońcem. Serce chłopaka opanowała trwoga. Czy właśnie tak miało się to wszystko skończyć? Czy pisane im było zginąć w zapomnieniu gdzieś pośród zdradzieckich piasków pustyni? Nie mógł znieść tej myśli. 

Wyciągnął z pochwy miecz, widząc, jak grupa Esalijczyków wdziera się na wzgórze, a towarzyszący mu żołnierze ruszają im na spotkanie. Na ten widok poczuł ogarniający go strach. Zresztą kto nie wystraszyłby się na widok ryczącej esalijskiej piechoty, przybranej niby barbarzyńcy - w hełmy ze zwierzęcych głów, lekkie, paciorkowate kolczugi i kolorowe, falbaniaste tuniki falujące na wietrze? Wyglądali oni niczym pokraczne stworzenia niebędące z pewnością dziełem bogów, lecz demonów pustyni.

Książę wycofał się, z trudem odnajdując wśród bitewnego zgiełku swego konia. Nim jednak zdążył na niego wsiąść, zaatakował go od tyłu brodaty barbarzyńca ubrany w skórze pustynnego lwa. Musiał on ukrywać się gdzieś wśród namiotów, bo Kallias nie dostrzegł go wcześniej. Z trudem zdołał odbić swym mieczem cios, który mężczyzna wyprowadził. Był on jednak na tyle silny, że książę wylądował boleśnie na ziemi, leżąc niemal bezbronny przed swoim przyszłym katem.

— Kalliasie! — Czyjeś wołanie dotarło do niego jakby przez mgłę. Książę nie wiedział, co się wokół niego dzieje. W głowie mu szumiało i słyszał jedynie przytłumiony tętent kopyt. Właściwie gotował się już na własną śmierć i w istocie niechybnie by zginął, gdyby ktoś nie powstrzymał pochylającego się nad nim barbarzyńcy, brutalnym ciosem pozbawiając go głowy. Posoka zabitego mężczyzny bryzgnęła na twarz i kolczugę księcia, barwiąc je na czerwono. 

— Może i zostałeś dowódcą Złotego Sokoła, ale wciąż jesteś takim samym głupcem jak wcześniej — powiedział ostro Dalkin, rzucając oszołomionemu Kalliasowi wściekłe spojrzenie i pomagając mu wstać z ziemi. Książę rozumiał powód jego gniewu. Niepotrzebnie naraził swoje życie. Powinien być ostrożniejszy. — Czy ten zawszony pies coś ci zrobił, książę? Dasz radę wsiąść na konia? — zapytał Dalkin, z pewną troską przyglądając się następcy tronu.

— Nic mi nie jest, naprawdę — wychrypiał Kallias, wycierając z twarzy krew i z pewnym trudem dosiadając swojego wierzchowca. — Dziękuję za pomoc — mruknął, chociaż jego przyjaciel nie oczekiwał od niego tych słów. 

— Nie dziękuj. Jeszcze nie masz za co. Walki wciąż trwają. — Dalkin spiął konia i ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie odwrócił się, by sprawdzić, czy książę za nim podąża. — Jest bardzo źle. Nie wiem, czy nie będziemy zmuszeni się poddać.

— Nie możemy — oznajmił stanowczo Kallias, kręcąc głową. Na twarzy przyjaciela dostrzegł cień aprobaty. Wiedział, że Dalkin nie był tchórzem. Żaden z Sokołów nim nie był. Służenie w tym elitarnym korpusie oznaczało walkę do ostatniej kropli krwi. 

— Być może uda nam się wycofać i dotrzeć do najbliższego obozu przy granicy, a tam się przegrupujemy — zaproponował Dalkin, ale w tej samej chwili dotarł do nich zdyszany jeździec, cały zbroczony posoką.

— Panie, odcięli nam bezpieczną drogę ucieczki — wydyszał, a Kallias miał wrażenie, że na tę wiadomość ciemnieje mu przed oczami. A więc w istocie byli zgubieni...

Spojrzał na Dalkina, który wyraźnie pobladł.

— Będziemy musieli zaryzykować i spróbować przejechać przez Kanion Łez. Tylko tam będziemy zdolni bronić się z taką garstką ludzi — powiedział jego przyjaciel. — Teraz najważniejsze jest, by cię ochronić, Kalliasie, i ratować resztki naszego oddziału.

— A więc zaryzykujmy... — mruknął książę. — Wycofujemy się! Sokoły, za mną, do Kanionu Łez! — krzyknął, a chwilę później powietrze przeciął dźwięk rogu. Część walczących i osobista gwardia Kalliasa ruszyli pędem w kierunku Kanionu, zostawiając za sobą bitewny zgiełk.

— Kall, spójrz, nikt prawie nas nie ściga. To może być pułapka — zauważył Dalkin, zerkając co chwilę przez ramię.

Książę nie chciał nawet myśleć o możliwym podstępie Esalijczyków. Ryzykowali - oczywiście, że o tym wiedział. Ale czy mieli jakieś inne wyjście? W tamtym momencie, jedynym, na czym Kallowi zależało, było uchronienie swych ludzi przed otwartym starciem, w którym nie mieliby szans. Ukrycie się w Kanionie stanowiło dla nich ostatnią szansę. 

Kallias odczuł niemałą ulgę, kiedy zewsząd otoczyły go milczące, martwe głazy. Stukot kopyt i rżenie koni odbijały się echem od wysokich skalnych ścian. Słyszał wprawdzie odgłosy pościgu, ale były one bardzo odległe. To napełniło jego serce nową nadzieją - zaczął wierzyć, że naprawdę uda im się przedostać przez Kanion Łez i dotrzeć do najbliższego garnizonu. Istniała zresztą szansa, że Esalijczycy zrezygnują z pogoni i się wycofają. Wszak i tak już osiągnęli to, czego pragnęli. 

— Nie podoba mi się w tym miejscu. Jest zbyt cicho. Zbyt spokojnie. — Głos Dalkina przerwał rozmyślania księcia. Wojownik wyglądał na spiętego, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz skupienia. Wyciągnął też z pochwy miecz, jakby spodziewając się w każdej chwili jakiegoś zagrożenia. 

Jechali dalej w milczeniu, które stawało się coraz bardziej przytłaczające. Nawet następcy tronu zaczął się udzielać niepokój towarzysza. Zresztą nie tylko jemu. Ocaleli członkowie Złotego Sokoła spięli swoje konie, przyspieszając.

Pozorny spokój przerwał nagle świst strzały przecinający powietrze. Wśród wojowników wybuchła panika, kiedy kolejne pociski spadały z nieba i chybiły jedynie o centymetry. Kallias zadarł głowę do góry, dostrzegając grupę łuczników i procarzy rozstawionych u szczytu kanionu. Z każdą chwilą przybywało ich coraz więcej.

Książę zdołał zasłonić się tarczą przed gradem strzał, jednak wielu z jego towarzyszy się to nie udało. Z trwogą patrzył, jak jego ludzie padają niczym muchy. Zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że w istocie wpadli w pułapkę, a Esalijczykom najwyraźniej zależało, by zabić ich wszystkich bez wyjątku. Kiedy to zrozumiał, poczuł niewysłowioną gorycz. 

Zacisnął mocno szczękę, ruszając przed siebie. Kątem oka widział, jak Dalkin i około pięćdziesięciu wojowników podąża tuż za nim. Wyjście z Kanionu Łez znajdowało się już naprawdę niedaleko. Jeszcze trochę... Jeszcze tylko kawałek...

— Chrońcie księcia! — ryknął Dalkin, unosząc tarczę tak, by w większej części zasłaniała Kalliasa niż jego. Wojownicy ponownie sformułowali szyk wokół następcy tronu, wyciągając osłony ponad siebie.

Esalijczycy najwyraźniej zauważyli tę zmianę i zaczęli celować w miejsca, gdzie dwie tarcze były zbyt odległe od siebie. Wiele pocisków dosięgło celu, jednak Złoty Sokół nie rozproszył się po raz kolejny.

— Długo nie wytrzymamy takiego ostrzału. Tych barbarzyńców jest coraz więcej! — syknął Dalkin, popędzając swoich towarzyszy. — Mogę spróbować użyć magii, ale nie wiem, czy to jakkolwiek nam pomoże — powiedział ponuro, a Kallias tylko skinął głową. 

Widział kątem oka, jak jego przyjaciel skupia się, próbując wyczuć wirujące wokół siebie powietrze. Na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu. Książę aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że magia Dalkina jest zbyt nikła, by móc ochronić ich przed przytłaczającą przewagą wroga. 

— Nie mogę odpowiednio manipulować wiatrem, kiedy nie mam wolnych rąk — powiedział Dalkin, patrząc na księcia z poczuciem winy. 

Skoncentrował się jednak ponownie i siłą umysłu chwycił masy powietrza, poddając je swej woli. Lecące strzały i kamienie zdawały się nagle zmieniać swój cel i zamiast w pędzących wojowników, trafiały w okoliczne skały. 

Kallias patrzył na swojego przyjaciela zaniepokojony, dostrzegając, jak z każdą chwilą na jego twarzy jawi się coraz większe zmęczenie. Rozumiał, że niedługo jego magiczna tarcza po prostu upadnie. Dalkin nie był w stanie jednocześnie chronić księcia, popędzać swojego konia i walczyć z nieposłusznym żywiołem. Już w tamtej chwili wiele strzał przechodziło przez jego niematerialną osłonę. Słabł z minuty na minutę. Widział jednak przed sobą otwartą przestrzeń. Wiedział, że są już naprawdę blisko i nie może się poddać.

Sapnął z wysiłkiem, ograniczając w końcu magiczną ochronę tylko do księcia, podczas gdy reszta oddziału znów stanowiła łatwy cel dla wroga. 

— Już niedaleko, Dalkinie. Damy radę. — Kallias spojrzał kątem oka na swojego przyjaciela jadącego z nim ramię w ramię. Wyglądało to tak, jakby chłopak chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie zdążył - jedna z esalijskich strzał skutecznie uciszyła go na wieki.

Książę z przerażeniem patrzył, jak z gardła jego najwierniejszego towarzysza wydobywa się obrzydliwy gulgot, a z ust bryzga krew. Chciał mu pomóc, tak bardzo chciał, ale wiedział, że nie jest w stanie. Dalkin zsunął się bezwładnie z konia, upadając niczym szmaciana lalka na spaloną słońcem ziemię. Książę chwilę wcześniej mógł dostrzec w zamglonych oczach przyjaciela spokój - tak jakby ten od początku był gotowy na swoją śmierć.

~*~

Kallias obudził się z mocno bijącym sercem, wciąż mając przed oczami widok martwego przyjaciela. Przetarł twarz dłonią, ścierając z niej kropelki potu. Było już zupełnie jasno, a do komnaty przez materiał ciężkich kotar wdzierały się rażące promienie słońca. W powietrzu unosił się zapach świeżej pościeli i kwiatów, które książę tak mocno kojarzył z pałacem w Adrianopolis.

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu nie cieszył się, że wreszcie znajduje się w swoim rodzinnym mieście. Od momentu powrotu nieprzerwanie nękały go senne koszmary.

Czuł się winny za śmierć przyjaciela i swego brata. Kogo jeszcze miał stracić przez swoją własną nieodpowiedzialność? Dlaczego nie potrafił chronić ludzi, na których mu zależało?

Nieco chwiejnym krokiem wstał z łóżka i podszedł do miedzianej misy. Dojrzał w niej odbicie zupełnie zmienionego oblicza i przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że ta pełna smutku twarz należy do niego samego. Jego oczy zdawały się jeszcze bardziej wyblaknąć, a skóra zszarzeć. Wyglądał jak jakiś żebrak, a nie następca tronu. Nie mógł nawet znieść swego widoku! Niezdarnym ruchem sięgnął po dzban i chciwie napił się chłodnej wody. 

Odwrócił się, z zamiarem pójścia do łaźni, kiedy niespodziewanie zauważył Illadię opierającą się o jeden z filarów przy wejściu do jego sypialni. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, nie spodziewając się jej wizyty. Nie lubił być zaskakiwany w ten sposób. Szczególnie, kiedy jeszcze na wpół spał.

Księżniczka zdawała się wyglądać jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy ostatnim razem ją widział. Na niej również ostatnie wydarzenia odcisnęły swoje straszliwe piętno. Dziewczyna była bledsza niż zwykle, a czarna, prosta suknia z jedwabiu opinała ściśle jej chudą talię i odsłaniała żylaste ramiona.

— Jeszcze nie jesteś gotowy, Kall? Wiesz, że ceremonia nie może się rozpocząć bez ciebie — powiedziała cicho, jakby obawiając się, że niepotrzebnie go zdenerwuje. Nie rozmawiali od jego powrotu do stolicy. Książę najpierw spotkał się z ojcem, a później zaszył w swoich komnatach, odcinając się od całego zewnętrznego świata i wyraźnie nie życząc sobie towarzystwa.

Illadia powoli do niego podeszła, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku. Niemal dorównywała mu wzrostem, dzięki czemu mogli bez przeszkód patrzeć sobie w oczy. Kallias czuł się źle ze świadomością, że zachował się tak egoistycznie. Uciekł od odpowiedzialności, pogrążając się w żalu i nawet szczerze nie porozmawiał z rodzeństwem.

Z bliska na twarzy siostry mógł dostrzec niezdrowe sińce, tak jakby ta nie spała od dobrych kilku nocy. Czy ją również dręczyły złe sny? Do tego te kościste, zapadnięte policzki...

— Illadio, dobrze się czujesz? Usiądź, proszę — powiedział zmartwiony, podsuwając jej krzesło i klękając obok. Jak mógł być takim głupcem? Nawet nie pomyślał, co musiała czuć biedna dziewczyna. Straciła rodzonego brata i to przez niego...

Illadia uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, widząc jego troskę.

— Nic mi nie dolega. Po prostu jestem nieco przemęczona, to wszystko — zbagatelizowała swój stan i westchnęła ciężko, spoglądając w okno, za którym rozciągał się widok na pałacowy ogród. — Powinieneś porozmawiać z Miro, wiesz? Nie możesz tego przez cały czas odkładać — zasugerowała delikatnie.

— Illadio, nie wiem, czy będę w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy — powiedział Kallias, spuszczając wzrok. — Musi mnie teraz nienawidzić. Miałem tylko i wyłącznie pilnować jego bliźniaka, żeby nie robił głupstw. Zawiodłem. Zawiodłem was wszystkich. — Zamilkł, czując żal ściskający gardło. Jak mógł pokazać się na ceremonii pogrzebowej? Przecież sam dopuścił do tego, co się stało... 

— Nie możesz się obwiniać, Kall. Zresztą każdy powie ci to samo, co ja. Nic nie mogłeś zrobić. Jedynym człowiekiem odpowiedzialnym za śmierć Milona jest tamten sukinsyn, bez krzty honoru. — Oczy księżniczki zalśniły gniewem. — Poza tym Miro nie chowa do ciebie żadnej urazy. On cię potrzebuje, Kall. Musisz mu przemówić do rozsądku żeby wreszcie zaczął normalnie funkcjonować. Nie jadł nic od kilku dni. W końcu się zagłodzi... — wyszeptała, patrząc na księcia błagalnie. Nie potrafił jej odmówić.

— Dobrze... Postaram się z nim porozmawiać, jeśli tylko on sam będzie tego chciał — obiecał młodzieniec, ściskając jej dłoń. 

— Kalliasie... Mam do ciebie jeszcze jedną ogromną prośbę — powiedziała Illadia, wyglądając na nieco speszoną. — Czy mógłbyś wysłać jednego z Sokołów do księcia Filona? Mam dla niego wieści, o których musi się dowiedzieć jak najszybciej. — Popatrzyła mu w oczy, z niepewnością czekając na jego reakcję.

Wiedziała, że mężczyzna naprawdę nie przepada za jej narzeczonym, a to wszystko przez trudną przeszłość łączącą Brachos i Esalię. 

Kallias miał już okazję kilka razy spotkać Filona podczas dwóch czy może trzech uczt, jednak nie darzył go nawet nicią sympatii. Wprawdzie książę Esalii nie wydawał się być równie żądnym rozlewu krwi co jego ojciec i sprawiał raczej wrażenie honorowego i szczerego, ale następca tronu nadal mu nie ufał. Przecież to mogły być tylko pozory - wszak Łupieżcy słynęli z przebiegłości i obłudy. 

Kallias dobrze pamiętał, że jeszcze dwie wiosny wcześniej Esalijczycy byli ich wrogami, bez wahania mordując każdego królewskiego wojownika, który stanął im na drodze. Być może Filon był inny. Mimo to Kallias nieprędko zamierzał obdarzyć go przychylnością. Dobrym określeniem było raczej, że go „tolerował" . A i to robił tylko ze względu na uczucia, które łączyły go z Illadią.

— Czy coś się stało, Illio? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi. Jeśli ten parszywiec w jakiś sposób zrobił krzywdę jego kochanej siostrze... Kallias nie zawahałby się przed wypatroszeniem go.

— Nie chciałam mówić ci tego wcześniej, bo wyruszałeś do Dasos... — Dziewczyna ze stresu zaczęła wyłamywać sobie palce. — Och, Kall, jestem tak smutna a jednocześnie szczęśliwa... Bogowie popatrzyli na nas przychylnie i będziemy mieć syna — powiedziała z uśmiechem, kładąc sobie rękę na brzuchu.

Brat przez chwilę patrzył na nią z na wpół otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami, zanim pojął sens jej słów.

— Illadio... To naprawdę wspaniała wiadomość. Jedyna pozytywna, pośród morza złych nowin — powiedział, wciąż nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. Podniósł się z kolan i pocałował dziewczynę w czoło. Chciał się cieszyć razem z nią. Naprawdę chciał, ale jego myśli wciąż wypełniała rozpacz. — Zaraz po ceremonii wezwę posłańca i wyślę go z nowiną do twojego narzeczonego — obiecał, pomagając jej wstać, co spotkało się z cichą dezaprobatą dziewczyny.

— To że jestem w ciąży, nie znaczy, że nie mogę wykonywać sama najprostszych czynności — powiedziała, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miała mu za złe tej troski. Cieszyła się, że jej brat tak dobrze przyjął wiadomość o dziecku. Spodziewała się raczej, że będzie niezadowolony czy nawet wściekły na Filona. W końcu tak go nie znosił... — Pamiętaj, Kall, żeby porozmawiać z Miro — przypomniała mu, ruszając do wyjścia i rzucając księciu ostatnie, przelotne spojrzenie.

Po chwili Kallias znów został sam na sam ze swoimi wątpliwościami. 

~*~

Wielkie Atrium było przepełnione ludźmi. Książę nienawidził sposobu, w jaki ci na niego patrzyli. Nawet nie ze współczuciem. Z litością. 

Wyprostował się, mijając kolejne rzędy drewnianych ław. Najchętniej uciekłby stamtąd lub wbił wzrok w ziemię, byle tylko nie musieć patrzeć na podwyższenie, gdzie usypany był stos pogrzebowy razem z owiniętym w całun ciałem Milona.

Kallias zacisnął dłonie z bezsilności. Nie potrafił cofnąć czasu. Teraz mógł jedynie żałować swoich decyzji i mieć wyrzuty sumienia. Nikt nie był w stanie przywrócić jego brata do życia. 

Rodzina królewska zajęła miejsce w czymś na kształt loży, tuż obok podwyższenia. Książę z pewnym wahaniem do nich dołączył, obdarzając uważnym spojrzeniem każdego ze swoich krewnych. Pierwszą ławę zajął Ksander, rozmawiając ze swoją żoną. Kiedy dostrzegł starszego brata nieznacznie skinął mu głową, jakby chcąc mu przekazać, że jeszcze później porozmawiają.

Nieco dalej siedziała królowa Felena i Illadia. Kallias poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy zauważył, że jego macocha przeciera wierzchem dłoni zaczerwienione oczy i wygląda, jakby za chwilę miała się znów rozpłakać. Księżniczka trzymała dłoń na jej drżącym ramieniu i próbowała uspokoić, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Mógł się tylko domyślać, jak wielkim ciosem dla matki była strata ukochanego dziecka. Zastanawiał się, czy kobieta będzie darzyła go od tej pory nienawiścią. Czy ona i Miron mu wybaczą? 

Właśnie... Miron. Jak mógł go przeoczyć? Drobny chłopak stał zgarbiony i nieruchomy spory kawałek od reszty rodziny. Zdawał się nie dostrzegać niczego, co działo się dookoła. Patrzył beznamiętnie na stos pogrzebowy, poruszając swoimi zsiniałymi wargami, jakby wymawiał jakąś nieznaną nikomu, niesłyszalną modlitwę. Różnił się swym wyglądem od reszty rodziny. Zamiast czarnej tuniki czy koszuli, miał na sobie intensywnie granatowy płaszcz z kapturem, który sięgał niemal do samej ziemi.

W Atrium panował potworny wręcz żar, a mimo to Miro wyglądał, jakby marzł. Bladość jego cery nie zdziwiła Kalla. Wiedział, że najmłodszy z rodzeństwa był z natury słabszy. Tym, co wstrząsnęło następcą tronu, był wyraz twarzy brata i jego zupełnie puste spojrzenie. 

Miron często wyglądał na przygnębionego. Potrafił chodzić po pałacu zatopiony w swoich myślach i całkowicie obojętny na troskliwe pytania zadawane przez krewnych. Taka już była jego natura. Ale w chwili ceremonii... Kall miał wrażenie, że z Mirona uleciały wszystkie chęci do życia. Przypominał ledwie cień wcześniejszego siebie. Biło od niego namacalne cierpienie, które uderzyło w Kalliasa jak strumień lodowatej wody. 

Książę niepewnie podszedł do swojego brata, jednak nie odważył się w żaden sposób odezwać. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić, by dodatkowo nie pogorszyć obecnej sytuacji. Milczeć? Zacząć go pocieszać?

Zauważył, że Miro widocznie się wzdrygnął, dopiero po chwili, zdając sobie sprawę z jego obecności. Z trudem oderwał wzrok od podwyższenia i spojrzał na Kalliasa. Ten zaś poczuł się okropnie nieswojo - tak jakby oczy młodszego próbowały go przewiercić na wylot.

— Nie sądziłem, że jednak będziesz uczestniczył w ceremonii — mruknął cicho Miron, nerwowo szarpiąc za sznurek, którym przewiązany był jego płaszcz.

— Chciałem po raz ostatni go pożegnać i wreszcie zobaczyć was wszystkich — powiedział szczerze Kallias. — Nie zachowałem się wcześniej tak jak powinienem i teraz muszę naprawić swoje błędy. O ile oczywiście mi na to pozwolicie.

— Dla Milona już raczej niewiele możesz zrobić. — Młodszy z książąt zamilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, jak okrutnie zabrzmiały jego słowa. Spojrzał niepewnie na milczącego Kalliasa. — Przepraszam. Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć — wyszeptał nieco przestraszony swoją własną reakcją. Przełknął ciężko ślinę, zbierając się wreszcie na odwagę, by zadać pytanie, które dręczyło go już od wielu dni. — Kalliasie... Czy on... Bardzo cierpiał? — zapytał zdławionym głosem.

Starszy książę nie mógł patrzeć na ból widoczny w jego oczach. 

— Nie sądzę, by cierpiał. Bogowie obdarzyli go szybką, niespodziewaną śmiercią. — Kallias czuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, że opisuje zgon brata tak rzeczowo, bez emocji. — Mironie, wiesz, że nie byłem w stanie mu pomóc. Wiesz o tym, prawda? — zapytał złamanym głosem. — Nie wybaczę sobie tego, że nie potrafiłem się nim odpowiednio zaopiekować, powstrzymać przed piciem tego przeklętego alkoholu. A później było już zbyt późno i Gerylion...

— Nie kończ, Kall. Ojciec opowiedział nam wszystko niedługo po twoim przybyciu — przerwał mu stanowczo Miron. — Sam wiesz, jaki był mój Milon. Porywczy, nieodpowiedzialny, niewyobrażalnie wręcz dziecinny. Za honor któregokolwiek z nas byłby gotów skoczyć w ogień. — W jego oczach pojawiły się łzy. — Był moim jedynym i najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie zasłużył sobie na taką śmierć. Jednak Kall... Nie winię cię za to, co się stało. Wiem, że jeśli miałbyś szansę, żeby mu pomóc, bez wahania byś to zrobił — Spojrzał mu w oczy i Kallias zdał sobie sprawę, że nie kłamie. 

To znacznie uspokoił jego skołatane nerwy. Zdobył się nawet na bladą imitację uśmiechu. 

— Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wielką czuję ulgę, Miro. Nie chcę, by nasze relacje się zmieniły.

— I nie zmienią się — odpowiedział tamten, kręcąc głową, jakby w ogóle nie chciał dopuścić do siebie tej myśli. — Ale musisz mnie zrozumieć... Potrzebuję teraz czasu, by jakoś to sobie poukładać w głowie, zresztą pewnie jak każdy z nas, ale obiecuję, że wszystko wróci do normy. Nie martw się o mnie i nie próbuj na siłę mi pomóc. Dam sobie radę sam, Kall. — Ton chłopaka był miękki i proszący.

Starszy z książąt nie miał wyboru, jak tylko skinąć posłusznie głową i mieć nadzieję, że Miron rzeczywiście da sobie radę. W duszy następcy zapłonęło nowe uczucie. Jasny, palący płomień gniewu. Był wściekły na samego siebie za to, że dopuścił do tragedii, na Geryliona, który z zimną krwią zamordował jego brata i na ludzi, z których żaden nie odczytał zamiarów i nie powstrzymał owładniętego szałem zabójcy. Jedno wydarzenie zburzyło cały spokój, który Kallias budował przez ostatnie dwa lata. 

Miron potrzebował otrząsnąć się po stracie i okiełznać rozpacz, która go dusiła. Nie mógł dać jej się opanować. Książę nie chciał, by jego brat stał się cieniem, kimś, kto stracił całą radość życia. Lecz co pozostało samemu Kalliasowi? Czego mógł teraz silniej pragnąć, jeśli nie zemsty? 

Miron spojrzał na starszego niepewnie, jakby wyczuwając zmianę jego emocji, jednak nie odezwał się w żaden sposób. Swój mglisty wzrok skierował na podwyższenie, gdzie stanął Najwyższy Kapłan razem z królem Brachos. Szepty na sali natychmiast zamilkły, a chór rozpoczął żałobną pieśń. Kallias nie rozumiał starożytnego języka, w którym ta została napisana, ale mógł się domyślić, jakie jest jej przesłanie. Zapewne wychwalała ona postać Milona, jednocześnie zanosząc za niego modły do boga śmierci.

Kallias zerknął kątem oka na Miro, lecz ten znów zamknął się w swoim własnym, nieprzystępnym świecie. Nie patrzył na innych i zdawał się nie słyszeć śpiewających żałobników. Jego przeszywający wzrok utkwiony był w ojcu, który z kamienną twarzą sięgnął po tlące się łuczywo i położył je na stosie pogrzebowym. W tej chwili umarła w nim jakaś część duszy. 

Rodzina królewska w przepełnionym bólem milczeniu wpatrywała się w płomienie, które brutalnie lizały elementy drewnianej konstrukcji, aż w końcu pochłonęły ją całą a wraz z nią i ciało zmarłego.

Stali w ciszy nawet wtedy, kiedy ceremonia dobiegła już końca i większość zgromadzonych w Atrium ludzi wróciła do swych codziennych zajęć.

Kallias poprzysiągł sobie, że wieczorem podczas swych codziennych modłów do bogów, jeszcze raz złoży ofiarę za swojego brata i w ciszy pomyśli nad tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Miron poniekąd miał rację. Każdy z nich musiał w samotności pogodzić się ze stratą. Albo pomyśleć o zemście... 


	3. Chapter 3

Lapis z nieskrywanym znużeniem przyglądał się rozgrywanej właśnie partyjce kości, które król Midias tak uwielbiał, że stały się one niemal dworskim rytuałem, gromadzącym codziennie dziesiątki arystokratów. Każdy pragnął brać udział w popołudniowych rozgrywkach, by choćby przez chwilę pławić się w blasku swego władcy.

Młodzieniec zawsze siadał w kącie sali, gdzie pozostawał niedostrzegalny reszty towarzystwa. Obserwował, jak Midias ze zmiennym szczęściem rywalizuje ze swoimi podwładnymi, czasem wygrywając, a innym razem przegrywając niebotyczne wręcz sumy pieniędzy. Nie żeby Lapis przesadnie lubił grę w kości, wręcz przeciwnie - tak naprawdę uczestniczył w całej tej farsie tylko po to, by nie rozgniewać swego ojca, który życzył sobie wyraźnie, by wszystkie jego dzieci pokazywały się u jego boku i były świadkami jego zwycięstw. Sama rozgrywka nudziła Lapisa niezmiernie i gdyby nie czujne spojrzenia rzucane co jakiś czas w jego stronę przez Midiasa, najpewniej już dawno wróciłby do swoich komnat, by zająć się czymś znacznie ciekawszym.

— Królowi dopisuje dziś szczęście — powiedziała bez choćby krzty radości matka Lapisa, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę przysypiającego młodzieńca. Przytaknął on kobiecie i na dłuższą chwilę zawiesił wzrok na jej postaci, czując jak ogarnia go niepokój.

Astra siedziała sztywno na szezlongu zaraz obok niego i wpatrywała się pusto w wirujące na stole kości do gry. Lapis dostrzegł dopiero wtedy zmęczenie malujące się na twarzy matki i jej spojrzenie przepełnione udręką.

— Może wolałabyś wyjść i odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem? — zaproponował Lapis niepewnie, ale Astra natychmiast odmówiła.

— Midias nie spuszcza z nas wzroku. Nie prowokuj go, Lapisie, póki jest zadowolony. Pamiętasz przecież, w jak podłym nastroju znajdował się od czasu tego nieszczęsnego balu. Nie... Nie dajmy mu kolejnego powodu do gniewu, bo tylko sobie zaszkodzimy — powiedziała kobieta, a Lapis musiał w duchu przyznać jej rację.

Siedzieli więc w milczeniu - nieruchomi i czujni - aż rozgrywka dobiegła końca. Lapis miał ochotę odetchnąć z ulgą, kiedy arystokraci kolejno zaczęli rozchodzić się do swoich codziennych zajęć.

— Chodźmy, matko. Myślę, że powinnaś się położyć — mruknął, prowadząc do wyjścia wspartą na jego ramieniu kobietę. Nie zaszedł jednak daleko, kiedy zatrzymał go chłodny głos ojca.

— Tak szybko mnie zostawiasz, Lapisie? Nie wychodź jeszcze, mam ci coś do powiedzenia — oznajmił Midias, sprawiając, że młodzieniec przystanął jakby zmrożony. 

Czego on może ode mnie chcieć?, pomyślał z narastającym strachem. 

— Ojcze, moja matka nie czuje się dzisiaj najlepiej. Czy nie mógłbym odprowadzić jej najpierw do komnat? — zapytał, zerkając na króla przez ramię. 

— Astra chyba sama potrafi dotrzeć do swoich apartamentów, nie jest przecież głupia. W razie czego moi strażnicy z chęcią jej pomogą. — W głosie władcy kryła się zawoalowana groźba, którą Lapis natychmiast wychwycił. Znalazł na przegranej pozycji i doskonale o tym wiedział. 

— Idź, matko, znajdę cię później — wyszeptał i musnął delikatnie dłoń kobiety, jakby chcąc jej dodać otuchy. — Jestem do twojej dyspozycji, ojcze — powiedział już znacznie głośniej, zbliżając się do Midiasa. Z pewnym oporem upadł przed nim na jedno kolano i ucałował skraj jego szaty. Nie chciał dać mężczyźnie powodu do gniewu, który ten zapewne wyładowałby znów na Astrze. 

Kątem oka widział, jak salę opuszczają ostatnie osoby, w tym również jego przyrodnie rodzeństwo. Secundos nawet na niego nie spojrzał, za to Dafne posłała mu smutny uśmiech, który sprawił, że Lapis poczuł się jeszcze bardziej osamotniony niż wcześniej. Jeżeli ojciec miał zamiar go teraz w jakikolwiek sposób ukarać, nic ani nikt nie stanąłby mu na drodze. 

— Dlaczego zawsze nie jesteś tak posłuszny jak w tym momencie? — zapytał król po dłuższym milczeniu. Lapisowi wydawało się przez chwilę, że słyszy w jego głosie żal, ale zaraz odrzucił od siebie tę myśl. To było niedorzeczne. 

— Zawsze staram się ciebie zadowolić, ojcze — powiedział niepewnie, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, do czego zmierza Midias. 

Ten milczał dłuższą chwilę, zanim znów się odezwał.

— Doceniam twoje starania i nie mam ostatnio żadnych zastrzeżeń co do twojego zachowania, a wręcz przeciwnie – spełniasz wszystkie moje oczekiwania. 

Lapis nie zdołał ukryć wyrazu zaskoczenia, który wpłynął na jego twarz.

— Z całym szacunkiem, ojcze, ale ty nie masz w zwyczaju mnie chwalić. Nigdy tego nie robiłeś...

Midias wyglądał na zamyślonego. 

— Nie jestem bezdusznym potworem, za jakiego mnie uważasz. Dałem ci wszystko, co tylko mogłem ci dać. Gdybyś był moim dziedzicem... Zresztą nieważne...

To co? Co wtedy, ojcze? Darzyłbyś mnie taką miłością jak Secundosa? Przestałbyś mną poniewierać? Przekazałbyś mi władzę? — w głowie Lapisa pojawiało się wiele pytań, których nie śmiał zadać. Milczał jak grób, tłumiąc w sobie wzbierającą gorycz. Był przecież tylko potomkiem króla a nie jego następcą. 

— Musimy poważnie porozmawiać o twojej przyszłości, Lapisie. Secundos już niedługo obejmie po mnie tron. Mniemam, że wiesz, co to oznacza? Musisz pozostać w jego cieniu, bo tego sobie życzę i tego wymaga twoja pozycja. Nie chcę jednak pozostawić cię z niczym. Mimo wszystko jesteś moim synem. Zamierzam więc ofiarować ci tytuł. 

— Tytuł, ojcze? — zapytał Lapis przez ściśnięte gardło. Takiej propozycji zdecydowanie się nie spodziewał. 

— Tytuł namiestnika Wysp Wcielonych oczywiście. Na nic więcej nie możesz liczyć. Musisz przebywać z dala od stolicy i z dala od swojego brata. Dostaniesz pod swoje rozkazy okręty wojenne, kilkuset ludzi i machiny. Przegonisz z Wysp piratów i ustanowisz tam swoją siedzibę. Dzięki temu w Dasos na nowo rozkwitnie handel perłami. Wzbogacisz się i będziesz wiódł iście idylliczne życie, jakiego zawsze pragnąłeś. Czy wyraziłem się dosyć jasno? — Midias przyjrzał mu się badawczo. Tymczasem Lapis nie był w stanie w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć. Bogowie... Ojciec zaplanował mu całe życie od początku do końca! 

— Wyspy Wcielone? Piraci? Okręty? A co z moją matką? Co z moimi obowiązkami na dworze? — zapytał oszołomiony młodzieniec, zrywając się na równe nogi. Wiedział, że miłe słowa są jedynie przykrywką dla prawdziwych intencji Midiasa, ale nie sądził, że jego ojciec posunie się tak daleko.

— Zamierzasz mi się sprzeciwiać, Lapisie? To tak dziękujesz mi za moją wspaniałomyślność? — zapytał król, unosząc brew. — Wydawało mi się, że sam miałeś w planach opuszczenie stolicy. To byłoby dobre rozwiązanie dla wszystkich naszych problemów.

Lapis poczuł się uderzony tym stwierdzeniem. Czemu wprost nie powiedział, że od zawsze jedynym i najpoważniejszym problemem była moja osoba?

— Uważasz to za dobre rozwiązanie, ojcze? Dla kogo? Chyba tylko dla ciebie...

— Nie dramatyzuj, Lapisie, zachowujesz się jak dziecko! Oczywiście, że chodzi o dobro twoje i Secundosa. Rozdzielenie was to jedyna słuszna decyzja, która w przyszłości zapobiegnie niepotrzebnemu rozlewowi krwi. I nie patrz tak na mnie. To, że teraz utrzymujecie poprawne stosunki nie znaczy, że w przyszłości się to nie zmieni. Secundos jest zaborczy i wiem, że nie będzie chciał z nikim dzielić się swoją władzą. Jeżeli masz zamiar zachować własną głowę i spokój przez resztę życia, powinieneś zniknąć z dworu i to jak najszybciej. Tytuł namiestnika będzie cię chronił oraz zapewni ci posłuch wśród ludu z Wysp, przy czym są one na tyle odległe, że nikt nie będzie cię niepotrzebnie niepokoił. To cię nie zadowala? 

— Wybacz, ojcze, ale nie. Chcesz mnie wysłać w zupełnie obce mi miejsce, z którego mogę już nigdy nie wrócić. Chyba że... ― zawahał się przez chwilę ― Tego właśnie chcesz — dokończył Lapis, szerzej otwierając oczy. Nagle dotarło do niego, że być może w ten sposób Midias próbował się go raz na zawsze pozbyć. Czy naprawdę pragnął, by jego syn zginął podczas wojny z piratami?

— Nie bądź głupi, Lapisie — prychnął król z irytacją. — Nie musisz wszędzie szukać podstępu z mojej strony — powiedział, ale jego deklaracja wcale nie była dla Lapisa przekonująca. Wręcz przeciwnie - dostarczyła mu kolejnych powodów do niepokoju. 

— Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi o tym wszystkim mówisz, ojcze? Zapewne planowałeś to już dużo wcześniej, czyż nie?

Midias uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

— Przypomnij mi, kim jesteś, Lapisie, że mam tłumaczyć się przed tobą ze swoich decyzji. A zresztą... Masz rację. Razem z Piriniosem rozmawialiśmy o tej wyprawie już od jakiegoś czasu. Obaj jesteśmy zdania, że Łupieżcy powinni odzyskać wszystkie swoje dawne terytoria od zachodu aż po wschód. Nie wątpię, że kiedyś to nastąpi. Pragnąłem, żeby to Gerylion dowodził tą wyprawą, lecz cóż... Gerylion wypadł z gry. — Król wzruszył ramionami, tak jakby śmierć możnego nie zrobiła na nim żadnego wrażenia, chociaż Lapis pamiętał dobrze, jak bardzo jego ojciec był z tego powodu niezadowolony. — Już miałem zrezygnować z całego tego przedsięwzięcia, ale Lithinian szepnął mi słówko, że może warto byłoby wysłać na wyprawę właśnie ciebie. Na początku pomysł ten wydał mi się wręcz śmieszny, ale później uznałem, że w istocie ma on więcej sensu, niż można by przypuszczać. Wybawia mnie z wielu kłopotów.

Lapis zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Cholerny Lithinian. Ktoś powinien był się go pozbyć z pałacu już dawno temu. Ten zdegradowany kapłan potrafi tylko mącić. Jeszcze ciało jego patrona na dobre nie ostygło, a ten już przymila się do kogo tylko może, żeby nie wracać z podkulonym ogonem do swych przełożonych, pomyślał ze złością.

— Wspominałem już wcześniej o mojej matce, ale nie odpowiedziałeś, ojcze. Co się z nią stanie? — Lapis obawiał się odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

— Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi, synu. Pozostanie ona bezpieczna tutaj, w stolicy. Chyba nie zamierzałeś zabierać ją ze sobą na wojnę z piratami, prawda? — zapytał z ironią Midias, co jeszcze bardziej wyprowadziło jego syna z równowagi. 

— Oczywiście, że nie miałem zamiaru mieszać jej w tę wojnę. Chcę tylko mieć tylko pewność, czy przy tobie nic się jej nie grozi...

— W takim razie masz moje słowo, że podczas twojej nieobecności Astrze włos z głowy nie spadnie — obiecał Midias, ale Lapis miał poważne wątpliwości, czy może mu zaufać. 

— A kiedy wrócę z wyprawy... 

— Będziesz już wtedy wielkim zwycięzcą i otrzymasz z moich rąk tytuł namiestnika. Jak już mówiłem, obierzesz swoją siedzibę na Wyspach, gdzie spędzisz resztę życia, nie wtrącając się więcej w sprawy dotyczące Dasos. Nie będę oponował, jeśli zechcesz zabrać swoją matkę ze sobą. Co sądzisz o takim układzie? 

Lapis milczał dłuższą chwilę. 

— Mam wierzyć, że naprawdę robisz to wszystko dla mojego dobra? Że chcesz ratować moje życie? — zapytał w końcu, analizując słowa ojca. Wciąż wydawało mu się, że w jego propozycji jest jakiś ukryty haczyk, który przeoczył. 

— Zrozum to wreszcie, robię to dla was, moich dzieci. Dla Dasos i ciągłości naszego rodu na tronie. Ten jeden raz mógłbyś chociaż spróbować mi uwierzyć. Tylko na tym skorzystasz — przekonywał go Midias, a Lapis rozumiał, że dłużej nie powinien mu odmawiać. W jego planach rzeczywiście dostrzegał szansę na poprawę losu swojego i matki. Tylko czy ojciec rzeczywiście zamierzał dotrzymać słowa? Tego już nie mógł być pewien. 

— Dobrze — odpowiedział powoli — popłynę na Wyspy Wcielone, tak jak sobie tego życzysz. Kiedy mam rozpocząć przygotowania? 

— Najlepiej jak najszybciej — stwierdził król, który jakby od początku wiedział, że Lapis przyjmie jego propozycję. Mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza zwinięty pergamin i wręczył go wciąż jeszcze nieco zaskoczonemu synowi. — Przykro mi to przyznać, ale podczas pokoju flota wojenna poważnie podupadła. Do walki z piratami potrzebujesz lekkich statków, a te szczególnie wymagają gruntownej przebudowy. Ty, jako królewski wysłannik, będziesz doglądał wszystkich prac i pilnował robotników. Nie chcę słyszeć, że ktoś obija się na służbie albo wymiguje od przydzielonych mu zadań. 

— Zrozumiałem, ojcze. Coś jeszcze?

— Powinieneś składać raporty bezpośrednio przede mną i informować mnie o wszelkich postępach. To jasne, że mam od tego odpowiednich urzędników, ale chciałbym zobaczyć, jak ty sobie z tym wszystkim poradzisz. Liczę, że mnie nie zawiedziesz — mruknął Midias, posyłając swojemu synowi wymowne spojrzenie. 

— Przecież wiesz, że nie. Zobaczysz, przyniosę chlubę twojemu imieniu. Będziesz ze mnie dumny... Na tyle, na ile można być dumnym z dziecka, które jest tylko problemem i wchodzi w drogę twojemu dziedzicowi... 

— Nie prowokuj mnie do kłótni, Lapisie. Nie czas na to — syknął Midias, podchodząc do okna i wpatrując się w odległe morze. — Dobrze ci radzę, zajmij się tym, co ci poleciłem i dopilnuj, żebym rzeczywiście był zadowolony. W przeciwnym razie moje plany względem ciebie ulegną zmianie, a tego chyba nie chcesz, prawda? 

Lapis poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegających mu po kręgosłupie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dał się wciągnąć w niebezpieczną grę swojego ojca i teraz nie może go zawieść. Wiedział, jak wysoka byłaby cena porażki. 

— Powtarzam, ojcze, że... — Nie zdążył dokończyć. Jego wypowiedź przerwało pojawienie się w komnacie Miriama, który bezceremonialnie wyminął go i na stronie zaczął rozmawiać z królem. Mimo że zwracał się bezpośrednio do Midiasa, przez cały czas patrzył na Lapisa, tak jakby chciał go spalić spojrzeniem. 

Młodzieńcowi ani trochę się to nie spodobało. Od takich jak on lepiej trzymać się z daleka, pomyślał, marszcząc brwi z konsternacją. Miriam był bliskim doradcą, ale też pierwszorzędnym szpiegiem króla, co czyniło go podwójnie niebezpiecznym. 

— Lapisie, zostaw nas samych. Jeszcze zdążymy omówić szczegóły twojej wyprawy — powiedział Midias, na krótko zerkając na syna, zanim na powrót zatopił się w rozmowie. Lapis dostrzegł, że ojciec spoważniał, a z rysy jego twarzy stężały, tak jakby był czymś zdenerwowany. 

Wolał więc jak najszybciej usunąć się w cień, by nie dać Midiasowi powodu do gniewu. Skłonił się i bez słowa opuścił salę, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo będzie żałował podjętej chwilę wcześniej decyzji.

~~~~~

Kropla wosku spłynęła powoli w dół dogasającej już świecy i skapnęła na drewnianą ławę, gdzie ułożono w równym rzędzie kilkanaście zwojów. Lapis nie zwrócił jednak na to większej uwagi. Ponownie zanurzył pióro w inkauście i nakreślił zupełnie nowe linie na pergaminie. Z pewną dozą fascynacji obserwował, jak barwnik wsiąka w materiał, zmieniając ludzkie odległe marzenia w coś zupełnie realnego. 

Godziny mijały, zmierzch już dawno zapadł, a młodzieniec wciąż niestrudzenie pracował, rozmyślając nad rolą, którą powierzył mu ojciec. Nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek będzie dowodził flotą. 

Lapis z melancholią musnął opuszkami palców pergaminy pełne planów, które kreślił latami i które nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego. Przeczuwał, że po raz pierwszy na coś się wreszcie przydadzą. 

Kto by pomyślał, że zostanę mianowany dowódcą? Kto by pomyślał, że ja, pogardzany syn króla, otrzymam szansę na tytuł namiestnika? — Uśmiechnął się, ale był to uśmiech pełen goryczy. Sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że to akurat on dostąpił wątpliwego zaszczytu walki o morskie posiadłości Dasos. Z jednej strony widział w tym szansę na przyszłość, o jakiej marzył, bo w istocie chciał raz na zawsze uciec ze stolicy, jednak z drugiej strony, nie w smak była mu ta nowa sytuacja. Wiedział, że wraz z przyjęciem propozycji króla, jego życie bezpowrotnie się zmieni.

Owszem, Lapis potrafił walczyć, lubił projektować bronie, a tajniki żeglugi nie były mu szczególnie obce, ale wojna? Nigdy nie sądził, że zostanie wysłany na front, że otrzyma pod swoje rozkazy jakichkolwiek ludzi. Trochę go to wszystko przytłaczało. Niby przez cały czas przy jego boku mieli stać doświadczeni stratedzy i oficerowie, zawsze gotowi, by służyć mu radą, ale jakoś nie bardzo podnosiło go to na duchu. Czuł się zobowiązany, żeby udowodnić wszystkim, że wcale nie jest czarną owcą w rodzinie i naprawdę zasługuje na zaszczytne miano Łupieżcy.

Jak tu się nie obawiać, jeśli na każdym kroku będę szpiegowany przez ludzi ojca? Czy tak naprawdę będę mógł komukolwiek zaufać? W każdej chwili ktoś mógłby mi wbić nóż w plecy — myślał Lapis z niepokojem.

Próbował wrócić do szkicowania, ale jego myśli wciąż krążyły wokół rychłej wyprawy. Nie potrafił się przez nie skupić. W końcu jęknął z frustracją i odłożył pióro na miejsce, patrząc z niechęcią na niedokończony projekt. 

Wstał z ławy i podszedł do niewielkiego okna, z którego widać było część miasta i białe mury otaczające pałac. Z nieczytelnym wyrazem twarzy przyglądał się pierwszej zmianie warty. Słyszał z oddali pokrzykiwania strażników na blankach oraz szum morza, które po nastaniu zmroku i wschodzie księżyca zdawało się być jeszcze groźniejsze i bardziej wzburzone niż za dnia. A mimo to Lapis je kochał. 

Mógłby wpatrywać się w morze całymi godzinami, ale teraz nie miał na to czasu, żeby sobie na to pozwolić. Kątem oka dostrzegł zarys postaci, która po cichu wślizgnęła się do jego komnaty. Zanim do niej przemówił, przybrał najłagodniejszy wyraz twarzy, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. 

— Znowu nie możesz spać, Dafne? — zapytał i przysiadł koło dziewczyny, która skuliła się na jego posłaniu. 

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że ojciec wysyła cię na wojnę? — odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Jej oczy w słabym świetle świec wydały się Lapisowi niemal czarne. 

Młodzieniec milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. 

— Sam wcześniej nie wiedziałem nic o całej tej wyprawie. A gdybym nawet wiedział i ci o nich powiedział, niczego by to nie zmieniło — podjął w końcu, ale siostra zaraz mu przerwała. 

— A skąd wiesz? Może ojciec by mnie wysłuchał! 

— Szczerze wątpię, Dafne. Nie zrozumiesz. On planował to wszystko już znacznie wcześniej, więc twoje zabiegi na niewiele by się zdały — powiedział Lapis i westchnął ciężko. — Poza tym... To chyba najlepsze rozwiązanie. Pomyśl tylko, przecież nie pasuję tutaj. Jestem brzydką plamą na wizerunku naszej rodziny. Przynoszę ojcu tylko wstyd.

— Przestań, Lapisie, nawet tak nie mów! — fuknęła dziewczyna, zrywając się z posłania. Lapis na początku sądził, że Dafne jest na niego wściekła, ale potem dostrzegł spływające po jej policzkach łzy. 

— Hej... Nie płacz... 

— Nie chcę cię stracić, Lapisie — wyszeptała księżniczka, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę. 

— No już... Spokojnie... — powiedział łagodnie Lapis, obejmując dziewczynę tak niepewnie, jakby bał się, że zaraz ją połamie. — Nie stracisz mnie, Dafne. Proszę, nie martw się na zapas. Kiedy wojna się skończy, a ja zamieszkam na Wyspach, wciąż będziemy mieli ze sobą kontakt. 

O ile oczywiście wrócę z całej tej wyprawy, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Trwali w ciasnym uścisku przez kilka długich minut, dopóki Dafne nie przestała płakać. Lapis ostrożnie głaskał ją po plecach i nawijał na palce kosmyki jej długich, złotych włosów. 

— Pamiętasz, kiedy byliśmy dziećmi i kąpaliśmy się w pałacowych fontannach? — zapytał cicho, a siostra spojrzała na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem. 

— Oczywiście, że pamiętam — powiedziała drżącym głosem i otarła jeszcze wilgotne oczy wierzchem dłoni. — Zawsze po kąpieli prosiłam cię, żebyś zaplatał mi warkocze, a ty nigdy nie odmówiłeś.

Lapis uśmiechnął się półgębkiem na to wspomnienie. 

— Nie protestowałem nawet wtedy, kiedy chciałaś mi się odwdzięczyć i próbowałaś przyozdobić moje loki diademem — zauważył, a Dafne parsknęła cichym śmiechem. — A pamiętasz, jak dla żartu zamienialiśmy się rolami, przez co stara niańka miała problemy z rozróżnieniem nas?

— Była na wpół ślepa, a nasze zachowanie wobec niej zasługuje na miano okropnego — odparła poważnie dziewczyna, ale w jej oczach błyskały radosne iskierki. Lapis mógł więc uznać, że osiągnął swój cel. Nie lubił oglądać smutku na twarzy siostry. 

— Nie przesadzaj. Niańka po prostu padła ofiarą naszego oczywistego podobieństwa — powiedział, nawet nie mijając się za bardzo z prawdą. Właściwie wszystkie dzieci króla Midiasa były do siebie bardzo podobne, miały jasną cerę, włosy jak słoma i oczy przypominające spokojne morze — wygląd charakterystyczny dla rodowitych potomków Łupieżców. 

Dafne wzruszyła tylko ramionami i odsunęła się od brata na długość ręki. Rozejrzała się po maleńkiej komnacie, a jej spojrzenie niemal natychmiast spoczęło na nieskończonych jeszcze szkicach. 

— Co to jest, Lapisie? — zapytała znacznie zmienionym głosem.

— To nic takiego, naprawdę. Nie musisz się tym przejmować... — odparł prędko, ale nie zdążył powstrzymać siostry przed pobieżnym przejrzeniem rozsypanych na stole planów.

— Myślałam, że porzuciłeś rysowanie po tym jak ojciec... — Dafne zamilkła, w porę zdając sobie sprawę, że przywołanie bolesnych dla Lapisa wydarzeń nie jest dobrym pomysłem. — Mówiłeś mi, że żadna z twoich prac nie ocalała — wyszeptała, z zaintrygowaniem rozwijając zwoje i przyglądając się mechanizmom, których nie rozumiała.

— Kłamałem — powiedział wprost, stając za plecami dziewczyny. Nie mógł wprawdzie dostrzec wyrazu jej twarzy, ale wiedział, że jest zawiedziona. 

— Nie ufasz mi tak jak kiedyś, prawda? — zapytała, chociaż doskonale znała odpowiedź. — Nie zasłużyłam na twoje zaufanie. Gdyby nie ja... 

— Nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz. Przeszłość niech pozostanie przeszłością — powiedział pojednawczo, nie chcąc przywoływać w pamięci złych wydarzeń czy oskarżać Dafne o cokolwiek. — Jesteś ciekawa, do czego służy ta machina? — Wskazał palcem na pokaźnej wielkości szkic, który księżniczka trzymała w dłoniach.

— Wygląda jak skorpion. 

Lapis uśmiechnął się niewyraźnie.

— Masz rację, to skorpion, ale nie taki zwyczajny. Dzięki ulepszonym sprężynom i podajnikowi taki model mógłby wystrzelić całe wiązki strzał — wytłumaczył, wskazując poszczególne elementy broni na rysunku. — Takie rozwiązanie byłoby przydatne podczas oblężenia, nie uważasz? 

— Masz rację. Ale... Sam potrafiłbyś zbudować taką broń? — zapytała Dafne, unosząc brew. — Może gdybyś pokazał ten projekt zbrojmistrzowi albo któremuś z dowódców... 

— Nie, Dafne, to nie jest dobry pomysł. Niech wiedza o tych projektach zostanie na razie między nami — Lapis popatrzył na nią twardym wzrokiem, nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. 

— Dlaczego? Przecież twoje machiny mogłyby okazać się fenomenem! 

— Proszę cię, siostro, wiesz, co ojciec o tym sądzi. Uważa, że moje pomysły nie mają szans na realizację i powinienem się skupić na realnych problemach a nie mrzonkach. 

— Ale... — Dafne spojrzała Lapisowi w oczy i nie ośmieliła się dokończyć zdania. Jej brat miał rację, wiedziała o tym. Midias nie spojrzałby przychylnym okiem na jego projekty. Po co się łudziła? 

— Obiecujesz, że nie opowiesz nikomu w pałacu o tych rysunkach? Muszę teraz jeszcze bardziej uważać, żeby zadowolić ojca. Nie mogę popełnić żadnego błędu. 

— Rozumiem i obiecuję. Możesz na mnie liczyć — powiedziała Dafne, ściskając dłoń brata. Chciała być dla niego wsparciem, nawet jeśli nie do końca potrafiła mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc. 

— Dziękuję. To wiele dla mnie znaczy. — Lapis w duchu odetchnął z ulgą. Póki co te projekty były najmniejszym z jego problemów. — A teraz idź spać, Dafne. Nam obojgu przyda się odpoczynek. 

— Jutro czeka cię pracowity dzień — zauważyła księżniczka, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Wiedziała, że Lapis po raz pierwszy wystąpi w roli dowódcy przed swoimi nowymi podwładnymi. Cały pałac mówił tylko o tym. 

Brat spróbował odwzajemnić jej uśmiech, ale wyszedł mu tylko krzywy grymas. 

— Masz rację, Dafne. Nie mogę przecież udać się na spotkanie zupełnie niewyspany. 

— W takim razie... Dobrej nocy, Lapisie — wyszeptała Dafne, całując go w policzek. Obdarzyła go ostatnim, długim spojrzeniem, po czym wymknęła się z komnaty tajnym przejściem. 

— Śpij dobrze, siostro — odparł Lapis, chociaż księżniczka nie mogła go już usłyszeć. 

Westchnął ciężko i opadł na łóżko zupełnie wyczerpany. Tak, zdecydowanie to wszystko go przytłoczyło... 

Kiedy zasypiał, świeca wciąż jeszcze tliła się słabym światłem, a wosk kapał na projekt skorpiona, który istniał gdzieś między jawą a snem. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lapis ścisnął w dłoniach zwoje tak mocno, że aż pobielały mu knykcie. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, zanim wreszcie pchnął drzwi prowadzące do komnaty audiencyjnej. Przedstawiciele rodów, namiestnicy i dowódcy zbrojnych już na niego czekali. Kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, wszystkie rozmowy przycichły, jakby cięte nożem. Spojrzenia kilkunastu par oczu spoczęły właśnie na nim i bynajmniej nie były one przychylne. 

Mogłem się tego spodziewać, pomyślał Lapis, pozdrawiając zebranych charakterystycznym dla Dasylijczyków gestem - skrzyżowaniem dłoni przed klatką piersiową. Ukradkiem przyjrzał się twarzom zebranych, i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, nie dostrzegł wśród nich oblicza swojego brata. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że napełniło go to niewysłowioną ulgą. 

W milczeniu zajął wskazane mu miejsce między ojcem a Serpensem. To było dla niego bardzo dziwne. Nigdy podczas oficjalnych spotkań nie siadał tak blisko króla, tymczasem teraz znajdował się zaraz przy jego boku niczym dziedzic tronu. 

— Przyszedłem w samą porę, żeby włączyć się w naszą dyskusję, Lapisie — powiedział Midias. — Na czym to skończyliśmy? Ach tak, już pamiętam... Mości panowie, ustaliliśmy już wcześniej, że odbicie Wysp Wcielonych z rąk piratów jest koniecznością. Nie możemy bezczynnie stać i patrzeć na powolny upadek potęgi Łupieżców. Jakim prawem okoliczni bandyci atakują Wyspy, obrabiając je do cna i mordując naszych współbraci?! Jak możemy pozwać na podobny chaos?! — zakrzyknął król, uderzając pięścią w stół z taką siłą, że parę osób aż się wzdrygnęło. — Czas zakończyć to bezprawie! Czas zaprowadzić porządek na podległych nam ziemiach! Śmierć Geryliona wprawdzie przerwała nasze wcześniejsze plany, ale teraz mój syn gotowy jest je zrealizować. Poprowadzi was do zwycięstwa.

Po płomiennym przemówieniu Midiasa zapadła na dłuższą chwilę głucha cisza. Kilku arystokratów uśmiechnęło się z wymuszeniem, ale inni nawet nie starali się ukryć swojego sceptyczngo podejścia do królewskich planów. 

— Czy to aby rozsądne, panie? Gdyby to Secundos dowodził wyprawą zamiast Lapisa... — zaczął jeden z namiestników, ale Midias szybko mu przerwał. 

— Secundos jest potrzebny w Astral. To nie podlega żadnej dyskusji. 

— Ale trzeba przyznać, że Lapis jest jeszcze bardzo młody. Nie sądzę, by... 

— By dał sobie radę? To chciałeś powiedzieć? Ha! Ja w jego wieku samodzielnie dowodziłem dasylijską piechotą i podbiłem ostatnie z plemion Kirimczyków. Jakoś nikt nie zasugerował mojemu ojcu, że jestem za młody! Czas, żeby Lapis zdobył odpowiednie doświadczenie, skoro ma ku temu okazję. Mam rację, czy jej nie mam? — zapytał król, mierząc poddanych spojrzeniem chłodnym jak stal. 

Nikt nie odpowiedział. Znów nastała chwila nieprzyjemnej ciszy. Namiestnicy wyglądali na nieprzekonanych, wojskowi jawnie okazywali swój brak chęci do współpracy, a obecni w radzie Kirimczycy spoglądali na Midiasa z oburzeniem — wyraźnie nie spodobało im się, że ten wspomniał o ich druzgocącej porażce sprzed kilku dekad. 

Lapis w tamtym momencie zrozumiał, że nikt z obecnych nie będzie stał po jego stronie. Nikt tak naprawdę nie widział go w roli dowódcy. 

— Wielmożni panowie... — podjął jeszcze raz Midias, już znacznie mniej cierpliwym głosem. — Raczcie jeszcze raz rozważyć tę propozycję. Mój syn tytularnie zostanie dowódcą wyprawy, ale to każdy z was — wskazał szerokim gestem na przedstawicieli rodów — pozostanie panem na należącym do siebie okręcie. Poza tym, mój syn nie będzie podejmował ważnych decyzji zupełnie sam. Wasz strach o to, że popełni jakiś błąd, który przekreśli nasze szanse na zwycięstwo, jest więc całkiem nieuzasadniony. Wierzcie mi, nie przekazywałbym Lapisowi dowództwa, gdybym nie był pewien, że chłopak spełni nasze nadzieje. 

Doprawdy? Kogo teraz próbujesz oszukać, ojcze? Nagle stałem się przykładnym synem? — chciał zapytać Lapis, ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język. 

Z uwagą przyglądał się zebranym, z których kilku skwapliwie pokiwało głowami, jakby przychylniej rozpatrując pomysł swego króla. Nie wszyscy jednak wykazali się podobnym entuzjazmem. 

— Królewski syn będzie wydawał nam rozkazy, ale tak naprawdę wszystkie ważniejsze decyzje może podejmować tylko wespół z nami? Przecież to by znaczyło, że sam ma pełną władzę jedynie na swoim własnym okręcie! — zauważył jakiś przystrojony w piórka arystokrata, który do tej pory nie wydawał się szczególnie zainteresowany dyskusją.

— Cóż to? Nie podoba Ci się takie rozwiązanie, przyjacielu? Chyba dla was wszystkich byłoby ono korzystne, szanowni panowie — powiedział król, z chytrym uśmiechem obserwując, jak zebrani wyraźnie ożywieni zaczynają wymieniać się między sobą uwagami. Wiedział, że pewne ustępstwa zapewnią mu ich poparcie, które wszakże było szczególnie istotne – bez niego całe przedsięwzięcie Midiasa mogło lec w gruzach. 

— To wszystko brzmi bardzo pięknie, ale zważcie, panowie, że wojna to przede wszystkim wielkie koszty — tym razem odezwał się mężczyzna z liczyłem w dłoniach. — Czy właściwe jest wysłanie żołnierzy na zachód? Żołd to wydatek. Poza tym, od dwóch stron otaczają nas niebezpieczni sąsiedzi. Każdy wie, że Esalijczycy jeszcze nie odnowili naszego rytualnego sojuszu. Z kolei po Pirijczykach można się wszystkiego spodziewać. Nasi żołnierze są teraz potrzebni w Dasos, żeby bronić jego granic. Uważam, że odzyskanie Wysp Wcielonych nie powinno być naszym priorytetem. 

— Rozumiem twój niepokój, namiestniku Daraianie, ale przemyślałem również tę kwestię. W wyprawie weźmie udział dwanaście wybranych przeze mnie liburn oraz kilkuset królewskich żołnierzy. Taka ilość zbrojnych powinna wystarczyć do przegonienia piratów z Wysp, a jednocześnie nie obciąży zanadto skarbca — wyjaśnił Midias, po czym kontynuował. — Chciałbym, żeby na Wyspy Wcielone popłynęły cztery statki należące do mnie, a poza tym liburny Miriama, Daraiana, Kaiona i Tersisa. 

— Panie, to wielki zaszczyt służyć ci swą prywatną flotą podczas tak ważnej wyprawy, lecz... Moje okręty nie mogą popłynąć — odezwał się siwy starzec siedzący po drugiej strony stołu. Wydawał się zaskoczony wyborem króla i niezbyt z niego zadowolony. 

— A co takiego nie pozwala ci wysłać swoich liburn na wojnę, Kaionie? — zapytał Midias, wbijając w podwładnego świdrujące spojrzenie. Ewidentnie nie spodobała mu się tak jawna odmowa ze strony możnego. 

— Dobrze wiesz, panie, że nie mam synów. Kto będzie doglądał posiadłości podczas mojej nieobecności? Poza tym... Wybacz mi, panie, moją impertynencję, ale... Nie sądzę, żeby opłacało mi się wyruszać na tak daleką wyprawę. Co dostanę w zamian? Czekają mnie jedynie straty. Posiadam tylko dwa statki wojenne i jeśli je stracę wraz z opłaconą załogą, pozostanę z niczym.

Część osób zebranych w komnacie wstrzymała oddech. Midias wstał ze swojego miejsca, nie spuszczając wzroku z Kaiona, który znacząco pobladł.

— Nie zapomnij, od kogo otrzymałeś wszystkie swoje posiadłości. Powinieneś być mi wdzięczny za podobną propozycję. Nie opłaca ci się ruszać na wyprawę? A łupy? Tytuły i nowe ziemie? Dożywotnia sława? To nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, niewdzięczniku? Szczerze, to mało mnie obchodzą twoje wymówki, Kaionie. Popłyniesz na Wyspy Wcielone, o ile chcesz zachować miejsce w mojej radzie i szacunek, którym cieszy się twój na wpół wymarły ród. Zrozumiałeś? — zapytał król, cedząc każde słowo. 

Skulony starzec pochylił sztywno głowę, wstał od stołu i wyszedł z sali. Nikt nie próbował go zatrzymywać. 

Midias odchrząknął i na powrót usiadł, tym razem rozkładając przed zebranymi mapę z zaznaczonymi na niej punktami i liniami. 

— No dobrze... Powinniśmy opracować strategię, według której będziemy działać w trakcie wyprawy. Punkty na mapie oznaczają najważniejsze miasta znajdujące się na Wyspach, a linie to szlaki zaopatrzeniowe. Wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że podczas wojny z piratami liczy się szybkość i spryt. Nie możemy tracić czasu, ludzi, ani zapasów — oznajmił stanowczo, równocześnie zerkając wyczekująco na swoich podwładnych. 

— Powinniśmy wykurzyć tych sukinsynów z ich gniazd i zmusić do otwartego starcia! Znamy tamtejsze wody. To działa na naszą korzyść — odezwał się mężczyzna, w którym Lapis rozpoznał przedstawiciela jednego z pomniejszych rodów. 

― Nie ma co się łudzić. Piraci z pewnością równie dobrze znają wody wokół Wysp — zauważył Serpens, który po raz pierwszy wziął udział w dyskusji. 

— Co w takim razie proponujesz, Serpensie? — zapytał król z zainteresowaniem. 

— Piraci na pewno dowiedzą się, że przybywamy i będą na to gotowi. Nie uda nam się ich zaskoczyć ani zmusić do otwartego starcia, w którym użyją wszystkich swoich sił. Myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zajęcie głównych miast po kolei, poczynając od samej stolicy Wysp. 

— Piraci specjalizują się w szybkich, łupieżczych atakach. Prowadzenie wojen nie jest ich domeną. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że po pierwszych niepowodzeniach postanowią raczej uciec niż bronić swoich posiadłości — tym razem odezwał się Lapis, stając się tym samym obiektem powszechnego zainteresowania. 

— Lapis ma rację — poparł go Serpens. — Starcie z dasylijską flotą powinno zniechęcić piratów i na długo dać im nauczkę. 

— A więc postanowione. W pierwszej kolejności oswobodzicie stolicę, Dasha-Maris, płynąc od południowego zachodu. Później stopniowo będziecie zajmować kolejne twierdze, wypierając piratów coraz dalej na północ — oznajmił Midias, kreśląc piórem kierunki i miejsca ataków. — Jak szybko wasze okręty będą gotowe do wypłynięcia? Bo chyba żaden z was poza Kaionem nie wnosi żadnych zastrzeżeń co do wyprawy, prawda? ― Tym razem król zwrócił się bezpośrednio do arystokratów, których wcześniej wyznaczył do udziału w wyprawie.

― Okręty należące do mojej rodziny wymagają drobnych napraw, ale powinny być gotowe w ciągu kilku najbliższych tygodni, panie ― stwierdził mężczyzna, w którym Lapis rozpoznał Daraiana - przedstawiciela nadzwyczaj potężnego rodu, a przy tym bliskiego krewnego zmarłej przed laty matki Secundosa i Dafne.

― Ja jestem gotowy do wypłynięcia w każdej chwili. Wystarczy tylko rozkaz waszej wysokości ― zadeklarował usłużnie Tersis, a Lapis ledwo powstrzymał się, żeby nie prychnąć. 

Co za wstrętny pochlebca, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

Midias zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

― Cóż, na pomoc Kaiona chyba nie możemy liczyć... A ty, Miriamie? Ile czasu potrzebujesz, żeby przygotować się do wyprawy? Wystawisz cztery swoje okręty, jak mniemam?

Miriam skinął głową, potwierdzając przypuszczenia króla.

― Wystarczy mi kilka tygodni, panie ― powiedział lakonicznie i nie odezwał się już więcej. 

Lapis odniósł wrażenie, że mężczyzna na dłuższą chwilę zatrzymał na nim swoje spojrzenie i to mocno go zirytowało. 

Te okręty należały do ojca Astry i nie powinny były przejść w ręce Miriama. Niesłusznie sprawuje on nad nimi władzę, a moja matka nie ma nawet nic na ten temat do powiedzenia, pomyślał z gniewem, którego jednak nie mógł okazać.

― Biorąc pod uwagę, że przygotowanie zbrojnych i prowiantu także trochę potrwa, według moich obliczeń flota powinna być gotowa do wypłynięcia za miesiąc czy dwa. Dobrze... Na dziś to chyba wszystko. Rada będzie się zbierać co dwa tygodnie, chyba że wypadki potoczą się nie po naszej myśli i konieczne będą częstsze spotkania. Czy to jasne? 

Zebrani skwapliwie pokiwali głowami, po czym zaczęli opuszczać salę, aż pomieszczenie niemal zupełnie opustoszało. Z korytarza jeszcze przez długi czas dobiegały emocjonalne rozmowy między arystokratami i uwagi wymieniane przez dowódców. Tylko Lapis i Midias nie ruszyli się z miejsca. 

— Chciałeś ode mnie czegoś konkretnego? — zapytał niby od niechcenia król, sięgając po kielich z winem. Nawet nie spojrzał na syna. 

— Miałem być dowódcą wyprawy, a tak naprawdę będę jedynie dowódcą należących do ciebie okrętów? — Lapis odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutę goryczy. Nie tego się spodziewał po ich wczorajszej rozmowie. 

— Czasem, żeby osiągnąć coś wielkiego, konieczne są pewne ustępstwa. Arystokraci zgodzili się, żebyś nosił tytuł dowódcy, więc, jakby nie patrzeć, po zwycięstwie nad piratami wszystkie zasługi zostaną przypisane właśnie tobie. Nieistotne, czy byłeś dowódcą w praktyce, czy w teorii.

— Czyli co? Dostanę tytuł namiestnika za nic? Mam tylko stać na statku i ładnie wyglądać? Co sobie ludzie pomyślą? Czy to będzie sprawiedliwe? — Lapis spojrzał na ojca z gniewem. 

— Świat nie jest sprawiedliwy i nigdy nie będzie. Chyba już czas, żebyś to zrozumiał, synu — odpowiedział Midias zaskakująco spokojnym tonem. — Chociaż na chwilę przestań narzekać i posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia. Jako dowódca potrzebujesz prywatnego okrętu, który w żaden sposób nie będzie ustępował okrętom pozostałych członków wyprawy. Wiedząc, że takowego nie posiadasz, w swojej ojcowskiej szczodrości, postanowiłem podarować ci na własność jedną z moich osobistych liburn, "Słodką Trix". 

Lapis słysząc to, skrzywił się zauważalnie. Czyżby ojciec nazywał swoje statki imionami kochanek? 

— Wolałbym płynąć liburną, która nosi imię mojej matki — odezwał się nieco kąśliwie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Wiedział, że za taką wypowiedź powinien dostać od ojca w twarz, ale o dziwo, Midias tylko krzywo się do niego uśmiechnął. 

— Jesteś równie pyskaty co ona — powiedział z rozbawieniem i podsunął Lapisowi kielich z winem. — Napijesz się? 

— Nie, dziękuję — odpowiedział chłopak, cofając się w pierwszym odruchu. 

— Jesteś trudny, Lapisie. Nie możemy choćby udawać dobrych relacji? 

— Nie, kiedy trzymasz moją matkę pod kluczem — syknął chłopak, coraz bardziej rozjuszony. 

— Jeśli coś robię, zapewne mam ku temu ważny powód. Twoja matka nie jest święta, Lapisie, i w przeszłości miałem przez nią wiele problemów. Możesz sam ją o to zapytać, jeśli mi nie wierzysz, ale nie sądzę, żeby ci odpowiedziała. 

— Kłamiesz! Zresztą ty zawsze kłamiesz... 

— Czyżby? — zapytał Midias, unosząc brew. — Zresztą nieważne. Wróćmy do kwestii "Słodkiej Trix". W swoim czasie była jednym z najlepszych okrętów w całym Dasos, ale wymaga gruntownej naprawy - większej nawet niż pozostałe moje okręty. Oprócz liburn oddaję ci pod dowództwo osobistego doradcę, Dariona i osiemdziesięciu żołnierzy. Poza tym masz do swojej dyspozycji pięćdziesięciu wioślarzy-niewolników, gdybyś ich potrzebował. 

— A co z załogą? 

Midias wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Wyciągnął zza paska kiesę z pieniędzmi i bezceremonialnie rzucił ją na stół obok Lapisa.

— Tu masz odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy, by wynająć załogę na własną rękę, Lapisie — stwierdził, po czym wstał i ruszył do wyjścia z sali. 

― Dlaczego ty jej nie wynajmiesz, ojcze? Przecież lepiej się na tym znasz! ― zawołał za nim książę.

Midias westchnął ciężko i zatrzymał się już przy drzwiach, by spojrzeć na syna przez ramię.

— Posłuchaj mnie, Lapisie... Pochodzisz z bardzo dobrego rodu. Królewskiego rodu. Musisz nauczyć się, jak to jest podejmować poważne decyzje i brać za nie odpowiedzialność. Jeśli wybierzesz nielojalnych lub niedoświadczonych ludzi, którzy zawiodą twoje oczekiwania, sam będziesz sobie winny — powiedział jeszcze, zanim opuścił pomieszczenie. 

Tymczasem Lapis bezradnie patrzył za nim. Niby skąd, do cholery, mam wziąć załogę?, myślał zrezygnowany. Lista jego problemów zdawała się wciąż wydłużać. 

~~~~~~

Nadchodziło południe i słońce coraz dotkliwiej prażyło, zmuszając ludzi do ukrycia się we wnętrzu własnych domostw. O tej porze Astral wydawało się praktycznie opustoszałe. Całe życie w mieście jakby nagle zamarło, aby na nowo obudzić się pod wieczór, kiedy upał stawał się mniej uciążliwy. 

Lapis wyglądał przez okno, przyglądając się białym i błękitnym budynkom spod zmarszczonych brwi. Z każdą chwilą jego ubranie coraz bardziej lepiło się od potu, a gardło sprawiało wrażenie zupełnie wysuszonego, tak jakby chłopak nie pił od dobrych kilku godzin. Wysoka temperatura także jemu dawała się we znaki. Czuł się zmęczony, a przecież niedawno wstał z łóżka.

Westchnął ciężko i skierował swe kroki w głąb komnaty, żeby napełnić swój pusty już kielich. Woda smakowała piachem i miała dziwną, mętną barwę, ale jemu to szczególnie nie przeszkadzało. Kiedy zaspokoił pragnienie, poczuł, że jego umysł nieco się ożywia. Kątem oka spojrzał na matkę, która siedziała na sosnowej ławie i kończyła tkanie gobelinu, który zaczęła parę tygodni wcześniej. 

— Wydaje mi się, że coś cię trapi, Lapisie — powiedziała, nim on zdążył się odezwać, czym jak zwykle wprawiła go w zakłopotanie. Chyba za dobrze go znała. 

— To jak zwykle wina ojca. 

Kobieta ani na moment nie przerwała wykonywanej pracy, a jej dłonie wciąż z gracją przemykały po materiale, ale oczy Astry wyraźnie pociemniały na wspomnienie o Midiasie. 

— Co takiego znowu zrobił król, czym wyprowadził cię z równowagi? Od spotkania z nim jesteś bardziej milczący niż zwykle — zauważyła. 

— Ojciec podarował mi jedną ze swoich liburn, ale nie raczył zapewnić mi załogi. Co mi po okręcie, jeśli na pokładzie zabraknie dobrze wyszkolonych żeglarzy? Nie mogę przecież płynąć bez sternika czy nawigatora. To niemożliwe. 

— Midias chce cię sprawdzić — oznajmiła Astra, poprawiając pukiel jasnych włosów, który wyślizgnął się z ozdobionej kamieniami siatki. — Jest ciekawy, jak zachowasz się w kryzysowej sytuacji. Znalezienie i wynajęcie załogi to niełatwe zadanie. Od początku wiedziałam, że ta wyprawa będzie dla ciebie wielkim testem. Będziesz musiał bardzo na siebie uważać, bo król i jego ludzie pewnie niejeden raz wystawią cię podczas niej na próbę. 

Lapis potarł skronie, patrząc na matkę ponuro. 

— To brzmi jak jakaś chora gra, w której mój ojciec rozstawia pionki, a następnie je zbija. 

— Bo tak w rzeczywistości jest. Midias to śmiertelnie niebezpieczny gracz, na którego powinieneś uważać bardziej niż na kogokolwiek innego. Nie rozumiem do końca, w jakim tak naprawdę celu wysyła cię na Wyspy Wcielone, ale cała ta wyprawa napełnia mnie wielkim niepokojem. Mój mąż nie robi niczego bez powodu.

— Tak, wiem o tym. Już to dzisiaj słyszałem — powiedział Lapis, krzywiąc się na wspomnienie rozmowy z królem. — Mój ojciec to wytrawny gracz, ale nieco gorszy z niego kłamca. Mówił o tobie. 

— Mówił o mnie? Co konkretnie? — zapytała Astra, wstając z ławy i podchodząc do stolika, na którym leżały skrawki materiału. Pozornie zachowywała się normalnie, ale była zupełnie blada i jej dłonie lekko drżały, chociaż starała się to ukryć. 

Lapis pomyślał, że nie powinien wspominać przy niej o tym, co usłyszał od ojca. 

— Naprawdę to nic takiego, matko. Nie powiedział nic, czego do tej pory by nie mówił.

Astra wróciła po chwili do wyszywania gobelinu, uparcie milcząc. 

— Zmartwiłaś się wyraźnie, chociaż dobrze wiesz, że Midias ma w zwyczaju nieprzychylnie o tobie mówić. To żadna nowość — zauważył Lapis. Był ciekawy, czemu matka tak bardzo się tym przejęła. 

— Obawiałam się, że mógł ci powiedzieć coś gorszego od kąśliwych komentarzy na mój temat czy ohydnych szczegółów dotyczących naszych spotkań w alkowie. Sądziłam, że będzie chciał powiedzieć ci coś, przez co mnie znienawidzisz — powiedziała bardzo powoli Astra, nie patrząc przy tym na syna. 

— Dlaczego tak pomyślałaś? — zapytał Lapis, czując, że zaczyna się w tym wszystkim gubić. — Nigdy bym cię nie znienawidził, matko, jesteś dla mnie najbliższą osobą! 

— Wiesz, Midias był tutaj tuż po waszej naradzie... 

— Był tutaj? Po co?! Zrobił ci coś? — Lapis odruchowo zacisnął dłonie w pięści. To wszystko coraz bardziej przestawało mu się podobać. 

— Nie, spokojnie, Lapisie. On... Zagroził mi, że jeśli wtrącę się w jego plany związane z tobą, zniszczy mnie. Uważa moją osobę za przeszkodę. Wie, że łączy nas silna więź. W jego interesie byłoby ją zniszczyć, pozbyć się mnie... 

Lapis zaklął szpetnie i przysiadł na ławie obok matki. Podniósł jej podbródek i spojrzał w oczy, dostrzegając kryjący się w nich mrok. 

— Nie powinienem był przyjmować propozycji ojca. Nie będziesz z nim bezpieczna, kiedy wyruszę na Wyspy Wcielone ― stwierdził zdenerwowanym głosem. ― Ale nie martw się, matko, jeszcze nie wszystko stracone, pójdę i powiem Midiasowi, że zmieniłem zdanie. Tak będzie lepiej i... 

— Nie, Lapisie. Nie żartuj nawet w ten sposób. Musisz popłynąć na Wyspy Wcielone. Musisz pokonać piratów. Musisz udowodnić, że jesteś silny. Król zrozumie, że popełnił błąd, lekceważąc cię. Ja dam sobie radę. Zawsze dawałam — powiedziała Astra, patrząc mu stanowczo w oczy. W niczym nie przypominała wystraszonej kobiety, którą zazwyczaj była przy królu. Teraz biła od niej moc. 

— Sam nie wiem, matko... 

— Zrób to dla mnie. Dla nas — wyszeptała Astra, obejmując chłopaka w pasie. — Obiecaj mi tylko, że wrócisz cały i zdrowy. Wrócisz jako zwycięzca... 

— Nie potrzebuję bogactw ani zaszczytów, matko. Chcę tylko, żebyś była bezpieczna. Żebyśmy wiedli w końcu normalne, spokojne życie. Mój ojciec...

— Pożałuje, że kiedykolwiek z tobą zadarł ― przerwała mu ostro kobieta. ― Po tej wyprawie nie będzie już miał nad nami żadnej władzy. Pomyśl tylko! Kiedy zostaniesz namiestnikiem, ludzie zaczną się wreszcie liczyć z twoim zdaniem. Kto cię powstrzyma, jeśli zechcesz poszerzyć sferę swych wpływów o kolejne terytoria? Gwarantuję ci, że są ludzie, którzy pamiętają dawną świetność mojego rodu i staną u twego boku, jeśli tylko zdecydujesz się ich powołać. Midias nie wierzy, że potrafiłbyś zgromadzić armię i wystąpić przeciwko swojemu bratu. Uznaje cię za tchórza, ale ja wiem, że byłbyś do takich czynów zdolny, wszak płynie w tobie krew najświetniejszych Łupieżców. Wyobraź to sobie, Lapisie. Wyobraź sobie, jak mścisz się za wszystkie nasze krzywdy... 

Lapis przełknął ślinę, słysząc słowa matki. Nie poznawał jej w tamtej chwili. Wszystko na chłodno kalkulowała i planowała, niekoniecznie licząc się z tym, co jej syn ma do powiedzenia na ten temat. Zachowywała się jak... jak Midias. 

― Ależ matko... O czym ty mówisz? Sądziłem, że równie mocno jak ja pragniesz, żebyśmy wreszcie stąd uciekli i żyli z daleka od tego paskudnego, pełnego intryg dworu, tymczasem... Nie wiesz, co właśnie mi zasugerowałaś, matko - zdradę! Przemawia przez ciebie nienawiść i ból. Nie myślisz w tej chwili racjonalnie. Bogowie, gdyby tylko ktoś to usłyszał! ― denerwował się Lapis. Astra zaś spojrzała na niego z wyraźną naganą.

― Jeszcze przypomnisz sobie moje słowa. Dojrzeje w tobie marzenie o wielkości wyparte przez twojego apodyktycznego ojca!

— Ja... Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć. Lepiej już pójdę — wyszeptał Lapis nieco zduszonym głosem. Podniósł się gwałtownie z zamiarem opuszczenia komnaty, ale Astra w ostatniej chwili złapała go za rękę, powstrzymując przed odejściem. 

— Rozumiem, że możesz się teraz czuć przytłoczony tym wszystkim. Tym bardziej nie pozwól ojcu, żeby omotał cię swoimi fałszywymi wizjami. Daj sobie pomóc, Lapisie. 

Chłopak wypuścił ze świstem powietrze, spoglądając na matkę nieco nieufnie.

— Masz dla mnie jakieś konkretne rady? 

— Nie wiem, czy to cię zainteresuje, ale... Pamiętasz burzę, która nawiedziła Morze Dasylijskie miesiąc temu? Moja służąca zna kapitana wynajmowanego do tej pory przez jeden z pomniejszych rodów - niejakiego Cato Verresa - którego okręt kupiecki został doszczętnie zniszczony przez szalejący żywioł — powiedziała niby obojętnie Astra, ale Lapis od razu pojął, o czym jego matka myśli. 

— Odnajdę w takim razie Verresa i jego ludzi i spróbuję namówić ich do współpracy. 

~~~~~~

Zatoka w świetle zachodzącego słońca zdawała się przybrać barwę szczerego złota. W powietrzu unosił się ostry zapach ryb, na niebie można było dostrzec cień krążących nad portem mew, zaś na wodzie lekko kołysały się przycumowane do brzegu łodzie rybackie. To właśnie one na dłużej przyciągnęły uwagę Lapisa. Zdecydowanie brakowało im wdzięku kupieckich barek, nie imponowały też potęgą, tak jak dasylijskie statki wojenne. Wyglądały raczej tak, jakby miał je zmiażdżyć silniejszy podmuch wiatru. 

Chłopak przyzwyczaił się do gwaru panującego w królewskim porcie oraz widoku wspaniałych liburn należących do co znaczniejszych niezależnych kupców i arystokratów z ojcowskiego dworu, dlatego też widok niemal opustoszałej, skromnej zatoczki w Czarnej Dzielnicy wydał mu się czymś wręcz abstrakcyjnym. 

Naturalnie nie raz już bywał poza pałacem, ale jeszcze nigdy nie odwiedził miejsca, które tak bardzo kontrastowałoby z tym, co do tej pory znał. Nagle uderzyła go świadomość, że tak naprawdę wciąż niewiele wie o ludziach i życiu poza dworem. Pomyślał też o Dafne i Secundosie, którzy teraz coraz rzadziej pojawiali się w mieście oraz o swojej matce, będącej swoistym więźniem Midiasa. Tyle rzeczy ich omijało, zarówno tych dobrych jak i złych... 

Lapis był tak pochłonięty własnymi myślami, że nawet nie zauważył mężczyzny niosącego dwie wielkie skrzynie. 

— Uważaj, jak leziesz, łajzo — warknął nieznajomy, w ostatniej chwili wymijając chłopaka, który odskoczył zaskoczony. Chciał przeprosić, ale mężczyzna zdążył się już odejść, złorzecząc pod nosem. 

Lapis wzruszył więc tylko ramionami, obserwując jego oddalającą się coraz bardziej sylwetkę. Skręcił po chwili w jedną z bocznych uliczek, gdzie z każdej strony otaczały go maleńkie domki przypominające budowle z kart. Wszystkie były niemal identyczne - szare z dachami pokrytymi kolorowymi deskami. 

Lapis nigdy nie był w tej części miasta, ale nie tylko to sprawiało, że czuł się tu zupełnie obco. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś przez cały czas za nim idzie, ale kiedy odwracał głowę, nikogo nie dostrzegał. Widział za to znikające w oknach twarze ludzi, którzy zdawali się obserwować każdy jego krok swoimi pustymi, pozbawionymi wyrazu oczami. 

Nieznajomi najwyraźniej nie są tu mile widziani, pomyślał chłopak, jeszcze bardziej nasuwając kaptur na głowę. Nie podobało mu się w tym miejscu. Przerażała go nienaturalna cisza, tylko co jakiś czas przerywana przez popiskiwanie szczurów, biegających po fasadach budynków, i brak jakiejkolwiek żywej duszy na ulicach. 

Błądził bez celu wśród dziesiątek ślepych zaułków, przeklinając w duchu swoją matkę i jej dziwaczną służącą, która zarzekała się, że wskaże Lapisowi miejsce, gdzie uda mu się wynająć załogę z prawdziwego zdarzenia, przy czym jak do tej pory chłopak wcale jej nie znalazł. Miał wrażenie, że kobieta umyślnie wskazała mu niewłaściwe miejsce, a on jak głupiec szukał kogoś, kto wcale nie istniał.

Tylko tracę czas, myślał z frustracją. Już sam nie wiedział, co dalej powinien zrobić, kiedy nagle usłyszał huk, po którym nastąpiła salwa perlistego śmiechu. 

Książę zamarł w bezruchu, nasłuchując uważnie. Wydawało mu się, że niespodziewany dźwięk dobiegł z dość bliska, postanowił więc odnaleźć jego źródło. 

Po cichu zaczął obchodzić najbliższe zaułki, aż w końcu dotarł na tyły zagrzybiałego budynku, gdzie na beczkach siedziała grupka obskurnie ubranych młodzieńców, którzy sączyli rum z drewnianych kufli. 

— Hej wy! 

Żaden z nich nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi na Lapisa, zbliżającego się w ich stronę. 

— Czy któryś z was wie, gdzie mogę znaleźć Cato Verresa? Mam mu coś do przekazania. — Spróbował jeszcze raz i tym razem jego słowa widocznie wywarły wrażenie na zebranych. Większość z nich obdarzyła go pogardliwymi spojrzeniami. 

— A co takiego chcesz mu przekazać? — zapytał niby od niechcenia kędzierzawy brunet oparty nonszalancko o kamienną ścianę. Zaciągał sylaby w charakterystyczny dla ludu, nieprzyjemny sposób. Co więcej, cała jego aparycja aż krzyczała, że chłopak ten nie jest rodowitym Dasylijczykiem i jego łupieżcza krew skażona została krwią innych ludów.

— Jeśli nie nazywasz się Cato Verres, to nie twoja sprawa! — odparł sucho Lapis, kontrolnie muskając palcami nóż schowany pod fałdami płaszcza. Ten gest bynajmniej nie umknął uwadze jego rozmówcy, który nieznacznie drgnął. — Więc jak? Gdzie znajdę Cato? 

— Wiesz... Odpowiedź na to pytanie nie jest oczywista. Zależy od tego, kto pyta — powiedział brunet i leniwie się uśmiechnął. Jednocześnie wykonał dłonią znak, którego Lapis nie był w stanie zrozumieć, dopóki nie usłyszał za swoimi plecami szczęku wyciąganej broni. 

Cudownie, jeszcze tego mi brakowało, przemknęło mu przez myśl. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lapis przełknął ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, w jak patowej sytuacji się znalazł. Nie ośmielił się odwrócić, żeby zobaczyć, kto wyciągnął przeciwko niemu broń. Zamiast tego przez cały czas patrzył w oczy nieznajomemu brunetowi, który wyraźnie napawał się swoją przewagą. 

— Odłóż sztylet i zdejmij kaptur. Tylko powoli. Żadnych sztuczek — rozkazał tamten, a Lapis z oporem spełnił jego żądanie. Jakoś nie miał ochoty umrzeć zarżnięty jak prosię w śmierdzącym zaułku. 

A podobno stolica jest bezpiecznym miejscem, pomyślał, odpinając swój pas z bronią i rzucając go w stronę grupki podlotków, które przyglądały się całej tej scenie z chłodnym zainteresowaniem. 

Kiedy zsunął z głowy kaptur, kilka osób zachichotało. 

— No proszę, kto by się spodziewał, że to właśnie królewski synalek zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością? — zapytał ironicznie przywódca grupy. — Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że odwiedzi nas tak znamienita postać, przygotowalibyśmy godną ucztę i fanfary. Wybacz nam nasz brak wychowania, wielmożny panie. — Pokłonił się z kurtuazją, śmiejąc się przy tym perliście. — Pozwolisz, że podejmiemy cię rumem i figami? A może to potrawy niegodne twego arystokratycznego podniebienia? 

— Wystarczyłoby, gdybyście zachowali się wobec mnie zgodnie z powszechnie przyjętym prawem gościnności — zauważył opryskliwie Lapis. Nie podobała mu się ta rozmowa, która bynajmniej nie zmierzała do niczego dobrego. 

— Słyszeliście go? Książątko chciałoby, żebyśmy traktowali je zgodnie z zasadami, które panują u niego w pałacu! — parsknął brunet, brutalnie łapiąc Lapisa za brodę i zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy. — Chyba pomyliłeś miejsca, więc szybko wyprowadzę cię z błędu. To nie jest twój pałac. Ta dzielnica rządzi się własnymi prawami. Wtargnąłeś na nasz teren i... 

— Skończ wreszcie z tą pustą paplaniną, Cato, i lepiej puść tego wydelikaconego arystokratę, zanim przypadkiem zrobisz mu krzywdę. Przez jego obecność tutaj możemy mieć poważne problemy — odezwał się ponuro mężczyzna stojący za Lapisem, a przywódca grupki o dziwo go posłuchał. 

— Spokojnie, Rayon. Chciałem go tylko troszkę nastraszyć. Przecież nic mu nie zrobię — odparł Cato, odsuwając się nieco od królewskiego syna i uśmiechając się do niego leniwie. — Jesteśmy całkowicie pokojowo nastawieni i nie chcemy wchodzić w żadne konflikty z władzą. Ufam, że książątko też nie ma ochoty na niepotrzebne problemy i szybko wyjaśni nam, co tu robi. Mam rację? 

— Nie nazywaj mnie „książątkiem". To uwłaczające. Poza tym... To ty jesteś Verres? — zapytał Lapis zupełnie zbity z tropu. 

— A co, zdziwiony? Kogo niby się spodziewałeś? Muskularnego, wytatuowanego gościa, który cuchnie rybami? — prychnął brunet i sięgnął po kufel, ostentacyjnie opróżniając jego wnętrze. — Więc jak? Dlaczego mnie szukałeś? — zapytał po chwili, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. 

— Możemy porozmawiać o tym osobiście? Bez świadków?

— Nie mam żadnych tajemnic przed moimi przyjaciółmi — odparował Cato nieszczególnie przyjaznym tonem. — Jeżeli chcesz coś powiedzieć jednemu z nas, reszta z radością cię wysłucha. 

Lapis milczał dłuższy czas, rozważając, jak powinien się zachować. Ostatecznie postanowił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. 

— Zaufana osoba poleciła mi, żebym was znalazł. Chcę wynająć załogę na czas wyprawy wojennej na Wyspy Wcielone, a wy podobno szukacie protektora. 

Cato i Rayon popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo, co nie umknęło uwadze Lapisa. 

— Skąd pomysł, że zgodzimy się na tego typu współpracę? My, prości żeglarze, nie lubimy być zależni od wielkich panów. A ty? Chcesz wysłać nas na wojnę, z której możemy już nie wrócić — zauważył ostro Cato. — Podaj mi choćby jeden powód, dla którego mielibyśmy ci zaufać. 

Królewski syn uważnie zlustrował twarze zgromadzonych w zaułku ludzi - w większości całkiem młodych, ale zaniedbanych i zmęczonych, tak jakby życie zdążyło już odcisnąć na nich swoje piętno. 

— Duma nie pozwala ci tego przyznać, ale potrzebujecie mnie, a przynajmniej moich pieniędzy — powiedział, nabierając nagle zaskakującej pewności siebie. — Straciliście swój okręt i poprzedniego protektora, więc tak naprawdę nie macie z czego wyżyć, dopóki nie znajdziecie kolejnego. To jednak potrwać może miesiącami. Moglibyście ewentualnie pozwolić sobie na budowę własnego statku, ale to wymaga zgody króla i wielkich ilości złota, a nie sądzę, byście takowe posiadali. Pytanie brzmi, jak długo twoi ludzie wytrzymają, jeśli nie zapewnisz im bytu? Jak długo będą stali wiernie u twojego boku, Cato Verresie? 

Część zebranych poruszyła się niespokojnie, zerkając nerwowo na swojego przywódcę, którego twarz wykrzywił okropny grymas wściekłości.

— Ty... Jak śmiesz?! — wysyczał, łapiąc Lapisa za fałdy płaszcza i potrząsając nim gwałtownie. 

Gdyby Rayon i jeszcze jeden młodzieniec nie zainterweniowali i nie odepchnęli Cato od arystokraty, mogłoby dojść do prawdziwej tragedii. 

— Co ty wyprawiasz, idioto? Oszalałeś do reszty?! — krzyknął Rayon na wpół wystraszony a na wpół zdenerwowany. Odciągnął rozjuszonego bruneta na stronę i zaczął mu coś tłumaczyć, żywo gestukulując. Z miny Cato dało się jednak wyczytać, że niewiele robi sobie z napomnień przyjaciela. 

Tymczasem blady jak ściana Lapis stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, rozcierając skórę w miejscu, gdzie został uderzony. 

Powinienem był przewidzieć, że ci ludzie stanowią zagrożenie. Awanturnicy bez krzty wychowania... Co ja sobie myślałem, chcąc się z nimi układać? To jakieś wariactwo!, zastanawiał się gorączkowo. 

Nagle wszystkie wydarzenia minionych kilku dni wydały mu się dziwaczne i tak absurdalne, że przyszło mu nawet do głowy, że w istocie oszalał albo to świat stanął na głowie. Najpierw został dowódcą wyprawy wojennej gdzieś w nieznane, później zupełnie nieświadomie znalazł się w samym sercu konfliktu między rodzicami, a teraz, co najbardziej niedorzeczne, miał nawiązać współpracę z jakimiś światoburcami! 

— Jeśli nie jesteście zainteresowani moją ofertą, dajcie mi chociaż bezpiecznie odejść — powiedział w końcu bardzo powoli i dobitnie, na nowo skupiając na sobie uwagę zgromadzonych. Wyciągnął nieco drżącą rękę po swój pasek z bronią, ale Rayon szybko go powstrzymał, stając mu na drodze. 

— Zaczekaj chwilę. Ile jesteś skłonny dać? 

Lapis zawahał się przez moment. W myślach dokonał szybkich kalkulacji. 

— Mogę wam zapłacić trzysta parów na głowę na dobry początek, zaś później po trzydzieści za każdy miesiąc służby. 

— Czterdzieści — wtrącił natychmiast Cato, a Lapis obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem. 

— Niech będzie czterdzieści — zgodził się, uznając, że to i tak przyzwoita kwota. 

― A co z wioślarzami? Naszym zadaniem będzie rekrutowanie ich, czy może raczej tak jak większość arystokratów każesz nam pływać z tymi... niewolnikami? ― Cato splunął, wyraźnie obrzydzony wizją dowodzenia statkiem, którego napęd stanowić będą skuci, zezwierzęceni wioślarze. 

Lapis posłał mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, nie wyobrażając sobie dodatkowego rekrutowania wioślarzy i wydawania na nich ojcowskich pieniędzy. Poza tym... Czy nie od tego mieli niewolników, żeby im służyli?

― Nie rozumiem...

― Oczywiście, że nie. Wy, arystokraci, wszyscy jesteście tacy sami! ― prychnął pogardliwie Verres, a jego słowa dziwnie poruszyły Lapisa. Czuł potrzebę zaprzeczenia im, ale nie zdążył.

— Ustalmy jeszcze, co z podziałem łupów i zaszczytami. Też coś otrzymamy? W końcu będziemy ryzykować dla ciebie życie — zauważył Rayon, a Cato natychmiast przyznał mu rację. Słysząc to, książę miał ochotę zazgrzytać zębami ze złości. 

— Wiele ode mnie wymagacie.

— Wymagamy tego, co nam się należy w zamian za naszą służbę, wierność i poświęcenie — powiedział chłodno Cato. — Do tej pory pływaliśmy tylko na statkach kupieckich. Rzadko ktokolwiek nas atakował, więc nie jesteśmy przyzwyczajeni do walki. Nie mamy predyspozycji wojowników i podczas tej wyprawy wielu z nas ucierpi, może nawet umrze. Jak zamierzasz zrekompensować nam te prawdopodobne straty? 

Lapis westchnął ciężko. 

— Wynagrodzę waszą pomoc kontraktem handlowym. Zarobiona suma na pewno będzie wystarczająca, żebyście zakupili jeden czy dwa statki. Zyskacie monopol na importowanie przypraw na Wyspy Wcielone. To mogę wam na ten moment obiecać. Czy taki układ wam pasuje?

— Według mnie kontrakt to za mało. Chcemy zacząć się wreszcie liczyć wśród wyższych sfer, które notorycznie korzystają z naszej pomocy podczas morskich wypraw, a nic istotnego nie oferują nam w zamian — powiedział Cato, splatając dłonie na piersi. 

— Czego w takim razie oczekujecie? — spytał Lapis, któremu powoli kończyła się cierpliwość. 

— Chciałbym otrzymać ziemię i tytuł, który zapewniłby mi miejsce w twojej osobistej świcie — oznajmił stanowczo Cato, na co rozbawiony Lapis prychnął. 

— Chyba sobie żartujesz — powiedział, patrząc na rozmówcę z nieskrywaną wyższością. — Tytuł przysługuje osobie, która zasłużyła się dla państwa, ma doświadczenie wojskowe i arystokratyczne pochodzenie, a tak się składa, że ty nie posiadasz żadnego z wymienionych — zauważył. 

Cato wyglądał, jakby zaraz znowu miał wybuchnąć gniewem, ale Rayon nachylił się i wyszeptał mu do ucha coś, co skutecznie ostudziło jego wojownicze zamiary. 

— Dobrze... Wystarczy nam sam kontrakt handlowy — burknął młodzieniec, posyłając Lapisowi spojrzenie, które mogłoby zabijać. Ten jednak nic sobie z tego nie robił. Poczuł, że tym razem znalazł się na wygranej pozycji. 

— Rozumiem, że jesteście też gotowi zaakceptować postawione przeze mnie warunki? — spytał. Z kieszeni płaszcza wyjął listę zobowiązań, po czym podał ją Cato. Ten pobieżnie ją przeczytał i pokazał zwój pozostałym osobom zebranym w zaułku.

— Kto jest przeciwko zaakceptowaniu tych warunków? — Kilku członków jego załogi podniosło rękę, ale zdecydowana większość opowiedziała się za współpracą z Lapisem. 

Cato, choć niechętnie, wyciągnął dłoń w stronę arystokraty, a tamten tak samo mało entuzjastycznie ją uścisnął. 

— Można powiedzieć, że od teraz jesteśmy twoją załogą — powiedział Cato dość ponuro. Pozostało jeszcze złożenie podpisu na porozumieniu, ale każdy wiedział, że to już czysta formalność. Lapis otrzymał ostatecznie to, czego chciał. 

~~~~~

„Słodka Trix" leżała teraz na brzegu, ukazana w całej swej okazałości. Lapis i jego nowi ludzie przyglądali się jej w milczeniu, dopóki Cato nie postanowił przerwać coraz bardziej przygnębiającej ciszy. 

— Nie wygląda to zbyt dobrze — mruknął pod nosem, wyrażając dosadnie to, czego nikt inny nie ośmielił się powiedzieć na głos. 

Liburna musiała być swego czasu jedną z piękniejszych w Dasos i nawet teraz, kiedy leżała na wybrzeżu, niczym szkielet wypluty przez morze, zachowała w sobie ślady dawnej świetności. Nie przypominała zupełnie typowego okrętu wojennego z grubo ciosanych kawałków drewna. Swoim wyglądem przywodziła raczej na myśl rzeźbę czy kosztowne cacko, które jednak przez lata zaniedbań stało się bezużyteczne jak odrzucona przez dziecko zabawka. 

Jej deski były gdzieniegdzie wręcz przegniłe, żagle rozdarł wiatr, a figura na dziobie kołysała się niebezpiecznie, tak jakby lada moment miała spaść. 

— Myślisz, że trzeba będzie rozebrać ją z desek? — zapytał Lapis, z obawą zerkając na Cato, który zabrał się do dokładniejszego badania stanu okrętu. 

Arystokrata szybko zrozumiał, jak bardzo się pomylił, sądząc, że teraz wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Wykupienie załogi okazało się zaledwie wierzchołkiem góry lodowej. 

Kiedy ujrzał „Słodką Trix", nad którą miał objąć dowództwo, zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie poprosić ojca o inny okręt. Martwił się, że kunsztowna, ale stara liburna, nie wytrzyma wyprawy w dalekie strony. 

— Może mimo wszystko da się ją naprawić — zaryzykował dość optymistyczne stwierdzenie, chociaż nawet nie otrzymał odpowiedzi na swoje wcześniejsze pytanie. 

Cato zaś spojrzał na niego przez ramię i uśmiechnął się ponuro. 

— Ta panienka popłynie jeszcze w niejedną podróż, o ile w środku wygląda lepiej niż na zewnątrz — uznał i przeskoczył przez burtę, wyciągając po chwili dłoń do swojego towarzysza. — No dalej, książątko. Chodźmy zobaczyć, co jeszcze kryje to cudeńko — powiedział zachęcająco, a Lapis, choć nie bez oporu, podał mu dłoń i dał się wciągnąć na pokład statku. 

— Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś nie nazywał mnie w ten sposób? — zapytał z irytacją. — Mów do mnie jakkolwiek zechcesz, byle nie tak — stwierdził stanowczo. 

Verres tylko zmierzył go krzywym spojrzeniem. 

— Fakt, że nie jesteś prawowitym dziedzicem musi cię strasznie boleć, co? — spytał. 

Tymczasem Lapis niemal zachłysnął się z wrażenia, słysząc taki zarzut wobec siebie. 

— Nie obchodzi mnie, że nie jestem następcą tronu. Nigdy nie zazdrościłem Secundosowi tej roli — odparł, ale w jego głosie zabrakło pewności. Słowa Cato mocno go dotknęły - w głównej mierze dlatego, że chłopak miał rację. — Możemy więcej na ten temat nie rozmawiać? — Nie spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę, obawiając się, że ten dostrzeże w jego oczach zbyt wiele sprzecznych emocji i zacznie z niego drwić. 

Cato jednak najwyraźniej nie miał takiego zamiaru. 

— Jak sobie życzysz. Nie musimy poruszać tej kwestii — odparł ugodowo. — Wróćmy tymczasem do realnych problemów. Sądziłem, że od środka będzie to kiepsko wyglądało, ale naprawdę nie jest aż tak źle. Znam ludzi, którzy za niewielką opłatą pomogą pozbyć się zniszczonych desek, wymienić żagle i wiosła. Wierz mi, „Słodka Trix" będzie wyglądała zupełnie jak nowa. 

— Mówisz to szczerze czy tylko po to, żeby mnie podnieść na duchu? — zapytał Lapis, patrząc na Verresa uważnie. 

Ten tylko pokręcił głową z nieskrywaną irytacją.

— Jestem z tobą całkowicie szczery, więc naprawdę możesz mi zaufać. Znam się na swoim fachu. Nie mam też powodu, żeby zatajać przed tobą jakiekolwiek informacje — powiedział dobitnie. — Jesteśmy teraz twoją załogą. Stoimy po jednej stronie, coś ci to mówi? Chyba powinniśmy darzyć się chociaż szczątkowym zaufaniem, nie uważasz? 

— Jeszcze dziś rano byłeś gotowy rzucić się na mnie z pięściami. Jak mam ci teraz zaufać?

— Podpisaliśmy umowę — zauważył Cato. 

— Niewiele ona zmienia. Nie sprawi nagle, że zapałamy do siebie jakąkolwiek sympatią!

Cato wzruszył ramionami. 

— Nikt nie powiedział, że mamy się lubić. Nie po to chyba wynająłeś załogę, żeby się z nią zaprzyjaźniać ― zauważył opryskliwie, ale po chwili spuścił z tonu. ― Słuchaj... Ciężko mi to mówić, ale miałeś rację, stwierdzając, że my potrzebujemy ciebie, a ty potrzebujesz nas. Choćby z tego powodu spróbuj się do nas przekonać. Tylko na tym skorzystasz. A może należysz do tych arystokratów, co szastają pieniędzmi, myślą, że są panami wszechświata i przez cały okres współpracy tylko gnoją własną załogę i narzekają, bo ciągle im coś nie pasuje? ― zapytał prześmiewczo.

Odwrócił się do Lapisa plecami, oceniając stan olinowania, a później oglądając z bliska kabinę kapitana i sternika. 

— Właściwie to trochę dziwne, że ojciec nie zaoferował ci wykwalifikowanej załogi. Nie musiałbyś wtedy łapać się ostatniej deski ratunku i użerać z ludźmi, których uważasz za gorszych od siebie — odezwał się znowu, nie spoglądając nawet na Lapisa, wciąż skupiony na swojej pracy. 

Tymczasem Lapis poczuł się naprawdę zaskoczony i może nawet trochę urażony tym, co Verres powiedział. 

— Nie uważam was za gorszych ode mnie... 

— Doprawdy? — zapytał jego rozmówca, odwracając się wreszcie i posyłając mu jedno z tych spojrzeń, które mogłyby przebić ludzką duszę na wylot. — Wszyscy arystokraci pogardzają niżej urodzonymi od siebie, bo wiedzą, że ci zawsze będą od nich zależni. 

— To nieprawda — odparł od razu Lapis. — Nie możesz uważać, że wszyscy arystokraci są tacy sami. Ja jestem inny... 

— Daruj sobie — prychnął Cato. — Jesteś synem króla. Na pewno od najmłodszych lat opływałeś w luksusy i tylko z oddali zerkałeś na tych prostych ludzi, którzy wydają się żyć w innym świecie niż ty. Każdy, kto ma rzeczywistą przewagę nad innymi w postaci pieniędzy lub tytułów będzie się starał ją wykorzystać przeciwko tym, którzy ich nie posiadają. Jeśli tego nie wiesz, to albo jesteś głupi albo naiwny. Gdybyś wychowywał się poza pałacem, zrozumiałbyś, że dla zwykłych ludzi przetrwanie pod jarzmem Łupieżców nie jest oczywiste, że muszą oni praktycznie każdego dnia walczyć o własne dobro, pilnować się, zakładać maski i usłużnie skłaniać głowy przed bogatymi ciemiężycielami — wysyczał Verres, patrząc na Lapisa wrogo, ale szybko się uspokoił. — To raczej ja i moja załoga powinniśmy wahać się, czy ci zaufać, bo tak naprawdę to ty możesz nam wyrządzić większą krzywdę niż my tobie — powiedział już znacznie ciszej. 

— Przestań. Traktujesz mnie jak idiotę, który zupełnie nie wie nic o świecie. — Lapis nie mógł już dłużej tego słuchać. — Tak, masz rację. Wychowywałem się w pałacu, ale to nie znaczy, że moje życie zawsze było usłane różami. Mieszkanie na dworze także łączy się z walką o przetrwanie. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co to znaczy być pomijanym czy pogardzanym, co to znaczy przez cały czas grać i nie móc być sobą? — zapytał z gniewem. — Od zawsze byłem tym gorszym synem. Tym, który nigdy nie zasiądzie na tronie i tylko przeszkadza. Własny ojciec nie może na mnie patrzeć i chce się mnie pozbyć! Nie tylko tobie jest ciężko. Nie tylko ty urodziłeś się w złym momencie, w nieodpowiednim miejscu — mruknął, dopiero po chwili zdając sobie sprawę, że być może powiedział zbyt wiele. 

— A więc jednak boli cię fakt, że nie jesteś prawowitym synem — zauważył drwiąco Cato, nawiązując do ich poprzedniej wymiany zdań. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się i poufale położył dłoń na ramieniu Lapisa, tak jakby ich kłótnia nigdy nie miała miejsca. — Wychodzi na to, że będziemy razem tworzyć drużynę poszkodowanych przez los. Jak ci się to podoba? 

Lapis stał skonfundowany, niezupełnie rozumiejąc, co właściwie się stało. Czyżby Verres przez cały czas go podpuszczał, żeby w końcu wyrzucił z siebie to, co od tak dawna go dręczyło? 

— Jesteś pomylony — powiedział bardzo poważnie, spoglądając na swojego towarzysza spod zmarszczonych brwi. 

— Uznam to za komplement — stwierdził Cato i jak gdyby nigdy nic wrócił do przerwanej pracy. Lapis zdążył jeszcze dostrzec błąkający się na jego wargach kpiący uśmieszek. 

Bogowie, z kim ja się zadaję, pomyślał naprawdę przestraszony, że ma do czynienia z człowiekiem niespełna rozumu. 

— Mógłbyś... Mógłbyś nie powtarzać nikomu tego, co ode mnie usłyszałeś? To strasznie krępujące — mruknął. 

— Zastanowię się — odparł Verres, wprawiając tym samym Lapisa w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. 

— Naprawdę nie możesz tego nikomu powtórzyć. W ogóle nikomu nie powtarzaj tego, o czym rozmawiamy ani nie zdradzaj szczegółów naszej umowy. Ojciec by mnie chyba udusił, gdyby dowiedział się... 

— Gdyby dowiedział się, że jako załogę zatrudniłeś nisko urodzonych, podejrzanych handlarzy, czy może raczej gdyby dowiedział się, co nam zaoferowałeś w zamian za współpracę? — zapytał Cato, zerkając na Lapisa przez ramię. — Och, nie rób takiej skrzywionej miny, książątko. Nikomu nie zdradzę naszych wspólnych sekretów. Pamiętaj, że jesteśmy jedną załogą i razem stoimy po kostki w tym gównie — powiedział, co jednak ani trochę nie uspokoiło Lapisa. 

Chłopak śledził wzrokiem poczynania Verresa, który wszedł do kabiny kapitana i zaczął spacerować po jej wnętrzu. 

— Coraz bardziej podoba mi się ten okręt. Gdybym miał podobny... — mruknął pod nosem, zupełnie ignorując obecność podążającego za nim krok w krok arystokraty. 

— Cato... 

— Co znowu, książątko? Przecież obiecałem ci już, że nikomu nic nie powiem. Nie masz się o co martwić. — Cato przewrócił oczami. 

— Nie o to chodzi — westchnął Lapis. — Sądzisz, że... Moglibyśmy wprowadzić jakieś drobne zmiany konstrukcyjne? 

— Zmiany konstrukcyjne? Mianowicie? Nie do końca rozumiem, co masz na myśli — mruknął Verres, marszcząc brwi. 

Nie mam w końcu nic do stracenia..., pomyślał Lapis i wyciągnął z kieszeni swojego płaszcza złożony plan konstrukcji skorpiona, nad którym pracował kilka ostatnich nocy. 

— Co to jest? — Cato uśmiechnął się, zabierając papirus z dłoni swojego towarzysza i oglądając go uważnie z każdej strony. Jednak dobry humor natychmiast go opuścił, kiedy zrozumiał, co przedstawia szkic. — Skąd masz ten plan? — zapytał zupełnie zmienionym głosem. — Nie powinieneś go nikomu pokazywać. Zwłaszcza mnie i zwłaszcza teraz — powiedział, mierząc Lapisa chłodnym spojrzeniem. 

— Dla... — Nie zdążył spytać arystokrata, bo Cato wciągnął go pod dach nadbudówki, zasłaniając mu usta dłonią i nakazując milczenie. 

— Mamy poważny problem, książątko — stwierdził. — Wiesz co nieco o rebelii przeciwko twojemu ojcu? 

Lapis pokręcił tylko głową zaskoczony.

— Dobrze... Wszystko ci wytłumaczę tylko... — Cato zamilkł nagle, słysząc zbliżające się kroki. Jego dłoń od razu powędrowała w kierunku trzymanego przy boku sztyletu, ale wtedy okazało się, że osobą, która przerwała ich rozmowę był Rayon. 

Chłopak bez słowa podał Cato wymiętą kartę, na którą ten tylko pobieżnie zerknął i skinął Rayonowi głową. Lapis tymczasem udawał, że wcale nie interesuje go owa wiadomość, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości uważnie śledził jej treść. Sam nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, ale na pewno nie czegoś takiego. Zaczerwienił się cały, uświadamiając sobie, że właśnie nieopatrznie podejrzał prywatną korespondencję kochanków opatrzoną w dodatku pikantnymi szczegółami. Naprawdę powinienem się wstydzić, pomyślał zirytowany na samego siebie. 

Cato spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale darował sobie żartowanie ze speszonego chłopaka.

— Muszę iść. Dokończymy tę rozmowę innym razem, Lapisie — oznajmił, po czym jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszedł z kabiny, zostawiając skołowanego Lapisa zupełnie samego. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się on, że Cato nie zwrócił mu planu skorpiona. 


	6. Chapter 6

Czerń pochłaniała w całości wnętrze świątyni, otulając niemal namacalną zasłoną jej filary, ołtarze i sylwetkę klęczącego na drewnianej posadzce księcia.

― Dalkinie... Jak dobrze, że nie żyjesz... Przynajmniej nie widzisz tego, co się ze mną i z całym Brachos dzieje ― szeptał pod nosem, wpatrując się w szary, szczypiący w oczy dym, tak jakby dostrzegał w nim rys sylwetki swego dawnego przyjaciela.

Drżał z zimna, kręciło mu się w głowie i miał wrażenie, że otaczająca go ciemność faluje, oplatając go coraz szczelniej i próbując zadusić. Nasiona tlące się wcześniej na ołtarzu powoli się dopalały - ofiara miała lada chwila zostać dopełniona.

Byłem wiernym sługą, a jedynym, co podarował mi Silien była śmierć moich bliskich i łzy. Gdzie moje obiecane zwycięstwo?, myślał Kallias z goryczą, ale nie odważył się na głos wypowiedzieć swojego żalu. 

Zamiast tego zaintonował kolejną już pieśń, a opuszczona świątynia wypełniła się melodią jego nieudolnych próśb. Co noc zwracał się do bogów z błaganiem o radę, a oni jeszcze ani razu nie odpowiedzieli. Gdyby dali mu jakikolwiek znak... Ale nie, Kallias zawsze pozostawał sam ze swoimi troskami. Zaczynał już tracić nadzieję, że ktokolwiek słucha jego modlitw. Dlaczego taka Illadia otrzymywała wszystko, o co poprosiła? Albo Ksander? Czy ich żądania i podarunki były milsze bogom? 

Zacisnął usta w wąską linię, próbując jak najlepiej skupić się na śpiewie, ale nie potrafił wyzbyć się gniewu i bezradności. Po prostu nie był w stanie. Wciąż widział przed oczami martwego Milona, a poczucie winy wręcz zżerało go od środka. 

Głos młodzieńca zadrżał niekontrolowanie, a później zupełnie umilkł. Kallias wahał się. Część jaźni nakazywała mu dopełnić hańbiącej ofiary, lecz przytłumiony zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, żeby tego nie robił. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że znajduje się w miejscu, gdzie być nie powinien, a plan zemsty, który ułożył sobie w głowie, w istocie nie należał do niego. 

Uciec, tak, uciec! Tego chciał. Jednak jakaś nieokreślona siła kazała mu zostać - klęczeć i wypowiedzieć inkantację pozostawioną mu przez matkę jako... Dar? Dziedzictwo? Sam nie wiedział.

Czarna, skłębiona magia... Życzenie śmierci...

— Bogowie, chociaż raz mnie wysłuchajcie... Ja... — Książę wstrzymał oddech i omiótł spojrzeniem puste twarze Pradawnych wyrzeźbione w drewnie. — Pragnę, żeby wszyscy odpowiedzialni za mój ból ponieśli zasłużoną karę. Żeby zapłacili najwyższą cenę — wyszeptał, po czym zaczął recytować słowa straszne i mroczne, których sensu nie znał i rozumiał, ale podświadomie czuł, że mają one niezwykłą moc. Jakby bez udziału własnej woli sięgnął po Księżycowe Oczy ukryte w sakiewce przy boku. Były one zaskakująco zimne w dotyku – zimne i okrutne jak zamiary księcia. Tym razem już się nie wahał, chociaż wiedział, że nigdy nie powinien zabierać tych kamieni znad Czarnej Rzeki. Jego oczy zaszły mgłą.

To nie dla mnie. To dla Milona, usprawiedliwił się przed samym sobą i cisnął pierwszy kamień do ognia. Biały i nietrwały jak śnieg, spłonął z sykiem, wyrzucając ku górze snop jasnych iskier. 

— Gerylion. Za śmierć Milona. Niech jego dusza zostanie rozerwana na strzępy i cierpi wieczne katusze. — Wyciągnął kolejny odłamek i powtórzył poprzednią czynność. — Pirinios. Za śmierć Dalkina. Niech zginie pochłonięty przez ziemię - tę samą, którą napoił krwią moich braci. I Midias. Niech zdycha za karę za moje cierpienie i upokorzenia. On i jego zdradziecka rodzina... ― wyszeptał.

Kiedy zakończył rytuał, ogień zupełnie zgasł, a w świątynia znów utonęła w mroku, Kallias powoli zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość. Zaczęło do niego docierać, czego właśnie dokonał.

Klątwa. Bogowie na pewno nie poparliby takiego działania, ale książę nie chciał teraz o tym myśleć, nawet jeśli gdzieś w środku czuł, że popełnia poważny błąd. Co by powiedział Nox, gdyby dowiedział się, co zrobiłem? A moje rodzeństwo? Czy chcieliby, żeby w imię sprawiedliwości przelano krew za krew? 

Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając od siebie niechciane wątpliwości. Sięgnął po linkę, na której zawieszone były maleńkie korale i zaczął odmawiać modlitwę. Jego umysł był jednak zupełnie zamglony, a dobrze znane słowa ulatywały mu z pamięci. 

Drzazgi wbijały mu się w kolana, a w głowie kręciło się od nadmiaru dymu. Czy na pewno dobrze zrobiłem? 

Przełknął ślinę, kiedy usłyszał kroki dobiegające zza drzwi. Nie, nie, nie. Nie teraz. 

— Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę — stwierdził Ksander, wchodząc zamaszystym krokiem do pomieszczenia i przyklękając na drewnianym podeście, który zatrzeszczał złowrogo pod jego stopami. Grzmiący głos drugiego księcia odbił się echem od nagich, chłodnych ścian, burząc panującą w świątyni ciszę. 

Kallias zmarszczył brwi, rzucając bratu przelotne spojrzenie. 

— Czemu mnie szukałeś? Potrzebowałeś czegoś? — zapytał sucho i przymknął powieki, udając, że na nowo pogrąża się w modlitwie. Proszę, Ksandrze, choć raz mnie zrozum i stąd idź. 

— Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Gdybyś nie zaszył się w swojej samotni, zrobiłbym to już dużo wcześniej — powiedział Ksander oskarżycielskim tonem. 

Kallias westchnął i pokręcił głową ze zrezygnowaniem. Ten jeden raz nie miał ochoty zwierzać się nikomu ze swoich problemów. 

— Nie rozumiesz, że nie miałem odwagi pokazać się wam po tym, co się stało? Jak mógłbym spojrzeć wam wtedy w oczy? 

— Illadia mówiła, że oskarżasz siebie o śmierć Milona, a nie powinieneś. Nikt z nas nie uważa, że to była twoja wina — zapewnił go brat, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu, na co książę aż się wzdrygnął.

— Illadia nie była świadkiem tego, co działo się tamtej nocy. Mogłem temu wszystkiemu zapobiec... 

— Czy jesteś wieszczem, Kalliasie? Albo czy widzisz w gwiazdach przyszłość? 

— Nie, ale... 

— No właśnie! Jak mogłeś zmienić bieg wydarzeń, których nie znałeś? — zapytał retorycznie Ksander. — Kiedy wreszcie przestaniesz sądzić, że bogowie cię nienawidzą, a całe zło tego świata jest twoją winą? 

Kallias miał tego już naprawdę dość. 

— Przestań wreszcie! Nie chcę teraz słuchać słów pocieszenia, które nic dla mnie nie znaczą! 

Ksander stanowczym gestem odebrał z rąk brata trzymane przez niego modliwne paciorki i odrzucił je gdzieś na bok. Pociągnął młodzieńca za ramiona, zmuszając go do podniesienia się z klęczek. 

— A ty przestań wreszcie udawać, że się modlisz! Przestań żalić się na swój los, Kall! Gdzie jest ten niezłomny wojownik, którego tak podziwiałem? Gdzie się podział książę, który był dla mnie oparciem, kiedy matka zniknęła albo gdy stawiałem swoje pierwsze kroki jako strateg?! Powiedz mi, gdzie zniknął ten Kallias, który trzymał nas wszystkich w ryzach... 

— Nie żyje. Zginął w Kanionie Łez wiele miesięcy temu — syknął starszy i wyszarpnął się z uścisku, spoglądając gniewnie na swojego brata. 

— Zawsze byłeś najsilniejszym z nas, a teraz tak po prostu się poddajesz? — zapytał Ksander z niedowierzaniem. — Nie możesz tego zrobić...

— Dlaczego?! Dlaczego nie mogę być choć przez chwilę słaby tak jak inni? — zapytał Kallias z frustracją. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę ze znaczenia swoich słów. Zamilkł, patrząc na brata wyczekująco. Naprawdę chciał znać odpowiedź. 

— Musisz być silny, bo bez ciebie nie damy sobie rady, Kall. Jesteś jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie to wszystko udźwignąć. Ojciec choruje. Może niedługo umrze... Wtedy zostaniemy zupełnie sami, a czasy są gorsze, mroczniejsze. Kto nas ochroni? Kto da nam nadzieję? Kto nam pomoże pozbierać się po tej tragedii? 

Odpowiedź zaskoczyła księcia. Liczycie na mnie, ale ja was tylko zawiodę. Wiele razy was zawiodłem. 

— A kto pomoże mi? 

— Do diaska, Kall! Każdy z nas próbuje ci pomóc, jak tylko może. Czemu tego nie widzisz? — Ksander wyglądał już na naprawdę zdenerwowanego. 

Następca tronu milczał dłuższą chwilę, myśląc nad tym, co powiedział jego brat. Jeżeli Adriasz rzeczywiście odejdzie, będę głową rodziny. Władcą Brachos... 

Nie był gotowy do roli króla. Jak miałby zaopiekować się swymi poddanymi, jeśli nie potrafił nawet obronić własnej rodziny? Czuł się okropnie z tym, że na każdym kroku popełnia błędy i zawodzi. Jednak Ksander miał rację – bez względu na wszystko, jego rodzeństwo zawsze stało przy jego boku. Nawet jeśli często się kłócili lub nie rozumieli. Musiał być silny dla nich. A przynajmniej nie okazywać słabości. 

— Przepraszam. Zbytnio się uniosłem. Wiem, że staracie się jak tylko możecie, żebym przestał się zadręczać. Doceniam to, naprawdę. — Doceniam, ale przecież nic nie przywróci życia Milonowi. Nigdy już nie będzie tak samo jak wcześniej. 

Młodszy uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, sądząc, że wreszcie przemówił mu do rozsądku. 

— Martwimy się o ciebie, Kall. Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć. A teraz chodź, w tej świątyni jest przeraźliwie zimno. Długo już tutaj siedzisz? 

— Od zachodu słońca — mruknął niechętnie Kallias, widząc karcące spojrzenie Ksandra. Wiedział, co jego brat będzie o tym sądził i zawczasu przygotował się na falę wyrzutów i pouczeń. 

— Nigdy się nie nauczysz, Kall. Nigdy. Mam świeże wino w komnatach oraz resztki pieczeni i poczuję się urażony, jeśli nie zechcesz zjeść ze mną kolacji. Wyglądasz teraz jak jakąś przeraźliwa mara. Gorzej nawet od Illadii!

— Nie próbuj wciągać w to wszystko naszej siostry — powiedział ostrzegawczo następca tronu, chociaż na jego wargach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. — Poza tym, czy nie jest już za późno na kolację? Czy Valia jeszcze nie śpi? 

— Mało prawdopodobne, żeby spała. Dopiero co wróciła od Illadii — mruknął Ksander, po czym westchnął cierpiętniczo. — Kall, one we dwie są nie do zniesienia. Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę cokolwiek o dzieciach, chyba skoczę z wieży i to tej najwyższej. Wiesz, jakie to denerwujące? 

— Przesadzasz. Pozwól naszej siostrze cieszyć się jej szczęściem. — Książę wzruszył ramionami, chociaż wśród ciemnych korytarzy Ksander nie mógł tego dostrzec. 

Znajdowali się w jednej z najstarszych części pałacu, zimnej i ponurej, gdzie rzadko kto się zapuszczał. Co jakiś czas mijali milczących wartowników, którzy kłaniali się im pospiesznie. Godzina była już bardzo późna, a alabastrowy księżyc świecił wysoko na niebie, rzucając swe blade światło na miasto u podnóża góry. 

Z zewnętrznych krużganków rozciągał się widok na całą północną dzielnicę, która była najbogatszą częścią Adrianopolu. Kallias jednak zawiesił na niej wzrok tylko przez chwilę. 

— Pamiętasz, kiedy jako dzieci ukrywaliśmy się w Północnych Ogrodach, żeby nauczyciele nas nie znaleźli? — zapytał cicho, wpatrując się w pozostałości wielkiego parku, na miejscu którego teraz znajdowały się koszary. 

— To były dobre czasy. Tylko że nigdy nie udawało nam się w porę schować. — Zaśmiał się Ksander, klepiąc brata po ramieniu. — A pamiętasz, jak wszedłeś na drzewo brzoskwiniowe i nie mogłeś zejść? Ojciec zakazał ci wtedy pomagać i siedziałeś tam cały dzień. — Przypomniał mu i uśmiechnął się drwiąco. 

— Tak... Bardzo zabawne, Ksandrze. Bardzo — burknął następca tronu, aż za dobrze pamiętając tamto wydarzenie. — Ty lepiej przypomnij sobie, jak biliście się z Illadią i ona zawsze była od ciebie lepsza. 

— Oszukiwała, a później jeszcze szła do macochy na skargę. Ta zawsze jej wierzyła! — powiedział młodszy, patrząc na Kalliasa z oburzeniem. 

— Kto jak kto, ale Illi potrafi okręcić sobie każdego wokół palca i dostać to, czego chce. — Książę uśmiechnął się, ale zaraz spoważniał. — Wysłałem jednego z Sokołów do księcia Filiona. Chciałbym, żeby był dobrym mężem dla Illadii i ojcem dla jej dziecka. 

— Filion różni się od swego ojca. Nie martwiłbyś się tak, gdybyś poznał go lepiej. W gruncie rzeczy to naprawdę dobry chłopak — odpowiedział Ksander, również przestając się uśmiechać. — Myślisz, że teraz ślub zostanie przyspieszony? 

— Mam taką nadzieję. Illadia powinna jak najszybciej popłynąć do Esalii. To by ostatecznie umocniło sojusz. Poza tym tamten klimat dobrze by jej zrobił. Powinna odpoczywać i na siebie uważać, ale sam wiesz, jaką ona jest... 

— Nasza siostra i uważanie na siebie? Kpisz sobie, Kall? Ona jest na to zbyt szalona. Ostatnio widziałem, jak jeździła konno, mimo że wyraźnie jej to odradzałem. Wiesz co mi wtedy odpowiedziała? Że bierne siedzenie jest dla takich podstarzałych kalek jak ja. Możesz w to uwierzyć? Przecież jestem tylko dwa lata od niej starszy! 

— Wiesz, że nasza droga siostra ma cięty język. Poczekaj, aż jej nastroje zaczną się zmieniać jak pogoda na Dzikich Pustyniach — powiedział Kallias i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Młodszemu jednak nie było wcale do śmiechu. 

— Jeśli będzie zachowywać się jeszcze gorzej niż teraz, zarygluję się w wieży i nie wyjdę stamtąd przez kolejne kilka miesięcy — ostrzegł poważnym tonem. 

Następca tronu pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. 

— Dobrze jest nareszcie być w domu — powiedział szczerze, opierając się barkiem o jedną z wielu kolumn i wbijając wzrok w dal. — Dużo się zmieniło, kiedy gościłem w Dasos? — zapytał nagle. 

— Niewiele. Nie musisz się tym martwić. Ojciec wciąż czuje się źle, ale medycy powtarzają, że jego stan się nie pogarsza. Prawie codziennie przystawiają mu pijawki, tak jakby to miało w czymkolwiek pomóc. Podczas twojej nieobecności starałem się trzymać miasto w ryzach i chyba nie szło mi to najgorzej. Poddani są zadowoleni, nie ma więcej burd niż zazwyczaj, plony dopisały... 

— Czemu nie odpowiedziałeś mi na żaden z moich listów? Zresztą Nox także milczał, a ja zachodziłem na głowę, czy nie przydarzyło się wam coś złego — mruknął Kallias, patrząc na brata spod przymrużonych powiek. 

— Ktoś otruł królewskie ptaki, a sam wiesz, że wysyłanie konnego jeźdźca z wiadomością nie miałoby sensu — wyjaśnił Ksander. 

— Jak to ktoś otruł ptaki?! To poważna sprawa, której nie powinieneś był bagatelizować! 

— Strażnicy złapali chłopaka, który zajmował się ptaszarnią, Kall, a on przysięgał, że nie miał pojęcia o barwinkach zmieszanych z ziarnem. Jak mogłem go o cokolwiek oskarżyć bez dowodów jego winy? — zapytał młodszy głosem pełnym napięcia. 

— Rozumiem — powiedział bardzo powoli Kallias, ale w jego głosie nadal pobrzmiewało niezadowolenie. — A co na to wszystko powiedział Nox? Uskrzydleni Donosiciele nie wyśpiewali mu żadnych plotek albo wskazówek? Czegokolwiek? 

— Sam wiesz, że Nox niechętnie dzieli się informacjami, które posiada, ale tym razem chyba nawet on nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Gdybyś widział, jak zareagował na tę wieść o otruciu ptaków... Był naprawdę wściekły. — Obszyta futrem peleryna Ksandra głośno załopotała na wietrze. — Nie stójmy na zimnie, Kalliasie, ta noc jest naprawdę nieprzyjemna. 

Następca tronu musiał przyznać mu rację. Jego też zaczął męczyć przeszywający chłód. Po raz ostatni zerknął na ogrody, po czym ruszył w stronę Północnej Wieży, gdzie mieszkał jego brat. 

― To dziwne, że zapytałeś mnie o Noxa... Sądziłem, że rozmawiałeś już z nim po przybyciu do Adrianopolu. Wspominał, że z pewnością cię odwiedzi, o ile tylko wpuścisz go do swoich komnat. Wyrzuciłeś go? — Ksander spojrzał na Kalliasa badawczo, przez co ten poczuł się nieswojo. 

— Po powrocie nie chciałem nikogo widzieć, a tym bardziej z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Nie myśl, że Nox był jakimś wyjątkiem — mruknął. — Naprawdę nie traktuję go lepiej od was i... 

— Nie o to chodzi, Kall. Czasem mam wrażenie, że Nox zna cię najlepiej z nas wszystkich. Myślałem, że chociaż on będzie w stanie ci pomóc. Nikomu już nie ufasz? — zapytał młodszy, a książę zacisnął usta w wąską linię. 

— Ufam. Oczywiście, że ufam. Po prostu potrzebowałem samotności. Nie zaczynajmy znowu tej rozmowy — powiedział stanowczo i przyspieszył. 

— Nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. Przepraszam. Już nie będę o tym wspominał, jeśli cię to drażni — powiedział Ksander ze zrezygnowaniem. 

Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu po wąskich schodach, które zdawały się nie mieć końca. Kallias pomyślał, że kwatera, którą otrzymał jego brat nie jest tak komfortowa jak jego własna. Wprawdzie Ksander młodszy miał do dyspozycji całą Północną Wieżę, jednak było to miejsce dosyć ponure, chłodne zimą i gorące latem. Z okien donżonu rozciągał się widok na dziedziniec i starszą część miasta, które nie prezentowały się tak jak wiszące ogrody przy siedzibie następcy tronu czy galeria fontann obok komnat Illadii. 

Ojciec wciąż ma mu za złe małżeństwo z nisko urodzoną panną, przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy wchodził do sypialni brata. 

Ona także wyglądała skromnie jak na siedzibę kogoś z rodziny królewskiej. Poza wielkim łożem z baldachimem, znajdował się tam jedynie stół i ława. Podłogę zaś pokrywały grube, wzorzyste dywany z owczej skóry. 

— Valio, gdzie jesteś? Mój brat zaszczycił nas dziś swoją obecnością — zawołał Ksander, siadając przy zastawie i zachęcając Kalliasa, by zrobił to samo. 

Valia dołączyła do nich chwilę później, kłaniając się przed następcą tronu, mimo że nie była do tego zobowiązana. Miała na sobie cienki chiton bez rękawów, a wilgotne, kasztanowe loki opadały jej na ramiona. 

— Zapewne szykowałaś się do snu, pani. Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkodziliśmy — powiedział uprzejmie Kall, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. Dziewczyna w żadnym stopniu nie przypominała mu jego siostry. Czasem dziwiło go, że aż tak dobrze się rozumieją. 

— Ależ nie, książę, tylko brałam kąpiel, ale pewnie i tak bym nie spała. Bardzo się cieszę, że nas odwiedziłeś — odpowiedziała, nerwowo poprawiając inkaustowane kamieniami bransolety, które miała na ramionach. — Może napijesz się wina, książę? — zapytała nieśmiało. 

To dobra, prosta dziewczyna, ale życie w pałacu nie jest dla niej, pomyślał Kallias i skinął głową, pozwalając, by napełniła jego kielich. 

Wino było różowe, słodkie i po zapachu mężczyzna wnioskował, że pochodziło z Oneiros. Tylko tam dodawano do alkoholu przyprawy korzennej.

— Książę, powinieneś też koniecznie spróbować pieczeni. Wprawdzie już ostygła, ale zapewne wciąż jest tak samo smaczna jak wcześniej. Myślę, że... 

— Dziękuję, pani, ale na razie nie jestem głodny. Wolałbym napić się i porozmawiać. 

— Och, rozumiem... A jak ci minęła twoja podróż, książę? Podobało ci się w Dasos? 

Następca tronu skrzywił się nieznacznie. 

— Valio, nie dręcz naszego gościa. Dasos nie było z pewnością bardziej interesujące niż nasze Brachos, prawda Kall? — zapytał Ksander, patrząc na swojego brata porozumiewawczo. — W ogóle nie uwierzysz, bracie... Valia sądziła, że w Astral, na dworze króla Midiasa, trzymają ptaki mówiące ludzkim głosem, śpiewające ryby i udomowione lwy. Chyba za dużo nasłuchała się opowieści wędrownych śpiewaków. — Zaśmiał się, a twarz jego żony pokryła się czerwienią. 

— Rzeczywiście nie widziałem za morzem mówiących zwierząt, ale za to w pałacowych ogrodach naprawdę trzymają lwy pustynne — powiedział wyrozumiale Kallias, ratując z opresji zawstydzoną dziewczynę. 

— Widzisz, Ksandrze, miałam rację. — Uśmiechnęła się promiennie do swojego męża. — A skoro już mówimy o wędrownych śpiewakach, to dawno żaden z nich u nas nie gościł. Przyznaję, może ich historie nie są do końca prawdziwe, ale bawią mnie i chociaż na chwilę sprawiają, że ten pałac nie wydaje się aż tak pusty i ponury. 

— Jeśli sobie tego życzysz, sprowadzę jakiegoś — obiecał Ksander, rzucając Kalliasowi zmęczone spojrzenie. — Ale porozmawiamy o tym jutro, dobrze? Myślę, że mój brat nie przyszedł tu po to, żeby słuchać o jakichś cudacznych grajkach.

— Och... Tak, oczywiście... — Valia znowu spłonęła rumieńcem. Niepewnie podniosła się od stołu, spoglądając na swoich towarzyszy przepraszająco. — Wybaczcie mi, widzę, że was nudzę... Może lepiej jeszcze raz sprawdzę, jak się czuje księżniczka Illadia? — zaproponowała i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, wyszła z komnaty, zostawiając milczących i nieco zaskoczonych braci samym sobie. 

Twarz młodszego z nich częściowo oświetlały promienie świec i dopiero w ich blasku dało się dostrzec, jak bardzo Ksander jest zmęczony. 

— Chyba naprawdę powinienem sprowadzić dla niej tych wyjących komediantów. Doprowadzają mnie do szału, ale Valia jest zachwycona ich muzyką — mruknął niechętnie, pociągając łyk wina. — Ostatnio jest coraz bardziej niespokojna i nie sypia zbyt dobrze. Robię wszystko, żeby znów była szczęśliwa, ale niewiele rzeczy potrafi ją szczerze ucieszyć, od kiedy straciliśmy pierwsze dziecko. Teraz jeszcze śmierć Milona dostarczyła nam dodatkowego cierpienia... Wspominałeś o odesłaniu Illadii do Esalii. Sądzisz, że dobrym rozwiązaniem byłoby, gdyby Valia popłynęła tam razem z nią? 

Kallias zmarszczył brwi.

— Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia, bracie. Sam musisz się nad tym zastanowić. Jeśli uważasz, że dzięki temu poczuje się lepiej, myślę, że ani ojciec, ani tym bardziej nasza siostra, nie będą mieli nic przeciwko temu — westchnął. — Ale powiedz mi, co w takim razie będzie z Mironem? 

— Mironem? W jakim sensie? 

— Czy jego również chcesz odsunąć jak najdalej od tego wszystkiego? 

— Myślałem o tym — przyznał Ksander. — Mógłby przynajmniej na jakiś czas wyjechać do Domu Łabędzi w Oneiros. Może dzięki temu lepiej zniósłby to wszystko i...

— Nie. To nie jest dobry pomysł. — Kallias pokręcił głową, nie wyobrażając sobie Mirona wśród tamtejszych zadufanych w sobie Łabędzi. — Wolałbym, żeby został tutaj. Niepokoję się nieco o niego. 

— Dzisiaj z nim rozmawiałem, Kall. Trzyma się nie gorzej od ciebie. Jestem pewien, że da sobie radę. Jednak jeśli poczujesz się lepiej, mając go u swojego boku, nie będę negować twojej decyzji. 

— Dziękuję, bracie. — Następca tronu wstał od stołu, jednak przez chwilę się zawahał. — Nie mów ojcu przedwcześnie o naszych planach, dobrze? Pewnie nie byłby nimi zbyt zachwycony, a ostatnie, na co mam teraz ochotę, to kłótnia z nim. 

— Dobrze, Kall. Chociaż po prawdzie nawet gdybym mu o nich powiedział, on pewnie chwilę później zapomniałby zupełnie o naszej rozmowie. Adriasz coraz mniej widzi i coraz mniej słyszy. Czasami bełkocze od rzeczy, a kiedy ma gorączkę krzyczy, wzywając jakieś imiona z przeszłości. Możesz spróbować z nim jutro porozmawiać, ale wątpię, by cię wysłuchał. Kiedy czuje się gorzej, zazwyczaj śpi, a kiedy jest lepiej, upija się do nieprzytomności. Jeśli Brachyjczycy dowiedzieliby się, że ich królem jest zapijaczony starzec, wznieciliby bunt. 

— Nie mów o nim w ten sposób. Nieważne, co by się działo, nie waż się tak mówić — powiedział beznamiętnie Kallias, patrząc ostrzegawczo na swojego brata. — Nawet jeśli to wszystko, co mówisz, jest prawdą, Adriasz wciąż pozostaje naszym ojcem i królem. Wstydź się, Ksandrze. Póki on żyje, nie powinniśmy nawet źle o nim myśleć, rozumiesz? Tak po prostu nie wypada. 

— Tego chyba nigdy nie będę w stanie pojąć. Czemu bronisz tego człowieka? Czemu nie darzysz go niechęcią? — zapytał młodszy, ale Kallias nie potrafił mu odpowiedzieć. 

Nie mógł przyznać przed Ksandrem i przed samym sobą, że owszem, chowa do ojca urazę tak wielką, że już nigdy od czasu pamiętnej bitwy, nie był w stanie spojrzeć na niego w taki sam sposób jak kiedyś. 

Czasami miał wrażenie, że Adriasz jest równie zły co Midias czy Pirinios, a przecież ich nienawidził do tego stopnia, że posunął się nawet do rzucenia na nich klątwy i to przed obliczem samych bogów. 

— Moja nienawiść nic by tu nie zmieniła — powiedział słabo, zdając sobie sprawę, jak wielkim jest hipokrytą. Nieważne, co by zrobił, nic nie przywróciłoby do życia jego bliskich ani nie uratowało jego honoru, którego dzisiaj ostatecznie siebie pozbawił. — Muszę iść. Jest już naprawdę późno...

— Wiesz, że mam rację, Kalliasie, tylko nie chcesz tego przyznać. — W głosie jego brata pobrzmiewała ledwo skrywana uraza. — Nie musisz cały czas zgrywać idealnego następcy tronu i dobrego syna. Samego siebie nie odszukasz. Mnie też nie. Wiem, jak bardzo Adriasz cię zniszczył. 

— Bredzisz, Ksandrze, zdaje się, że wino uderzyło ci do głowy. Pójdę już, naprawdę. — Książę wycofał się, przełykając ślinę. 

Och, bracie, gdybyś wiedział, ile mam na sumieniu... Jak mógłbym oczerniać mojego ojca, kiedy sam nie jestem od niego lepszy? 

— Jesteś bardzo słabym kłamcą. Nie chcesz uznać, że mam rację? Niech tak będzie. Dobranoc, Kalliasie i przemyśl to, co ci powiedziałem. 

Mężczyzna niemal odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy brat zamknął mu drzwi przed nosem. Mało brakowało, a zdradziłby mu, jak lekkomyślnie postąpił. 

Podążam śladem mojego ojca przez ścieżkę nienawiści i hańby. Czy gdyby bliscy dowiedzieli się o moim postępowaniu, nadal staliby za mną murem? Nie zasłużyłem na ich uznanie ani na pomoc bogów. Kim jestem? Tylko obłudnikiem, który ma zasiąść na tronie? 

~~~~~

Książę z ciężkim sercem wracał do swojej komnaty, przytłoczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami, które obróciły jego spokojne życie w pył. 

Coraz silniej odczuwał narastające znużenie i miał nadzieję na szybkie zaśnięcie. Potrzebował swego rodzaju ucieczki do innego świata, choćby tego z sennych mar. 

Może jutro wszystko okaże się łatwiejsze, pomyślał, chociaż sam w to nie wierzył. Jego życie raz na zawsze się zmieniło i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Przecież nie potrafił cofnąć czasu. 

Kiedy wszedł do swoich apartamentów, uderzyła go dziwna jasność panująca w ich wnętrzu. Zmarszczył brwi, kierując się do sypialni, gdzie, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zastał siedzącego przy stole młodzieńca przeglądającego jego listy. 

— Nox, co tutaj robisz? — zapytał Kallias chłodno, nie będąc pewnym, czy bardziej skonfundował go widok przyjaciela o tak później porze, czy może raczej fakt, że ten bez pozwolenia czytał jego prywatną korespondencję. 

— Wspominałeś, że twoje komnaty są dla mnie zawsze otwarte — zauważył Nox, ostentacyjnie odrzucając przeczytane listy na drewnianą ławę. — Chociaż ostatnio nie było to wcale tak oczywiste. Szczególnie w momencie, kiedy wyrzuciłeś mnie za drzwi — dodał obojętnie, tak jakby wcale nie miał żalu do Kalla za to, jak się zachował. 

— Nie będę ci się z niczego tłumaczył — odparł opryskliwie książę, wymijając przyjaciela i siadając na łóżku. — Zgaś świece z łaski swojej. Chciałbym się położyć — oznajmił, odwracając się do Noxa plecami. 

Ten jednak najwyraźniej nie zamierzał ani o cal ruszyć się z miejsca. 

— Czy to był rozkaz? — spytał, unosząc brew. — Znowu mnie wypraszasz ze swoich komnat? 

Kall milczał przez chwilę, po czym westchnął ciężko. 

— Nie. Możesz zostać — powiedział cicho, zdając sobie sprawę, że woli towarzystwo Noxa niż samotne siedzenie w czterech ścianach. — Dowiem się, czego szukałeś w mojej korespondencji? — zapytał po krótkim zastanowieniu. 

Nox tymczasem uniósł na niego spojrzenie zupełnie wyblakłych oczu - tak przenikliwe, że aż książę poczuł dreszcz przebiegający po kręgosłupie. 

— Szukałem znaku. 

Znaku!, pomyślał Kall drwiąco. Ale w gruncie rzeczy jakiej innej odpowiedzi mogłem się spodziewać po kimś, kto mówi zagadkami?

— Znaku czego? — spytał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało zmęczenie. Nie miał ochoty na zabawę w zgadywanki. 

Nox jednak jak na złość milczał. Wstał od stołu i niespiesznie zaczął przechadzać się po komnacie. Błękitny płaszcz zsuwał mu się z ramion, odsłaniając cienki jak pajęczynka materiał togi, którą chłopak nosił pod spodem. 

— Chciałem na własne oczy przekonać się, że wciąż żyjesz — oznajmił bardzo powoli, lecz widząc nic nierozumiejące spojrzenie towarzysza szybko się poprawił: — Czy wciąż jesteś sobą. Księciem Kalliasem, następcą brachyjskiego tronu, a nie tym człowiekiem, którego poznałem w Esalii. Nie chcę, żeby wrócił ten martwy w środku Kall, będący tylko cieniem dawnego siebie. 

— Mówisz, niczym doskonały poeta, Nox, ale twoje obawy są bezpodstawne. Nie może umrzeć ten, kto nie żyje już od bardzo dawna — oznajmił Kall, a z jego słów biła niemal namacalna gorycz. 

— Martwię się o ciebie... 

— Nie martwiłeś się, kiedy dostałeś mój niemal błagalny list z prośbą, żebyś do mnie dołączył w Dasos — powiedział książę oskarżycielsko. 

Nox przystanął w miejscu i spojrzał na Kalliasa z troską wymalowaną na twarzy. 

— To, że jesteś księciem, nie znaczy, że każde twoje życzenie musi od razu się spełniać. Wiesz, że z wielką chęcią udałbym się za morze wraz z tobą, lecz nie mogłem. 

— Dlaczego? Ach, przepraszam... Nie możesz powiedzieć. Tajemnica Bractwa! — prychnął Kall, podnosząc się z łóżka. Cała jego postawa emanowała gniewem i bólem, dla którego ten nie był w stanie znaleźć ujścia. 

— Uspokój się, Kalliasie. Liczyłem na to, że porozmawiamy na spokojnie, w cztery oczy. Chcę ci tylko pomóc. 

— A ja nie chcę już więcej słyszeć o pomocy ze strony kogokolwiek! — warknął Kall. — Dajcie mi wreszcie święty spokój! Nie potrzebuję waszych mądrych rad ani nic niewartych działań, które określacie mianem pomocy. Poradzę sobie zupełnie sam!

— Doprawdy? — zapytał beznamiętnie Nox, podchodząc do księcia i wyszarpując z kieszeni jego płaszcza ukryte tam rytualne kamienie. Rzucił je na podłogę u stóp Kalliasa, patrząc mu przez cały czas w oczy, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem opuścił komnatę, nim przyjaciel zdążył go zatrzymać. 

On wie, przemknęło przez myśl księciu i to sprawiło, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. Złamał złożoną przed laty obietnicę i doskonale wiedział, że Nox mu tego łatwo nie przebaczy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Noc była nieprzyjemnie chłodna i mglista. Wysoko na niebie wisiał zimny księżyc, który swym stonowanym blaskiem oświetlał klęczącą na ziemi postać. Młodzieniec wyglądał niczym nocna zjawa - blady i zmęczony, nie miał nawet siły wstać, ale mimo to wciąż próbował zmusić swoje ciało do dalszego marszu. Coś w jego wnętrzu - jakiś dziwny głos - kazało mu wciąż iść, nawet jeśli nie był już w stanie. To dziwne przeświadczenie towarzyszyło mu właściwie od chwili, kiedy opuścił rodzinny dom. 

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło od tamtego momentu. Noce i dnie zlały się w jedną, bezkształtną całość. Nie liczył się chłód dookoła, ani nawet pragnienie czy przeraźliwie bolący brzuch - tylko ten naglący głos, który kazał mu przeć naprzód niezależnie od wszystkiego. Teraz jednak głos zniknął, a wędrowiec został zupełnie sam pośród pustkowia. Nie pamiętał nawet, w którą stronę powinien się udać, żeby wrócić do domu. 

Czuł się przerażająco wręcz zagubiony. Pragnął tylko znów usłyszeć nawoływanie, bo nocna cisza coraz bardziej zaczęła go przytłaczać. Obawiał się dzikich zwierząt, które mogły w każdej chwili wyłonić się z ciemności, lecz jeszcze bardziej obawiał się swoich własnych demonów, czekających na dogodny moment, by pożreć jego duszę.

— Lakkinie! — Chłopak mimo odrętwienia stanął chwiejnie na nogach i rozejrzał dookoła. Krzyk w jego głowie powtórzył się jeszcze kilka razy. Wydawał się bliski, a jednak trudno było stwierdzić, skąd pochodzi. 

Lakkin uniósł wzrok do góry i wówczas dostrzegł maleńkie, złociste plamki, dryfujące gdzieś ponad jego głową. Zmarszczył brwi, zdając sobie sprawę, że to niewielkie robaczki świętojańskie. Czy mógł je uznać za znak? Czy miał za nimi podążyć? Wstrzymał oddech, kiedy owady obniżyły swój lot, otaczając go nieziemskim blaskiem. 

— Idź, Lakkinie... 

Młodzieniec ruszył, stawiając kolejne kroki niepewnie, jak dziecko, które uczy się chodzić. Wzrok przez cały czas wbity miał w lśniące istoty ponad sobą. Nie zwracał zupełnie uwagi na zmieniające się otoczenie, dopóki nie znalazł się w sporej wielkości jaskini, gdzie światła robaczków nie były już tak jasne. Otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, co to za miejsce. 

Stara, zapomniana świątynia. 

Skostniałymi z zimna palcami przesunął po skalnych ścianach, które pokrywały najróżniejsze malunki. W oszołomieniu odkrył, że niektóre symbole może rozpoznać po wyglądzie, choć nie wiedział zupełnie, co znaczą. 

Widział to miejsce już wielokrotnie wcześniej w swych nocnych wizjach. Instynktownie podszedł do wielkiej ściany, gdzie dawni rzemieślnicy wykuli w skale treść starej przepowiedni. Lakkin ku własnemu zdziwieniu pamiętał jej słowa i rozumiał ich treść, chociaż nie umiał czytać, ani nie rozumiał języka, w którym przepowiednia została spisana.

„Kres nadszedł złotych bogów rządom,

Żądza i podłość na Kontynencie się szerzy  
Potwory na królewskich tronach zasiądą,  
Gdy zagładę przyniesie syn wschodnich rubieży

Wróżby moc może wieszczka przełamać,  
Przed którą dawna tajemnica się kryje  
Potęgę demonów ma szansę złamać,  
Gdy zdecyduje, kto umrze, a kto przeżyje 

Królowie nienawiścią wypełnieni,  
Ich dzieci w wir walki rzucone

Nawet niewinni zostaną zgubieni  
Kto z nich sięgnie po krwawą koronę?

Przepowiednia wielu z nich drogi przemieni,  
Los przyniesie wszystkim euforię i troski,  
Charaktery zagubionych wojna odmieni,  
Nici życia przetnie wyrok boski" 

Nie brzmi to szczególnie optymistycznie, pomyślał Lakkin ponuro. Czasem zastanawiał się, o co i o kogo może chodzić w przepowiedni, nie był jednak kapłanem, który umie zrozumieć przyszłość i gwiazdy, ale przeklętym wieszczem, niepotrafiącym pojąć, co czuje i co widzi, czego jest świadkiem. Tymczasem wizje pełne krwi, ludzkiego krzyku i głosu bogów wciąż nękały go, kiedy tylko zapadał zmrok, a głosy w jego umyśle, podpowiadały mu, co powinien zrobić. Bał się, że kiedyś straci nad nimi kontrolę, a one przejmą całkowitą władzę nad jego ciałem i duszą. Nie mógł jednak nikomu o nich powiedzieć. Nazwaliby go wariatem, wypędzili, a może nawet zabili... 

— Nie myśl o tym — mruknął sam do siebie, dotykając palcami skroni. 

Skupił się znów na widoku świątyni, która budziła w nim różne skrajne odczucia - od ciekawości po niepokój. Wciąż pamiętał ze swych wizji żywe obrazy płonących na ołtarzu kadzideł oraz ludzi zgromadzonych na modlitwie do starożytnych bogów. 

Od setek lat nikt nie odwiedzał tego miejsca, nie palił ognia i nie składał żarliwych próśb do Pradawnych. Bandyci już dawno rozkradli ostatnie skarby świątyni, pozostawiając jedynie to, czego nie mogli zabrać - kamienny stół i wykuty w skale posąg wojownika o rubinowych oczach. Po bogatych przodkach nie pozostał tu już praktycznie żaden ślad. 

Ta budowla nie była już miejscem świętym, a mimo wszystko Lakkin czuł tlącą się skądś pradawną magię. Powoli ruszył w głąb jaskini, szukając jej źródła i coraz bardziej zagłębiając się w mrokach. Momentami musiał pochylać się, by przejść przez wąskie korytarze pełne pajęczyn i skrzeczących nietoperzy, których skrzydła wplątywały się w jego przydługie włosy. 

Im dalej jednak szedł, tym przejścia stawały się szersze, aż w końcu Lakkin znalazł się w pieczarze, skąd pochodziła nieznana mu aura. Jej wnętrze wypełniało lazurowe światło, bijące od małego jeziorka położonego pośród martwych skał. 

Na miękkich nogach podszedł do niego, klęknął na ziemi i spojrzał w przejrzystą wodną taflę. Ostrożnie dotknął jej dłonią, a wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przeszedł w pewnym sensie przyjemny dreszcz. 

— Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać, Lakkinie. — Usłyszał i odruchowo rozejrzał się dookoła. Wciąż jednak był w jaskini zupełnie sam - co do tego nie miał wątpliwości. — Nie można wiecznie uciekać przed swoim przeznaczeniem — kontynuował kobiecy głos, a w duszy mlodzieńca pojawił się cień niepokoju. Nienawidził z całego serca tego słowa. Przeznaczenie kojarzyło mu się jedynie ze zniewoleniem i uzależnieniem swego losu od innych. — Dalej, napij się teraz świętej wody, Lakkinie, a odsłonią się przed tobą nieznane karty przyszłości. 

— Kiedy ja wcale nie pragnę jej znać — wybąkał wieszcz w oszołomieniu. ― Wolałbym żyć w nieświadomości.

— A więc nie chcesz wiedzieć, co cię czeka? Pradawni obdarowali cię swym świętym Darem. Nie docenisz tego? Każdy na twoim miejscu dziękowałby za ten przywilej. — Głos zjawy stał się jakby gniewny. 

— Może ktoś inny, ale nie ja. Ja chcę tylko żyć w spokoju. Bogowie mnie nie obchodzą. Nie należę do nich i nie chcę żadnego z ich darów! — syknął Lakkin. Miał dość bycia marionetką, której losami kierują wyższe, szalone istoty.

— Kiedyś jeszcze zmienisz zdanie, dziecko. Zapamiętaj moje słowa. A teraz pij... 

Lakkin wbrew swej woli spełnił polecenie, czując coraz silniejsze zawroty głowy. Wiedząc, co zaraz się stanie, przymknął powieki i pozwolił swojemu ciału zatopić się w zupełnej ciemności. 

Unosił się pośród ciemnych oparów dymu, które oplatały wszystko dookoła. Nie wiedział zupełnie, gdzie się znajduje i co się wokół niego dzieje. Słyszał za to dźwięki mieszających się ze sobą rozmów i coraz głośniejszy i bardziej niepokojący syk. Wyczuwał obecność wielu osób, jednak nikogo nie mógł dostrzec - tylko to nieprzerzedzone morze mgły. 

― Chodźcie bliżej bracia sss... Niedługo wyjdziemy z otchłani a wtedy? Wtedy nadejdzie koniec sss... 

Lakkin wydał z siebie niekontrolowany okrzyk, kiedy coś zimnego i oślizgłego otarło się o jego nogę.

— Cisza! Kto tu jest?! — warknął przywódca demonicznych istot. Głosy w ciemnościach zamilkły, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć zmianę nastrojów zgromadzonych. Byli wściekli. Posapywali i węszyli niczym zwierzęta, próbując wyczuć Lakkina. On zaś wstrzymał oddech, rozglądając się z przerażeniem. Nie chciał, by go znaleźli. To tylko sen, to tylko sen - powtarzał w myślach. 

— Zaraz cię dorwiemy! 

Świat szaleńczo zawirował, a chłopak miał wrażenie, że spada w ciemności. Mocno zacisnął powieki, chcąc już się obudzić. Demony przez cały czas ścigały go, szarpiąc za jego ubrania i rwąc je na kawałki. Swoimi długimi szponami sięgały jego skóry, wyrywając płaty żywego mięsa. Lakkin wrzeszczał z bólu, nie będąc w pełni świadomym czy jeszcze śni, czy może wszystko to dzieje się naprawdę. Ta wizja była zbyt realna. Chłopak czuł, jak wokół niego robi się coraz zimniej, a on sam drży. Po jego ramionach spływała gorąca krew, kontrastując niemal boleśnie z chłodnymi powiewami wiatru smagającymi odsłonięte fragmenty ciała Lakkina. 

Ciągłe uczucie spadania przerwało gwałtowne uderzenie w ziemię, które odebrało mu oddech. Jęknął boleśnie i otworzył oczy. Zobaczył wtedy mgliste zarysy sylwetek bestii, które szemrały między sobą syczącymi głosami. On jednak z trudem zachowywał przytomność i nawet nie miał siły, by rozróżnić poszczególne słowa.

Nagle jedna z postaci poderwała go do góry, przez co ich twarze niemal się ze sobą stykały. Demon miał krwistoczerwone oczy, nieprzyjemnie kontrastujące z jego smolistym, chmurnym obliczem. Lakkinowi wydawało się, że go kojarzy, jednak nie miał pojęcia skąd. 

— Głupia boginka. Miała ci pokazać przyszłość, a strąciła cię w najgłębsze czeluście Otchłani. Chyba że... To właśnie jest twoja przyszłość.

Lakkin wzdrygnął się, patrząc na nieruchome twarze widm. 

— Nie. Nie ja... — wyszeptał słabo. To nie mogła być prawda. 

Stwór uśmiechnął się do niego obleśnie. 

— Do zobaczenia następnym razem. Czekamy na ciebie, wieszczu — powiedział i zanurzył swoją czarną łapę w klatce piersiowej Lakkina, wyszarpując z niej bijące jeszcze serce. 

Młodzieniec ocknął się zlany potem i rozciągnięty w nienaturalnej pozycji na kamiennej podłodze. Kiedy przesunął palcami po swoim półnagim ciele, wyczuł jedynie stare strupy - żadnych śladów świadczących o tym, że wizja, której doświadczył, była w istocie realna. 

— Długo byłeś nieprzytomny. — Lakkin otworzył szerzej oczy ze zdumienia, słysząc znajomy głos. Na ścianie, w blasku pochodni, falował zaskakująco ludzki, ciemny kształt. 

— Cień? Co ty tu robisz?

— Zawsze jestem w pobliżu ciebie, nie zapominaj o moich zdolnościach. Może czasem mnie nie widzisz, ale wciąż jestem tuż obok. 

— Czego chcesz? Ty nigdy nie pomagasz, jeśli nie masz w tym jakiegoś ukrytego interesu — warknął Lakkin, gwałtownie podnosząc się do siadu. Od razu też tego pożałował, czując bolesne zawroty głowy i ból w klatce piersiowej. 

— Uważaj, śmiertelniku. Zrobisz sobie krzywdę. — Zaśmiał się Cień głosem przypominającym zgrzytanie ostrzy. — Aż za dobrze mnie znasz. Chcę w zamian tylko tego co zwykle, zgodnie z naszą umową - części twojej magii. Wiesz, że jej pragnę, jak niczego innego... 

— I tak kradniesz moją magię przy każdej możliwej okazji. Weź ją sobie i teraz w ramach zapłaty — mruknął chłopak i już po chwili poczuł znajomy chłód i uczucie zmęczenia. Cień pochłaniał jego życiową energię jak smok pożerający mięso. Był nienasycony. Lakkin oparł się o ścianę, czując zbliżającą się ponowną utratę przytomności. Tym razem nie bał się jednak zatopić w ciemności, bo wiedział, że przyniesie mu ona spokój. Żadnych wizji i żadnych bolesnych snów. 

Ostatnim, co zapamiętał, był głos zjawy i jej zimny dotyk na policzku. 

— Zabiorę nas do domu, śmiertelniku. Masz misję do wykonania... 

***

Lakkin chwiejnym krokiem wracał przez okolicę, którą dobrze znał. Mieszkali w mieście Terra dłużej niż w innych miejscach. Mijał stragany handlarzy, ludzi prowadzących muły i osły oraz kobiety wywieszające pranie na prowizorycznych, zbitych z bali płotach. 

Ludzie na drodze odwracali od niego wzrok i odsuwali się na bok, szepcząc między sobą.

Złotooki Wieszcz powrócił.

Nie przeszkadzało mu ich zachowanie. Zdążył się już do niego przyzwyczaić. Nie było dla niego też zaskoczeniem, że mieszkańcy dzielnicy się go bali. Znali go przecież głównie z różnych, zwykle nadto podkoloryzowanych opowieści, które krążyły po okolicznych miastach. Można powiedzieć, że Lakkin, gdziekolwiek by się nie udał, otaczał swoją osobę złą sławą. 

Nie wiedział, jak długo przebywał poza domem, ale na pewno wystarczająco, by zaczęto rozpowiadać różne niestworzone plotki na temat jego zniknięcia. Zapewne niektórzy nieprzychylni mu ludzie w duchu wierzyli, że Lakkin już nie żyje. Wielu z nich byłoby to na rękę. Owszem, wieszcz potrafił dosłownie rozpłynąć się w powietrzu i przez długi czas nie gościć w dzielnicy, jednak zawsze w końcu wracał, czy tego ktoś chciał czy nie. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że w istocie ma do czego i do kogo wracać.

Obrzeża Terry, gdzie mieszkali, stanowiły czarną plamę na mapie stolicy. Okolica należała do najbiedniejszej kasty społecznej, a więc wszystkich tych, którzy byli solą w oku arystokracji. Niewolnicy, kurtyzany, drobniejsi rzemieślnicy, ludzie pracujący na roli oraz uciekający przed sprawiedliwością rzezimieszkowie - zbiorowisko czasem skrajnie różnych osobowości, żyjących w nieprzyjemnej dzielnicy cuchnącej szlamem i brudem. Lakkin nie nazwałby tego miejsca domem - raczej tymczasową kryjówką. 

Kiedyś nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego stale przenoszą się z miejsca na miejsce, a matka nigdy nie była skłonna do odpowiadania na jego pytania. Po latach dotarło do niego, że muszą uciekać. Nie rozumiał w pełni przed czym, ale miał przeczucie, że ściga ich coś naprawdę złego. W przeciwnym razie Dalia nie zmuszałaby bliskich do wykańczającej tułaczki po całym Oneiros - wszak nie należała do osób tchórzliwych i Lakkin szczerze ją za to podziwiał. 

W tamtej chwili, kiedy przechadzał się uliczkami miasta, zastanawiał się, jak matka przyjmie jego powrót. Na pewno szalała z niepokoju, próbując się domyślić, gdzie zniknął i dlaczego. Chłopak poczuł nieprzyjemną gulę w gardle, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie może powiedzieć jej prawdy. Odezwało się w nim sumienie, które nakazywało, by wreszcie podzielił się z Dalią swoimi problemami. On jednak wolał dusić je w sobie.. 

Może uda mi się uniknąć spotkania z matką, pomyślał ponuro, skręcając w jedną z bocznych, zaniedbanych uliczek. 

Budowle przypominały tu karciane domki i Lakkinowi wydawało się, że byle żywioł mógłby doszczętnie je zniszczyć. Większość z nich była wykonana ze zmurszałego już drewna, pełna robactwa i brudu. Na podwórkach pełnych piachu, wśród śmieci i ruder, bawiły się samopas umorusane dzieci. Wiele z nich było sierotami, którym wojny z Plemieńcami odebrały rodziców. 

Lakkin niedługo poświęcał im swą uwagę. Skręcił obok jednej z licznych studni, z której nikt już nie czerpał wody, odwrócił się, sprawdzając, czy nikt go nie śledzi i skierował swoje kroki w stronę maleńkiego domku otoczonego krzewami i obrośniętego długimi, liściastymi pnączami. Długo wahał się przed wejściem, przed oczami widząc zatroskaną twarz swej matki. Nie miał ochoty na spotkanie jej lub Eurydii. Nie chciał się im tłumaczyć. Zresztą i tak by skłamał. Był pierwszym z kłamców.

Skrzywił się odruchowo, kiedy pchnięte przez niego drzwi zaskrzypiały nieprzyjemnie. Brawo, idioto, teraz na pewno wejdziesz niezauważony, pomyślał. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, usilnie starając się pozbyć wyrzutów sumienia. 

Przekroczył próg lichego domu, pozostawiając przy drzwiach swoje ciężkie buty. W Oneiros powszechnie znany był zwyczaj chodzenia na boso po pomieszczeniach wyściełanych drogocennymi dywanami. Tymczasem chłopak musiał stąpać po ogołoconych deskach, których lata świetności minęły dawno temu. W duchu obiecał sobie, że kiedyś się to zmieni. Jego matka i siostra nie zasługiwały na to, by żyć w takim miejscu. Powinny mieszkać w pięknej willi z widokiem na Morze Irmiańskie, takiej, o jakiej zawsze marzyły, a nie w rozpadającej się, zadymionej klitce z małymi oknami na podwórze. 

Zacisnął palce na klamce, od razu chcąc udać się do swojej samotni. Musiał przemyśleć wszystko, co usłyszał. Naiwnie liczył, że w ciemnym pokoju Cień i inne duchy go nie znajdą.

— Eurydio, to ty? Jak było na targu? Mam nadzieję, że... Och... 

Przygryzł wargę i odwrócił się akurat wtedy, kiedy do korytarza weszła jego matka. 

Kobieta otworzyła szeroko oczy, zamierając na parę długich sekund. Wyglądała lepiej niż kiedy Lakkin ostatni raz ją widział. Już nie była blada jak ściana i mógłby nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że jej twarz nabrała znów różu. Mimo wielu zmarszczek jego rodzicielka wciąż była dumna i piękna. Piękna, ale też smutna, a on doskonale wiedział, czyje wybryki spędzają jej sen z powiek. 

— Witaj, matko — powiedział skruszony. — Wróciłem. 

Dalia westchnęła ciężko i objęła Lakkina. Chłopak czuł, jak jego koszula powoli nasiąka łzami kobiety. 

— Czemu ty mi to wciąż robisz? Czemu znikasz bez słowa? — zapytała drżącym głosem. On zaś milczał, nie będąc w stanie wykrztusić ani słowa. Położył dłoń na policzku matki i lekko go pogładził, ścierając niechciane łzy. 

— Ile mnie nie było? — Tak naprawdę nie miał pewności, czy chce znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. 

— Osiem dni. 

Odsunął się od Dalii na długość ramienia spojrzał na nią zszokowany. Osiem dni?! Niemożliwe... To musiał być żart... Tymczasem w oczach kobiety malowała się całkowita powaga. 

— Gdzie przez ten cały czas byłeś? Co robiłeś? 

— Nie wiem. — Przecież nie mógł powiedzieć matce prawdy. Ona jedna wciąż go broniła i stała za nim murem. Nie uznawała za degenerata tak jak inni. Nie zrozumiałaby jednak, gdyby próbował jej to wszystko wytłumaczyć. 

— Zawsze to samo odpowiadasz. — Dalia uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Nie ufasz mi. 

— To nie tak! Chcę cię chronić. Przed wszystkim. — Dopiero po chwili uderzyła w niego świadomość, że po raz pierwszy od dawna nie skłamał. 

— Ja również chcę cię chronić, Lakkinie. Pamiętaj o tym czasem, dobrze? — Kobieta czule przeczesała jego włosy, tak jakby wciąż był małym dzieckiem. Chłopak czuł się podle, wiedząc, że nigdy nie zdoła odwdzięczyć się matce tak samo wielką, bezwarunkową miłością, jaką ona go obdarzyła. Nie zasłużyłeś na to — odezwał się głos w jego głowie. 

— Nie zasłużyłem... — Nieświadomie powtórzył usłyszane słowa, zaskakując tym samym i siebie i Dalię. Kobieta zabrała dłoń z jego włosów, patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. Nie mogła jednak zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, jak ogromny chaos panuje w myślach jej syna. — Przepraszam, matko — mruknął Lakkin i już zamierzał skryć się w swojej samotni, kiedy Dalia go zatrzymała. 

— Proszę, Lakkinie, zjedz chociaż ze mną wspólne śniadanie. Musisz być okropnie głodny i zmęczony...

Nie odmówił. Już i tak przysporzył matce dostatecznie wielu problemów. Posłusznie podążył za nią, wchodząc do niewielkiej kuchni, w sercu której stało palenisko. W pomieszczeniu pachniało dymem i mięsem. Ściany były brudne, a zbyt małe okno wpuszczało niewiele świeżego powietrza. Lakkin zajął miejsce na jednym z dwóch krzeseł i wyjrzał na podwórze, gdzie grupka dzieci rzucała do siebie woreczkiem wypełnionym wysuszonymi ziarnami. Ludzie żyjący w zamkniętej dzielnicy pod Terrą w większości byli biedni i chłopak widział to na każdym kroku. Czuł gniew zawsze, kiedy myślał o warunkach, w jakich żyją bogacze. On mógł tylko o takich marzyć.

— Jedz póki jest gorąca. — Dalia usiadła przy stole, stawiając przed sobą i synem miski z parującym wywarem. 

Lakkin niechętnie przemieszał go łyżką, widząc, że większość zupy to sama woda z pływającym kawałkiem mięsa i niewielkimi kostkami tipios - jedynych warzyw, których w ubogiej dzielnicy nie brakowało. Jadł je praktycznie codziennie w niemal każdej postaci i teraz widok posiekanych bulw napawał go odrazą. Nie chciał jednak sprawiać matce przykrości, dlatego zmusił się do przełknięcia choćby paru łyków. 

— Smakuje ci? — zapytała kobieta, kładąc swoją dłoń na dłoni chłopaka. 

— Wiesz przecież, że jest pyszne, matko. Gotujesz najlepiej na całym Kontynencie — skłamał bez zawahania. 

Dalia przygryzła wargę, chcąc jeszcze coś dodać, jednak dalszą rozmowę przerwał trzask drzwi wejściowych.

— Już jestem, mamo! Strasznie zgłodniałam. Co tak pachnie? — Eurydia wparowała do kuchni niczym wichura, rozglądając się dookoła. Kiedy zauważyła Lakkina, z jej oczu zniknęły radosne iskry. — Wróciłeś... — mruknęła bez entuzjazmu. 

— Jak widać. Przykro mi, że znowu musiałyście się martwić ― odpowiedział Lakkin równie wrogim tonem.

— Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia? Mama zachodziła na głowę, gdzie zniknąłeś! Wiesz, ile łez przez ciebie wylała?! 

— Nie będę się przed tobą tłumaczył! — warknął Lakkin z irytacją. — Jakiś podlotek nie będzie mi robić wyrzutów! 

— Ale ktoś musi! Mama nigdy nie powie ci, jak bardzo ją ranisz. W ogóle o nas nie dbasz. Kiedy ostatnio zainteresowałeś się, czy mamy wszystkiego pod dostatkiem? Jesteś potworem, który myśli tylko o sobie! — krzyknęła Eurydia, dopiero po chwili gryząc się w język. 

— Eurydia! Lakkin! Natychmiast przestańcie! — Dalia zdenerwowana wstała od stołu, patrząc kolejno na każde ze swoich dzieci. Westchnęła ciężko i odwróciła się do nich plecami, by nie mogli zobaczyć łez, które zebrały się w jej oczach. Nie chciała, żeby się kłócili. 

— Przepraszam, mamo — szepnęła Eurydia, czując wstyd. Objęła troskliwie starszą kobietę i przytuliła twarz do jej policzka. 

— To nic... — Dalia wytarła łzy rąbkiem swojej szarej tuniki. — Lepiej jedz. — Podała dziewczynie miskę, a sama przysiadła przy jeszcze ciepłym palenisku. 

Eurydia wzięła naczynie i zajęła miejsce naprzeciwko brata, nie obdarzając go nawet spojrzeniem. Zza pasa wyciągnęła drobną sakiewkę i położyła ją na stole. 

— Zapłacili mi prawie dwieście srebrnych gormów. To wystarczająco, by wyżyć przez najbliższy czas. 

— Kto ci zapłacił i za co? — zapytał Lakkin, patrząc podejrzliwie na monety. Doskonale wiedział, że dwustu gormów nie dostawało się za byle co. 

— Nie powinno cię to obchodzić — powiedziała chłodno dziewczyna. — Skoro ciebie nie było, ktoś inny musiał zarobić dla nas pieniądze. 

— Nie denerwuj mnie lepiej — warknął gardłowo. — Skąd je masz?! 

W jednej chwili temperatura w pomieszczeniu gwałtownie spadła, a palenisko zupełnie przygasło. Eurydia spojrzała na Lakkina z niepokojem. Chłopak był zły, ale przecież nie zrobiłby jej krzywdy, prawda? 

— Sprzedałam naszego muła na Wolnym Targu — zawahała się. Po minie brata widziała, że nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał i nie taką chciał usłyszeć. 

— Co zrobiłaś?! Zupełnie zgłupiałaś?! — Lakkin podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, patrząc gniewnie na zmieszaną dziewczynę. 

— Co w tym złego? Otrzymałam uczciwą zapłatę! 

— Nie o to chodzi, głupia! Jak sobie teraz wyobrażasz zasiewy w polu albo drogę na targ? Same chyba nie będziecie nosić ciężarów?! Matka ma chore nogi, pomyślałaś o tym choćby przez chwilę?! 

— A ty pomyślałeś o nas, kiedy zniknąłeś bez zapowiedzi? Zostawiłeś nas zupełnie same bez gorma przy duszy! — Eurydia wlepiła w niego oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. Miała rację. 

— Już mówiłem, że mi z tego powodu przykro! 

— Przykro ci?! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Gdzie byłeś, kiedy cię potrzebowałyśmy? Masz pretensję, że sprzedałam naszego starego muła, to niedorzeczne! Bez niego damy sobie jakoś radę. Musimy dać, skoro ciebie przy nas nie ma. 

— Staram się, jak mogę, nie widzisz tego?! — W oczach Lakkina błysnęła desperacja. 

— Twoje szaleństwo przysłania ci wszystko inne! 

Chłopak zacisnął usta w wąską linię. W jego umyśle odbił się zimny chichot. Oj tak, Lakkinie, wszyscy uważają cię za szaleńca. Biedny, biedny chłopcze. Co się teraz z tobą stanie? Patrz, nawet własna rodzina wolałaby się ciebie wyrzec. Czy naprawdę nie widzisz, że jesteś dla nich kulą u nogi? — Lakkin potrząsnął głową, próbując pozbyć się głosu intruza. Nie chciał wierzyć w słowa Cienia. 

— Eurydio, dosyć! A ty Lakkinie, usiądź wreszcie. Pomysł sprzedania muła był mój. Potrzebujemy tych pieniędzy i koniec dyskusji. — Dalia próbowała zapanować nad sytuacją, ale było już za późno. Lakkin spojrzał na matkę i siostrę z bólem, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia, trzaskając drzwiami. 

Tak, znowu uciekał. Można powiedzieć, że był w tym mistrzem. 


	8. Chapter 8

Z Księgi Historii Kontynentu i Magii spisanej na życzenie Świątobliwego Arcykapłana Berna, ustęp z rozdziału trzeciego "Od Wielkiej Wojny przez wojnę domową po załamanie dawnego porządku na świecie" :

Złe czasy nadeszły po wojnie, którą nasi przodkowie nazwali Wielką. Bogowie odeszli, pozostawiając twory swych rąk samym sobie, przez co wkrótce nad wioski ludzkie nadciągnęły ciemność i nieporządek. Krwawe zmagania z Istotami Otchłani wprawdzie dobiegły końca, jednak zło zasiane przez nie na świecie pozostawało wciąż żywe i odciskało swe piętno na kolejnych pokoleniach. 

Wieszczowie, obdarzeni świętym Darem i wybrani przez bogów do budowania nowego Kontynentu, nie mieli przed sobą prostego zadania - musieli bowiem na nowo zjednoczyć przez wiarę plemiona rozsypane po wszystkich lądach i krainach i obudzić w nich na nowo dogorywającą wówczas nadzieję na lepsze jutro. Heros podarował ludziom magię, by potrafili funkcjonować w nieprzyjaznym dla nich świecie i bronić się przed wpływem Istot Otchłani, lecz oni nie znali jej granic - używali więc magii w sposób haniebny, zazwyczaj do swych własnych, nieszczerych celów. Wieszczowie wiedzieli, że nie mogą pozwolić na podobne wykorzystywanie dobroci i cierpliwości Pradawnych. Musieli wskazać ludziom właściwy sposób postępowania, nim ci zeszliby znów na ścieżkę autodestrukcji. Postanowili zmiany zacząć od samych siebie.

Na świętej wyspie Simonei, porośniętej gajem drzew wiekowych jak sam Kontynent, ustanowili swą siedzibę, gdzie szkolono wieszczów do roli kapłanów - orędowników światła, którzy swym wykształceniem i zdolnościami przewyższali innych ludzi. Bynajmniej nie po to się kształcili, by zdobyć nad światem władzę, lecz by świat wybawić od chaosu - kontrolować magię, przekazywać wolę bogów i pomagać władcom rządzić sprawiedliwie i mądrze, a w razie potrzeby karać ich boską klątwą. Przy tym we wszystkim, co czynili, starali się kierować raczej ku sprawom duchowym niż ziemskim i z tego też powodu większość z nich rezydowała na Simonei albo w największych świątyniach Kontynentu. 

Niewielu wieszczów rodziło się na przestrzeni wieków, a jeszcze mniej zostawało kapłanami, gdyż drogę do uzyskania święceń przebyć mogli jedynie najlepsi adepci. Koszty studiów, lata spędzone na kontemplacji i pracy nad własną osobą oraz próby woli przypieczętowane wreszcie boskim wyrokiem odstraszały wielu potencjalnych kandydatów i czyniły z kapłaństwa zawód elitarny i przeznaczony tylko dla wybranych. Wkrótce jednak okazało się, że kapłanów jest zbyt mało, by obsadzić wszystkie siedziby na Kontynencie i skutecznie chronić go przed wpływami sił zła. Wtedy to Świątobliwy Arcykapłan Sijon zdecydował o powołaniu do życia Bractwa Łabędzi, które wyrosło z początkowo niedozwolonego kultu boga Hidiasa, szerzącego się wśród odrzuconych wieszczów i ludzi wielkiej wiary, pragnących żywego kontaktu z Pradawnymi i przemiany własnego życia.

Arcykapłan Sijon w licznych swych listach relacjonował wydarzenia tamtej nocy, kiedy przy pełni mdło błękitnego księżyca, objawiło mu się całe grono Pradawnych. Oznajmili mu oni, że czas wygnania Hidiasa minął, a jego postać - boską, lecz niepozbawioną skazy, upadłą i pokutującą przez wieki za swe winy - należy otoczyć szacunkiem. 

W ten sposób powstało Bractwo, które swe siedziby ustanowiło we wszystkich niemal najważniejszych miastach Kontynentu. Działalność Łabędzi znacznie wpłynęła na kształt nowej cywilizacji. Wspierali oni kapłanów, doradzali władcom, opiekowali się bibliotekami i ogrodami, leczyli żołnierzy i ubogich, przekazywali wiadomości i nawracali ludzi, przybyłych do nich ze szczerą wiarą w sercu i pragnących poznać sekret potężnej i tajemniczej Przemiany. 

Władcy, kapłani i Bractwo przez wieki współpracowali, strzegąc boskiego ładu. Nie wszystkim jednak ten stan rzeczy odpowiadał...

Księga ta ma na celu odsłonić przed zgłębiającym ją człowiekiem prawdę. Ona zaś przedstawia się następująco: osoby do cna przesiąknięte zazdrością, szemrały słowa okrutne i nieprawdziwe przeciwko swym orędownikom i dobroczyńcom. Występowały hardo przeciwko królom, a Łabędzie i kapłanów oskarżały o łamanie zasad, które sami ustanowili, kierując się własnymi ambicjami, podstępem i miłością do pieniędzy. 

Narastała wrogość między różnymi grupami i plemionami, jednak punktem zapalnym stała się działalność Kapłana Otchłani, Tego-Którego-Imię-Zapomniano. Mężczyzna ten - syn pirijskiej niewolnicy, przygnany ze stepów aż do Oneiros - z niskich, zwierzęcych wręcz pobudek, zgromadził wokół siebie grupę ludzi równie szalonych, co on sam, i próbował uwolnić z okowów demony Hidiasa. Zginął na szczęście, próbując wykonać krwawy, starożytny rytuał, lecz jego wyznawcy zdołali zbiec i zaszyli się w swych czarnych norach jak szczury, nadal praktykując niedozwolone czary. Zniszczenia, których dokonali wspólnie ze swym panem nie tylko w Oneiros, ale i na całym Kontynencie, zmusiły kapłanów do podjęcia radykalnych kroków - a wszystko to dla większego dobra. Nikt bez ich przyzwolenia nie mógł już dysponować mocą, nie skazując się jednocześnie na potępienie. Praktykowanie magii stało się przywilejem i jednocześnie największym z powołań. Przyjęło się myśleć, że jest ona niebezpieczna dla pospolitych ludzi i ściąga na występnych, pragnących ją posiąść, wielkie nieszczęścia.

W tych to właśnie okolicznościach w siłę zaczęło rosnąć plemię dotąd nieznaczące i skryte w cieniu - plemię Łupieżców. Nie znali oni magii, gdyż w czasie Wielkiej Wojny odrzucili dar Herosa i wycofali się z walk. Całe dekady zamieszkiwali odległe peryferie Kontynentu, mnożąc się i żyjąc jak barbarzyńcy - i za takich uchodzili w oczach innych ludów, które rządziły się prawami o stokroć bardziej cywilizowanymi. 

Łupieżcy byli plemieniem żądnym wpływów, kobiet i ziemi i zdecydowanym by je zdobyć za wszelką cenę, nawet jeśli blokował ich strach przed magią i Wielkim Błękitem - wierzyli oni bowiem święcie, że wyprawianie się w odległe podróże stanowi przejaw pychy i ignorancji względem Boga Morza, który statki podobnych śmiałków niszczy i topi wśród odmętów otchłani, skazując na wieczne potępienie. Mawiali "Pradawni dali nam we władanie wyspy i lądy, lecz morze to ich żywioł", dlatego też żaden z szanujących się Łupieżców nie parał się niezgodną z boską wolą żeglugą. 

W relacjach między sobą plemieńcy kierowali się od wieków czystością krwi i hierarchią rodową. Przez dekady przemierzali stepy Kontynentu, zdobywając dla siebie coraz to nowe siedziby i podporządkowując sobie w pełni podbite ludy. Z czasem podzielili się też na dwie wielkie grupy - jedną wędrującą na północ, a drugą na południe. To one dały początek dwóm istniejącym do dziś państwom łupieżczym - Esalii i Dasos.

Szczególnie interesujące wydają się losy plemienia południowego, które osiadło w południowo-zachodniej części Kontynentu, czyniąc niewolnikami i sługami tamtejszą rdzenną ludność - Kirimczyków. Ich kultura stała na o wiele wyższym poziomie niż najeźdźców, lecz ci zdawali się tego nie dostrzegać i przez długi czas jeszcze kultywowali zwyczaje iście dzikie i niepokojące takie jak składanie ofiar z ludzi, trzymanie w pałacach dzikich zwierząt, czy oddawanie czci wodzie, by była dla nich łaskawa. Z czasem zaczęli jednak adaptować pewne tradycje rodem ze wschodu - jak choćby obyczajowość dworską i tytułowanie swego władcy królem, choć w rzeczywistości niewiele miał on wspólnego z królami z państw cywilizowanych. Funkcja jego z rzadka była dziedziczona i zależała w głównej mierze od potęgi danego rodu, który koneksjami i bogactwem zapewniał sobie panowanie.

Dasylijczycy nigdy nie stworzyli modelowej monarchii - takiej, jaką znamy na wschodzie. Król posiada wprawdzie u nich rozległą władzę, jednak wciąż jego pozycja zależy od pozostałych rodów, które gdy tylko zechcą, mogą go obalić, jeśli nie jest on wystarczająco silną postacią. Co jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące, Łupieżcy nie posiadają własnej floty ani państwowego wojska. Każdy z czystokrwistych rodów arystokratycznych utrzymuje swoją małą armię i wynajmuje statki od pospolitej ludności lub buduje je na własny użytek. Król zaś ma za zadanie wszystkie rody kontrolować i chronić poprzez liczne ograniczenia i zakazy. Posiada on własną potężną armię, wspieraną jeszcze dodatkowo przez oddziały sojusznicze, jest jedyną osobą mogącą zawierać oficjalne przymierza między państwami, on i głowy rodów określają politykę państwa, a w czasie wojny wspólnie wyruszają do walki. 

Dziwniejsze jeszcze i potępiane w świecie cywilizowanym, są łupieżcze zwyczaje dotyczące przekazywania władzy czy małżeństw. Normalnym jest w Dasos, że panujący król wyznacza następcę, lecz nawet jeśli już za życia przekaże mu swą funkcję, nie ma żadnej pewności, że utrzyma się on na tronie. Bezwzględne i dzikie wydają się tamtejsze zwyczaje, gdzie by zdobyć władzę, krewni wyrzynają się nawzajem, nie respektując ani woli poprzedniego króla ani świętości urzędu. Jeszcze wstrętniejsze są ich obyczaje małżeńskie, gdzie jeden mężczyzna ma kilka żon jednocześnie i każdą z nich traktować może na równi ze sługą. Łupieżcom nie zdarza się raczej zawierać związków z powodów innych niż polityczne. Mnożą się przy tym jak zwierzęta, bo dzieci to dla nich gwarancja przedłużenia rodu. Wielkim poważaniem cieszą się ci, którzy mają liczne potomstwo, a przy tym wychowali je w pożądany dla ich plemienia sposób - na silnych i ambitnych wojowników.

Co się tyczy Łupieżców z północy...

― Co czytasz z takim zapałem, książę? ― zapytał z kpiną Darion i bezceremonialnie odebrał Lapisowi z dłoni przeglądany przez niego zwój. Rzucił okiem na jego treść i zmarszczył brwi. ― Czemu zainteresowała cię akurat Księga Historii? Przecież to stek bzdur.

Lapis zaczerwienił się ze wstydu.

― Ja... Byłem ciekawy, co mówią na nasz temat dziejopisarze ― mruknął.

Królewski doradca spojrzał tymczasem na niego, jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu. 

― Phi! A co niby mają o nas mówić? Wszyscy jak jeden mąż nas oczerniają i nic więcej! Lepiej byś zrobił, gdybyś zamiast Księgi przeczytał prace wielkich Łupieżców, jak choćby Gottrina Chromego albo Adelaha Mądrego. Chyba masz je w swojej bibliotece, prawda?

― Już wszystkie przeczytałem ― powiedział Lapis nieco zakłopotany.

― Jak znam życie, nie podobały ci się ― prychnął Darion i nie pomylił się zbytnio. 

― One... Były to niewątpliwie doskonałe dzieła, ale... Chyba nie przepadam za opowieściami o wojnach i gwałtach. Znaczy... Nie wypieram się bynajmniej naszej historii. Ja, jako Łupieżca... Nasz plemię naprawdę... W sensie bardzo doceniam działania naszych przodków, którzy byli wielkimi wojownikami, tylko że... Nieważne, przepraszam. ― Lapis zamilkł ostatecznie, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jak żałośnie musiała zabrzmieć jego nieskładna wypowiedź. 

Darion zacmokał z dezaprobatą. 

― Fascynujące, że z wyglądu jesteś tak podobny do ojca, ale z charakteru już ani odrobinę. Gdybym nadal był twoim nauczycielem, dostałbyś po łapach za takie jąkanie się. Kto to słyszał, żeby arystokrata nie potrafił wydusić z siebie jednego składnego zdania!

Lapis spuścił wzrok.

― Przepraszam.

― Pierwsza i najważniejsza zasada: Łupieżcy nie przepraszają! ― zbeształ go Darion. ― Wstydzisz się wprost powiedzieć swemu byłemu nauczycielowi i aktualnemu doradcy, co sądzisz o jakiejś głupiej książce? Co z ciebie za Łupieżca, skoro nie potrafisz stanowczo wyrazić swojego zdania w tak prostej kwestii?! Zawstydzony Łupieżca! Niepewny Łupieżca! To niedorzeczne!

Wstyd? Nie, nie to czuł książę w obecności Dariona. Lepszym określeniem byłoby raczej "przerażenie". Lapis dobrze pamiętał, jak bolą razy zadawane przez niego kijem i kpiące słowa tnące głębiej niż noże. 

Przynoszę hańbę swemu ojcu i wszystkim Łupieżcom... Ileż razy słyszałem z jego ust podobne obelgi!, pomyślał, nieświadomie zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

Darion jakby tego nie dostrzegł. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na obitym tygrysią skórą siedzeniu i spojrzał na Lapisa krzywo.

― Masz szczęście, że nie o książkach przyszedłem z tobą porozmawiać ― zaczął. ― Zapewne interesuje cię, jak idzie mobilizacja sił przed wojną, czyż nie?

Lapis tylko skinął głową. Z ulgą przyjął zmianę tematu.

― Żołnierze króla trenują pod okiem moim i Serpensa. Tymczasem przedstawiciele pozostałych rodów biorących udział w wyprawie przysłali do ciebie, książę, pisma dotyczące własnych postępów w przygotowaniach. ― Darion przerwał na chwilę, żeby przekazać Lapisowi rzeczone dokumenty. ― Twoim zadaniem jest je przeczytać i odpowiedzieć na zawarte w nich żądania, a poza tym skontaktować się z radą i dowódcami pozostałych trzech okrętów królewskich, żeby omówić najważniejsze kwestie takie jak podział łupów czy zaopatrzenie okrętów. Oczywiście we wszystkim ci pomogę. Twój ojciec chce, żebyś wywarł na arystokratach stosowne wrażenie, rozumiesz? 

― Postaram się ― obiecał Lapis, chociaż wiedział, że i tak nie będzie dla przedstawicieli rodów żadnym autorytetem. Co innego jego brat, którego znali i już teraz darzyli sporym szacunkiem... 

― Starania czasem nie wystarczą ― nie omieszkał wtrącić Darion. ― Słyszałem, że bez problemu udało ci się wynająć załogę, książę, i przyznam, że naprawdę mnie to zaskoczyło. Raczej spodziewałem się, że przybiegniesz do mnie z płaczem, błagając o pomoc...

― Nie jestem aż taką niedojdą ― mruknął Lapis, czerwieniąc się ze złości. Naprawdę chciał uchodzić za dobrego Łupieżcę, a nie jakiegoś kalekę.

― Doprawdy? ― zapytał Darion z rozbawieniem. ― Chcesz mi wmówić, że ludzie, których wynająłeś, naprawdę są ci posłuszni? Że masz nad nimi rzeczywistą władzę? Ha! Dobre sobie! Ciekaw jestem, ile wydałeś pieniędzy, żeby zechcieli w ogóle z tobą współpracować. Pewnie więcej niż to było konieczne!

― Dziękuję za troskę. Panuję nad swoją załogą ― wycedził Lapis przez zęby. 

― Oczywiście! Na pewno nie dajesz sobą komenderować, a ci zdrajcy krwi nie wchodzą ci na głowę! ― parsknął starzec. ― Słuchaj, Lapisie, dam ci pewną radę, bo wiem, jak bardzo naiwny i miałki bywasz... Wszelkie plugastwo należy trzymać krótko. My, Łupieżcy, zawsze byliśmy i będziemy panami dla tej brudnej hołoty, która, czy tego chcesz, czy nie, zobowiązana jest nam służyć. Zapamiętaj moje słowa: spuścisz kundla ze sznura, a ten zaraz przestanie być posłuszny. Tak samo z nimi.

Lapis, słysząc to, zacisnął usta w wąską linię. 

― Zgadzam się, że to nasi słudzy, ale wciąż pozostają ludźmi... ― zaoponował. Darion jednak nie chciał go w ogóle słuchać. 

― Brednie! ― warknął. ― Są rody, które jawnie wspierały i wspierają nie-Łupieżców w walce o ich tak zwane "prawa" i co? Ośmieszają się tylko, podkopując własny autorytet i tracąc pozycję na tle innych rodów! Tego typu poglądy sprowadziły na samo dno wielu krewnych twej matki, więc lojalnie cię ostrzegam, Lapisie, nie podążaj tą drogą, bo będziesz tego żałował. 

― Zapamiętam tę radę ― powiedział posłusznie książę, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że byłego nauczyciela i tak nie przekona do własnych poglądów. To było po prostu niewykonalne.

Darion, słysząc to, uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony z samego siebie. 

― Mądrze postępujesz. Wiesz, król Midias, kiedy był w twoim wieku... 

― Tak tak. Słyszałem historie o moim ojcu z milion razy ― przerwał mu Lapis, który jak najszybciej chciał przeczytać pisma od przedstawicieli rodów i udać się do portu, a nie słuchać o tym, jak to on i Midias są od siebie różni. Zdążył już nawet wstać ze swojego miejsca i ruszyć w kierunku drzwi. 

Darion mruknął coś pod nosem na temat niewychowanych bachorów i spojrzał na Lapisa wrogo. 

― A może pochwalisz mi się, książę, jak nazywa się ten kapitan, z którym nawiązałeś współpracę? ― zaproponował drwiąco, splatając dłonie na piersi. Tym samym zmusił Lapisa do zatrzymania się i udzielenia odpowiedzi jeszcze na to jedno pytanie. 

Młodzieniec westchnął ciężko. 

— Cato Verres. 

Z twarzy Dariona momentalnie zniknął krzywy uśmieszek. 

― Czyżbym się przesłyszał? Powiedziałeś Cato Verres? ― upewnił się. 

Lapis zmarszczył brwi. 

― Coś nie tak? 

Darion tymczasem milczał dłuższą chwilę, po czym, ku zdziwieniu księcia, machnął na niego ręką od niechcenia. 

― Nie przejmuj się. Coś mi się przywidziało niedorzecznego. Widzisz, różne człowieka starego nachodzą wizje... Idź już, idź. Chyba się gdzieś spieszyłeś, prawda? 

Lapisa zaskoczyło dziwne zachowanie mężczyzny, ale nie dopytywał. Czym prędzej opuścił komnatę, nie chcąc przebywać w jego towarzystwie ani chwili dłużej niż to konieczne. 

~~~~~

Właściwie szybko zapomniał o porannym spotkaniu z Darionem. Udzielenie odpowiedzi przedstawicielom rodów zajęło mu całe przedpołudnie, a jeszcze w porcie czekało na niego mnóstwo pracy, więc nawet nie miał czasu zastanawiać się nad tym, o co jego byłemu nauczycielowi mogło chodzić. 

― Melduję, że robotnicy zdążyli już wymienić deski od strony prawej burty, książątko ― powiedział wesoło Cato, zachodząc Lapisa od tyłu i okropnie strasząc.

Książę zmierzył sylwetkę opalonego i rozpromienionego chłopaka nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. Przypomniał sobie, co Darion wspominał na temat trzymania załogi w ryzach.

― Chyba wyraźnie mówiłem, że masz nie nazywać mnie w ten sposób ― syknął. ― Możesz zwracać się do mnie "panie", "książę" albo "dowódco", rozumiesz? 

Cato zmarszczył brwi, słysząc nakaz Lapisa, ale już po chwili jego twarz na powrót się rozpogodziła.

― Niech będzie, jak tego chcesz... dowódco. ― Skłonił się przed księciem w aż nazbyt patetyczny sposób. Z każdego jego uśmiechu, każdego gestu, jaki czynił, biła jawna drwina wymierzona w osobę księcia. Lapis jednak wolał zacisnąć zęby i udawać, że tego nie widzi.

Postanowił dla bezpieczeństwa czym prędzej zmienić przedmiot rozmowy.

― Muszę przyznać, że porządnych ludzi wynająłeś do naprawy statku. Jestem z nich bardzo zadowolony ― powiedział i była to szczera prawda, bowiem nie spodziewał się wcale, że wyznaczone prace pójdą tak sprawnie. Cato z własnej inicjatywy zajął się nadzorowaniem robotników, dzięki czemu książę zyskał nieco czasu na sporządzenie raportów dla ojca i rozmowę z dowódcami pozostałych okrętów, którzy okazali się być dość... trudni.

Verres wzruszył ramionami.

― Wywiązałem się po prostu ze swojego obowiązku. Nie liczyłem na pochwały ― stwierdził obojętnie, a Lapis pomyślał, że znów nieświadomie popełnił błąd. W końcu pochwały z ust arystokraty niewiele mogły znaczyć dla kogoś takiego jak Cato, prawda? 

― Ummm... Ja... Cóż... 

Kapitan, dostrzegając zakłopotanie malujące się na twarzy rozmówcy, ledwo powstrzymał się przed parsknięciem śmiechem.

― Muszę ci udzielić pewnej rady, panie dowódco ― Przysunął się bliżej księcia i przyciszył głos niemal do szeptu. ― Powinieneś wiedzieć, że nikt nie będzie słuchał przywódcy, który zachowuje się w taki sposób. 

Lapis poczuł się, jakby dostał obuchem w głowę.

― W taki sposób? Co masz na myśli? ― zapytał bez zrozumienia, czym zasłużył sobie na pełne politowania spojrzenie Cato.

― Do diaska, jesteś najdziwniejszym Łupieżcą jakiego spotkałem ― powiedział kapitan z niedowierzaniem. ― Powiem ci, jak normalny arystokrata by nas potraktował - jak narzędzia. Doprawdy, świat staje na głowie... Któż to widział, żeby Łupieżca zamiast gardzić zdrajcami krwi, zawierał z nimi umowy i jeszcze chwalił za wykonaną robotę? Gdzie ty się uchowałeś, człowieku? Czy twój ojciec nie... ― zamilkł, kiedy dotarło do niego, co chce zasugerować i że może mieć w tej kwestii rację. ― Bogowie... Ojciec naprawdę nie wychowywał cię zgodnie z tradycjami, mam rację? 

Książę tymczasem zaczerwienił się wściekle. 

― Przestań ciągle podważać to, że jestem prawdziwym Łupieżcą! — warknął. — I dla twojej wiadomości, ojciec zadbał o odpowiednie wychowanie dla mnie i mojego rodzeństwa. Przynajmniej pewnym sensie... ― dodał nieco zawstydzony. 

― W pewnym sensie? 

Lapis wzruszył ramionami. 

― Uczyłem się trochę walki mieczem, strzelania z łuku i jazdy konnej. Ojciec uznał, że wystarczą mi podstawy. Większą uwagę poświęcił szkoleniu Secundosa. W końcu to on miał być od zawsze jego następcą nie ja...

Cato milczał przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć. 

― Przykro mi. 

― Niepotrzebnie ― burknął Lapis. ― I tak nigdy nie byłem szczególnie dobry we władaniu bronią. Lubię ją projektować, ale nie używać. Nie umiałbym chyba nikogo zabić. 

Rysy twarzy Verresa stężały. 

― Jeśli nie nauczysz się zabijać, prędzej czy później ktoś sobie na ciebie zapoluje. Naprawdę nie pojmuję twojego podejścia. Zachowujesz się, jakbyś wychowywał się w haremie wśród głupiutkich i niczego nieświadomych kobiet! 

Po morderczym spojrzeniu, jakie Lapis mu posłał, Cato wywnioskował, że powiedział stanowczo zbyt wiele, ale przy tym wcale nie rozminął się za bardzo z prawdą. Po raz kolejny.

― Bogowie, naprawdę wychowywałeś się w haremie? ― zapytał, otwierając usta w niemym szoku. 

― Nie w haremie! Wychowywała mnie matka i jej służące, zadowolony? Masz co rozgłaszać na prawo i lewo! ― Lapis był wściekły, że dał się wciągnąć do tej bezsensownej dyskusji Cato. Dzięki temu ten zyskał tylko kolejny powód do szyderstw. Cudownie, po prostu cudownie! 

― Hej, po co te nerwy? Mnie na przykład wychowywała siostra i co? Wcale się tego nie wstydzę. Naprawdę nie uważam tej kwestii za zabawną, możesz mi wierzyć ― zapewnił szybko kapitan. 

― Czyli... Twierdzisz, że nie zamierzasz robić sobie ze mnie głupich żartów ani opowiadać wszystkim dookoła, że opiekowała się mną matka, tak? Mam wierzyć, że zachowasz tę informację tylko dla siebie? ― dopytywał Lapis, szczerze wątpiąc w dobre intencje Verresa. — Dlaczego miałbyś zrobić dla mnie cokolwiek? 

Cato znowu uśmiechnął się w ten charakterystyczny dla siebie, irytujący sposób. 

― To proste. Jesteś dziwacznym, ale przy tym najbardziej w porządku Łupieżcą, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznałem ― powiedział przymilnie. ― Poza tym nie gryzie się ręki, która cię karmi ― dodał, a Lapis, słysząc podobną deklarację, mimowolnie prychnął. 

― Dla ciebie wszystko kręci się wokół pieniędzy? ― zapytał, na co Cato spojrzał na niego pobłażliwie. 

― Widzę, że muszę udzielić ci, panie dowódco, paru istotnych lekcji na temat funkcjonowania dzisiejszego świata, bo w przeciwnym razie prędzej czy później twoi wrogowie zeżrą cię w całości. Naprawdę, powinieneś być bardziej stanowczy i nieprzyjemny. Sam rozumiesz, że... 

― Świetnie, masz dla mnie jeszcze jakieś przydatne rady? ― spytał ironicznie Lapis, a Cato tylko uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

― Nie musisz od razu reagować na każde moje słowa z taką wrogością ― mruknął. — Moglibyśmy porozmawiać w którymś momencie na spokojnie. Nie jesteśmy przecież wrogami. 

― Nie jesteśmy też przyjaciółmi ― przypomniał mu książę. ― I najlepiej żeby tak pozostało... 

— Nonsens — zaoponował Cato. 

— Sam mówiłeś, że łączą nas interesy i nic poza tym. Podkreślałeś przez cały czas, że przez pochodzenie z dwóch różnych sfer nie znajdziemy wspólnego języka, więc o co ci teraz chodzi? 

— Kto wie, może nasza współpraca nie skończy się wraz z wyprawą na Wyspy Wcielone? Jako namiestnikowi przyda ci się przecież ktoś zaufany, prawda? — zapytał Cato, a Lapis odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że kapitanowi zależy tylko na ugraniu jeszcze większego bogactwa i wciągnięciu go w dłużej trwającą współpracę. — Poza tym doszedłem do wniosku, że na początku naszej znajomości niesłusznie cię oceniłem. Pozwolisz mi się przeprosić? Naprawdę żałuję, że przez moje zachowanie masz teraz o mnie tak złe zdanie... 

— Żałujesz? Akurat! Nie wierzę w ani jedno twoje słowo, Cato! 

— A mógłbyś uwierzyć, gdybyś tylko nie był taki uparty — przekonywał go dalej Verres.

Lapis jednak nadal był sceptyczny. Nie wierzył, że Cato nagle tak spotulniał, że zechciał go przeprosić i od nowa zacząć ich znajomość. On coś knuł... 

— Nie zmienię zdania — powiedział stanowczo książę, a Verres, o dziwo, ustąpił. 

— Dobrze, poddaję się w takim razie. Nie myśl jednak, że wygrałeś i tak łatwo się mnie pozbędziesz. Mamy jeszcze sporo do omówienia w kwestii wyprawy... 

~~~~~

W ten właśnie sposób Lapis, nieco wbrew swej woli, wylądował razem z kapitanem w obskurnej gospodzie z kuflem dziwnie rozrzedzonego piwa w dłoni.

― Przysięgam, to najwstrętniejsza speluna, w jakiej kiedykolwiek byłem ― powiedział cicho i z niemałym przestrachem rozejrzał się wokół, tak jakby ktoś miał go usłyszeć. Zadymione, duszne pomieszczenie świeciło jednak pustkami - tylko przy jednym stoliku siedziała grupa już nieźle podchmielonych osobników, z których żaden nie zwracał na nich uwagi.

Cato, widząc niepokój malujący się na twarzy swego towarzysza, niezbyt dyskretnie parsknął śmiechem.

― Mówisz tak, jakbyś rzeczywiście był w jakiejkolwiek innej spelunie poza tą ― wytknął mu rozbawiony. 

― W punkt ― mruknął Lapis i uniósł kufel do ust, upijając łyk piwa, które było tak gorzkie, że tylko cudem powstrzymał się przed wypluciem go. 

Verres poklepał go pocieszająco po plecach.

― Przyzwyczaisz się do tego smaku. Na morzu pijemy tylko takie ― zapewnił go, na co Lapis zrobił jeszcze bardziej przerażoną minę niż wcześniej.

― Bogowie... 

― Zobaczysz, panie dowódco, jeszcze wiele przed tobą. A teraz lepiej zajmijmy się sprawami związanymi z wyprawą, bo czas nagli ― zaproponował kapitan, a książę skwapliwie przyznał mu rację. Mieli zająć się pracą a nie pogaduszkami.

Wyciągnął więc przytroczone do paska zwoje z mapami i rozłożył je na stole przed sobą. 

― Mój ojciec i przedstawiciele rodów chcą uniknąć za wszelką cenę starć na morzu, gdzie piraci czują się najpewniej. Zgodnie z planem mamy po kolei zajmować najważniejsze twierdze. Podzielimy się na dwie grupy. Jedna podpłynie od południa a druga od zachodu. Jeszcze nie wyznaczyliśmy dokładnej trasy i chcę się ciebie poradzić w tej kwestii, bo arystokraci z rady najwyraźniej oczekują ode mnie, że zaproponuję im konkretny plan działania, który oni będą mogli zaaprobować albo odrzucić.

Cato spoważniał i przez chwilę uważnie studiował przedstawioną mapę.

― Widać, że te szczury doskonale wiedziały, jakie miejsce uczynić swą bazą. Drobne przesmykami dzielące Wyspy znacząco utrudnią statkom arystokratów przemieszczanie się. Piraci to wykorzystają i jeśli zechcą walczyć, to właśnie tam. Jestem pewien, że postawią zwiadowców i będą czekać na odpowiedni moment, by zaatakować was znienacka ― powiedział pewnie. 

― Ustaliliśmy, że jedna grupa uderzy od razu na Dasha-Maris, gdzie znajduje się skarbiec piratów ― poinformował go Lapis. 

Cato pokiwał głową z aprobatą.

― To dobry plan - atakując samo serce pirackiego świata, zmusicie ich do podjęcia szybkich i prawdopodobnie niezbyt skoordynowanych działań ― przyznał. ― Powinniście się jednak liczyć z tym, że część piratów będzie bronić swoich bogactw zamiast się wycofywać w kierunku stolicy, przez co możecie napotkać sporo niedogodności po drodze. Rayon, nasz nawigator, zna przesmyki, którymi w miarę bezpiecznie można przepłynąć, nie narażając się jednocześnie na uszkodzenie statku czy niespodziewany atak wściekłych psów morskich.

Lapis uniósł brew.

― Pływaliście kiedyś po tamtych wodach? ― zapytał. 

― Ja i większość załogi nie, ale Rayon tak ― odparł po prostu Verres, wzruszając ramionami. 

Nagle księcia tknęła pewna nieprzyjemna myśl. 

― Rayon był piratem, prawda? 

Cato nie odpowiedział od razu, ale przywołał dziewkę służebną niedbałym gestem. 

― Przynieś nam dzban z rumem ― rozkazał, po czym, kiedy dziewczyna już odeszła, posłał wyraźnie spiętemu Lapisowi spokojne spojrzenie. ― Nie znam dokładnej przeszłości wszystkich członków swej załogi, ale wiem, że Rayon nigdy nie przyłączył się do piratów.

― W takim razie pewnie był ich sprzymierzeńcem i przenosił dla nich informacje! ― denerwował się książę, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Verres podchodzi do tego wszystkiego w taki sposób. ― Jak mogłeś zaufać komuś takiemu? Przecież to... ― zamilkł, widząc wracającą z tyłów gospody służącą. Postawiła ona przed nimi na stole dzbanek z rumem i dwa kubki, z czego Cato od razu skwapliwie skorzystał. Nalał też alkoholu Lapisowi, a ten, mimo początkowych oporów, również szybko opróżnił naczynie.

― Wiesz... Życie nie dla wszystkich jest łaskawe. Zapewne Rayon nie postępował zbyt uczciwie w przeszłości, ale teraz to już nieważne. Jest pracowitym człowiekiem i dobrym kompanem na morzu. Za to go cenię. 

Słowa Cato nieszczególnie przypadły księciu do gustu.

― Naprawdę mu ufasz? Czy to aby rozważne?

― Jeden błąd z przeszłości nie skreśla go w moich oczach, Lapisie ― powiedział poważnie kapitan.

― Ale to zbrodniarz! ― upierał się dalej Lapis, na co Verres gniewnie zacisnął usta w wąską linię.

― Kim jesteś, by go osądzać? Kim jesteś, by osądzać któregokolwiek z nas za to, że próbujemy za wszelką cenę przeżyć w świecie, w którym tacy jak ty są gotowi odebrać nam ostatni grosz? ― Oskarżycielsko wymierzył palcem w Lapisa. ― Sądzisz, że wszystko jest takie oczywiste i czarno-białe, a ludzie dzielą się tylko na dobrych i złych? Dobrzy są ci, którzy zaciskają zęby i bez protestu przyjmują wolę arystokratów, zaś źli chcą zawalczyć o własne szczęście, tak? Myliłem się, jednak jesteś prawdziwym Łupieżcą... ― warknął pogardliwie Cato.

― A ty jesteś sfrustrowanym kapitanem bez własnego okrętu, ale posiadającym za to kompleks niższości! ― odpyskował mu Lapis, nie ukrywając już nawet swojego gniewu. ― Wydawało mi się, że chcesz to zakończyć, a ty znów wciągasz mnie w tę niekończącą się kłótnię na temat sfer, z których się wywodzimy?!

Kapitan milczał dłuższą chwilę.

― Nie. Zresztą nie po to tu jesteśmy ― mruknął w końcu. ― Po prostu mierzi mnie sposób, w jaki postrzegasz swoje otoczenie. Nie pogardziłbym większym zaufaniem z twojej strony.

Lapis westchnął ciężko.

― Czuję, że mogę zaufać wam obu - tobie i Rayonowi, ale wciąż się waham ― przyznał. ― Chciałbym, żebyś mi wytłumaczył pewną kwestię.

― Pytaj ― polecił Cato, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

― Dlaczego tak gwałtownie zareagowałeś, kiedy pokazałem ci plan skorpiona? Co ma z tym wspólnego rebelia przeciwko mojemu ojcu? Miałeś mi to wyjaśnić, a do tej pory tego nie zrobiłeś ― zauważył książę. Musiał przyznać przed samym sobą, że ta sprawa spędzała mu sen z powiek i sprawiała, że nie mógł w pełni zaufać kapitanowi.

Tymczasem z twarzy Verresa zniknął uśmiech, a zastąpiony został przez bliżej niezidentyfikowany grymas.

― Jeśli chodzi o tamtą sytuację... Przepraszam za moje zachowanie. ― Spuścił wzrok. ― Musisz wiedzieć, że mój ojciec zajmował się produkcją i handlem podobną bronią. Zginął przypadkiem w trakcie rebelii, kiedy żołnierze króla podpalili jego warsztat, sądząc, że ukrywają się tam buntownicy. To dla mnie wciąż bolesna historia. 

― Och... Nie miałem pojęcia... ― zakłopotał się Lapis. 

Kapitan tylko machnął ręką.

― Powinienem był ci powiedzieć o tym wcześniej. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Oczywiście oddam ci twój szkic najszybciej, jak się tylko da ― zapewnił pozbawionym emocji tonem, a księciu zrobiło się go żal.

Nic dziwnego, że tak nienawidzi arystokratów... Przecież przez nich zginął jego ojciec, pomyślał, czując nagle dziwne zrozumienie i nić sympatii dla tego nietuzinkowego, choć nieznośnego człowieka, jakim był Cato.

― Gdybym mógł cokolwiek dla ciebie zrobić... 

― To nie będzie konieczne ― zaprzeczył natychmiast Verres. ― Nie czas na ckliwe historie. Lepiej się napijmy. ― Uniósł swój kubek do toastu. ― Za powodzenie wyprawy i zdrowie przyszłego królewskiego namiestnika. 

Lapis uniósł kąciki ust i wypił duszkiem zawartość glinianego kubka. A później wzniesiono kolejny toast. I kolejny. I kolejny.

Po upływie kilku godzin i wypiciu nieprzyzwoicie dużej ilości trunku Cato trzymał się całkiem nieźle, za to Lapis już całkiem porządnie słaniał się na nogach. Kiedy opuszczali spelunę, musiał wesprzeć się na ramieniu kapitana, żeby nie wywrócić się na nierównej drodze.

― Nie mam pojęcia... Hik... Co ta dziewczyna w tobie widzi... Hik... ― wybełkotał Lapis. ― Ja bym w życiu nie chciał wyjść za kogoś takiego...

Cato, widząc swego dowódcę w tak żałosnym stanie, nie mógł się nie roześmiać. 

― Dobrze, że to nie z tobą mam się żenić ― parsknął, na co książę wyburczał coś niezrozumiałego wyraźnie niezadowolonym tonem. ― No już już, książątko, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. Chodźmy, odprowadzę cię do pałacu, bo chyba sam tam nie dotrzesz ― powiedział i pociągnął opierającego się Lapisa za sobą.

Miasto o tej porze było wyjątkowo głośne, ale kapitan specjalnie starał się wybierać takie ulice, gdzie nie spacerowało zbyt wiele osób, żeby nikt nie zobaczył, w jakim stanie jest książę. Szli tak, zachowując milczenie, ale cisza między nimi wcale nie wydawała się przytłaczająca, a wręcz przeciwnie - niezbyt trzeźwemu księciu wydawała się ona nawet całkiem właściwa.

Kiedy znajdowali się już niemal pod pałacem, Lapis nagle się zatrzymał i wbił wzrok w wysoką budowlę, którą światło księżyca obrysowywało w niemal mistyczny sposób. 

― Byłem tam ― powiedział dziwnym tonem, wskazując szczyt starej Wieży Kapłanów, gdzie rezydowała Rada. 

Cato zmarszczył brwi. 

― Tak tak. To bardzo ciekawe, książątko, ale teraz już lepiej idźmy dalej... 

Lapis jednak, na przekór Verresowi, wcale nie zamierzał ruszyć się z miejsca. 

― Widziałem z góry cały świat u swych stóp ― wymamrotał rozmarzony. ― Chciałbym kiedyś być o tam daleko, za linią horyzontu... 

Cato uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

― Jeszcze będziesz miał ku temu okazję ― obiecał. ― To, co znajduje się za Wielkim Błękitem wcale nie jest takie straszne, jak mówią Łupieżcy. 

― Cato... Hik... Płynąłeś przez Wielki Błękit? ― zapytał Lapis z niedowierzaniem, zataczając się lekko na swojego rozmówcę, na co Verres tylko przewrócił oczami. 

― Płynąłem. Zwiedziłem chyba cały Kontynent wzdłuż i wszerz.

― I nie tęskniłeś za domem? ― dopytywał książę. 

― Nieszczególnie. Cały Kontynent jest dla mnie domem. Wszędzie, gdzie bym się nie udał mam przyjaciół. 

— Jesteś w takim razie wielkim szczęściarzem, Cato — wymruczał Lapis na pożegnanie, kiedy już znaleźli się na pałacowym dziedzińcu, a na spotkanie księciu wybiegło kilka wystraszonych jego stanem służek. 

Verres oddał go w ich ręce, po czym wycofał się jak najszybciej, nie mając ochoty przebywać dłużej w miejscu, które przywoływało w nim tyle złych wspomnień i jeszcze gorszych myśli. 

Tymczasem Lapis z niemałą pomocą służek dotarł wreszcie do swojej komnaty. Zmęczony całym dniem rzucił się na łóżko i niemal natychmiast zasnął. 

Dopiero nad ranem, owładnięty silnym bólem głowy i nieprzyjemnym poczuciem winy odnalazł liścik, który ktoś poprzedniego dnia musiał mu podrzucić. 

Uważaj, co i komu przekazujesz - głosiła wiadomość. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lapis poprawił materiał togi i po raz ostatni przejrzał się w lustrze, zanim opuścił swoje komnaty, udając się do apartamentów matki na śniadanie. Wiedział, że jest jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, ale nie zniósłby dłuższego siedzenia w samotności w pokoju i bezczynnego wpatrywania się w szumiące morze. 

Tego dnia zbudził się wraz ze wschodem słońca, kiedy pałac tonął jeszcze we śnie. On jednak nie potrafił z powrotem usnąć, nawet jeśli przez dłuższą część nocy nie zmrużył oka. Mimo to zmęczenie nie dawało mu się we znaki. Wręcz przeciwnie - rozpierała go energia. 

Miał ochotę jak najszybciej zjeść śniadanie i biec do portu - przede wszystkim dlatego, że chciał spotkać się z Cato i wyjaśnić mu swoje zachowanie z tamtego wieczoru, kiedy tak paskudnie się upił, a wcześniej zdradzał kapitanowi sekret za sekretem. Do tej pory, chociaż widywali się praktycznie codziennie, brakowało czasu na rozmowę twarzą w twarz. Byli przede wszystkim zajęci pracą, często trwającą od rana do późnego wieczora, Lapis jednak nie narzekał. 

Od kiedy zaczął spędzać więcej czasu poza pałacem, zaczął czuć się znacznie lepiej. Z dala od swojej rodziny wreszcie nie musiał udawać kogoś, kim nie był. Wprawdzie nie mógł nazwać członków nowej załogi swoimi przyjaciółmi, ale ich towarzystwo działało na niego wyjątkowo kojąco. Przyzwyczaili się już do współpracy w zgodnym milczeniu, a cisza między nimi nie należała do tych przytłaczających. Lapis musiał przyznać, że zaczyna powoli ufać tym ludziom. Kiedy miał okazję przyglądać im się podczas pracy, szybko dostrzegli ich inteligencję, kreatywność i umiejętność szybkiego rozwiązywania konfliktów. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że te wszystkie zdolności mogą mieć duże znaczenie podczas zbliżającej się wielkimi krokami wyprawy. 

Początkowo drażniło go, że ludzie z załogi nie mają w zwyczaju mówić zbyt wiele o sobie, ale później zrozumiał, że to działa w obie strony - oni milczeli na temat własnych spraw, a jednocześnie nie próbowali pytać o jego prywatne życie. Za to Lapis był im wdzięczny, bo dzięki temu mógł zachować konieczny dystans między sobą a nimi. W końcu pełnił rolę ich dowódcy, którego powinni słuchać i darzyć chociaż szczątkowym szacunkiem, prawda? 

Tego typu myśli - o załodze i planowanych na ten dzień pracach - zaprzątały głowę Lapisa, kiedy szedł na spotkanie z matką. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że pokonał już całą drogę do zachodniego skrzydła pałacu, gdzie mieścił się harem. Nim jednak zdążył zapukać do apartamentów Astry, zatrzymały go dobiegające z ich wnętrza podniesione głosy. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i przyczaił się przy wyjściu.

Nie powinienem podsłuchiwać, karcił w duchu samego siebie, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed zajrzeniem do pomieszczenia przez uchylone drzwi. 

Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy dostrzegł swą matkę, stojącą przy oknie niczym wykuty ze spiżu posąg oraz ojca, który rozjuszony miotał się po komnacie. Twarze obojga stanowiły istną mozaikę emocji, a z nich najsilniej przebijał się płonący w oczach obojga gniew. 

— Wiem dobrze, że to ty namówiłaś Lapisa do odnalezienia Cato Verresa. Nawet nie próbuj zaprzeczać! — warknął Midias, patrząc na swoją drugą żonę z furią. 

— Nie próbuję — odparła zaskakująco spokojnie Astra. — To rzeczywiście był mój pomysł. 

— Chcę wiedzieć, skąd go znasz i kim on dla ciebie jest — zażądał król, podchodząc niebezpiecznie blisko kobiety. — Odpowiadaj, kiedy do ciebie mówię!

Patrząc na tych dwoje z boku, można było odnieść wrażenie, że są swymi dokładnymi przeciwieństwami. On gwałtowny jak ogień, a ona – zimna i niczym lód. 

— Verres to tylko brat mojej służki, któremu na jej prośbę postanowiłam pomóc. Nic nas nie łączy. Nawet nigdy w życiu go nie spotkałam — oznajmiła oschle Astra, doprowadzając króla do jeszcze większej pasji. 

— Kłamiesz! W takie bzdury co najwyżej Lapis może uwierzyć, ale nie ja. Nie jestem naiwny i po raz ostatni przestrzegam cię przed nadużywaniem mojej dobroci — powiedział ostro Midias. — Wygląda na to, że masz bardzo słabą pamięć, Astro! Oświecę cię - Cato Verres to dziecko jednego z buntowników z miasta. Stanowi potencjalne zagrożenie nie tylko dla naszego syna, ale też dla całego Dasos.

— Posłuchaj samego siebie, Midiasie! Mówisz jak szaleniec. Uważasz syna jakiegoś straconego ponad piętnaście lat temu prostaka za groźnego? To absurdalne! — prychnęła Astra. 

Król skrzywił się wyraźnie i utkwił swoje paciorkowate, niemal czarne od gniewu oczy w kobiecie. Wyglądał przy tym niczym skorpion, który szykuje się do ataku na bezbronną ofiarę. 

— Nie graj głupiej, Astro, bo moja cierpliwość do ciebie naprawdę się kończy — syknął. — Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! Wola wypełnienia dzieła ojców zawsze przechodzi z krwią na syna i prędzej czy później musi się on spotkać oko w oko ze swoim przeznaczeniem. 

— Dość! Już zbyt wiele razy o tym słyszałam. — Głos Astry stał się napięty, a jej oblicze spochmurniało. — Czy tego się właśnie boisz, Midiasie? Że ktoś tak mało znaczący jak Cato Verres odbierze ci koronę? 

Król spojrzał na żonę spod przymrużonych powiek. Lapis zastanawiał się, co jego ojciec zrobi, co odpowie na tak jawny zarzut. Miał przez moment ochotę wtargnąć do sypialni i przerwać rodzicom tę coraz bardziej gwałtowną wymianę zdań, ale nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca. Mógł tylko dalej się jej przysłuchiwać.

— Zapamiętaj to raz na zawsze - ja nikogo nie muszę się bać. Mam w rękach władzę, o której inni mogliby tylko marzyć, a u mego boku stoją ludzie gotowi skoczyć za mną w ogień, jeśli taki będzie mój rozkaz. To, co ty nazywasz szaleństwem, jest tylko zdrową ostrożnością — powiedział w końcu Midias po dłuższym milczeniu. 

— Nie uważasz w takim razie, że jesteś nazbyt przezorny? Po co wysłałeś patrole do miasta? Wystraszysz ludzi — zauważyła Astra. 

Patrole? Jakie patrole? O czym oni mówią?, przemknęło Lapisowi mu przez myśl.

Zupełnie nie rozumiał, co się wokół niego dzieje. Dawno nie widział ojca tak wytrąconego z równowagi podczas gdy jego matka... Bogowie, przecież ona rozmawiała z Midiasem praktycznie jak z równym sobie! W niczym nie przypominała przestraszonej kobiety, kajającej się przed królem, którą Lapis tak dobrze znał. Czyżby świat nagle stanął na głowie? 

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, patrząc na rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę jak zahipnotyzowany. 

— Nie wiem, w czym widzisz problem, Astro — oznajmił Midias nieprzyjemnym głosem — Patrole pomogą mi wypędzić z kryjówek wszystkie szczury spiskujące za moimi plecami. Ten, kto nie ma nic do ukrycia, nie musi martwić się przeszukiwaniami. Chyba się ze mną zgodzisz? — zapytał, zerkając na kobietę badawczo. Ona tymczasem spuściła wzrok, milcząc uparcie. — Co się dzieje, kochana? Tak nagle straciłaś mowę? Przejęły cię doniesienia o łapankach? A może szkoda ci intrygantów czy burzycieli porządku w naszym pięknym Astral? 

Lapis widział, jak jego matka na powrót kuli się w sobie i wygląda na odrobinę zagubioną. 

— Nie... Oczywiście, że nie szkoda mi buntowników. Po prostu... — zawahała się przez chwilę. — Dałeś mi do myślenia, Midiasie. Może w istocie polecenie Lapisowi Cato Verresa było błędem... Może powinnam mu zakazać kontaktów z nim... — powiedziała cicho. 

Midias, słysząc to, parsknął kpiącym śmiechem.

— Daruj sobie, Astro! Granie niewiniątka i ofiary nic ci nie da. Masz mnie za głupca? Sądzisz, że jeśli raz nabrałem się na twoje sztuczki, to następnym razem również uda ci się mnie zwieść słodkimi, smutnymi oczami i słowami fałszywej pokory? Przeliczyłaś się, Astro. Wiem, że miałaś jakiś konkretny cel w naprowadzeniu Lapisa na trop Verresa. Maczałaś palce w jego wyborach od samego początku! — warknął. Tymczasem kobieta milczała, co tylko zdawało się utwierdzać króla w jego domysłach. — Nie wiem, co knujesz, ty zaś nie zamierzasz zdradzić mi swych planów – dobrze! Oby tylko nie okazały się one sprzeczne z moimi interesami, bo będziesz tego żałować. Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś przestała w końcu mieszać się w nieswoje sprawy i, co gorsza, mącić Lapisowi w głowie. Zapomniałaś już o złożonej przez siebie obietnicy? Pozwoliłem ci opiekować się naszym synem i nie zdradzać mu, co zrobiłaś, bo przyrzekłaś, że pokierujesz nim tak, by nie popełnił twoich... naszych... błędów z przeszłości. Miałaś nie karmić go bzdurami i niestworzonymi ideami. Zapomniałaś już o tym? 

— Od kiedy to uważasz Lapisa za swojego syna? Nie chciałeś go szkolić, odtrąciłeś go, porzuciłeś jak niechcianą rzecz! To ja musiałam przejąć cały trud wychowania go i...

— I wychowałaś go na swoją marionetkę. Idiotę, który nie potrafi sam myśleć! Obrócenie Lapisa przeciwko mnie musiało ci sprawić ogromną satysfakcję, czyż nie?! Jak daleko jeszcze się posuniesz? Do jakich jeszcze głupich czynów namówisz to dziecko? — zapytał Midias z gniewem. 

— Staram się dobrze doradzać Lapisowi, by nie wyrósł na człowieka podobnego do ciebie! Więzisz nas w pałacu, traktując jak pionki w swojej wyrachowanej grze! Jesteś... — Astra nie dokończyła. Król złapał ją mocno za szczękę, zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy. 

To, co w nich zobaczyła, musiało napełnić kobietę prawdziwym lękiem, bo przystanęła niczym sparaliżowana. 

— Nigdy nie powinnaś była wciągać Lapisa w konflikt między nami, rozumiesz? — powiedział Midias bardzo powoli, niemal wypluwając każde słowo. naraz jego twarz wykrzywił grymas żalu. — Kochałem cię jak głupiec, Astro, wiesz o tym? Gotów byłem zrobić dla ciebie wszystko, ale ty zabiłaś to uczucie przez swoją niewierność i zbyt wielkie ambicje, a teraz próbujesz przelać je na naszego syna. To chyba u ciebie rodzinne, czyż nie? Podobnie postępował twój ojciec i brat i spójrz, jak skończyli! Ich głowy zgniły zatknięte na pal, a ciała rozszarpały psy. A twój kochanek, pamiętasz go? Chyba na własne oczy widziałaś, jak ginie stratowany na are...

— Dość! — krzyknęła Astra, a po jej policzkach popłynęły łzy. — Nie wspominaj o nich więcej, nie waż się! Jesteś potworem. Parszywym potworem, który za cenę władzy jest gotów pozbyć się wszystkich ze swojego otoczenia. Pozbyć się albo ich zniszczyć! Błagałam cię o wybaczenie, błagałam cię o litość, ale ty najwyraźniej nie znasz wcale tego słowa.

— Darowałem ci życie, choć nie powinienem za to, co zrobiłaś. Mylisz się, że nie znam litości. Okazałem ci ją ten jeden raz kilkanaście lat temu. Na więcej nie możesz liczyć. Moje względy dla ciebie skończyły się wraz z dniem, w którym po raz pierwszy skłamałaś mi prosto w twarz, chroniąc kogoś, kto próbował zniszczyć nasze życie i wszystko to, co do tej pory udało nam się razem zbudować. Teraz módl się, żeby moi ludzie nie znaleźli nic na Cato Verresa, bo w przeciwnym razie będziesz miała wielkie problemy i... 

Lapis już dłużej nie mógł tego słuchać. Odsunął się od drzwi, oddychając ciężko. 

Muszę iść. Nie powinienem był tu w ogóle przychodzić..., przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę pałacowego dziedzińca. Czuł się przy tym zupełnie zamroczony, niczym pijak wracający nad ranem do domu po całonocnej libacji. Wszystko zdawało się rozmazywać mu przed oczami. Nie reagował na pozdrowienia służby, nie rozpoznawał mijanych w pędzie ludzi. W uszach szumiała mu krew, a serce biło w szaleńczym rytmie. 

To wszystko jest jedną wielką grą pozorów. Wszystko jest kłamstwem, myślał rozgorączkowany, czując, jak jego serce ściska strach. Jak mam jeszcze ufać ojcu czy matce? Toczą oni między sobą jakąś chorą grę, a ja jestem jedynie narzędziem w ich rękach. 

Świadomość tego faktu uderzyła go bezlitośnie, sprawiając, że aż zabrakło mu tchu. Nagle poczuł, że jest nikim. Tańczył tak, jak inni mu zagrali, nic poza tym. 

Nie... To musi być sen. Okropny koszmar, z którego zaraz się obudzę i po jakimś czasie zupełnie o nim zapomnę. A może w istocie całe moje życie do tej pory było zwykłą ułudą?, myślał poruszony. 

Dotarło do niego, że król i Astra coś przed nim ukrywali i to już od wielu długich lat. On tymczasem nie miał o niczym pojęcia. Jakże był naiwny! Dopiero wtedy w pełni pojął, jak mało zna swoich rodziców i jak niewiele rozumie z pałacowego życia i stale prowadzonych w nim intryg. W tamtej chwili intensywniej niż kiedykolwiek zaczął się zastanawiać, co zaszło między Midiasem a Astrą. Dlaczego się tak nienawidzili? Król powiedział, że niegdyś naprawdę kochał jego matkę, ale czy to było w ogóle możliwe? Lapis wychowywał się w przeświadczeniu, że ojciec uwięził niewinną Astrę, karząc ją w ten sposób za zbrodnie jej brata i ojca. Nigdy nie przyszło mu na myśl, że kiedyś mogło być inaczej, że między jego rodzicami istniało inne uczucie niż wzajemna pogarda. Co takiego okropnego zrobiła jego matka, czym naraziła się na gniew króla do tego stopnia, że ten chciał ją zabić? Z kim go zdradziła, skoro Midias do tej pory nie potrafił jej wybaczyć? Jaki naprawdę miał cel w uwięzieniu jej?

Lapis nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na te wszystkie pytania, które niczym larwy, zagnieździły się w jego myślach, nie dając mu spokoju. Owszem, rodzice przypadkiem odsłonili przed nimi arkana swej tajemnicy, ale on wciąż nie potrafił złożyć wszystkich zasłyszanych od nich informacji w jedną, logiczną całość. Żeby to zrobić, musiał poznać przeszłość, dowiedzieć się, co wydarzyło się ponad piętnaście lat temu, poczynając od koronowania Midiasa i rebelii przeciwko niemu. Król o niej wspomniał, a więc musiała mieć jakieś większe znaczenie, być punktem zwrotnym. Poza tym... Ojciec Cato także miał z nią coś wspólnego. Lapis poczuł, jak zalewa go zimny pot. Zaufał kapitanowi, a on go oszukał. Powiedział, że jego rodzic był przypadkową ofiarą rebelii, a tymczasem brał w niej czynny udział.

Nagle księcia uderzyło coś jeszcze. Cato nadal miał przy sobie plan jego skorpiona, który znaleziony u kogoś związanego z zamachem na króla, z całą pewnością mógł zostać uznany za dowód zdrady.

Lapis ruszył przyspieszonym krokiem w kierunku stajni. 

— Siodłaj mojego konia! — rozkazał zaskoczonemu stajennemu, który jednak bez zbędnych pytań spełnił jego żądanie.

Już po chwili chłopak pędził opustoszałymi ulicami miasta, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu i mącąc nienaganną ciszę poranka. Ktoś, kto zobaczyłby go w tamtym momencie, mógłby pomyśleć, że książę postradał zmysły. On jednak nie czuł się ani trochę szalony, a wręcz przeciwnie - miał wrażenie, że w istocie dopiero teraz jest w pełni przytomny i widzi wszystko, takim, jakim jest naprawdę. Wydawało mu się, że dryfuje gdzieś pośród bezmiernej pustki i w tej właśnie pustce musi odnaleźć dawno zapomnianą prawdę. 

Prawie jak wędrowiec szukający zaginionego skarbu, przemknęło mu przez myśl i bynajmniej nie napełniło go to optymizmem. 

Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że przez tak długi czas karmiono go półprawdami. Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem? Co takiego zrobiłem, że bogowie postanowili mnie tak ukarać?, zastanawiał się z goryczą. A może... Może to w istocie tylko i wyłącznie moja wina? Mogłem przecież dociekać, dlaczego matka tak bardzo nienawidzi ojca i podsyca tę nienawiść we mnie. Mogłem spróbować dowiedzieć się, czemu Midias nigdy nie traktował mnie dobrze, czemu nie szkolił mnie na swojego następcę. Ale nie... Ja wolałem przyjąć, że tak po prostu musi być, że taki jest stan rzeczy. Chyba ojciec miał rację, twierdząc, że jestem idiotą, który nie potrafi samodzielnie myśleć.

Taka perspektywa zabolała Lapisa. Poczuł się zwyczajnie głupi. Nic dziwnego, że mało kto w pałacu go szanował, skoro był tylko naiwnym książątkiem, które można owinąć sobie wokół palca i dowolnie nim manipulować.

To się musi zmienić. Nie mogę całe życie być ofiarą czy cudzą marionetką, myślał przejęty, zmuszając konia do jeszcze szybszego biegu. Znajdował się już niedaleko portu, kiedy do jego uszu dotarły podniesione głosy z oddali i zniekształcone strzępki wykrzykiwanych zdań. To napełniło go ogromem złych przeczuć. W mieście są patrole, przypomniał sobie. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby okazało się, że żołnierze ojca wdali się z kimś w jakąś krwawą jatkę. Z pewnością byli do tego zdolni. Lapis wolał na własne oczy przekonać się, co się dzieje i ewentualnie interweniować, nim nastąpi eskalacja konfliktu. Już teraz wrzaski i hałasy dało się usłyszeć w niemal całej dzielnicy. 

Chłopak zwolnił przed zakrętem i nasłuchiwał – wśród kakofonii głosów rozpoznał dwa bardzo znajome, na dźwięk których poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przebiegający mu po kręgosłupie. Prędko zsiadł z konia i pozostawił go przywiązanego do pobliskiego budynku, a sam ruszył na miękkich nogach w stronę, skąd dobiegały nieprzyjemne krzyki i wyzwiska. Kiedy wyłonił się z cienia pobliskiego domku, ujrzał scenę, której nie chciał nigdy widzieć.

Jego brat stał pochylony niczym drapieżny ptak nad przytrzymywanym przez żołnierzy Cato Verresem i wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco. Z nosa i ust Cato płynęła krew, lecz z warg nie schodził mu pełen wyższości uśmiech, a jego oczy zdawały się mówić: "niczego ode mnie nie wyciągniesz, nie masz na co liczyć". Kilka metrów dalej stali zbici w grupkę inni członkowie załogi, przyglądając się bezsilnie, jak ludzie króla szarpią ich kapitanem niczym szmacianą lalką.

— Co tu się, do cholery, dzieje? — zapytał Lapis, zbliżając się do Secundosa i skupiając na sobie jego uwagę. Chciał zabrzmieć pewnie, ale nie zdołał zapanować nad drżącą nutą w swoim głosie. Nie potrafił dostatecznie dobrze ukryć tego, jak bardzo pragnął uniknąć konfrontacji z bratem. 

Secundos zmarszczył brwi, obdarzając Lapisa przeciągłym spojrzeniem.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie powinno cię tu być. To sprawa, w którą lepiej, żebyś się nie mieszał. Dotyczy wyłącznie królewskich żołnierzy oraz zdrajców krwi — oznajmił dość wyniośle. 

Być może w innej sytuacji Lapis natychmiast by odpuścił, odchodząc i nie prowokując brata, ale tym razem nie potrafił się tak po prostu wycofać. Nie jestem tchórzem, powtórzył kilka razy w myślach, starając się dodać sobie otuchy.

— O co oskarżony jest Verres? — zapytał głucho, kątem oka zerkając na Cato, który patrzył na niego tak... dziwnie.

— Już mówiłem, że nie powinieneś mieszać się w państwowe sprawy — mruknął z irytacją Secundos.

Lapis tymczasem nie ruszył się z miejsca ani o krok. Dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na porozrzucane na ulicy rzeczy należące z całą pewnością do Cato – pomięte ubrania i pościel, monety oraz barwną biżuterię. Gdzieś musi mieć też mój plan skorpiona, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Zrozumiał, że chcąc czy nie chcąc musi interweniować.

— To nie jest tylko sprawa państwowa, ale także moja osobista — zaoponował. — Verres to kapitan mojej załogi, za którego odpowiadam, jako jego dowódca i chciałbym wiedzieć – nie, ja żądam – informacji, o co został oskarżony — powiedział hardo, czym wyraźnie zaskoczył Secundosa. 

Ten przez chwilę mierzył go oceniającym spojrzeniem, jakby chcąc się przekonać, na ile słowa Lapisa są prawdziwe, po czym dał znak żołnierzom, żeby puścili Cato. 

— Na ten moment Verres nie jest o nic oskarżony. Jeszcze przeszukujemy jego dom i póki nam nie przeszkodziłeś, byliśmy w trakcie... zadawania mu paru istotnych pytań — oznajmił, uśmiechając się krzywo.

— Zmasakrowaliście mu pół twarzy! — powiedział oskarżycielsko Lapis. — Skoro nie jest o nic oskarżony, to dlaczego go przesłuchujecie? Kto wydał rozkaz, żeby użyć siły?

— Chciałbyś chyba zbyt wiele wiedzieć, a wystarczy tylko, żebyś zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie przekroczyłem w żaden sposób swoich uprawnień. Nigdy tego nie robię — parsknął Secundos. — Zapytaj lepiej Verresa, dlaczego próbował uciekać przed strażnikami. Ciekawe, co ci odpowie.

Lapis posłał Cato mordercze spojrzenie, jednak nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, bo z budynku obok wyszedł jeden z królewskich gwardzistów, niosący w dłoniach pomięte zwoje. 

— Znalazłem coś, co może okazać się istotne, dowódco — oznajmił, przekazując znalezisko Secundosowi. 

Tymczasem Lapis miał wrażenie, że serce zaraz wyskoczy mu z piersi. Niemal zapomniał, jak się oddycha. Mógł tylko bezradnie patrzeć na swojego brata przeglądającego kolejne karty.

To koniec. Znajdzie plan skorpiona i wszyscy - ja, moja matka i Cato - możemy pożegnać się z wolnością, myślał gorączkowo, przypominając sobie reakcję ojca, kiedy ten zobaczył po raz pierwszy jego malunki i moment, kiedy bez cienia zawahania wrzucił je wszystkie w płomienie, pozwalając, by ogień doszczętnie strawił dzieło dziesiątek zarwanych przez Lapisa nocy. 

— Nie tego się spodziewałem po tobie, Cato Verresie — odezwał się w końcu następca tronu, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała wyraźna kpina. — Posłuchaj tylko tych zbereźności, Lapisie! — zwrócił się do brata i nie zwracając uwagi na jego ciche protesty, zaczął czytać na głos treść trzymanej w dłoniach wiadomości: — Choćbym nawet chciał, nie mogę zapomnieć błękitnej barwy twych oczu. Czasem śnią mi się po nocach i wtedy wydaje mi się, że patrzę w czyste, spokojne niebo. Czuję, że przepadłem i nie ma już dla mnie ratunku, a to wszystko z twojej winy. Bożek miłości przyniósł nam zatruty owoc, który my postanowiliśmy skosztować. Nie ma już odwrotu. Musimy stawić czoła prawdzie. Sępy czyhają na choćby jeden nasz błąd, ale my będziemy gotowi. Bądź dobrej myśli, najdroższa. Odpisz mi jak najszybciej i spotkajmy się tam, gdzie zwykliśmy do tej pory. Przykro mi to mówić, ale obawiam się, że nasze plany na przyszłość wymagają znaczących zmian. Muszę powiedzieć ci o czymś niezwykle ważnym, a nie chcę umieszczać tego w listach, które twój ojciec mógłby przechwycić. Nie jestem w stanie już dłużej czekać na nasze spotkanie. Pragnę cię zobaczyć już teraz, na nowo zatopić się w twym spojrzeniu, składać motyle pocałunki na twej skórze w dowód mej miłości i bez pamięci dotykać...

— Już wystarczy — mruknął Lapis, krzywiąc się wyraźnie. Nie miał ochoty znowu poznawać treści intymnej korespondencji Cato – to było zbyt krępujące. W duchu dziękował jednak bogom za to, że żołnierze Secundosa znaleźli właśnie te listy zamiast jakichś obciążających go planów czy rysunków.

— Wybacz mi, mój panie, tamtą próbę ucieczki i moje skandaliczne zachowanie. Cóż mogę powiedzieć na swoją obronę? Już nie mam nic do ukrycia. Znasz mój najskrytszy sekret — powiedział Cato niezwykle teatralnym tonem, po czym bezwładnie opadł na kolana przed Lapisem. — Co mam teraz zrobić? Wszystko stracone! Ukaż mnie, mój dowódco lub ty, książę Secundosie! Ukażcie mnie, jeśli uczucie skierowane do niewłaściwej osoby jest wbrew prawom boskim i ludzkim! Jestem gotowy zapłacić najwyższą cenę za wszelkie swe grzechy i każdą zdrożną myśl, w której moja wybranka zagościła. Nie każcie mi jednak zdradzać jej imienia ani nazwy rodu, z którego pochodzi. Niech zginę, ale nie pozwolę na splamienie jej honoru — oznajmił głośno, a w jego oczach zdawały się tańczyć żywe płomienie. 

Lapis spojrzał na Cato, jak na kogoś niespełna rozumu. Zresztą Secundos również wyglądał na mocno skonfundowanego. 

— Cholera — mruknął pod nosem. ― Verres, powinienem cię aresztować...

— Przecież nie masz dowodów. Chcesz zamknąć Verresa jedynie za gorszący romans z jakąś arystokratką? Sądziłem, że szukacie zdrajców — powiedział równie cicho Lapis, czując, jak z nerwów pocą mu się ręce. Miał już dość całej tej farsy. Wokół nich zaczęło się zbierać coraz więcej zwabionych krzykami ciekawskich gapiów. Secundos też to zauważył. 

— Pozwól na chwilę na stronę — syknął i nie oczekując nawet odpowiedzi, pociągnął brata w kierunku grupki strażników, gdzie nikt niepożądany nie mógł ich usłyszeć. — Słuchaj, nie wiem, skąd znasz tego całego Cato Verresa, ale nie jest to dobra znajomość i powinieneś jak najszybciej ją zakończyć.

— Chyba nie do ciebie należy decyzja, z kim będę się zadawał, prawda? Potrzebowałem pilnie doświadczonej załogi i ją znalazłem. Póki co nie żałuję nawiązania kontaktu z Cato. Zdecydowałem się na współpracę z nim, a ty nie odwiedziesz mnie od tego wyboru — oznajmił stanowczo Lapis, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku brata.

— Popełniasz poważny błąd, którego będziesz żałował. Sam się o tym przekonasz w swoim czasie. Z jakiegoś powodu Cato Verres znalazł się w pierwszej dziesiątce osób, które strażnicy obowiązkowo mieli sprawdzić. Mam pewność, że on coś ukrywa i na pewno nie jest człowiekiem, za jakiego go uważasz, Lapisie.

— A skąd ty możesz to wiedzieć? — zapytał Lapis z irytacją. Przez chwilę on i Secundos mierzyli się wzrokiem, prowadząc ze sobą pewnego rodzaju milczącą walkę. Młodszy z braci jak zwykle jako pierwszy odpuścił.

— Możesz mnie nie cierpieć, ale znam się na ludziach znacznie lepiej niż ty i nie jestem aż tak naiwny. Ojciec rzadko się myli i jeśli uznał Verresa za niebezpiecznego, to zapewne miał ku temu dobry powód — powiedział Secundos, oglądając się przez ramię na Cato, który w dalszym ciągu klęczał na ziemi. — Nie mogę go aresztować, co do tego masz słuszność. Nie zmuszę cię też do tego, żebyś zakończył znajomość z nim. Proszę cię jednak, abyś był ostrożniejszy. Jeśli Verres zrobi cokolwiek podejrzanego, od razu mnie o tym poinformuj. Pamiętaj, że to my jesteśmy twoją rodziną nie on. 

— Co to ma do rzeczy? — Lapis zmarszczył brwi. Teraz śmie nazywać nas rodziną?, przemknęło mu przez myśl.

— Posłuchaj, Lapisie, Verres może chcieć zaszkodzić naszej rodzinie lub całemu królestwu. Jako arystokrata nie powinieneś nigdy w pełni wierzyć ludziom takim jak on. Oni zawsze starają się ugrać coś dla siebie na kontaktach z wyższymi sferami. To kłamcy i obrzydliwi pochlebcy, którzy pozostaną przy tobie, dopóki będzie im się to opłacało. Wykorzystają twoją prostoduszność, żeby później zostawić cię na lodzie. Dlatego twoim zadaniem jest wykorzystać ich jak narzędzia, zanim oni wykorzystają ciebie.

— Czy to kolejna mądra maksyma naszego ojca? — spytał Lapis oschle. — Dziękuję za radę, ale wbrew temu, co o mnie myślisz, mam swój własny rozum. Zdaję sobie sprawę z zagrożeń, które niesie za sobą ta znajomość. Nie jestem głupi.

Secundos spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem i tylko pokręcił głową.

— Rób, jak uważasz, Lapisie, ale później nie biegnij do ojca z płaczem, jeśli Cato Verres okaże się być zwykłym oszustem i wpędzi cię w kłopoty finansowe lub, jeszcze gorzej, w konflikty z prawem. Nie zapominaj, że jeśli zostanie na czymś przyłapany, to ty również za to odpowiesz — powiedział, a w jego głosie czaiła się groźba. 

— Wiem o tym doskonale — odparł równie nieprzyjemnie Lapis i obrócił się na pięcie, z zamiarem odejścia. 

— Naprawdę będziesz tego żałował! — Usłyszał jeszcze za plecami głos Secundosa, ale w żaden sposób nie zareagował.

Na miękkich nogach podszedł w stronę klęczącego Cato i niemal niewidzącym wzrokiem omiótł zebrany wokół tłum gapiów.

— Rozejść się! Czego nie rozumiecie?! Przedstawienie się skończyło! — krzyknął, kątem oka obserwując, jak następca tronu i jego ludzie odjeżdżają. Secundos zdążył jeszcze posłać mu ostatnie nieprzychylne spojrzenie, zanim zniknął w cieniu odległych zabudowań. Zaciekawieni mieszkańcy portowej dzielnicy także powoli zaczęli się rozchodzić. Z lekkim ociąganiem odeszła również załoga Verresa, a Lapis i Cato zostali praktycznie sami na środku ulicy.

Dopiero wtedy Cato zdecydował się nieco chwiejnie podnieść z ziemi. Minął Lapisa, zupełnie go ignorując, i zaczął zbierać porozrzucane po ulicy przedmioty. Tymczasem książę zaskoczony śledził jego ruchy, podążając tuż za nim. Widać było, że praktycznie każdy krok sprawia kapitanowi ból. Bądź co bądź żołnierze Secundosa porządnie go obili.

— Ledwie ci się udało. Mój brat naprawdę liczył na to, że coś na ciebie znajdzie i będzie mógł cię zamknąć — mruknął Lapis, podnosząc z podłoża kilka pojedynczych zwojów. Cato bezceremonialnie wyrwał mu je z rąk i zmiął niczym śmieci.

— Ty jeszcze tutaj, dowódco? Nie powinieneś przypadkiem wracać do pałacu razem ze swoim braciszkiem? — zapytał gniewnie.

— O co ci chodzi? — Lapis był nawet bardziej niż zaskoczony słowami kapitana. 

Cato odwrócił się do niego plecami.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nic nie wiedziałeś o patrolach? Mogłeś mnie ostrzec — powiedział chłodno. Ruszył w stronę swojego domu, nawet nie patrząc na Lapisa. 

Ten nie spodziewał się na pewno takich zarzutów z ust chłopaka i, szczerze, poczuł się nimi dość mocno urażony.

— Ojciec nie mówi mi o takich rzeczach. Dowiedziałem się o patrolach dopiero dziś rano i to całkiem przypadkiem! Myślisz, że jako ten gorszy syn jestem o czymkolwiek informowany? — zapytał, ruszając za Cato w głąb budynku. ― A nawet gdybym wiedział, to dlaczego miałbym cię o czymkolwiek informować? Żebyś w porę mógł ukryć, co takiego knujesz?

Cato posłał mu zimne spojrzenie.

― Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Nic nie knuję! Masz mnie za idiotę? Myślisz, że snułbym jakieś niecne plany zaraz pod nosem księcia i strażników? 

Lapis zawahał się.

― Okłamałeś mnie, opowiadając o swoim ojcu... A ja już zacząłem ci ufać, Cato Verresie...

― Miałem swoje powody, żeby zataić przed tobą prawdę ― oznajmił ponuro kapitan i odwrócił się z zamiarem odejścia. 

― Stój! ― syknął książę. ― Tak zamierzasz zakończyć naszą rozmowę? Oczekuję od ciebie prawdy, Cato, jeśli nadal chcesz ze mną współpracować. ― Nie mógł uwierzyć, że te słowa naprawdę przeszły mu przez usta.

Cato westchnął ciężko.

— Zdradzę ci prawdę. Daj mi tylko trochę czasu.

Lapis milczał. W pierwszej chwili zamierzał odmówić, ale ostatecznie tego nie zrobił. Podświadomie czuł, że kapitan może coś więcej wiedzieć na temat rebelii i jeśli zdradzi mu te informacje, książę będzie w stanie zrozumieć, co zaszło między jego rodzicami.

― Możesz na mnie liczyć, Lapisie, ale... Idź już lepiej — mruknął Cato, przykładając dłoń do spuchniętej twarzy. Kciukiem starł resztki krwi z ust, krzywiąc się przy tym.

— Może lepiej, żeby zobaczył cię lekarz? — zasugerował Lapis, w duchu przeklinając siebie za swoją naiwność i przesadną wrażliwość.

— To nie będzie konieczne.

Z miny towarzysza Lapis jasno wyczytał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli rzeczywiście zostawi go samego. 

— Żegnaj w takim razie, Cato. Pamiętaj, co chciałbym od ciebie usłyszeć ― powiedział i wyszedł.

Obiecał sobie w duchu, że w końcu pozna prawdę. Może nie dziś, ale na pewno już niedługo.


	10. Chapter 10

Śniło mu się, że tkwi w zupełnych ciemnościach, unosząc się wysoko ponad spowitą przez cienie ziemią. Nie widział jej, ale wiedział, że jest gdzieś tam, w dole – u jego stóp. Wytężył wzrok, jednak, mimo otwartych oczu, nie mógł dostrzec zupełnie nic – tak jakby wszelkie obrazy, których poszukiwał, pozostawały poza zasięgiem zmysłów zwykłego śmiertelnika. 

Nie miał pojęcia, w jakim miejscu przebywa. Zdawało mu się, że zatrzymał się w martwym punkcie między niebem a ziemią, niezdolny do jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Nie czuł upływu czasu. Jedynym, czego doświadczał w tamtej chwili, była pustka.

Świadomość tego faktu napełniała go jednocześnie strachem i fascynacją. Próbował skupić się jeszcze mocniej, żeby odnaleźć cokolwiek w bezbrzeżnym mroku. Odnosił jednak nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że im bardziej stara się skoncentrować, tym więcej ukrytych symboli i bodźców mu umyka. 

W końcu obraz świata wokół niego zaczął się coraz bardziej chwiać i sypać. Nox liczył, że uda mu się jeszcze choćby przez chwilę utrzymać wizję i ujrzeć to, czego tak bardzo pragnął, lecz nim mu się to udało, stracił zupełnie kontrolę, a cały sen rozpadł się na kawałki, pozbawiony kształtów i ostrości.

Młodzieniec z ociąganiem otworzył oczy, czując wypełniające go zmęczenie. Pierwszym, co ujrzał po przebudzeniu, była pochylająca się nad nim Phoebe, z której wyrazu twarzy mógł wyczytać zawód. 

— Nie skupiłeś się dostatecznie mocno — oceniła, patrząc na niego niezwykle krytycznie i po chwili dopiero wyciągając w jego stronę otwartą dłoń. 

Nox przyjął jej pomoc bez słowa i wstał powoli, rozciągając zesztywniałe od bezruchu mięśnie. Wszystko go bolało, ale, po prawdzie, sam był sobie winien. 

— Wybacz — powiedział tylko, nie wyrażając większej skruchy. Wyminął dziewczynę i podszedł nieco chwiejnym krokiem do wysokiego okna budowli, przez które wpadały pierwsze promienie wschodzącego słońca. 

— Co się z tobą dzieje, Nox? Rozproszyłeś się szybciej niż zazwyczaj — zauważyła Phoebe, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Jej głos zabrzmiał znacznie ostrzej niż wcześniej. — Te treningi nie przyniosą żadnego efektu, jeśli przykładasz do nich tak niewielką wagę. 

Nox westchnął cicho, odwracając się w końcu przodem do dziewczyny i spoglądając jej w oczy.

— Wiem i przepraszam, że marnuję tylko twój czas. Dziwię się, że wciąż jeszcze chcesz mnie czegoś nauczyć. To nie ma większego sensu. Przecież nie robię żadnych postępów — mruknął zrezygnowany.

Phoebe tylko prychnęła, słysząc to.

— Nie denerwuj mnie lepiej, Nox. Chyba nie zamierzasz się teraz nad sobą użalać? Gwarantuję ci, że moje nauki okażą się skuteczne, jeśli tylko bardziej się do nich przyłożysz. Cały czas się dekoncentrujesz, a powinieneś być w pełni skupiony, wyzbyć się wszelkich zbędnych odczuć i tego, co nie pozwala twojej duszy ulecieć poza ciało. Wiem, że... 

— Daj spokój, Phoebe. Nie musisz mnie pouczać — powiedział beznamiętnie Nox, przerywając dziewczynie jej wywód. — Postaram się poprawić. Po prostu w ostatnim czasie trudno mi skupić się na czymkolwiek. Nie potrafię pozbierać myśli.

— Właśnie widzę — burknęła Phoebe. Zaraz jednak wyraz jej twarzy się zmienił. Może nawet nieco złagodniał. — Niepokoi mnie ta dziwna aura, która cię otacza, słońce. Od kilku dni jest ona jeszcze mocniejsza, wręcz przytłaczająca... — dodała już znacznie ciszej. 

Nox skrzywił się wyraźnie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co - a raczej kto - stanowi źródło wszelkich dręczących go w ostatnim czasie nieprzyjemnych myśli. 

Nie potrafił wyrzucić z pamięci widoku zszokowanego i rozbitego emocjonalnie Kalla, gdy ujawnił przed nim, że doskonale zna jego tajemnicę. Okropnie go to dręczyło. Nie był w stanie zwyczajnie funkcjonować, wiedząc, jak nierozważnie postąpił książę. Teraz naprawdę poważnie zaczął się o niego martwić.

Przez moment miał nawet ochotę opowiedzieć przyjaciółce o tym, co się stało i o swoich obawach, żeby pozbyć się choćby części ciężaru ze swoich barków, ale w porę się przed tym powstrzymał. 

Bractwo nie musi wiedzieć o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Niech zostaną one naszym wspólnym sekretem - moim i Kalla, przemknęło mu przez myśl. 

Zdecydował się milczeć, bo wiedział, że jakoś się z tym wszystkim upora i nie pogrąży w cieniu tak jak książę. Nie mógł dopuścić, żeby do głosu doszły jego największe lęki i żeby opanował go chaos. Jeśli chciał w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc Kallowi, i przy okazji nie zgubić samego siebie oraz Bractwa, musiał odnaleźć spokój i właśnie to zamierzał uczynić. 

— Wiem, że się o mnie martwisz, Phoebe, ale naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Muszę tylko uporządkować w głowie kilka ważnych spraw. Trudno panować nad sobą, gdy jest się odpowiedzialnym nie tylko za swoje losy — powiedział zgodnie z prawdą. — Przerwijmy na jakiś czas nasze treningi. Dobrze nam to obojgu zrobi. Obiecuję ci, że wrócimy do nich jak najszybciej. 

Phoebe popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, ale ostatecznie skinęła głową na znak, że zgadza się na jego propozycję. O nic nie dopytywała i Nox był jej za to wdzięczny. On i Kall mieli ze sobą coś wspólnego - oboje nie lubili tłumaczyć się ze swoich decyzji.

— Ufam, że wiesz, co robisz, słońce — oznajmiła spokojnie wieszczka. — Pamiętaj tylko, że w kryzysowej sytuacji zawsze możesz liczyć na pomoc Bractwa. Będziemy stać za tobą murem.

— Pamiętam o tym — odparł młodzieniec, czując narastające wyrzuty sumienia. Wszak okłamał ich wszystkich. 

Na chwilę zapadła między nimi nieco niezręczna cisza, którą w końcu postanowiła przerwać Phoebe.

— Więc... — zawahała się — w jakim stanie jest teraz następca tronu? Nie pokazał się publicznie od czasu pogrzebu ― zauważyła.

— Trudno mu się dziwić. W końcu stracił bliskiego członka rodziny — powiedział Nox, powoli ważąc słowa, by nie zdradzić swojej rozmówczyni zbyt wiele szczegółów. — Minie jeszcze dużo czasu, zanim zdoła się z tym pogodzić. 

— Ludzie zaczynają się już niepokoić — mruknęła wieszczka, postępując kilka kroków w stronę Noxa. — Od tygodni nie widzieli żadnego z członków rodziny królewskiej. Nie chcę nic sugerować, ale właśnie w ten sposób rodzą się plotki, które mogą zaszkodzić wizerunkowi nie tylko Adriasza, ale też jego następcy. Kapłani Trzech Stolic naradzają się częściej niż zazwyczaj, a lud też nie jest ślepy. Widzi, że książę zaniedbuje swoje obowiązki i...

— Spokojnie, Phoebe, zajmę się tym. Porozmawiam z nim — obiecał Nox, w duchu zastanawiając się, jak to zrobi. W ostatnim czasie samo spotkanie się z Kallem graniczyło z cudem. Zresztą Łabędź świetnie wiedział, jaki jest powód takiego stanu rzeczy. Książę nie chciał go widzieć i dosadnie dawał mu to do zrozumienia. Unikał jak tylko mógł nawet mijania się z nim na pałacowych korytarzach, nie wspominając już o zapraszaniu go do swoich komnat. Dzień i noc czatowali przed nimi strażnicy, którzy dostali rozkaz, by nikogo nie wpuszczać. Nox nie potrafił tego przyznać przed samym sobą, ale takie zachowanie ze strony Kalla naprawdę go raniło i tylko potęgowało jego niepokój. 

— Wszystko w porządku, Nox? Zbladłeś — zauważyła Phoebe.

Młodzieniec pokręcił szybko głową.

— Nic mi nie jest. Tylko się zamyśliłem.

— Słyszałeś w ogóle, co do ciebie mówiłam?

Cóż... Nie słyszał. Był zbyt zajęty myślami o księciu i przez to zupełnie zignorował słowa przyjaciółki. Ta, doskonale zdając sobie z tego sprawę, nie skomentowała jego nagannego zachowania i tylko spojrzała na niego krzywo – w sposób, w jaki patrzy się na nieznośne dziecko, które coś zrobiło, ale nie można go za to ukarać, bo jest jeszcze zbyt małe i wciąż niewiele rozumie.

— Pytałam cię, czy stresujesz się przed dzisiejszym spotkaniem z mistrzem — powiedziała już lekko zirytowana. 

Spotkanie. Nox na śmierć o nim zapomniał.

— Staram się nim nie przejmować. W końcu to nic takiego, prawda? — zapytał, uśmiechając się nieszczerze. W rzeczywistości nagłe wezwanie przed oblicze mistrza zupełnie wytrąciło go z równowagi i napełniło kolejnymi obawami.

— Nie wiesz może, dlaczego cię wezwał?

Mogę się tylko domyślać, że chodzi o Kalla. Jeśli mistrz naprawdę wie o wszystkim, na pewno otrzymał już informację o tym, co się wydarzyło. Ma świadomość, że zataiłem przed Bractwem prawdę, pomyślał Nox, czując wypełniający go strach. Czy mistrz chciał go ukarać? Wyrzucić ze zgromadzenia? A może coś jeszcze gorszego?

Spojrzał na Phoebe, z trudem przełykając ślinę.

— Nie mam pojęcia, czego Lorcan może ode mnie chcieć — wykrztusił.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i podeszła do Noxa, obejmując go troskliwie ramieniem.

— Nie umiesz mnie okłamywać, słońce. Zresztą nigdy nie umiałeś. Widzę przecież, jak bardzo denerwujesz się przed tym spotkaniem. Wprawdzie nie wiem, dlaczego mistrz tak nagle zapragnął cię widzieć, ale jestem wręcz pewna, że nie masz powodu się bać. Nigdy chyba nie dałeś Lorcanowi powodu do niezadowolenia. Myślę nawet, że on chce jakoś wynagrodzić twoją ciężką pracę i poświęcenie dla Bractwa. Nie zastanawiałeś się nad tym? Może zamierza ci powierzyć kolejną misję albo przenieść do innego Domu na jakieś bardziej odpowiedzialne stanowisko? — zapytała. 

Nox wiedział, że próbowała go w ten sposób pocieszyć, ale jej słowa sprawiły, że w jego umyśle pojawiły się jeszcze gorsze niż wcześniej obawy.

Co jeśli mistrz rzeczywiście chce mnie wysłać gdzieś poza granice Brachos? Miałbym nagle zamieszkać w innej kwaterze? Przecież nie mogę zostawić Kalla samego. Jestem potrzebny tutaj, a nie gdzieś daleko stąd, myślał zdenerwowany. 

— Nie mam ochoty wyjeżdżać — powiedział pozornie obojętnie. 

— Ale dlaczego? Nox, przecież to wielki zaszczyt! — krzyknęła Phoebe, patrząc na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. — Wiesz, ile bym dała, żeby móc opuścić Adrianopol? Tak jak Nemezi wyjechać do Pirii czy może do Dasos... Mogłabym wreszcie zwiedzić kawał świata. Jak możesz nie doceniać takiej szansy na zwiększenie wpływów i polepszenie swojej sytuacji?!

Nox westchnął ciężko.

— Nie każdy marzy o wyjeździe z Brachos. Są tacy, którzy wolą tu zostać.

— Nie żartuj sobie! Chyba tylko ty wolałbyś całe życie przesiedzieć w tej dziurze! — żachnęła się dziewczyna.

— Nie tylko ja. Abraxas też nie miałby nic przeciwko temu...

— Abraxas! Nie wierzę, że podałeś go jako przykład! — fuknęła Phoebe. — Każdy wie, jaki jest Abraxas. Jest taki... Taki...

— Jaki? — zapytał Nox, unosząc brew. Był szczerze zaciekawiony, co przyjaciółka zamierza powiedzieć o ich wspólnym znajomym.

— Nudny. Śmiertelnie wręcz nudny — dokończyła Phoebe, czerwieniąc się przy tym ze złości.

— A mimo to jemu jako pierwszemu mistrz zaproponował jakiś czas temu wyjazd do Pirii — zauważył Nox, czym dodatkowo rozsierdził dziewczynę.

— Odmówił! Wyobrażasz to sobie?! Jeszcze to jego wyjaśnienie - że woli zostać tutaj, gdzie jest jego dom i bliscy, bo tylko tu potrafi w pełni realizować założenia Bractwa. Cóż za nonsens! — prychnęła.

— Został w Brachos, bo chorowałaś, a on wolał być wtedy przy tobie niż zwiedzać świat...

Phoebe zamilkła, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

— Zmarnował swoją wielką szansę przeze mnie.

— Nie, to nieprawda, Phoebe. Zrobił to, co uważał za słuszne — odparł Nox, uśmiechając się delikatnie do przyjaciółki.

Pomyślał, że on też, bez względu na wszystko, musi postąpić słusznie, w zgodzie z samym sobą. 

~~~~~~

Czas oczekiwania dłużył się niemiłosiernie, a on ledwo był w stanie usiedzieć w miejscu. Czuł, jak jego dłonie niekontrolowanie drżą, a po plecach przebiegają mu nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Z każdą chwilą denerwował się coraz bardziej. Kiedy mistrz zamierza go przyjąć?

W końcu nie wytrzymał i zapukał do drzwi komnaty Lorcana. Odpowiedziała mu jednak cisza. Nie zważając więc na nakazy etykiety, wszedł do apartamentów i już na początku uderzyła go ciemność panująca w ich wnętrzu. Jego oczy potrzebowały chwili, by przyzwyczaić się do braku światła. Dopiero wtedy mógł dostrzec zarysy mebli i map rozrzuconych po całym pomieszczeniu. 

Musiał stąpać wyjątkowo ostrożnie, by na żadną z nich przez przypadek nie nadepnąć. Spodziewał się zastać mistrza na tarasie. Wiedział, że ten lubi przesiadywać tam wieczorami i patrzeć na panoramę Adrianopolu. Kiedy był młodszy, często przychodził do Lorcana, a ten uczył go widocznych nad ich głowami gwiazdozbiorów.

Nox musiał przyznać, że właściwie tęskni za tamtymi chwilami. Jego życie wyglądało zaskakująco prosto, nim po raz pierwszy wyruszył na misję. Nie miał też tylu zmartwień i problemów nim poznał Kalla. Wtedy liczyli się dla niego tylko przyjaciele z Bractwa. Nie chciał znać świata poza nim, wystarczyło mu to, co już ma. 

Pamiętał wypełniający go każdego dnia spokój. Marzył, że taki stan rzeczy będzie trwał wiecznie. Że teraz, kiedy rozpoczął niejako nowe życie, wreszcie odnajdzie wewnętrzną harmonię i odpokutuje swoje winy.

Cóż... Każdemu zdarza się pomylić. 

Skarcił się w duchu za tak niemądre myśli. Na co liczył? Że tamte beztroskie chwile kiedykolwiek do niego powrócą? Że będzie w stanie żyć tak jak kiedyś? Nie mógł przecież cofnąć czasu. Poza tym... Czy naprawdę tak bardzo żałował zmiany? Wiele pozytywnych zdarzeń miało miejsce, od kiedy poznał Kalla. Owszem, jego codzienność wyglądała teraz zupełnie inaczej, ale nie mógł narzekać. Okazałby się niewdzięcznikiem.

Zgodnie ze swoimi przewidywaniami, odnalazł mistrza na tarasie. Mężczyzna stał odwrócony do niego plecami, opierając się bokiem o kamienną balustradę.

Nox wahał się przez chwilę, czy powinien jakoś poinformować go o swojej obecności. Nim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Lorcan odezwał się pierwszy.

— Zamierzasz tak stać w przejściu, czy do mnie dołączysz, Nox? — zapytał beznamiętnie, przez co młodzieniec poczuł się jeszcze mniej pewnie.

— Przepraszam, mistrzu — bąknął. Na miękkich nogach podszedł do mężczyzny i stanął tuż za nim. Nie mógł dostrzec jego twarzy, ale wyobrażał sobie jej wyraz – nieco zamyślony, pełen powagi i skrywanego gdzieś pod maską obojętności smutku. 

— Powiedz mi, co widzisz przed sobą, uczniu — zażyczył sobie Lorcan, wprawiając tym samym Noxa w osłupienie. 

Jakiej odpowiedzi Lorcan ode mnie oczekuje? Jaka może go usatysfakcjonować?, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, nie potrafiąc złożyć jednej składnej wypowiedzi.

— Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz, Nox? — spytał starszy mężczyzna, unosząc brew. — Poprosiłem cię, o najprostszą na świecie rzecz, a ty najwyraźniej doszukujesz się w moich słowach jakiegoś podstępu, drugiego dna. Myślisz, że próbuję cię sprawdzić i nie chcesz popełnić żadnego błędu. Mam rację? — zerknął na ucznia badawczo. 

Nox odniósł nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że spojrzenie to może z łatwością przewiercać jego duszę na wylot. Nie odważył się w żaden sposób odpowiedzieć. Czuł wstyd przed mistrzem i coraz bardziej obawiał się, że lada moment ten go przejrzy, o ile jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

— Dziwnie się ostatnio zachowujesz, Nox — kontynuował Lorcan jeszcze bardziej surowym tonem. — Zresztą nie tylko ja to zauważyłem. Spóźniłeś się z oddaniem raportu, nie wspominając już o tym, że częściej bywasz teraz w pałacu niż w siedzibie Bractwa. Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to ma znaczyć?

— Wybacz mi, mistrzu. Naprawdę nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Poprawię się, obiecuję. — wyszeptał Nox, przystępując niespokojnie z nogi na nogę. Cieszył się, że w ciemnościach mistrz nie jest w stanie dostrzec zmieszania malującego się na jego twarzy. — Wiem, że byłem ostatnio nieco roztargniony... 

— Roztargniony? To chyba spore niedopowiedzenie — przerwał mu sucho rozmówca. — Zawodzisz mnie w ostatnim czasie, mój uczniu. To do ciebie zupełnie niepodobne.

Nox przełknął ślinę, zdając sobie sprawę, że Lorcan naprawdę jest na niego zły i najpewniej nie zechce wysłuchać żadnych tłumaczeń z jego strony. Czuł się żałośnie.

Świadomość, że zawiódł i, co gorsza, oszukał, osobę, która okazała mu w życiu tyle dobroci i ciepła, sprawiała, że niemal zaczynał gardzić samym sobą. Nienawidził sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Nienawidził konieczności wybierania między Bractwem a Kallem, między dwiema równorzędnymi racjami, wreszcie - między obowiązkiem a lojalnością względem bliskich.

Odwrócił wzrok, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć Lorcanowi w oczy.

Między nimi nastała przytłaczająca cisza. Stali tak milczący, wsparci na kamiennej balustradzie, przyglądając się gasnącym w dole pochodniom. Miasto powoli zasypiało, pogrążając się w zupełnym mroku. Tylko położony na wzgórzu pałac wciąż zdawał się tętnić życiem. Prawie we wszystkich oknach dało się dostrzec blask świateł. 

Nox na dłuższy moment zatrzymał wzrok na skrzydle pałacu, które jako jedyne, zdawało się opustoszałe i zupełnie martwe.

Komnaty księcia, przemknęło Noxowi przez myśl. Zastanawiał się, co w tamtej chwili robił Kall. Nie spał - co do tego młodzieniec miał pewność. Może udał się na rozmowę z ojcem albo też siedzi zaszyty gdzieś w starych komnatach swej matki, pisząc listy bez adresata? Nox miał pełno kopii takowych w swoim dzienniku. A może raczej następca tronu zajmuje się zgoła innymi sprawami? Może spożywa w tej chwili późną wieczerzę lub pieczętuje królewskie zarządzenia? Może topi smutki w alkoholu albo szuka zapomnienia w objęciach kochanki na jedną noc? 

Nox skrzywił się, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, w jakim kierunku podążają jego myśli. Jestem głupcem. Zanadto przejmuję się życiem Kalla, choć nie powinienem się w nie mieszać. A jednak mimo wszystko chciałbym mu jakoś pomóc. Ochronić go przed osamotnieniem w tak trudnej dla niego chwili.

— Powiedz mi, co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Nox — westchnął Lorcan, przerywając dłużące się milczenie. — Jesteś jednym z moich najlepszych i najbardziej obiecujących uczniów. Do tej pory nie sprawiałeś mi żadnych problemów, ba, mogę z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że na każdym kroku dostarczałeś mi powodów do dumy. Nie rozumiem, skąd u ciebie ta nagła odmiana. Twoje raporty są niezwykle barwne i doskonale przygotowane, ale tak naprawdę nie informują mnie o niczym, czego już bym wcześniej nie wiedział. Próbujesz coś przede mną zataić, Nox? Chcesz mnie zwieść? — zapytał Lorcan beznamiętnie.

Nox przygryzł wargę, czując na sobie ten palący wzrok mężczyzny, którego nauczył się nienawidzić. Wziął głęboki oddech i powoli odwzajemnił jego spojrzenie.

— Nie śmiałbym cię oszukiwać, mój mistrzu — powiedział bez zająknięcia. — Rozumiem powagę sytuacji. Wiem, że moje ostatnie raporty cię nie usatysfakcjonowały i przepraszam. Możliwe, że... Możliwe, że zbytnio zaangażowałem się w prywatne sprawy księcia Kalliasa.

Lorcan prychnął, łypiąc na Noxa karcąco.

— Rozczulanie się nad następcą tronu nie należy do twoich zadań, z tego co pamiętam. Spędzasz z nim tyle czasu, a mimo to nie dowiedziałeś się niczego o jego poczynaniach?

— Już ci wcześniej mówiłem, mistrzu, że książę wciąż jest pogrążony w żałobie po stracie brata. Losy naszego Bractwa zeszły na dalszy plan. Nie mamy powodów do obaw — odparł Nox, siląc się na spokojny ton.

Lorcan zacisnął usta w wąską linię. Widać było, że głęboko rozważa słowa swojego ucznia.

— Obyś miał rację. Nie zapominaj, że jako łącznik z pałacem, jesteś naszą gwarancją pokoju. Życzę sobie, byś zachowywał się stosowniej do swojej pozycji w Bractwie. Zadbaj o to, bym nie musiał cię więcej upominać. Nie chcę odnosić wrażenia, że jesteś bezużyteczny. Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę z tego, co się dzieje z ludźmi bezużytecznymi?

— Tak, mistrzu... — mruknął Nox, blednąc lekko. — Czy mogę już odejść?

— Niezupełnie. Wezwałem cię nie tylko po to, by rozmawiać o raportach — powiedział Lorcan, a jego głos nieco złagodniał. — Wspominałem wszak, że należysz do grona moich ulubieńców i zdecydowanie najlepszych Łabędzi, czyż nie?

— Tak mówiłeś, mistrzu. To dla mnie zaszczyt słyszeć tak wiele pochwał z twoich ust. — Nox skłonił głowę, zastanawiając się w duchu, do czego Lorcan zmierza. Nawet odrobinę się tego obawiał.

— Chcę ci powierzyć pewne bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie i sądzę, że mu podołasz. Przy okazji masz szansę odbudować moje zaufanie. Chodzi o interesy Bractwa w Oneiros.

Nox na chwilę zapomniał o tym, jak się oddycha. 

— W Oneiros, mistrzu? A więc to prawda, że król Tidrates rości sobie prawa do zwierzchnictwa nad Bractwem? — zapytał zaintrygowany.

Lorcan tymczasem posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

— Tidrates sam nie zdaje sobie sprawy, czego żąda — oznajmił pogardliwe. Zaraz jednak odchrząknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się zwyczajowy wyraz powagi. — Jak zapewne wiesz, kilka tygodni temu w nie do końca jasnych okolicznościach wypadkowi uległ mistrz tamtejszego Domu Łabędzi. Teraz zaś doszły do nas wieści o jego śmierci i poważnym zaostrzeniu się konfliktu. Jest podobno źle do tego stopnia, że Łabędzie poprosiły o interwencję Arcykapłankę.

Nox spojrzał na swojego mistrza skonfundowany.

— Nadal nie rozumiem, jaka nasza w tym rola. Chyba że... 

— Będę reprezentował przed Arcykapłanką oneirowskie Łabędzie w miejsce tragicznie zmarłego mistrza Viliona — dokończył uroczyście Lorcan. — Ty zaś wyruszysz do Oneiros wraz ze mną w roli mojego skryby. Jak ci się to podoba? 

— Och... — wykrztusił młodszy, nagle zapominając, jak się mówi. 

— Nie cieszy cię moja propozycja? — zapytał podejrzliwie mistrz. — Wiesz, że wyświadczam ci w ten sposób przysługę? Nie każdy osobiście może poznać tak ważną osobistość, jaką jest Arcykapłanka.

— To zrozumiałe, lecz... Nie chcę wyjść na niewdzięcznego, ale czy moje miejsce nie jest tutaj, w pałacu? Sam mówiłeś, mistrzu, że oczekujesz dokładniejszych raportów, a teraz życzysz sobie, bym opuścił Brachos...

— Podobno w pałacu na razie nie dzieje się nic niepokojącego. Ktoś może cię tymczasowo zastąpić. Nie widzę więc żadnych przeciwskazań, żebyś na jakiś czas wyjechał ze mną za granicę — oznajmił Lorcan, patrząc na Noxa spod przymrużonych powiek. Łabędź tymczasem poczuł się, jak pająk schwytany we własną sieć. 

— Książę nie otrząsnął się jeszcze po tragedii, która go spotkała. Podejrzewam, że chciałby mnie zatrzymać u swego boku a ja...

— Chciałbyś przy nim być, żeby nie zawieść jego zaufania. Rozumiem. Jednak pamiętaj, Nox, że w pierwszej kolejności służysz Bractwu, a dopiero później koronie. — Lorcan położył dłoń na ramieniu swojego ucznia. — Więc jak będzie? Zgodzisz się chyba mi potowarzyszyć? Przyda mi się ktoś tak bystry jak ty i biegły w sztuce władania językami, a jednocześnie bezstronny i nieprzesiąknięty pychą tak jak Łabędzie z południa. Ta wyprawa może cię wiele nauczyć — powiedział zachęcająco.

— Nie mam prawa ci odmówić, mistrzu — odparł cicho Nox. Uśmiechnął się blado, bez radości, wiedząc, że jego zgoda oznacza zostawienie Kalla samego na wiele długich dni.

Tego wieczora wracał z komnat Lorcana z ciężkim sercem i w wyjątkowo podłym nastroju. Wiedział, że teraz niezwłocznie będzie musiał porozmawiać z księciem i miał świadomość, że ta rozmowa bynajmniej nie przyniesie mu ulgi.


	11. Chapter 11

Kallias stał w oknie swojej sypialni, popijając spokojnie dawno już ostygły miętowy napój. Zmęczonym wzrokiem obejmował rozciągający się w dole ogród z piękną pergolą w samym jego sercu. Z tym miejscem wiązało się tak wiele wspomnień…

Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc, jak wiatr igra z liśćmi bluszczu owiniętymi wokół drewnianej konstrukcji. Jak przez mgłę pamiętał czasy, kiedy jako zaledwie kilkuletni chłopiec spędzał letnie wieczory, siedząc z rodzicami w altanie - ojciec uczył go wtedy grać w szachy, a matka kołysała do snu maleńkiego Ksandra, który nie umiał jeszcze wtedy mówić. Wspomnienia tamtych chwil, choć coraz bardziej rozmyte, kojarzyły się Kalliasowi ze stanem zupełnej błogości i spokoju - takiego, jakiego nie doświadczył już nigdy później.

Rozmyślania księcia przerwało natarczywe pukanie do drzwi.

— Panie, wybacz, że przeszkadzam, ale król Adriasz cię wzywa. — Kallias usłyszał po chwili nieco zniekształcony głos strażnika, który pełnił wartę przed jego apartamentami.

Następca tronu westchnął ciężko, zastanawiając się, czego może chcieć od niego ojciec. Nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać - nie po tym, co się wydarzyło. Domyślał się, że Adriasz całą odpowiedzialność zrzuci na jego barki i najpewniej powie mu to, co zwykle - że Kallias wciąż zawodzi go jako syn i przyszły władca. Książę znał ojca na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że najlepszym wyjściem w tej sytuacji jest cierpliwe wysłuchanie wszelkich upokorzeń, a następnie jak najszybsze wycofanie się, nim król wznowi swoją tyradę.

Zawsze na wieść o konieczności rozmowy z Adriaszem Kalla wypełniała niechęć i ledwo powstrzymywana pogarda. Musiał jednak za wszelką cenę dusić ją w sobie i nie dać po sobie poznać, że nie darzy swego ojca ciepłymi uczuciami podobnie zresztą jak Ksander. Jego obowiązkiem było okazywanie władcy należnej czci - niezależnie od tego, jak okropnym i nieznośnym człowiekiem stał się na starość. Nie potrafił też tego przyznać na głos, ale mimo wszystko chciał wierzyć, że każda błędna i tragiczna w skutkach decyzja podjęta przez Adriasza miała swoją przyczynę w jego wieloletniej chorobie a nie w ojcowskiej złej woli.

— Dlaczego król mnie wzywa? — zapytał Kallias pozornie obojętnie, otwierając drzwi na oścież. Gestem przywołał do siebie niespokojnego żołnierza i służącego, który sprawnie poprawił ubiór i fryzurę następcy tronu, tak żeby ten godnie prezentował się przed swoim ojcem. — Ma do mnie jakąś konkretną sprawę? Gdzie mnie oczekuje?

— W swoich prywatnych komnatach, panie. Nie zdradził mi jednak żadnych szczegółów — odparł strażnik, z pewną obawą zerkając Kalliasowi w oczy.

— Coś cię gnębi, Apisie? Wyglądasz, jakby tak było — zauważył książę, marszcząc brwi.

— Mój panie…

— Przecież możesz mi powiedzieć. Służysz mi wiernie od tylu lat i znasz mnie dobrze. Cokolwiek powiesz, zostanie tylko między nami. — Kallias odprawił niedbałym ruchem dłoni służącego, który wycofał się prędko, pochylony w głębokim ukłonie. — Więc? Co się takiego wydarzyło? Jakieś wewnętrzne podziały wśród Sokołów? 

Strażnik milczał. Widać było, że wciąż się waha.

— Nie chcę nikogo oceniać, ani sugerować jego wysokości, jak powinien się zachować, ale… Wszyscy obawiamy się o zdrowie króla. Może gdyby książę z nim porozmawiał… Może przemówiłby mu do rozsądku…

Kallias pobladł wyraźnie.

— Co mój ojciec znowu zrobił? — zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło, ale jego towarzysz nie odpowiedział, nie chcąc wyraźnie nic więcej zdradzić.

Kallias pełen złych przeczuć ruszył do królewskich apartamentów, przypominając sobie mimowolnie wszystkie sytuacje, w których musiał interweniować i wyjaśniać nieracjonalne zachowania Adriasza. Dlatego też w jego głowie od razu pojawiły się dziesiątki okropnych scenariuszy.

Nie był pewien, jaki widok może zastać w pokoju ojca, ale już od progu uderzył go potworny smród unoszący się w całym pomieszczeniu. Kallias momentalnie poczuł, jak spożyty wcześniej posiłek podchodzi mu do gardła. Zasłonił nos chustką, lecz na niewiele się to zdało. Książę obawiał się, że jeszcze moment, a zwymiotuje.

Dopiero po chwili namierzył źródło okropnego zapachu i omal nie krzyknął z przerażenia. Na stole w kącie pokoju stał złoty półmisek a na nim na wpół zgniła głowa Geryliona, którą przywiózł z Dasos. Ze wszystkich stron obsiadło ją robactwo, wyżerające płaty mięsa aż do samych kości. Kallias z rosnącą odrazą patrzył, jak z oczodołu Geryliona wyłania się biała larwa i pełznie ospale po pozostałościach po jego nosie, by następnie zakończyć swoją wędrówkę w rozwartych ustach skazańca. Tego obrazu książę nie mógł znieść. Widział różne wstrętne rzeczy w swoim życiu, ale to go stanowczo przerosło.

— Ojcze… — wydusił z siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć, jak zareagować. 

Zrobił kilka kroków do tyłu, czekając na Adriasza w przedsionku pomieszczenia, gdzie smród nie był aż tak dokuczliwy. 

Tymczasem król zdawał się zupełnie nie zwracać uwagi na potworny zaduch panujący w komnacie i strach malujący się w oczach jego syna. Uśmiechnął się niczym szaleniec, zbliżając się do Kalliasa i zupełnie niespodziewanie zamykając jego dłonie w żelaznym uścisku. Książę czuł jak paznokcie ojca boleśnie wbijają mu się w skórę. 

— Krew. Przed oczami widzę krew, która musi spłynąć, żeby nasycić nasz głód, Kalliasie. Głowa Geryliona nie wystarczy, by spłacić dług Dasos względem nas — wychrypiał Adriasz, wbijając w syna spojrzenie zaczerwienionych oczu. 

Kallias niezbyt delikatnie odtrącił dłonie mężczyzny. Czuł bijący od niego zapach wina i wymiocin. 

— Co ty robisz, ojcze? — zapytał cicho. — Nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy na głos przed służbą, przed żołnierzami, przed swoim ludem! 

Król wykrzywił twarz we wściekłym grymasie. 

— Zapomniałeś już, co Dasylijczycy zrobili twojemu bratu?! — wysyczał. — Zemsta, Kalliasie! Nie oszukasz mnie. Wiem, że także jej pragniesz, widzę to! — wykrzyknął, wymachując rękami niczym obłąkany. Po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. — Przecież mnie rozumiesz! Też chcesz sprawiedliwości! Wiesz, że Midias musi zginąć. On, jego bachory i podstępni słudzy. Dasylijczycy to skorpiony, które należy jak najprędzej wytępić! Wojna! Czeka nas wojna, Kalliasie! 

Książę przełknął ślinę, patrząc na Adriasza z niedowierzaniem. 

— Sprawiedliwość została wymierzona wraz ze śmiercią Geryliona — powiedział bardzo powoli, głosem zduszonym od emocji. 

W ojcu widział nie króla, lecz szalonego z rozpaczy starca, który zabłądził, szukając ujścia dla swego cierpienia. Mimowolnie pomyślał o klątwie rzuconej przez siebie ledwie parę dni wcześniej. W jakim stopniu był mniej obłąkany niż Adriasz? Wszak również pragnął zemsty zupełnej, krwawej i bezlitosnej, która odcisnęłaby trwałe piętno na ludzie Dasos!

Jestem potworem! Tyranem nie gorszym od niego, przemknęło mu przez myśl i nie dawało mu to spokoju. 

— Ojcze, nie możesz wypowiedzieć wojny Dasos! Błagam cię, jako twój syn i żołnierz, nie rób tego! Zaklinam cię! Jeśli wywołasz wojnę, sprowadzisz klęskę na swój lud! — wykrzyczał Adriaszowi prosto w twarz. — Nienawidzę Dasylijczyków. Bogowie tylko wiedzą, jak bardzo ich nienawidzę, ale wojna?! Nie, ojcze… Wojna nam nie pomoże. Przelana krew Midiasa i jego rodziny nie przywróci życia Milonowi. Nic nie przywróci mu życia. On jest martwy, rozumiesz?! Martwy… — Głos mu się załamał. Odwrócił się, żeby Adriasz nie mógł zobaczyć, ile kosztowały go te słowa. 

Słyszał, jak jego ojciec osuwa się po ścianie i wybucha szlochem. Spojrzał na niego przez ramię, nie czując nic prócz goryczy. 

— Zamordowali go… Poćwiartowali na części… Moje biedne, biedne dziecko! — zawył król, rwąc włosy z głowy. 

Kallias upadł na kolana tuż przy ojcu, chcąc mu pomóc, ale Adriasz brutalnie go odepchnął. 

Książę wahał się przez chwilę, po czym wyszedł z komnaty, zostawiając ojca samego. Trzasnął drzwiami i, dysząc ciężko, wypadł na korytarz. Nie wiedział, że tam czeka na niego służba i kilku dowódców wojskowych. 

— Panie? Czy to prawda? Król planuje wojnę? 

Kallias obrzucił zebranych nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Zrozumiał, że musieli słyszeć każde słowo, które padło podczas jego rozmowy z ojcem. 

— Nie… Nie będzie żadnej wojny. Rozumiecie chyba, że wasz władca poważnie choruje i nie do końca wie, co mówi?

— Mimo wszystko to słowo króla... — Książę przystanął jakby rażony gromem. 

— Wojna z Dasos to czyste samobójstwo — powiedział szorstko. — Nikt nie powinien się dowiedzieć o tym pomyśle. Lud nie może poznać, w jakim stanie znajduje się teraz jego król. 

Jeden z generałów odchrząknął. 

— Oczywiście żaden z twoich oddziałów nie wyruszyłby na wojnę bez rozkazu, panie. Co innego oddziały królewskie… Będą musiały być wierne swemu władcy, nawet wbrew własnym przeczuciom. Wszak wszyscy zdajemy sobie sprawę, że król Adriasz obecnie jest…

— Niezdolny do podejmowania właściwych decyzji dotyczących przyszłości Brachos? — zapytał retorycznie Kallias, krzywiąc się wyraźnie. — Wiem o tym. Wszyscy wiedzą. Wezwijcie medyków do mojego ojca. Niech go uspokoją. Poza tym… Pilnujcie, żeby król przypadkiem nie nakłaniał nikogo do podniesienia broni przeciwko Dasos. To jedyne, o co was proszę.

Dowódcy nie wyglądali na przekonanych.

— Panie, jeśli mogę coś zasugerować… Ze względu na okoliczności, powinieneś nakłonić króla do nadania ci tytułu regenta i przejąć jego obowiązki. Tylko w ten sposób ochronisz dobre imię rodziny i swój honor, a brachyjskiemu ludowi zapewnisz bezpieczeństwo — powiedział spokojnie jeden z nich.

Kallias jednak wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o podobnym rozwiązaniu. Przyjąć tytuł regenta… Ależ ojciec nigdy by mu go nie nadał!

— Porozmawiam z doradcami. Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. — Nie chciał im zbyt wiele obiecywać. Istniała wszakże szansa, że Adriasz wyzdrowieje…

Kallias przyjrzał się uważnie każdemu ze swoich wiernych dowódców. Nie chciał zawieść podkomendnych, członków rodziny ani ludu, który żył w nieświadomości, nie wiedząc, jak wielka słabość dopadła brachyjskiego władcę, nie mógł jednak wiele uczynić sam bez wsparcia najbardziej wpływowych ludzi w państwie czyli możnych i kapłanów. 

— Wasza wysokość, a co mamy zrobić z tą… Tą głową? — zapytał nieśmiało jeden ze służących. 

Oczywiście… Trup Geryliona nadal tkwi przecież w królewskiej komnacie… Książę skrzywił się z odrazą. 

— Wynieście ją dyskretnie z pałacu. Wynieście i się jej pozbądźcie, byle szybko. 

Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł przyspieszonym krokiem, czując się naprawdę podle. Jakby nie patrzeć, próbował w tej chwili uciec przed własnymi ludźmi, obowiązkami względem państwa i przed ojcem, którego obawiał się zastąpić na tronie albo inaczej - z którym obawiał się o ten tron spierać. 

~~~~~~

Głuche uderzenie. Pierwsze. Drugie. I jeszcze następne.

Kallias dyszał ze zmęczenia. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się spazmatycznie, a po twarzy i ciele lał się słony pot, który sprawiał, że skóra młodzieńca błyszczała w świetle słońca.

Dzień był naprawdę upalny i niemal bezwietrzny - podobny do tamtego dnia bitwy z wojskami esalijskimi. Większość ludzi podczas najcięższych godzin południowych kryła się w zaciszu swych domostw. Jednak nie Kallias.

Książę chwycił swój miecz, zadając nim kilka ciosów na próbę. Ręce ślizgały mu się na rękojeści, a nogi drżały niekontrolowanie. Wyglądał, jakby za chwilę miał paść ze zmęczenia, ale wyraźnie nie zamierzał przerywać walki.

— No dalej. Jeszcze raz. Nie stój tak, Apisie! — warknął zniecierpliwiony na swojego przeciwnika. Postąpił parę kroków naprzód, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. Wydawało mu się, że wszystko wokół niego lekko faluje.

— Ależ panie... Nalegam, byśmy zakończyli dzisiejszy trening. — Wojownik wyraźnie wahał się przed zadaniem kolejnego ciosu. — To niezdrowe, książę, i naprawdę niebezpieczne.

— Czy ja pytałem cię o zdanie? Jeszcze jedna walka. Bez dyskusji. Dopiero później przerwa — zarządził Kallias i otarł wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła. Chociaż nie chciał tego przyznać, był zmęczony. Jednak tylko walka odciągała jego myśli od śmierci Milona i choroby ojca. Od problemów.

Apis posłał mu niepewne spojrzenie. Książę zachowywał się niepokojąco - zupełnie jak nie on. Nigdy nie postępował aż tak lekkomyślnie.

— Odłóż broń, żołnierzu, i wracaj do pozostałych. Trening dobiegł końca — odezwał się obcy głos, a z cienia wyłonił się dotąd skryty młodzieniec o płowych włosach. 

W świetle słońca Nox wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż przy blasku pojedynczych świec. Teraz dopiero dało się dostrzec, że jest znacznie młodszy od księcia. Bordowy płaszcz skrywał w całości jego drobną posturę, a ramiona zdobiły złote bransolety układające się w skomplikowane wzory podobne do tych, które młodzieniec miał wymalowane na twarzy.

Kiedy spojrzał na wytrąconego z równowagi Kalliasa, w jego oczach czaiło się wyzwanie. Przez chwilę obaj mierzyli się lodowatym wzrokiem i, o dziwo, książę jako pierwszy odpuścił.

Gwardzista nieco zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw, pozbierał swoje rzeczy. Zerknął ukradkiem na kipiących ze złości młodzików. To nie mogło się skończyć dobrze... Krótko skinął im głową i czym prędzej opuścił plac ćwiczebny. Kallias i jego towarzysz pozostali zupełnie sami.

Twarz następcy tronu była cała czerwona od gorąca i tłumionego wybuchu agresji.

— Zadziwiające jest, że masz większe poważanie wśród moich ludzi niż ja sam. Czy nie mnie Sokoły powinny słuchać? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem, zbliżając się do drugiego młodzieńca. Ten jednak nie zląkł się gniewu księcia.

— Nie możesz winić swoich podwładnych za robienie tego, co słuszne.

— A więc słuszne jest ignorowanie poleceń swego przyszłego władcy? — W oczach Kalliasa pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk.

— Nie. Słuszne jest powstrzymanie swego przyszłego władcy przed zrobieniem sobie krzywdy — oznajmił Nox sucho. — Szczególnie, jeśli ów władca nie potrafi samodzielnie ocenić, jak powinien postępować.

Następca tronu wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, ale w żaden sposób nie ukarał sługi za tak jawną zniewagę. Prychnął tylko pod nosem i odwrócił się.

— Nie potrzebuję ciebie jako swojej piastunki, Nox. Nie jestem dzieckiem.

— Ale tak właśnie się zachowujesz. Zresztą nie będę cię pouczać, bo i tak mnie nie posłuchasz. — Młodzieniec zbliżył się do księcia, bez słowa podając mu naczynie z chłodną wodą.

Kall nawet nie podziękował, jednak przyjął pomoc. Łapczywie pił, zerkając na Noxa spod przymrużonych powiek.

— Od powrotu z Dasos jesteś inny, Kalliasie. Wiesz, że popełniłeś ogromny błąd, prawda? Zemsta nie rozwiąże twoich problemów.

Książę niemal zakrztusił się, słysząc te słowa.

— Poraża mnie czasem twoja bezceremonialność, Nox — mruknął. Odrzucił na bok puste już naczynie i schował swój miecz do pochwy. — Nie wiem, co mną kierowało tamtej nocy. Poczułem, że… Opanowało mnie nagle takie dziwne pragnienie…

— Pragnienie czego, Kalliasie? — zapytał z naciskiem Łabędź.

— A czy to ważne? — prychnął książę. — Nie cofnę czasu i nie naprawię tego, co się stało. Przyszedłeś, by wzbudzać we mnie poczucie winy?

— Po prostu nie potrafię zrozumieć, dlaczego ty - osoba unikająca magii jak ognia - uznałeś, że rzucenie klątwy będzie słusznym rozwiązaniem twoich problemów. Ktoś cię do tego nakłonił? Jak to w ogóle możliwe, że znalazłeś równie starą inkantację?

— Odnalazłem ją już dawno temu w rzeczach matki i...

— Żartujesz sobie ze mnie, Kalliasie? — przerwał mu Nox, wyraźnie blednąc. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jakie plotki krążyły na temat twojej matki? Że była heretyczką i zginęła podczas wykonywania skomplikowanego rytuału! Wiesz dobrze, że nie igra się ze starożytnymi siłami!

Kall spojrzał na Łabędzia zimno.

— Nikt tak naprawdę nie ma pojęcia, co stało się z moją matką, ale ja wiem, kto znacząco przyczynił się do jej tragedii - Bractwo, które nie chciało jej ratować przed prześladującymi ją ludźmi! 

Nox nie spuścił wzroku. Nie czuł się winny za błędy Bractwa, którego był członkiem. Tysiące razy rozmawiali z Kalliasem na ten jego matki i każda ich dyskusja kończyła się podobną kłótnią. 

— Kalliasie… 

— Nie, wysłuchaj do końca, co mam ci do powiedzenia! — Kallias chwycił go za poły płaszcza, nie przejmując się w żadnej mierze świętością pełnionej przez przyjaciela funkcji. — Nieistotne już, kim była moja matka. Czy ja wyglądam ci na maga? Chyba nie. Zwykli ludzie nie potrafią korzystać z mocy, prawda? Tak samo bogowie nie wysłuchują ludzkich próśb ani rzucanych przez nich klątw. Im dłużej myślę nad tym, co zrobiłem, tym mocniej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że było to po prostu śmieszne. Niesłuszne były moje motywacje, źle, że zapałałem tak krwawą chęcią zemsty, ale spójrz… Moje słowa nic nie znaczyły. Klątwa się nie spełniła, bo i jak miała się spełnić?

— Nie wiesz, jakie będą w przyszłości efekty tego, co zrobiłeś — powiedział ostro Nox. — Może według ciebie ta klątwa nic nie znaczyła, ale ja wierzę, że każde nasze działanie w jakiś sposób odmienia rzeczywistość, nawet jeśli tego nie widzimy.

— Nie strasz mnie, Nox — powiedział Kall. — Nie uważasz, że przesadzasz?

Łabędź wciągnął głośno powietrze. Wyglądało to tak, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć, jednak po chwili zupełnie się uspokoił, przybierając na twarz maskę obojętności.

— Może masz rację i rzeczywiście przesadzam. Nie mówmy o tym więcej.

Kall wiedział, że Nox tak łatwo nie odpuści i jeszcze kiedyś wrócą do tej rozmowy. Wolał mieć ją już teraz za sobą, ale mimo to posłusznie skinął głową na znak zgody i po chwili zapytał:

— Zdaje się, że przyszedłeś do mnie z jakąś poważną sprawą? Nękałeś mnie swoimi bezowocnymi wizytami kilka ostatnich dni, więc chyba coś jest na rzeczy?

Nox nie odpowiedział. Odsunął się od Kalliasa i ruszył przed siebie, dając tylko skonfundowanemu księciu znak, by za nim podążył. Ten nieco zaskoczony odkrył, że zmierzają do królewskiej ptaszarni. 

— Brachos krwawi z wielu ran, a najgroźniejsze z nich są te zadane mu od środka — powiedział bardzo powoli Nox, a jego głos wypełniała powaga. — W państwie panuje poważny kryzys. Lud jest coraz bardziej niespokojny. Tak jak kapłani...

— Myślisz, że o tym nie wiem? Masz mnie za głupiego? — prychnął Kall. 

Nox tylko przewrócił oczami. 

— Król powinien się pokazać publicznie. Poczynić jakikolwiek krok. W przeciwnym razie w mieście mogą wybuchnąć rozruchy. Lud nie wie, jak powinien zareagować. Część możnych chce zemsty na Dasos, tymczasem inni wolą czekać. Adriasz musi wskazać im kierunek. Stanowczo wyrazić swoje stanowisko — mruknął. 

Kallias przełknął ślinę.

— Mój ojciec nie może się pokazać publicznie ani przemawiać do Brachyjczyków. Jest zbyt chory i słaby.

— Chyba chciałeś powiedzieć “szalony” — poprawił go Nox, odwracając się do przyjaciela plecami. — Podburzyłby ludzi do walki. 

Kall nie mógł nie przyznać mu racji. Dotknęły go jednak te słowa. Zdawał sobie już wcześniej sprawę, że wszyscy z bliższego otoczenia króla od dawna wiedzą, w jakim ten jest stanie i oczekują od niego, następcy tronu, jakiejś konkretnej decyzji. 

Obaj młodzieńcy milczeli przez dłuższy czas, każdy zatopiony we własnych myślach. 

— Nie dożyje jutra — powiedział nagle Nox, a Kallias dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jego przyjaciel nie mówi wcale o królu, lecz o sokole skulonym na wysokiej żerdzi, tuż pod sufitem. 

Rozpoznał go natychmiast. Każda osoba, choćby nawet nieznająca się na hodowli tych dzikich ptaków, potrafiłaby docenić piękno Mistrala. Jego pióra, choć teraz w nieładzie i posklejane, wciąż jeszcze mieniły się w świetle słońca, a z oczu biła mądrość, tak jakby sokół w istocie rozumiał, o czym Nox i Kallias rozmawiają. 

Swojego czasu był to jeden z najlepszych ptaków, jakie książę posiadał - zabierał go na każde niemal polowanie i z dumą prezentował wszystkim arystokratom goszczącym w pałacu. Zeszłej wiosny, podczas jednego z publicznych przyjęć, podarował Mistrala Noxowi, w dowód swej wdzięczności.

Teraz jednak, wraz z atakiem nieznanego sprawcy, skończyła się dawna świetność pięknego sokoła i wielu jego braci. Większość ptaków padła niemal od razu od podanej im trucizny, inne jednak - w tym Mistral - chorowały już od wielu dni, a ich stan przez cały czas się pogarszał. 

— Dostaniesz ode mnie innego sokoła, jeśli tylko zapragniesz, Nox — powiedział książę, przerywając martwą ciszę, która między nimi zapadła. Przykro było mu patrzeć na umierającego w cierpieniach ptaka - wiedział, jak Nox go uwielbiał. 

— Żaden inny sokół nie zastąpi mi Mistrala — westchnął smutno młodszy z młodzieńców. Zaraz jednak rysy jego twarzy stężały. — Rozmawiałeś dziś ze swoim ojcem i dowódcami — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Nie zaskoczyło to księcia.

Mogłem się spodziewać, że już się dowiedział, przemknęło Kalliasowi przez myśl. 

— Rozmawiałem — przyznał bardzo powoli. 

— Zgadzam się z nimi. Powinieneś przejąć tytuł regenta, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby kryzys w Brachos się pogłębił. Kall… Ludzie potrzebują prawdziwego władcy, który ich poprowadzi. Król Adriasz nie jest zdolny dłużej kierować państwem. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby w ogóle zrzekł się władzy. 

Kallias zacisnął usta w wąską linię. 

— To nie jest Dasos, gdzie stary król przekazuje władzę nowemu. W Brachos król rządzi od namaszczenia aż do swojej śmierci — oznajmił dobitnie. — Nie mogę i nie chcę przejąć wszystkich obowiązków mojego ojca. Nie będę uzurpował sobie królewskiej władzy. 

— A rola regenta? — zapytał Nox. 

— To nie jest takie proste — mruknął Kallias. — Żeby zostać regentem, potrzebuję zgody ojca albo najwyższych kapłanów z trzech stolic. Mogę spotkać się z nimi, wystosować odpowiednie pismo, ale problemy będą z moim ojcem i najwierniejszymi mu możnymi.. Porozumienie się z nimi jest praktycznie niemożliwe - tak bardzo stali się niezależni. Król tymczasem całymi dniami śpi, a kiedy wreszcie decyduje się wstać z łóżka, pije albo majaczy w chorobie. 

Nox spojrzał przyjacielowi w oczy. 

— Wszak jest jeszcze inny, szybszy sposób. Możesz…

— Nie, Nox, nie waż się tego proponować! — krzyknął Kallias z gniewem. 

— Co w takim razie zamierzasz zrobić? — spytał Łabędź, splatając dłonie na piersi. — Brachos i jego lud cię potrzebuje, Kall. 

— Wiem o tym. Obiecuję, że coś wymyślę. Porozmawiam poważnie z dowódcami, a może i uda mi się przekonać do siebie tych przegniłych od środka możnych i ojca — powiedział książę. 

— Obiecujesz? 

— Obiecuję. Nie pozwolę, żeby doszło do wojny czy zamieszek — przyrzekł Kall, przykładając dłoń do serca w charakterystycznym geście. To wyraźnie uspokoiło Noxa. 

— Gdybyś tylko zdobył wpływy nad całą armią… Nie musiałbyś się wtedy niczego obawiać — mruknął pod nosem. 

Kall wiedział, że młodzieniec ma w istocie słuszność, ale takie rozwiązanie jest niemożliwe. 

— Mój ojciec utrzymuje niektóre oddziały gwardzistów z własnych pieniędzy. Służą tam potomkowie wiernych mu arystokratów. Gdybym próbował ich przekupić, mógłby wybuchnąć skandal — odparł, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała bezsilność. 

— Jeśli nie możesz nimi władać, postaraj się ich pozbyć. Wyślij ich gdzieś, przydziel jakieś zadanie, które zmusi ich do opuszczenia Adrianopolu. Powiedz tylko słowo, a znajdę pretekst, by ci ludzie się stąd wynieśli. Póki są w mieście, stanowią śmiertelne zagrożenie. Niby słuchają Adriasza, ale tak naprawdę nie przyjmują rozkazów od nikogo prócz możnych. Panoszą się po ulicach, wszczynając burdy, a poza tym przekazują listy króla do szemranych osobistości. Nie wiem jeszcze, jakie interesy prowadzi twój ojciec, ale nie może to być nic dobrego — powiedział Nox stanowczo. 

— Czy Bractwo nie próbowało śledzić tych gwardzistów albo przechwycić listów mojego ojca? — zapytał Kallias, mocno zaniepokojony tymi wieściami. 

— Sądzisz, że nie? — odpowiedział Nox pytaniem na pytanie. — Wiesz, że Bractwo nie lubi nie wiedzieć o tym, co się dzieje dookoła. Nie było jednak w stanie pozyskać żadnych wartościowych informacji. Ludzie Adriasza bardzo się pilnują. Nie dopuściliby bliżej siebie żadnego z Łabędzi. Nienawidzą nas chyba nawet bardziej od Dasylijczyków. Myślę nawet… — młodzieniec zawahał się przez chwilę. — Myślę, że to oni otruli ptaki. W geście ostrzeżenia i byśmy nie mogli wysyłać między Domami żadnych informacji. 

— Masz na to dowody? 

Nox przygryzł wargę. 

— Nie. Niestety nie. 

Kall wyglądał na poruszonego. 

— Martwi mnie to, co mówisz... 

— Spróbuję się czegoś dowiedzieć na własną rękę. Wiem, do których spelun ci ludzie chodzą. Może będą rozmawiać, o czymś istotnym i… 

— Nie — powstrzymał go natychmiast Kallias. — Trzymaj się od nich z daleka, Nox. To rozkaz. Sam się tym zajmę. — Widząc jednak krzywe spojrzenie przyjaciela szybko się zreflektował. — Naprawdę doceniam pomoc Uskrzydlonych Donosicieli, ale nie chcę, żebyś osobiście się narażał. Pozwól mi działać i póki co donoś mi tylko o tym, co się dzieje w mieście i jakie są nastroje ludzi. Nic ponad to, co robiłeś do tej pory. Nie potrzebuję twoich dodatkowych usług.

— Dobrze. Niech tak będzie — mruknął Nox, który wyglądał na nieco zawiedzionego. Kallias wiedział jednak, że tak będzie dla niego najlepiej. Z wielu powodów nie chciał wciągać przyjaciela w sam środek dworskich rozgrywek i przepychanek o wpływy. 

— Dziękuję ci, Nox, naprawdę — oznajmił. — Robisz dla mnie więcej niż powinieneś. 

Łabędź uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi. 

— To drobiazg — powiedział. Widział, że książę planuje już odejść, ale powstrzymał go przed tym. — Zaczekaj, Kall. Muszę ci jeszcze o czymś powiedzieć. 

Starszy spojrzał na niego pytająco. Nox zdawał sobie sprawę, że wieści, które chce przekazać księciu nie będą dla niego przyjemne. 

— Mam świadomość, jak bardzo teraz potrzebujesz mnie u swego boku i pamiętaj, że możesz zawsze na mnie liczyć, ale… jestem zmuszony wyjechać na jakiś czas do Oneiros. Wiem, co o tym myślisz, ale nie byłem w stanie odmówić Lorcanowi — oznajmił na wydechu, z pewną obawą czekając na reakcję Kalliasa. 

Ten skrzywił się okropnie. Widać było, że słowa Noxa go rozgniewały. 

— Od kiedy to Lorcan może decydować o tym, gdzie będziesz przebywał? Nie zgadzam się. Masz zostać w Brachos. 

— Kall… to tylko kilka tygodni. Będziemy pisać do siebie listy. Nawet nie zauważysz, że mnie nie ma.

— Doprawdy? Sądziłem, że będziesz przy mnie, pomagając mi w uporaniu się z tym piekielnym kryzysem, a ty tymczasem płyniesz wypoczywać sobie w Oneiros?!— krzyknął Kall wyraźnie rozjuszony. 

Nox także poczuł, że traci cierpliwość. 

— Bynajmniej nie jadę do Oneiros się bawić, tylko załatwiać interesy Bractwa. Przy okazji upewnię się, że tamtejszy król wciąż jest wiernym sojusznikiem Brachos i sprawdzę, jak wygląda sytuacja na granicach naszego państwa. Nie zapominaj, że nie należę tylko do ciebie. Jestem też sługą Bractwa. Przykro mi, Kall. Wierz mi, że naprawdę cierpię, musząc wybierać między zostaniem tutaj przy tobie a wypełnieniem woli Lorcana i byłbym szczęśliwy, nie wyjeżdżając z Adrianopolu, ale…

— Ale Bractwo cię potrzebuje. Jedź w takim razie. Jedź, nie zamierzam ci tego zabraniać — prychnął Kallias wyraźnie rozżalony decyzją przyjaciela.

Nox tylko popatrzył na niego ze smutkiem.

— Naprawdę mi przykro, Kall — powiedział i odwrócił się, zmierzając do wyjścia z ptaszarni. 

— Czy to rodzaj kary za to, co zrobiłem? A może po prostu jesteś zwykłym kłamcą, skoro najpierw obiecujesz pomoc, a później uciekasz? — zawołał za nim Kall głosem pełnym goryczy. 

Nox nie odpowiedział. Wyszedł czym prędzej, by książę nie mógł dostrzec jego rozdarcia


	12. Chapter 12

Lakkin już od dłuższego czasu przyglądał się siostrze spod przymrużonych powiek, lecz ona - czy to przez niechęć czy może przez zwykłe skrępowanie - nie odwzajemniła ani razu jego spojrzenia. Młodzieniec odnosił wrażenie, że Eurydia wciąż jeszcze ma mu za złe jego zachowanie sprzed kilku dni. 

I słusznie. Nie zasłużyłem prawdopodobnie na przebaczenie, pomyślał beznamiętnie, choć można by przypuszczać, że powinien czuć przynajmniej namiastkę żalu z tego powodu. Lakkin jednak przyzwyczaił się w pewnym sensie do takiego stanu rzeczy i nie czuł w tamtej chwili właściwie nic poza zupełną pustką rozrywającą go od środka. 

— Widzisz coś interesującego, że się tak gapisz? — zapytała oschle dziewczyna, chyba nie wytrzymując napięcia, które się między nimi wytworzyło.

Lakkin, słysząc jej słowa, uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. 

— Zabronisz mi podziwiać własną siostrę? — zapytał zaczepnie, a ona tylko prychnęła, wymierzając mu lekkiego kuksańca w bok. Jej oblicze rozjaśniło się jednak odrobinę, więc Lakkin mógł uznać, że udało mu się osiągnąć zamierzony cel.

Przez chwilę nie mówili do siebie zupełnie nic. Eurydia krzątała się żwawo przy palenisku, mieszając w glinianym naczyniu jajka zebrane wcześniej od kur spacerujących w ogrodzie. Nawet z tej odległości dało się słyszeć ich głośne gdakanie. 

Lakkin przechodząc obok okna mimochodem przez nie zerknął, przyglądając się, jak uboga dzielnica rozkwita życiem. Ludzie wylegli na ulice niczym mrówki, prowadząc wozy, niosąc tobołki czy ciągnąc na sznurach rozleniwione przez upał zwierzęta. Wszyscy zdawali się przy tym zmierzać w tę samą stronę.

— Co się dzieje? Skąd takie tłumy na ulicach z samego rana?

— Nie wiesz, Lakkinie? Dzisiaj odbędzie się wielki jarmark, na który będzie mógł przyjść każdy mieszkaniec stolicy. Sam król wygłosi na Świętym Forum orację i podobno towarzyszyć ma mu jego córka — odpowiedziała obojętnie Eurydia, nie przerywając przy tym zaczętej pracy.

Lakkin za to poczuł dziwaczne uczucie, które w jednej chwili zawładnęło całym jego ciałem. Czy to właśnie była fascynacja? No proszę, nareszcie w tej zatęchłej dziurze dzieje się coś interesującego, przemknęło mu przez myśl. 

— A więc pojawi się królewska córka? Arcykapłanka? — dopytywał, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze usłyszał. Perspektywa ujrzenia na żywo najsłynniejszej i niewątpliwie jednej z najbardziej wpływowych osób na Kontynencie wydawała mu się czymś na kształt urzeczywistnienia pozornie niemożliwego do spełnienia snu.

Eurydia od razu dostrzegła, jak wielkie wrażenie na jej bracie zrobiła informacja o przyjeździe Arcykapłanki - trzeba przyznać, że Lakkin rzadko kiedy reagował w sposób bardziej emocjonalny, a wręcz żywe okazywanie swojego zainteresowania w ogóle nie leżało w jego naturze.

— Aż tak bardzo chcesz zobaczyć jakąś tam wystrojoną w jedwabie i wyperfumowaną kapłankę, która przez kilka sekund pomacha do tłumu, a później zniknie tak szybko jak się pojawiła? — spytała dziewczyna z ironią, wyraźnie nie podzielając entuzjazmu swojego brata.

Tymczasem ten spojrzał na nią zupełnie tak, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

— Żebyś wiedziała, że zależy mi na zobaczeniu Arcykapłanki! Ta kobieta jest już teraz niemalże legendą. Druga taka okazja prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie powtórzy. Sama wiesz, jak rzadko kapłanki opuszczają Simonei i osobiście pojawiają się na królewskich dworach. Poza tym… — Lakkin zawahał się przez chwilę — ona jest taka jak ja. Też posiada Dar.

— To o niczym nie świadczy — przerwała mu Eurydia ostrym tonem, choć jeszcze przed chwilą się uśmiechała. 

Jej brat doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, skąd ta nagła zmiana nastroju i wyraźna niechęć dziewczyny do kwestii magii. W końcu, jakby nie patrzeć, przez Dar Lakkina ją i matkę spotkało w życiu aż nazbyt wiele nieprzyjemności.

— Eurydio, nie daj się prosić... — westchnął i uraczył siostrę jednym ze swoich najładniejszych, najbardziej przekonujących uśmiechów. Tak jak przewidywał, szybko mu uległa. 

— Dobrze, pójdę z tobą na Forum, ale tylko na chwilę. Właściwie i tak miałam wybrać się na pobliski targ — powiedziała Eurydia, przewracając oczami. 

— Doskonale. — Wyraz twarzy Lakkina oddawał w pełni samozadowolenie, które w tamtej chwili czuł. Zaraz jednak spoważniał, kiedy do niewielkiego pomieszczenia weszła jego matka. 

Dalia zmierzyła swoje dzieci uważnym spojrzeniem, na dłuższy moment zatrzymując je na Lakkinie.

— Jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł? — zapytała. — A co jeśli ktoś rozpozna w tobie Złotookiego Wieszcza? Wiesz, ilu tam będzie strażników i szpiegów? To nierozsądne z twojej strony.

Młodzieniec spojrzał na nią krzywo.

— Do tej pory nikt mnie nie rozpoznał i nie rozpozna. Będę ostrożny jak zawsze.

— Ostrożność czasem nie wystarczy — odparła kobieta gniewnie. — Mogą rozpoznać twoją twarz. Niedługo z pewnością będą krążyły za tobą listy gończe i…

Lakkin nie pozwolił jej dokończyć. Zamknął oczy, skupiając się na drzemiącej w swym ciele energii. Czuł, jak jego twarz się zmienia pod wpływem iluzji, którą sam stworzył. To była jedna z najtrudniejszych sztuczek, które potrafił wykonać, gdyż polegała na oszukiwaniu umysłów otaczających ludzi.

Jak zawsze, kiedy używał magii, odnosił wrażenie, że jest kimś naprawdę potężnym, niemal bogiem. Pragnął zupełnie zatracić się i sprawić, by ten moment trwał jeszcze dłużej, ale wiedział, że musi wrócić do rzeczywistości, jeśli nie chce stać się niewolnikiem własnej mocy.

Spod przymrużonych powiek spojrzał na swoją matkę i siostrę, które stały nieruchomo, zbyt zaskoczone - a może nawet i wystraszone - żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć lub zrobić.

Kiedy Lakkin przejrzał się w matowym lustrze, stojącym w kącie pomieszczenia, dostrzegł postać w żadnym stopniu nieprzypominającą jego samego. Chłopak ze szklanej tafli nie miał przede wszystkim złotych oczu tak charakterystycznych dla wieszcza - był brązowookim brutenem, całkiem podobnym w swym wyglądzie do Eurydii, tak że w opinii postronnych przechodniów z pewnością mogliby uchodzić za bliźnięta, którymi wszakże nie byli.

— Teraz mi wierzysz, matko, że na pewno nikt mnie nie rozpozna? — spytał Lakkin, uśmiechając się lekko, ale Dalia nie odwzajemniła tego grymasu.

Zacisnęła usta w wąską linię i przez chwilę nic nie odpowiadała, jakby oceniając, na ile iluzja rzeczywiście ochroni jej syna. W końcu westchnęła cicho i położyła dłoń na policzku Lakkina, patrząc mu w oczy wyraźnie zatroskana.

— Mimo wszystko na siebie uważaj. Pilnuj też Eurydii. Takie wydarzenia może i są piękne, ale przy okazji bywają też śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Obserwujcie ludzi w tłumie i nie rozdzielajcie się, proszę.

— Dobrze, matko. Nie jesteśmy już dziećmi i z całą pewnością damy sobie radę — burknęła Eurydia, urażona tym, że ma być „pilnowana” przez swojego starszego brata. 

— Może pójdziesz z nami, matko? To wyjątkowe wydarzenie — zaproponował Lakkin, lecz Dalia bez zastanowienia odmówiła.

— Nie ma nic wyjątkowego w patrzeniu na paradujących ulicami miasta władców, Lakkinie — powiedziała z niechęcią. — To nie są bogowie ani żadne istoty nadnaturalne, lecz ludzie, których czasami całkiem niesłusznie otaczamy czcią.

— Jak uważasz, matko. — Lakkin wzruszył ramionami, po czym zwrócił się do swojej siostry. — Chodźmy już lepiej, Eurydio. Chcemy przecież zająć dobre miejsca, żeby cokolwiek zobaczyć. Poza tym pamiętaj, że ta iluzja nie będzie trwała wiecznie — upomniał ją.

— Całe szczęście. Dziwacznie jest patrzeć na ciebie pod taką postacią — mruknęła dziewczyna pod nosem, ale Lakkin i tak zdołał posłyszeć jej słowa. Prychnął wyraźnie oburzony i chciał wymierzyć dziewczynie kuksańca, ale ta umknęła przed nim, wybiegając z pomieszczenia. Rozbawiony wieszcz podążył za nią, krótko żegnając się z matką, która wciąż wyglądała na zmartwioną. Lakkin jednak nie chciał w tamtej chwili o tym myśleć. Tym razem nie zniknę, matko. Obiecuję.

~~~~~

Szli ramię w ramię, nie zwracając zupełnie na siebie uwagi. Ludzie na ulicy mijali ich obojętnie - rzadko który choćby spojrzał na dwójkę biednie wyglądających nastolatków, skrytych przed słońcem pod wspólnym okryciem.

— Jak długo tym razem z nami zostaniesz, Lakkinie? — spytała niespodziewanie Eurydia, mącąc tym samym spokój swojego brata, który starał się delektować chwilą, kiedy był tylko zwykłym człowiekiem - takim samym jak każdy inny - a nie wytykanym palcami pomiotem przeklętym przez bogów.

— Póki co nigdzie się nie wybieram — oznajmił dosadnie, nie bardzo mając ochotę na ciągnięcie tego tematu.

— Nie dostałeś ostatnio żadnych… zleceń? — Dziewczyna znacząco ściszyła głos, tak żeby nikt postronny nie mógł ich usłyszeć.

Lakkin westchnął cicho.

— Myślę, że z tym skończyłem. Poszukam sobie normalnej pracy — powiedział beznamiętnie.

Kątem oka zerknął na Eurydię, która początkowo wstrzymała oddech, a następnie złapała brata za rękę i wbiła w niego spojrzenie pełne nadziei.

— Naprawdę to zrobisz? — zapytała lekko łamiącym się tonem. — Będziemy mogli żyć normalnie?

Lakkin naprawdę chciał jej to obiecać. Bał się jednak, że nie uda mu się dotrzymać danego słowa - zresztą tak jak zwykle. Nie odpowiedział więc zupełnie nic i tylko przyciągnął do siebie siostrę, głaszcząc ją niemal czule po głowie.

— Zobaczymy co przyniesie przyszłość. Ale damy sobie radę.

— Wiem, że damy sobie radę, jeśli tylko zostaniesz przy nas — wyszeptała Eurydia, sprawiając, że Lakkin poczuł się jeszcze bardziej winny.

Naprawdę chciałbym, żeby wszystko się ułożyło. Żebyśmy już nie musieli uciekać i się ukrywać, ani żyć, ledwie wiążąc koniec z końcem. Nie prosiłem o Dar, myślał z ciężkim sercem. Podświadomie wiedział, że póki będzie przebywał pod jednym dachem z matką i siostrą, te nie zaznają upragnionego spokoju. Raczej magia władała jego życiem niż on sam i było to o tyle niebezpieczne, że Dar nie należał nigdy do rzeczy przewidywalnych, a Lakkin nie potrafił nad nim zapanować. W ten właśnie sposób pogrążał się w coraz większym i większym chaosie, krzywdząc przy okazji swoich bliskich.

— Już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu. Spójrz, ilu ludzi przyszło zobaczyć króla. 

Rzeczywiście tłum zebrany na Świętym Forum był wręcz przytłaczający. Mieszkańcy stolicy tłoczyli się niczym pszczoły w ulu - każdy chciał znaleźć się jak najbliżej podium, z którego władca Oneiros miał wygłosić swoją orację.

Lakkin chwycił siostrę mocno za rękę i niezbyt delikatnie zaczął się przepychać do przodu, by z bliskiej odległości móc dostrzec najważniejsze osobistości w państwie. Przy samym podium roiło się od strażników, trzymających włócznie, dzięki którym łatwo mogli odgrodzić pospólstwo od swego króla i ochronić go przed ewentualnym atakiem.

Przez całe Forum ciągnęła się obstawiona przez zbrojnych przestrzeń, mająca być trasą przejazdu monarchy i towarzyszących mu znamienitych gości.

— Wszyscy depczą mi po stopach — poskarżyła się Eurydia, starając się przekrzyczeć szum podekscytowanych rozmów. 

Lakkin tylko spojrzał na nią krzywo. Jemu także dokuczała tak wielka ilość ludzi. Czuł ich gorące oddechy na swojej skórze, a do jego nozdrzy boleśnie wdzierał się ostry zapach potu i rozmaitych perfum, które przyprawiały go o zawroty głowy. Wiedział jednak, że musi wytrzymać, jeśli chce zobaczyć Arcykapłankę. 

— Już jedzie! — krzyknął ktoś z tłumu i nagle wybuchł jeszcze większy gwar niż wcześniej, który jednak zaraz ucichł, kiedy rozbrzmiały trąby i bębny, a z oddali dało się słyszeć tętent kopyt. 

Lakkin z podziwem przyglądał się doskonale wyposażonym królewskim gwardzistom na koniach, przybranym w złoto urzędnikom i niesionej niemal na samym końcu pochodu pięknie zdobionej lektyce, z której po chwili wysiadł sam władca Oneiros - Tidrates - a zaraz za nim jego córka. To ona znacznie bardziej niż sam król skupiła na sobie uwagę zgromadzonych. 

Wieszcz nigdy jeszcze nie widział dziewczyny podobnej do Arcykapłanki. Dopiero gdy ujrzał ją z bliska, zaledwie kilka metrów od siebie, zdał sobie sprawę, jak młodą osobą jest. Właściwie nie wyglądała na starszą od niego samego. 

Całą jej postać spowijała błękitna, zwiewna suknia do samej ziemi z jedwabnym tiulem zaczynającym się już na ramionach. Materiał wieńczyły z tyłu finezyjnie wykonane, wyszyte złotą nicią gwiazdy. Tymczasem głowę Arcykapłanki zdobiła cienka jak pajęczynka, złota siatka z wplecionymi weń koralikami. Największe wrażenie robiły jednak oczy dziewczyny, przypominające swą barwą truciznę. 

Lakkin miał wrażenie, że spojrzenie Arcykapłanki przewierca go na wylot, choć było to przecież niemożliwe w tak wielkim tłumie ludzi. A mimo to w tamtej chwili cały świat poza ich dwojgiem zdawał się nie istnieć. Podczas gdy inni skupiali się na przemówieniu króla, wieszcz nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od siedzącej na podwyższeniu dziewczyny. Mimika twarzy, każdy ledwo dostrzegalny gest i miarowe pulsowanie magii wokół jej postaci - wszystko to fascynowało go bardziej niż powinno. Bez większego trudu, jeśliby tylko zechciał, mógł ocenić siłę Daru, jakim władała Arcykapłanka. Nagle zapragnął dowiedzieć się o niej więcej - poznać jej przeszłość, uczucia i myśli. Jednak niematerialna bariera wzniesiona z rozmysłem w podświadomości dziewczyny nie pozwoliła mu na zobaczenie zupełnie niczego. Dodatkowo próba przejścia przez nią wyraźnie zaniepokoiła arystokratkę.

Poruszyła się nerwowo, rozglądając dookoła, tak jakby spodziewała się nadchodzącego zagrożenia. Położyła dłoń na ramieniu ojca, przerywając na chwilę jego mowę, i wyszeptała mu do ucha kilka słów, które najwyraźniej musiały go rozdrażnić. Zaraz jednak zamaskował swoją irytację, uśmiechając się szeroko i kontynuując wychwalanie zasług swych żołnierzy na krańcach wschodnich prowincji. Arcykapłanka zacisnęła usta w wąską linię, wyraźnie rozgniewana. Oparła się o wezgłowie swego złotego krzesła i spojrzała obojętnie w przestrzeń. Równocześnie Lakkin poczuł nagły przepływ magii, błądzącej wśród osób zebranych na Forum. Dla kogoś zupełnie nieznającego Daru, mógł być on zaledwie powiewem wiatru, ale nie dla niego. Szuka mnie, pomyślał z lekkim przestrachem. Zrozumiał, że nie może dłużej pozostawać na placu, jeśli nie chce zostać wykryty przez Arcykapłankę.

Kiedy tłum zaczął wiwatować na cześć swojego władcy, wykorzystał okazję, by wymknąć się niepostrzeżenie ciągnąc za rękę zdezorientowaną Eurydię.

— Już późno. Miałaś jeszcze iść na targ, pamiętasz? — powiedział, chcąc się usprawiedliwić, ale podejrzewał, że siostra nie uwierzy w jego tłumaczenia.

— A co z tobą? — zapytała podejrzliwie. 

Lakkin cieszył się, że nie zadawała mu zbędnych pytań o powody jego zachowania i nie nakłaniała go do powrotu na Forum.

— Też mam do załatwienia kilka spraw.

— Akurat — prychnęła dziewczyna, ale nie zatrzymywała go dłużej. — Widzimy się w domu?

— Oczywiście. Wrócę pewnie po obiedzie. Przekaż to matce, żeby się nie martwiła — powiedział na odchodnym i każde z nich ruszyło w swoją stronę.

Lakkin właściwie nie miał żadnego konkretnego celu. Chciał rozejrzeć się po okolicy, zobaczyć, ile zmieniło się podczas jego nieobecności i pomyśleć właściwie nad wszystkim.

Z ulgą pozwolił, żeby iluzja otaczająca go opadła. Czuł, jak jego ciało ogarnia lekkie znużenie. Przymknął powieki, ostrożnie badając swoją magię. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach był osłabiony i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie wiedział, czy w razie nieprzewidzianej walki zdołałby wykorzystać w pełni swoje zdolności. Wychodzi na to, że tym razem muszę polegać na tradycyjnych metodach, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Narzucił kaptur na głowę i dyskretnie sprawdził, czy pod fałdami swego płaszcza wciąż ma dobrze ukryte dwa zakrzywione noże. Nie była to wprawdzie broń mogąca zapewnić mu pełne bezpieczeństwo, ale na ten moment musiała mu wystarczyć.

Chociaż Lakkinowi udało się oddalić na pewną odległość od Forum, jego myśli jak na złość wciąż krążyły wokół Arcykapłanki. Naprawdę nie wiedział, czemu aż tak fascynuje go jej postać, czemu ciągnie go do niej niczym ćmę do świecy, czemu patrząc na nią, czuje tyle sprzecznych emocji. Podejrzewał, że to w pewnym sensie działanie Daru, ale nie miał pewności, bo przecież nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się oko w oko z innym wieszczem. To było dla niego zupełnie nowe doświadczenie.

Och, jesteś tak wielkim idiotą, Lakkinie. Po co się tym wszystkim przejmujesz, jakby miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? I tak nigdy więcej jej nie spotkasz — upomniał samego siebie z gniewem. Natychmiast opuścił go dobry nastrój.

Szedł szybkim krokiem opustoszałymi uliczkami, które doskonale znał, aż wreszcie dotarł na obrzeża dzielnicy, gdzie zwyczajni ludzie raczej się nie zapuszczali. Był to bowiem teren w pełni kontrolowany przez złodziei, morderców i przemytników, prowadzących w mieście różnego rodzaju brudne interesy. Kwitł tu także handel żywym towarem i skradzionymi przedmiotami, niekontrolowany w żaden sposób przez władców już od wieków. Każdy wiedział, że w interesie monarchów nie leży bynajmniej wtrącanie się w wewnętrzną politykę terrańskiej dzielnicy nędzy, bo nie mogło skończyć się to dla nich dobrze. Najlepiej świadczył o tym również fakt, że królowie Oneiros znacznie chętniej stacjonowali w drugiej stolicy - Festii - pozostając tym samym raczej biernymi na problemy Terry.

Widać, jak nisko upadła najstarsza z oneirowskich stolic, pomyślał Lakkin z niesmakiem, przemierzając znajome skróty i mijając po drodze wyrzutków takich jak on sam, których potrafił nawet wymienić z imienia. Można powiedzieć, że był w tej dzielnicy stałym bywalcem.

— Hej, Wieszczu! Poczekaj! — krzyknął rosły mężczyzna. Lakkin rozpoznał w nim niemal bezzębnego złodzieja, z którym kilka razy przegrał w karty.

— Czego chcesz? — zapytał nieprzyjemnie. Pogładził wierzchem dłoni klingę noża, dosadnie dając towarzyszowi do zrozumienia, że jest uzbrojony.

— Hola, hola! Spokojnie, Wieszczu! Zanim nadziejesz mnie na ten nożyk i zrobisz ze mnie szaszłyk, posłuchaj, co mam ci do powiedzenia — burknął złodziej, wyraźnie nic sobie nie robiąc z widoku broni. — Przyszedłem cię ostrzec. Ktoś cię szuka.

— Niby kto? — warknął Lakkin, udając wciąż pewnego siebie, chociaż w rzeczywistości poczuł lekki niepokój.

— A skąd niby mam wiedzieć? Nawet ich nie widziałem, ale słyszałem liczne pogłoski. Po okolicy kręci się dwóch zbrojnych, wyraźnie nietutejszych i podobno dziwacznych. Pytali o ciebie otwarcie, więc raczej nie starają się ciebie zabić, chociaż kto ich tam wie… — Splunął mężczyzna. — Nikt ci nie przychodzi do głowy, Wieszczu? Może podpadłeś jakiemuś bogaczowi? Zwinąłeś coś nieodpowiedniej osobie? Zostawiłeś po sobie jakieś ślady? — dopytywał rozbawiony. Chyba liczył, że jego słowa zdenerwują Lakkina, który raczej nie popełniał błędów, wykonując zlecenia, jednak tak się nie stało nie stało. 

— Pytają o mnie otwarcie? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego...

— Dziwne, co? Albo są niesamowicie odważni albo niesamowicie głupi — parsknął złodziej. — Jest jeszcze szansa, że szukają cię w sprawie interesów. Może mają dla ciebie jakieś nowe zadanie? W każdym razie radzę ci sprawdzić, czego chcą, bo ich towarzystwo zaczyna się robić dość… kłopotliwe.

Lakkin skrzywił się, choć jego rozmówca i tak nie mógł tego dostrzec.

— Tak zrobię — mruknął, odwracając się na pięcie z zamiarem odejścia. Powstrzymały go jednak kolejne słowa złodzieja.

— Lepiej się pospiesz. Jeden z tych mężczyzn widziany był ostatni raz w okolicach Stalowej Pułapki. Nie wróżę mu długiego życia, jeśli zamierza jeszcze długo tam zabawić i męczyć swoimi pytaniami Rozpruwacza — powiedział mężczyzna, rozciągając w uśmiechu niemal bezzębne wargi.

— Nie spodziewałem się pomocy z twojej strony — mruknął Lakkin. Rzucił złodziejowi pięć srebrnych gormów. — Trzymaj. Są prawdziwe — dodał, widząc podejrzliwe spojrzenie towarzysza.

Ruszył najkrótszą znaną sobie drogą w stronę Stalowej Pułapki - miejsca, gdzie urzędowali głównie płatni zabójcy i handlarze bronią. Wieszcz uważnym spojrzeniem zlustrował wąską uliczkę, bez problemu dostrzegając mężczyznę, który rozmawiał z nieznanym mu przemytnikiem i znacząco wyróżniał się z tłumu. 

Był on wysoki, muskularny i na pewno nie wyglądał na mieszkańca Oneiros. Miał ciemniejszą niż Oneirijczycy cerę i głęboko osadzone jasne oczy, a przez jego twarz biegła niewielka blizna. Ubiór również wskazywał na to, że nie pochodzi z okolicy. Bufiasta tunika wystająca spod kolczugi i metalowe bransolety z emblematem wschodzącego słońca z pewnością nie należały do tradycyjnego stroju noszonego w królestwie. Mężczyzna wyglądał na wojownika, co dosyć zaniepokoiło Lakkina. Nie lubił takich jak on. 

— Podobno jesteś jednym z tych, którzy szukają Złotookiego Wieszcza. To prawda? — zapytał, zbliżając się do nieznajomego niepostrzeżenie. 

Żołnierz zmierzył go długim spojrzeniem i niemal niezauważalnie jego ręka musnęła rękojeść miecza. Lakkin zacisnął usta w wąską linię, również trzymając dłoń blisko pasa z bronią.

— A potrafisz wskazać mi, gdzie ten Złotooki Wieszcz jest?

Lakkin parsknął urywanym śmiechem, w którym nie było ani krzty wesołości.

— Ten, którego szukasz właśnie przed tobą stoi. 

Nieznajomy przez chwilę wydawał się być zaskoczony, zaraz jednak odzyskał rezon. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Wieszcz go ubiegł.

— Kto przysłał ciebie i twojego towarzysza? To było dość nierozważne, szczególnie, że ja bardzo nie lubię, kiedy nachodzi się mnie w pobliżu mojego domu — mruknął niskim głosem, a cienie wokół niego poruszyły się nagle, jakby tknięte niewidzialnym wiatrem. 

Wojownik patrzył na to zjawisko z mieszaniną strachu i fascynacji. 

— A więc? Kto was przysłał? — ponaglił go Lakkin. Nie miał ochoty na długie pogaduszki. 

Mężczyzna zamiast konkretnej odpowiedzi wyciągnął spomiędzy połów szaty zwinięty pergamin. Wieszcz z chłodnym zainteresowaniem rozwinął go i zaczął czytać, a z każdym kolejnym zdaniem czuł się coraz bardziej zdziwiony. 

— Czy to jakiś żart? Przekaż swojemu panu, że ze mną nie załatwia się interesów w ten sposób — powiedział ze złością, drąc pergamin na kawałki. Nie zrobiło to jednak na wojowniku żadnego wrażenia. 

— Możesz przyjąć propozycję albo też nie. Wybór należy do ciebie. Nasz pan należy jednak do bardzo hojnych ludzi, a ty podobno lubisz pieniądze. A to… przedsmak zapłaty, która czeka cię, jeśli zdecydujesz się wykonać to zadanie. — Lakkin popatrzył zaskoczony na niewielki woreczek, który rzucił w jego stronę mężczyzna. Rozwiązał go, szybko przeliczając zawartość. Złote deniry. Dużo złotych denirów. Tylko że on nie należał do osób, które przyjmowały niepewne zlecenia… 

— Zastanowię się jeszcze nad współpracą z twoim panem. — Spojrzał ponownie na trzymane w dłoniach monety. Dzięki nim jego siostra i matka mogłyby rozpocząć zupełnie nowe życie… 

— Tak myślałem — powiedział z zadowoleniem wojownik. — Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie pożałujesz. 

— To się jeszcze okaże. Ile mam czasu na podjęcie decyzji?

— Cztery dni. Będę czekał na ciebie w thermopolium w Raman, gdzie przekażę ci dalsze wskazówki. Mój pan przeprasza, że jest tak tajemniczy, ale to konieczne. Jeśli nie zechcesz przyjąć zlecenia, nie musisz się obawiać, że będziemy szukać odwetu i znowu zakłócimy twój spokój. Masz na to moje słowo — obiecał wojownik, na co Lakkin tylko prychnął. 

— Obietnice padające z ust takich jak ty niewiele dla mnie znaczą. Lepiej wynoście się jak najprędzej, jeśli chcecie wyjechać z Terry cali i zdrowi. — Chłopak odszedł, uznając rozmowę za zakończoną. W myślach wciąż jeszcze odtwarzał treść listu. Jak wiele by ryzykował? 

***

— Nie zgadzam się — powiedziała Dalia tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Nie podejmiesz się tego zadania! 

— Sama przecież powiedziałaś, że potrzebujemy pieniędzy… — westchnął Lakkin, pocierając skronie. Sądził, że jego matka zrozumie. Najwyraźniej się pomylił.

— To w tej sytuacji bez znaczenia — fuknęła kobieta. — Nie możesz przyjąć zlecenia na kradzież, jeśli nawet nie wiesz, czego ono dotyczy ani z kim pracujesz. Do tego jeszcze tak daleko stąd - w Dasos! Tyle mil na zachód! 

— Matko, to wyjątkowe zlecenie pochodzące z Brachos. Jeśli je wykonam, ten rozkapryszony arystokrata zapłaci mi w czystym złocie. Jedna misja i będziemy mogli żyć dostatnio przez długie lata. Czy nie o to nam właśnie chodziło? — zapytał Lakkin z lekką irytacją. 

— A nie boisz się, że zostaniesz oszukany? Że to pułapka? Zbyt wiele byś ryzykował. Nie pozwalam ci na udanie się na dwór pełen intryg i spiskowców! Są ludzie, którzy dużo zapłacą za twoją głowę i doskonale o tym wiesz! — krzyknęła Dalia, nie kryjąc nawet swojej rozpaczy. Lakkin odetchnął głęboko kilka razy, chcąc się uspokoić, po czym podszedł do matki i objął ją ramieniem. 

— Myślę, że ten zleceniodawca jest honorowym człowiekiem i skoro nie nasłał na mnie swoich zbrojnych, w jego interesie nie leży raczej zabicie mnie. Zresztą co Brachyjczykowi do tego, że w Oneiros chcą mojej głowy? — powiedział spokojniejszym głosem, widząc, że jego poprzednie próby przekonania Dalii spełzły na niczym. 

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Arystokraci są często gorsi od niejednych typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Mają władzę i wpływy, a to nie jest dobre połączenie. Nie powinieneś mu ufać. 

— A to dlaczego? 

— Bo… Bo… — Kobieta zająknęła się, nie potrafiąc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Jej oczy zamgliły się delikatnie, tak jakby przypominała sobie jakieś odległe czasy, które dawno już przeminęły. Dopiero po chwili otrząsnęła się, spoglądając na syna z lekką dezorientacją. Złapała go mocno za nadgarstek, boleśnie wbijając w niego kościste palce. — Nieważne. Nie zmienię zdania, Lakkinie. Uszanuj choć raz moją decyzję. Chcesz, żebym umarła z żalu i tęsknoty? 

— Matko, wiesz, że chcę tylko i wyłącznie waszego dobra… 

— A więc zostań i zapomnij o tym zleceniu. Tak będzie dla nas wszystkich najlepiej. 

Chłopak podkręcił głową zrezygnowany i uwolnił się z uścisku rodzicielki. Zamierzał jeszcze raz to wszystko przemyśleć. Odwrócił się na pięcie, wychodząc z pomieszczenia. Minął po drodze Eurydię, która stała w drzwiach swojej sypialni, najwyraźniej chcąc się dowiedzieć, czego dotyczyła ich wymiana zdań. Lakkin machnął na nią ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty teraz o tym mówić. Zresztą domyślał się, że siostra i tak podsłuchała część jego rozmowy z matką. Nie byłaby sobą, gdyby tego nie zrobiła. 

Poczuł się spokojniej dopiero, kiedy wszedł do wnętrza swojej samotni - ciemnego pokoju, w którym odgradzał się od całej reszty świata. Pomieszczenie wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jakim je zapamiętał. W środku panował przyjemny półmrok, bo przez okna umieszczone tuż pod sufitem wpadało niewiele dziennego światła. Unosił się tam zapach kadzidła, a ściany pokryte były barwnymi kreskami, które Lakkin sam kiedyś malował. W rogu sypialni stało pojedyncze łóżko i stół, i nie licząc ich, pokój był niemal zupełnie pusty. 

Chłopak opadł na posłanie, sięgając ręką pod materac i wyczuwając pod palcami znajomy chłód sztyletu. Wyciągnął ostrze, przyglądając mu się przez chwilę i obracając w dłoniach. Od kiedy skończył piętnaście lat zawsze nosił przy sobie broń. 

— Sądzisz, że to małe ostrze zapewni ci bezpieczeństwo? Może i uchroniłoby cię przed śmiertelnymi napastnikami, ale na pewno nie przed demonami twojego umysłu — powiedział szorstki głos w ciemności, a Lakkin jak oparzony zerwał się z łóżka, szukając rozbieganym wzrokiem swojego dręczyciela. 

— Gdzie jesteś? — zapytał głośno, jednak zaraz się opamiętał. Nie chciał, by do pokoju weszła zwabiona jego krzykami matka lub siostra. 

— Jestem tutaj, Lakkinie… 

Powietrze zafalowało, a zaledwie parę kroków od chłopaka uniosła się czarna mgła, która z każdą chwilą przybierała coraz bardziej ludzkie kształty. Wieszcz ze świstem wciągnął powietrze, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Cień wyglądał… Wyglądał jak potwory z jego wizji. 

— Jak ty to…? 

— Dzięki twojej magii z każdym dniem rosnę w siłę, nie zapominaj o tym, śmiertelniku. Więc... jak podoba ci się moje nowe wcielenie? — Mroczna istota przysunęła się bliżej, gładząc policzek odrętwiałego ze strachu Lakkina. — Milczysz, ale nie pojmuję czemu Nie musisz się mnie przecież bać. Myślisz, że kiedy znudzi mi się ta forma, postanowię pożyczyć sobie twoje marne ludzkie ciało? Ależ podziękuję. 

— Skoro masz to, czego chciałeś, czemu po prostu nie odejdziesz? — zapytał wieszcz, cofając się i odpychając lodowatą dłoń kreatury. Zadrżał, kiedy jego umysł wypełnił ostry śmiech Cienia. 

— Nie chodziło mi tylko o energię do życia, którą zyskuję dzięki naszej umowie. Powiedzmy, że po prostu lubię siedzieć w twojej głowie. — Istota uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Poza tym jesteś naprawdę zabawny. Podoba mi się twoje towarzystwo. Być może nawet oszczędzę cię, żebyś zobaczył ostateczne zwycięstwo mego rodu… 

— Czym ty do cholery jesteś?! Brałem cię za ducha, ale one są inne… One… 

— Zapamiętaj to sobie, nie jestem jakimś nędznym duchem! — Lakkin poczuł, jak coś zakleszcza się na jego gardle, odcinając mu dostęp do powietrza. — Jestem kimś lepszym. Potężniejszym.

Chłopak upadł boleśnie na ziemię, odrzucony przez niewidzialną siłę. 

— Już dość. Już dosyć… — wychrypiał, cicho pokasłując.

Cień uspokoił się równie szybko jak wpadł w gniew. 

— Spokojnie, przecież nie chciałem ci zrobić krzywdy, śmiertelniku. Obiecuję, że nie będę cię męczył w najbliższym czasie. Musisz zregenerować siły. — Istota zamilkła na chwilę, jakby intwnsywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając. — To zlecenie, które dziś otrzymałeś… Zamierzasz je przyjąć?

— Nie twój interes — warknął Lakkin, podnosząc się chwiejnie z podłogi. 

— I tak oboje dobrze wiemy, że to zrobisz — powiedział Cień, zaczynając krążyć wokół chłopaka. — Nie chcesz pomóc swojej rodzinie? Dać siostrze i matce życia na jakie zasłużyły? Chyba dostatecznie wiele wycierpiały, nie uważasz? 

— Moja matka będzie się o mnie martwiła. Mam znowu zniknąć i zostawić ją zupełnie samą? Poza tym ona może mieć rację. Nie powinienem brać niepewnego zlecenia. To na pewno pułapka. 

— Ale jeśli go nie weźmiesz, twoja rodzina prędzej czy później wyląduje na bruku, przymierając głodem. Nie pomożesz im, nie robiąc zupełnie nic. Och, Lakkinie, kiedy wreszcie zrozumiesz, że obecnie jesteś dla nich ciężarem? Przynosisz im tylko same troski i zmartwienia. Jak długo jeszcze będziecie tak żyć? — zapytał Cień, patrząc na chłopaka z udawanym współczuciem. 

— Nie jestem ciężarem — powiedział oschle Lakkin, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że prawda jest inna. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści, chcąc, by kreatura już odeszła i zostawiła go w spokoju. 

— Udowodnij im to. Udowodnij to sobie. Jeśli przyjmiesz to zlecenie, wasze życie się odmieni… 

— Nie powinienem…

— A kto zabroni ci podjąć się tego zadania? Kto stanie ci na drodze? Więc jak będzie, Lakkinie? Znowu stchórzysz? 

— Nie mogę… — mruknął wieszcz, odnosząc nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że ciemność Cienia otula duszącym kokonem wszystko wokół niego. 

— Wiedziałem, że jesteś tylko nędznym człowieczkiem z odrobiną magicznego talentu. Boisz się pomóc własnej rodzinie? Żałosne. Gardzę tobą podobnie jak ci wszyscy ludzie — wysyczała istota, popychając Lakkina na ścianę. Momentalnie przed jego oczami pojawiło się wiele obrazów. 

Skulił się, widząc wyraźnie twarze pełne nienawiści. Powróciły do niego wspomnienia sprzed lat. Miał wrażenie, że znów czuje ból całego ciała i słyszy wokół siebie niewyraźne krzyki. Potwór. Szaleniec. Nie powinieneś żyć wśród zwyczajnych ludzi. Nie jesteś tacy jak oni. Nie jesteś jednym z nich. Jesteś inny. 

Otworzył szerzej oczy, oddychając ciężko. Jego żółte tęczówki zapłonęły dzikim blaskiem. Popatrzył na Cień spode łba. 

— Nikt więcej nie będzie tak o mnie mówić. Nikt — powiedział gardłowo. 

Wiedział, że nie zdoła dotrzymać obietnic danych siostrze i matce. Nie potrafił stać się lepszym człowiekiem, zapomnieć o Darze i o złodziejskim fachu, którym od lat się parał. Taki właśnie był. Inny. Zepsuty.

— Bardzo dobrze, Lakkinie. Nie daj sobą pomiatać. Nie pozwól, by twoja rodzina została bez środków do życia. Wiesz, co teraz powinieneś zrobić?

— Przyjmę to zlecenie — odparł wieszcz nieco nieobecnym tonem, sięgając po pergamin i czarne gęsie pióro. 

Nadszedł czas, by odmienić swój los.


	13. Chapter 13

Słońce widoczne jeszcze wśród nielicznych chmur powoli zniżało się ku czarnemu jak onyks jezioru, ustępując miejsca Księżycowi - panu nocy. Niebo nad Oneiros mieniło się w tamtym momencie niezwykłą feerią barw - od bladego błękitu, przez fiolet, aż po krwawą czerwień. Nadciągał zmierzch, a wraz z nim budziły się do życia skryte do tej pory przed upałem zwierzęta i powietrze w jednej chwili wypełniło pochukiwanie pustynnych sów oraz szczekanie dzikich lisów. 

Lakkin, jadący powoli na ospałym mule, nawet jeśli bardzo chciał, nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed zerkaniem co chwilę przez ramię na majaczący w oddali punkt - znikającą za linią horyzontu Terrę.

— Co cię gnębi, Lakkinie? Czyżbyś żałował swojej decyzji? — zapytał Cień złośliwie, pojawiając się, jak zwykle niespodziewanie, za plecami wieszcza. Ten aż się wzdrygnął, czując lodowaty oddech istoty na swoim karku. — Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę z tego, że tylko tak możesz naprawdę pomóc swojej rodzinie, prawda?

— Przecież już o tym rozmawialiśmy. Zdecydowałem się przyjąć to zadanie, wyciągnąć moich bliskich z biedy i właśnie to zamierzam uczynić — burknął wieszcz, starając się przy tym nie spoglądać Cieniowi w oczy. Wiedział, że najpewniej zobaczy w nich odbicie wypełniającej jego samego pustki. 

— Nie wyglądasz na pewnego swych planów — zauważyła mara, przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej do swego towarzysza, tak że ten mógł jeszcze doraźniej poczuć bijący od niej chłód.

— Obawiam się nieco możliwej zasadzki — mruknął niechętnie Lakkin. — Moja matka ostrzegała, że...

Cień zaśmiał się w głos, a jego śmiech brzmiał jak uderzenie metalu o metal. 

— Od kiedy to słuchasz tak pilnie swej matki, Lakkinie? Zarówno ona jak i ty nie macie żadnego pojęcia o świecie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że ktokolwiek śmiałby proponować ci spotkanie, a później w jego trakcie cię zaatakować, znając twą złą sławę w Oneiros i magiczne zdolności? Ten ktoś musiałby być prawdziwym głupcem albo ryzykantem, pchającym się wprost w objęcia śmierci! — parsknął. Lakkin jednak w żaden sposób nie zareagował na jego słowa. — Hej! Posłuchaj mnie no dobrze, śmiertelniku — oznajmił ostro Cień, przybierając postać węża, który owinął swe wielkie, wstrętne cielsko wokół dłoni wieszcza. — Nie wierzę, że nie wiesz, jaką potęgą władasz. Nawet bez części swej mocy mógłbyś zniszczyć praktycznie każdego śmiałka, który stanąłby na twej drodze. Czemu tego nie wykorzystasz? Czemu przy pomocy Daru nie sięgniesz po to, co ci się należy? — zapytał.

Lakkin z trudem wyswobodził ręce z uścisku obrzydliwego zwierza.

— Nazywasz Dar potęgą, ale dla mnie to najgorsze przekleństwo zesłane przez bogów. Wiem, do czego próbujesz mnie zachęcić, Cieniu, ale ci się to nie uda. Nie będę używał swojej magii częściej niż to konieczne.

— Niby dlaczego? Jak możesz być tak niewdzięczny, Lakkinie? Wielu oddałoby wszystko, by mieć zdolności podobne do twoich — zauważył Cień z krzywym uśmiechem. Na powrót przybrał swoją wcześniejszą, na wpół ludzką postać i spojrzał wyczekująco na Lakkina. 

— Nie mam ochoty znów ci tego tłumaczyć, Cieniu. Może masz rację i powinienem być wdzięczny za posiadanie Daru. Nie wiem — westchnął chłopak, najwyraźniej tracąc już cierpliwość.

— A więc czemu nie jesteś wdzięczny? Co przeszkadza ci się nim cieszyć? Nie udawaj, że nie czujesz tej pewności i siły, która wypełnia cię za każdym razem, gdy używasz magii. Czy nie pociągające jest wrażenie posiadania niemal boskiej mocy i władzy? Bycia w pełni wolnym, nieskrępowanym przez żadne reguły i konwenanse?

— Tu właśnie tkwi problem — mruknął Lakkin, w końcu ośmielając się spojrzeć Cieniowi w oczy. — Dar przeraża mnie i zarazem fascynuje. To on sprawia, że jestem tym, kim jestem. Jednak za każdym razem, kiedy go używam, wydaje mi się, że coraz bardziej się zatracam. Pragnę jeszcze większej ilości mocy, ale kiedy pozostaję z nią sam na sam, przestaję się kontrolować. Co jeśli...

— Staniesz się więźniem własnej magii? — zapytał Cień z wyraźną pogardą. — Jesteś w istocie jeszcze głupszy niż sądziłem. Wydaje ci się, że ograniczenie użycia tej mocy jakoś ci pomoże? Wyprowadzę cię z błędu - to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Walka z własną naturą doprowadzi cię do szaleństwa. Rozerwie od środka.

Lakkin popatrzył na swojego towarzysza z nieskrywanym przerażeniem. 

— Kłamiesz, na pewno kłamiesz… — wyszeptał. Zaraz jednak zastanowił się, jaki cel miałby Cień w oszukiwaniu go akurat w tej kwestii. — Bogowie… Co ja mam zrobić? — zapytał cicho, zdjęty nagłą niemocą. Znów boleśnie przekonał się, jak bardzo bezsilny jest wobec wyroków losu.

Tymczasem Cień jakby tylko na to czekał.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że po moim ostatnim zniknięciu nie ufasz mi tak jak kiedyś, Lakkinie. Mam dla ciebie jednak propozycję nie do odrzucenia. Nasza umowa sprzed lat wciąż jest aktualna. Wiesz, że jeśli tylko poprosisz, znów pomogę ci zapanować nad twoją mocą, wejść w głąb twego umysłu i przejąć ster — powiedział Cień, uśmiechając się przebiegle. — Nigdy cię przecież nie zawiodłem, prawda Lakkinie? 

Wieszcz nie odpowiedział. Co on znowu planuje? Dlaczego pragnie jeszcze większego dostępu do mojej magii i umysłu? Czemu tak mu na tym zależy? Przecież sam mówił, że aktualna postać mu wystarczy, myślał zdjęty złymi przeczuciami. 

Rozumiał doskonale, jak opłakane w skutkach mogłoby się okazać przekazanie kontroli zjawie. Nie, nie zamierzał zgodzić się na jej propozycję. Przynajmniej nie teraz, póki jeszcze panował nad sytuacją. Cień chyba odczytał to z wyrazu jego twarzy, bo przestał nalegać. Wyraźnie zirytowany postawą Lakkina, odsunął się od niego na pewną odległość i przybrał postać gęstego czarnego wiru wznoszącego w powietrze tumany kurzu i jaskrawo pomarańczowego piasku. 

Wieszczowi bynajmniej się to nie spodobało, ale mimo to milczał, nie dając się w żaden sposób sprowokować do jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Przez dłuższą chwilę podróżowali więc w zupełnej ciszy, którą ostatecznie postanowił przerwać Cień.

— Odrzucenie mojej pomocy to twoja decyzja, śmiertelniku, ale ostrzegam, że prędzej czy później będziesz tego żałował i poprosisz mnie o wsparcie — powiedział pozornie obojętnym tonem.

Lakkin tymczasem spojrzał na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, już mocno zmęczony całą tą dyskusją.

— Być może. Nie dowiemy się, co przyniesie przyszłość, nim ona nie nadejdzie. Póki co nie warto prorokować — oznajmił, a jego słowa wyraźnie rozbawiły Cienia.

— Jak tam wolisz, śmiertelniku. Tylko pamiętaj, że przyszłość nie jest tak odległa w sferze wyobrażeń, jak ci się wydaje. Może wydarzenia najbliższych kilku dni zmienią zupełnie twój sposób myślenia.

— Nie licz na to zbyt mocno — prychnął Lakkin, udając spokój i pewność siebie, której w tamtej chwili w rzeczywistości mu brakowało. 

Cień zdawał się to zauważyć, bo uśmiechnął się znów w sposób, którego wieszcz tak bardzo nie lubił - jakby knuł coś za jego plecami.

— No no, Lakkinie… Zrobiłeś się pyskaty. Wiesz chyba, że nieładnie jest kąsać dłoń, która cię karmi — powiedziała zjawa, cmokając przy tym z niezadowoleniem.

— Dłoń, która karmi trucizną? — zapytał retorycznie wieszcz, czym na dłuższą chwilę uciszył swego niechcianego towarzysza podróży. Sam również zamilkł, zdjęty nagłą trwogą. Własne słowa bowiem, wypowiedziane przecież bez żadnego zastanowienia, dały mu teraz powód do głębszych rozmyślań. W istocie jego relacja z Cieniem była, delikatnie mówiąc, dziwaczna. Niewątpliwie wiele mu zawdzięczał i równie wiele przez niego wycierpiał. Mimo to nie potrafił - albo raczej nie chciał - go odpędzić. Perspektywa życia bez zjawy wydawała mu się wręcz nierealna. Zresztą łączyło ich znacznie więcej niż tylko pojedyncze epizody z przeszłości - magia Lakkina przez wieloletnie żywienie Cienia była już doszczętnie przesiąknięta jego wpływami - nie żeby młodzieńcowi to przeszkadzało. Energia, którą oddawała mu mara w zamian za okruchy Daru, sprawiała, że wieszcz naprawdę zaczynał czuć się potężny - czuć się kimś.

— Znów się zamyśliłeś, śmiertelniku — zauważył Cień, który przez cały czas nie spuszczał go z oczu. — Nie lubię, kiedy jesteś taki milczący. Nudzisz mnie wtedy.

Lakkin tylko wzruszył ramionami. Nie zamierzał zwierzać się Cieniowi ze swoich zmartwień. Szczególnie, kiedy dotyczyły one właśnie jego.

— Ciekawi mnie właściwie jedna kwestia — kontynuowała istota, nie zważając na niechętne spojrzenie rozmówcy. — Skąd wziąłeś tego muła, Lakkinie? Wszak muły nie spadają z nieba, mam rację?

Młodzieniec spiął się momentalnie, słysząc to pytanie.

— Pożyczyłem go — odpowiedział powoli, nie łudząc się nawet, że Cień mu uwierzy.

— Ha! Więc to tak teraz nazywa się kradzież! — wytknęła mu rozbawiona mara, co sprawiło, że oblicze Lakkina stało się jeszcze bardziej chmurne niż wcześniej. — Sądziłem, że nigdy nie zdarza ci się kraść niczego tylko dla siebie. Sam zawsze powtarzałeś, że jesteś jedynie pośrednikiem, a nie prawdziwym złodziejem, bo spełniasz wolę swych zleceniodawców, nie biorąc dla siebie nic prócz godziwej zapłaty za drobną przysługę. Coś się zmieniło?

— Dalej, kpij sobie ze mnie — warknął Lakkin nieźle rozeźlony. — Owszem, zabrałem tego muła bez niczyjej wiedzy, ale, na bogów, nie ukradłem go! Zapłaciłem!

Tym razem Cień spojrzał na Lakkina szczerze zaskoczony.

— Naprawdę? Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? — zapytał, ale po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że tak nie jest. — Głupiec! — prychnął, po czym zniknął w oparach czarnego dymu. Lakkin tymczasem uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przewidując, że reszta podróży przebiegnie w znacznie przyjemniejszej atmosferze bez towarzystwa natrętnej mary.

Miał w tej jednej kwestii rację, bo ani Cień ani żadna inna postać nie zakłóciły mu już spokoju, dzięki czemu przez kolejne parę godzin mógł jechać w milczeniu, skupiając się w pełni na swym celu. Chciał jak najprędzej być na miejscu, więc po drodze zatrzymał się właściwie tylko raz, żeby napoić swojego wierzchowca i zmienić szybko swój wygląd dla niepoznaki, co zrobił w najprostszy możliwy sposób - przycinając włosy i farbując je, a także siłą woli maskując swój naturalny kolor oczu, co było domeną każdego z wieszczów.

Z tego też powodu, kiedy wreszcie dotarł do Raman, był śmiertelnie wręcz znużony podróżą. Dosłownie zasypiał w siodle. Wiedział jednak, że póki nie spotka się z brachyjskim wojownikiem, nie może sobie pozwolić na choćby chwilę porządnego wypoczynku.

Zgodnie z poleceniem posłańca udał się do thermopolium, z którego znalezieniem nie miał bynajmniej problemu, ponieważ stało ono przy głównej ulicy miasteczka i zdecydowanie rzucało się w oczy ze swoim pomalowanym na czerwono, słomianym dachem na tle szarych, podupadłych gospodarstw. 

Samo Raman nie należało do miejsc ani szczególnie ładnych ani brzydkich, za to jedyna gospoda, którą mieścina mogła się poszczycić przed przejeżdżającymi przez miasto wędrowcami, okazała się jedną z najgorszych, w jakich Lakkinowi przyszło przebywać - a bywał już w wielu nieprzyjemnych miejscach. Kiedy niezauważony przez nikogo wszedł do środka, pierwszym, co uderzyło go od progu, był okropny smród spalenizny i potu, zdający się wypełniać każdy zakamarek pomieszczenia. 

Na domiar złego w kącie sali trwała właśnie jakaś zacięta kłótnia, która ze słownych obelg przerodziła się szybko w rękoczyny - pieniacze krzyczeli na siebie, rzucali talerzami i obijali sobie wzajemnie twarze, co nie robiło właściwie żadnego wrażenia na innych gościach, najwyraźniej przyzwyczajonych do podobnych scen. W innej części gospody Lakkin dostrzegł jak jakiś pijany w sztok mężczyzna wymiotuje przez okno ku rozbawieniu swych równie nietrzeźwych kompanów, a jeszcze gdzie indziej jakiś podróżny siedział rozwalony na krześle i rozbierał wręcz wzrokiem drobną niewolnicę, która próbowała uprzątnąć zostawiony przez gości bałagan.

Widząc te iście dantejskie sceny Lakkin w pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę się wycofać. Ostatecznie jednak, zagłuszając wewnętrzny głos doradzający mu ucieczkę, podszedł do gospodarza krzątającego się przy w głębi pomieszczenia i zamówił wino. Później - wraz z trunkiem - niepostrzeżenie prześlizgnął się między stołami, by zająć miejsce przy oknie, skąd miał dobry widok na to, co się działo w thermopolium a także poza nim.

Co jakiś czas łypał ostrożnym spojrzeniem na pozostałych gości, starając się przy tym wyglądać jak typowy podróżny, który wcale nie przybył na prowincję, żeby załatwiać jakieś szemrane interesy z Brachyjczykami przysłanymi tak naprawdę przez nie wiadomo kogo. Nie potrafił się jednak w żadnej mierze rozluźnić. Nie pomagał mu w tym nawet sączony z glinianego kubka trunek. 

Zapewnienia Cienia, że nic mu nie grozi, wcale nie sprawiły, że Lakkin poczuł się choć trochę pewniej. W zasadzie obawiał się najgorszego i w głowie wciąż układał najczarniejsze z możliwych scenariuszy. Już samo miejsce spotkania wyznaczone przez Brachyjczyków wydawało mu się podejrzane. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nigdzie nie widział żołnierza, z którym był umówiony.

Może oferta stała się już nieaktualna albo za długo kazałem na siebie czekać?, zastanawiał się, nerwowo bębniąc palcami o blat stołu. 

Thermopolium powoli zapełniało się nowymi gośćmi, ale w żadnym z nich Lakkin nie rozpoznał rzeczonego Brachyjczyka. Z westchnieniem irytacji wrócił więc do obserwowania pozostałych bywalców gospody, z których zdecydowana większość należała do niższych warstw społecznych, czemu zresztą trudno się dziwić. Raman - podobnie jak setki innych, podobnych do niego miast - nie miało nawet tego szczęścia, by uwzględniono je na mapach Oneiros. Bo i po co? Była to wszak tylko zapadająca się mieścina, od której zdecydowana większość podróżujących - a przynajmniej tych bogatszych - wolała się trzymać z daleka. Przejezdni chętniej wybierali bowiem większe ośrodki, gdzie oferowano im lepsze - i przede wszystkim bezpieczniejsze - warunki zakwaterowania. 

Poza tym - nie ma co się oszukiwać - thermopolium w Raman w żadnej mierze nie mogło się równać z tymi w stolicach, choćby nawet najgorszymi. Różniło się od nich przede wszystkim brakiem zewnętrznego patio połączonego z ogrodem, a także niemożliwością skorzystania z “dodatkowych usług”, jakie okazalsze gospody proponowały swym gościom. Tak naprawdę był to zupełnie ubogi budynek, składający się tylko z dwóch izb wypełnionych stołami z grubo ciosanych desek. Nic nadzwyczajnego, czy godnego uwagi - ot, przystań dla uboższych podróżnych, gdzie ci mogli zjeść coś ciepłego przed dalszą drogą. 

W tym momencie Lakkin sam zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może nie skorzystać z okazji i zamówić choćby zupę, która nasyciłaby jego burczący z głodu brzuch. Nim jednak zdołał podejść do gospodarza, zaczepił go pewien młody mężczyzna, do złudzenia przypominający włóczącego się od miasta do miasta aojdę, i zaproponował mu partyjkę kości. Wieszcz w pierwszym odruchu chciał od razu odmówić, ale ostatecznie uznał, że w sumie nie jest to taki zły pomysł. Zresztą gdyby odrzucił zaproszenie nieznajomego, najpewniej skupiłby na sobie nieprzychylne i podejrzliwe spojrzenia pozostałych gości, a takiej sytuacji wolał uniknąć.

— Co my tu mamy? — zapytał, przysiadając się do dwójki mężczyzn zajmujących miejsca nieopodal. — Gracie tylko o gormy? 

— A to jakaś przeszkoda? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie mężczyzna o ponurej twarzy i jednym tylko oku. Włóczęga, który zaproponował Lakkinowi rozgrywkę, rzucił towarzyszowi spojrzenie spode łba.

— Nie musimy rywalizować tylko o pieniądze — oznajmił znacznie przyjaźniejszym tonem. — Niech stracę! Stawiam dodatkowo swój nożyk z brachyjskiej stali. Dziś fortuna mi sprzyja, więc czemu by nie spróbować szczęścia? — Uśmiechnął się, dzięki czemu wieszcz mógł dostrzec kilka jego złotych zębów.

Pomyliłem się. To z pewnością nie aojda. Jest stanowczo zbyt bogaty jak na wędrownego śpiewaka, pomyślał Lakkin, zastanawiając się, z kim w istocie ma do czynienia.

Rozmówca podchwycił jego spojrzenie i jakby znając jego obawy, powiedział:

— Spokojnie, przyjacielu, wiem, jakie podejrzenia mogły zrodzić się w twym umyśle. Nie jestem bynajmniej sykofantem, a wręcz przeciwnie, wystrzegam się ludzi tego pokroju. Nie musisz się więc obawiać ani mnie ani moich towarzyszy. Zresztą… Łączy nas znacznie więcej niż myślisz — Nieznacznym ruchem głowy wskazał na rękojeść wyciągniętego z pochwy nożyka. Wygrawerowane było na niej maleńkie, zachodzące słońce - identyczne jak to na ubraniu żołnierza, który przekazał Lakkinowi zlecenie. 

Wieszcz aż rozchylił usta ze zdziwienia i już zamierzał się odezwać, kiedy nieznajomy znów go ubiegł.

— Nie traćmy czasu na zbędne dyskusje. Grajmy. — Podał kości Lakkinowi, uśmiechając się do niego porozumiewawczo. — Więc jak, przyjacielu? Stawiasz coś poza pieniędzmi? — zapytał.

Lakkin bez słowa położył obok stosiku monet srebrną obrączkę, którą zwinął już jakiś czas temu i nie zdołał oddać zleceniodawcy, który zginął w nie do końca wyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Wieszcz cierpliwie czekał na rozwój sytuacji, rozumiejąc już, że jego kompani wcale nie zaczepili go przypadkowo i doskonale wiedzieli o zleceniu. Młodzieniec domyślał się, że musieli także być posłańcami z Brachos. Lecz czemu przyjechali właśnie oni zamiast żołnierza, który dał mu swe słowo? Czy zaszła jakaś zmiana planów? A może jednak się nie mylił i wpadł w pułapkę?

— Droga minęła ci bez zbędnych przeszkód, przyjacielu? — zapytał znowu nieznajomy. — Nikt nieproszony nie zakłócił twej podróży?

Jest ciekawy czy ktoś mnie szpiegował, przemknęło przez myśl Lakkinowi.

— Nie napotkałem żadnych trudności. Dokuczało mi tylko zmęczenie — odpowiedział zdawkowo, ale wyraźnie usatysfakcjonował tym swojego rozmówcę.

— To dobrze, przyjacielu, bo my napotkaliśmy spore utrudnienia. Cała wyprawa dłużyła nam się wręcz w nieskończoność. Jeszcze do tego naszego przyjaciela zatrzymała w drugiej stolicy pewna sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki. Szkoda, bo zapewne chętnie ponownie byś się z nim zobaczył.

Czyli Brachyjczyk nie stawi się na spotkanie...

— Szkoda mi naszego wspólnego przyjaciela, niemniej cieszy mnie także i wasz widok. Szczególnie zaś raduje mnie perspektywa rychłego otrzymania od was tylu bogactw. Zamierzam wyruszyć w dalszą drogę cięższy przynajmniej o dwie sakiewki — powiedział przesłodzonym tonem Lakkin, dając się wciągnąć nie tylko w toczoną właśnie partyjkę kości, ale też w tę dziwaczną grę pozorów, którą rozpoczął tajemniczy posłaniec. Nie omieszkał oczywiście przypomnieć o oczekiwanej zapłacie - wszak dla niej właśnie zdecydował się to zlecenie przyjąć.

Jego słowa wyraźnie rozbawiły towarzyszy.

— Ludzie powiadają, że pośpiech i nadmierna pewność siebie bywają zgubne. Nie bądź więc taki pewny swej wygranej. Przed nami jeszcze właściwe rokowania, a ostrzegam, że my, Brachyjczycy, lubimy się targować. Poza tym możliwe, że nie dojdziemy wcale do porozumienia i co wtedy? — Do rozmowy wtrącił się jednooki mężczyzna, który do tej pory pozostawał milczący.

— Dlaczego mielibyśmy nie dojść do porozumienia? — zapytał Lakkin, czując ukłucie niepokoju. — Trzeba przyznać, że naprawdę dziwni z was ludzie, przyjaciele. Ukrywacie coś przede mną? Chcecie mnie oszukać? A może gra, którą mi proponujecie nie jest w istocie warta zaproponowanej przez was stawki? 

Jednooki rzucił Lakkinowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

— Nie wyciągaj pochopnych wniosków, mój drogi. Gra, którą toczymy wymaga czegoś więcej niż tylko sprytu albo gwarancji bogactw. 

Lakkin skinął głową, czując się przytłoczony z lekka całą tą sytuacją. Zdecydowanie nie lubił załatwiać interesów w ten sposób. Wolał spotkać się ze zleceniodawcą albo otrzymać od niego jasne polecenie, wykonać je, dostać należną zapłatę i zapomnieć o całym przedsięwzięciu. Tymczasem to zlecenie ani trochę nie przypominało zwyczajnych i wymagało od wieszcza większych pokładów cierpliwości i zaangażowania, niż ten zwykł poświęcać na tego typu sprawy. Wywnioskował z tego, że tym razem jego zadanie będzie poważniejsze i bardziej skomplikowane - sama zaliczka za jego zrealizowanie wynosiła niemal dwukrotnie więcej niż zazwyczaj mu przysługiwało. 

— Mów ciszej, z łaski swojej — upomniał go mężczyzna, którego Lakkin początkowo wziął za aojdę i dał mu znak, by przysunął się nieco bliżej. — Nasz pan słyszał twoją legendę, i dlatego polecił naszemu wspólnemu znajomemu cię odnaleźć. Jesteś ponoć utalentowany w swoim fachu, ale masz wiele długów i równie wielu wrogów. Zleceniodawca może zagwarantować ci ich spłatę. 

Lakkin poruszył się niespokojnie na wspomnienie o swoim położeniu finansowym.

― Wasz pan należy do wyjątkowo tajemniczych. Kiedy wreszcie dowiem się, kim on jest?

Nie-aojda pokręcił przecząco głową. 

― Nie dowiesz się aż do ostatniego etapu zlecenia. Ze względu na różne okoliczności zleceniodawca woli nie przedstawiać się z imienia. Możesz być jednak pewien, że to nikt, kto czyha na życie twoje i podobnych tobie osób.

Wieszcza te zapewnienia wcale nie przekonały.

― Ale to arystokrata! ― syknął. ― Skąd mam wiedzieć, że mogę mu zaufać? 

Rozmówca spojrzał na niego poważnie. 

― Choćby dlatego, że my mu zaufaliśmy. Wszyscy jesteśmy najemnikami. Ten tam ― wskazał na jednookiego ― Siedział w lochu za rozbój. Nasz milczący, bo pozbawiony języka towarzysz pobił niegdyś urzędnika królewskiego. Ja przez lata handlowałem w Pirii bronią. Wszyscy zostaliśmy ułaskawieni w zamian za współpracę i znalezienie ciebie. Nie chwaląc się - bez nas nasz pan nie miałby najmniejszych szans się do ciebie dostać. 

Lakkin prychnął. 

― Nie rozumiem, czemu w takim razie nie wysłał żadnego z was z wiadomością zamiast tych dwóch przeklętych żołnierzy. Narobili i oni kłopotów ― mruknął.

Jego towarzysz wzruszył ramionami.

― Nie nasza to rzecz zgłębiać zamiary chlebodawcy, póki regularnie nam płaci. To chyba również twoje motto, czyż nie? 

Lakkin niechętnie przytaknął. W istocie zależało mu tylko i wyłącznie na pieniądzach. Nawet nie nazywał samego siebie prawdziwym złodziejem. Bez szemrania załatwiał zachcianki swoich klientów, a później rozpływał się we mgle, zapominając o wszystkim. Nie do niego należało myślenie, tylko robienie. 

Mimo wszystko jednak to jedno zlecenie bardzo mu się nie podobało i chciał poznać jak najwięcej jego szczegółów. Owszem, choć tego nie lubił, zdarzało mu się już wcześniej pracować dla pomniejszych oneirowskich czy pirijskich możnych, z których wielu kupiło tytuły lub zyskało swoją pozycję w podobnie niegodziwy sposób, ale brachyjski arystokrata… To już zupełnie inna bajka. Dlaczego ktoś taki miałby korzystać z usług oneirowskiego złodzieja?

― Co mam ukraść? ― zapytał cicho i nerwowo rozejrzał się dookoła, sprawdzając, czy nikt nie przysłuchuje się rozmowie. Inni goście thermopolium byli jednak bardziej zajęci rozpoczętym właśnie konkursem picia niż szpiegowaniem. ― Ostrzegam, że jeśli to coś… 

― Słuchaj, wieszczu, wiemy dokładnie tyle co ty odnośnie szczegółów zlecenia. W przeciwieństwie do Brachyjczyka, jesteśmy tylko posłańcami. Mieliśmy ci przekazać tylko i wyłącznie kolejne wskazówki. 

― Jakie wskazówki?

Nie-aojda przewrócił oczami.

― Czeka cię długa podróż do Dasos, ale wpierw zatrzymasz się w Pirii, gdzie spotkasz się z naszym wspólnym znajomym. On zapewne wyjaśni ci wszystko dokładniej. Naszą rolą jest dostarczyć ci wszelkich niezbędnych do podróży środków i zapewnienie ochrony w razie gdyby w ktoś niemądry wpadł na pomysł, żeby cię zaatakować na granicy. 

Lakkin zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

— Chyba nie zrozumieliśmy się dobrze... — mruknął, wykonując rzut kostką. — Wydaje mi się, że nawet w pewnym sensie sobie ze mnie drwicie. Nie wykonam zlecenia, którego przedmiotu nie znam. Mam przebyć pół Kontynentu w pogoni za czym? To jakiś jeden wielki absurd.

W głowie Lakkina kłębiło się wiele pytań, ale żadnego z nich nie ośmielił się zadać na głos. Jego towarzysz dostrzegł to wahanie i tym razem odezwał się już dużo mniej przyjaznym tonem:

— Gra z nami to twój wybór, przyjacielu. Możesz się teraz wycofać, ale stracisz wszystko, rozumiesz? Nasz pan oferuje ci godziwą zapłatę za twoje usługi. Jeśli nie chcesz tych pieniędzy, nie marnuj naszego czasu. Prędzej czy później znajdziemy innego wieszcza, który skusi się na nasze warunki. Nasz pan kazał ci jednak wspomnieć o tym, że dla zachęty może ci w trakcie podróży wypłacać pewne kwoty albo dostarczać je pod wskazany adres. Dostaniesz także wszystkie niezbędne środki do wykonania zadania.

― A skąd pewność, że po prostu nie ucieknę z pieniędzmi? ― zapytał Lakkin pozornie obojętnie.

Słysząc to, jego towarzysz uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. 

― W tym już nasz głowa ― odpowiedział. ― Zresztą… Nasz pan wie o tobie znacznie więcej niż mógłbyś podejrzewać. 

Wieszcz poczuł się, jakby ktoś zdzielił go pięścią w twarz. Blefuje czy mówi prawdę? A jeśli ten człowiek rzeczywiście wie coś o… 

― Póki będziesz współpracował, nasz pan zapewni ci wszystko, czego tylko sobie zażyczysz, ale jeśli zrobisz coś nie po jego myśli… Wytropi cię w każdym miejscu na Kontynencie ― oznajmił chłodno posłaniec, a Lakkin w duchu odetchnął z ulgą.

Czyli nic nie wie o mojej matce ani siostrze. To dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Nie mogę ich w to mieszać.

Wieszcz długo zastanawiał się, jaką decyzję ostatecznie powinien podjąć. Wiele by ryzykował, ale jednocześnie jeszcze więcej mógłby zyskać...

— Nie chcę się wycofywać ― powiedział w końcu. ― Mam jednak pewne wątpliwości. Nie rozumiem na przykład…

— Twoją rolą nie jest rozumieć — przerwał mu jednooki sucho. Następnie pochylił się w stronę Lakkina i zniżył głos do ledwie słyszalnego szeptu. — Masz do wykonania jedno zadanie i nikogo nie obchodzą twoje prywatne uprzedzenia czy troski. Zapamiętaj, że zbytnie zainteresowanie powodami czy celami tego zlecenia może ściągnąć na twoją głowę spore problemy, a tego chyba nie chcesz, mam rację? 

Lakkin nieprzekonany skinął głową. Cała ta sprawa śmierdziała na milę jakąś intrygą, w której młodzieniec nie miał ochoty zbytnio brać udziału, ale w gruncie rzeczy to, co powiedział jego rozmówca było prawdą - pełnił rolę jedynie narzędzia w rękach swych zleceniodawców. Nie powinien dopytywać o sprawy, które go nie dotyczyły. Zresztą czasem nieświadomość okazywała się lepsza niż niebezpieczna wiedza. 

Poza tym… Lakkin naprawdę desperacko potrzebował tych pieniędzy. Jeśli umrze podczas wykonywania zadania - niewielka strata. Jeśli jednak przeżyje i uzyska obiecaną zapłatę, on i jego rodzina będą mogli do końca swych dni żyć niemal w luksusie. Wizja szczęśliwego życia dla matki i siostry ostatecznie przekonała go, że należy przyjąć to zlecenie wbrew wszystkiemu. 

— A więc jak będzie, przyjacielu?

— Gram z wami dalej — mruknął cicho Lakkin, co spotkało się z ogólną aprobatą jego kompanów.

Grali w kości niemal do wieczora, a kiedy wieszcz wreszcie opuścił towarzystwo z zamiarem wyruszenia w dalszą drogę pod osłoną nocy, znalazł wśród swoich rzeczy zwiniętą mapkę, które powinien podjąć i kolejną sakiewkę z pieniędzmi. Lakkin zważył ją prędko w ręce, próbując ocenić, ile denirów może zawierać, ale tym razem charakterystyczny brzęk monet nie sprawił mu żadnej przyjemności. Ich ciężar przypominał mu o znaczeniu zadania, którego się podjął.


	14. Chapter 14

— Nie dołączysz do nas, bracie? 

Nox zatrzymał się wpół kroku i zmierzył wzrokiem siedzące w kręgu Łabędzie, które zaprosiły go do swego grona. Zmuszony był im odmówić. 

— Może innym razem uda nam się porozmawiać. Wybaczcie, ale czas nagli. — Uśmiechnął się wdzięcznie i ruszył przed siebie odprowadzany oceniającymi spojrzeniami. Kiedy opuścił naos, uśmiech natychmiast zniknął z jego twarzy. 

Oto znalazł się w niemal zupełnie ciemnym przedsionku na wprost złotej figury bóstwa o świdrujących onyksowych oczach. Nox jak najprędzej otworzył przejście u podnóża rzeźby i zszedł po schodach do podziemnego opistodomosu, unikając przy tym martwego wzroku boga Hidiasa, który zdawał się spoglądać na niego potępieńczo, tak jakby znał wszystkie postępki swego śmiertelnego sługi. 

Nie bądź przewrażliwiony, Nox, to tylko posąg. Zewsząd otaczają cię tylko złoto, kamienie i puste ściany. Nie masz się czego obawiać. A jednak… Zdarza się, że ściany mają uszy. Nawet tutaj, myślał młody Łabędź, powoli zagłębiając się we wnętrze skarbca. Wydawał mu się on nieco dziwacznym miejscem na spotkanie, ale nie zamierzał kwestionować decyzji Lorcana. 

Opistodomos w przeciwieństwie do przedsionka, w którym jeszcze chwilę temu znajdował się Nox, oświetlony był przez dziesiątki woskowych lampek, nadających pomieszczeniu specyficzny wygląd. 

— Jesteś wreszcie, Nox. — Młodzieniec usłyszał za sobą głos mistrza i odwrócił się powoli, w głowie układając logiczne wytłumaczenie dla swojego spóźnienia. 

— Wybacz mi, mistrzu, zatrzymało mnie… — Nie dokończył, dostrzegając, że Lorcan nie jest sam, a u jego boku stoi dwójka oneirowskich Łabędzi i jeszcze jedna postać - najniezwyklejsza z całej tej grupy. 

Nox zbladł gwałtownie i skłonił głowę, czując ogarniające go palące uczucie wstydu. Lorcan odchrząknął i spojrzał kątem oka na Arcykapłankę, która jednak w żaden sposób nie skomentowała zachowania młodego Łabędzia. 

— Poprosiłam mistrza Lorcana o możliwość polubownego spotkania, żebyśmy w mniejszym gronie mogli jeszcze raz rozważyć dręczącą nas kwestię — oznajmiła poważnie, zajmując miejsce przy niewielkim stoliku i gestem nakazując Łabędziom, by zrobiły to samo. 

Nox nie mógł oderwać wzroku od gry światła na alabastrowej twarzy Arcykapłanki, która w tamtej chwili przypominała bardziej niebiankę niż zwykłego śmiertelnika. 

— Śmierć mistrza Viliona skomplikowała naszą sytuację — zaczął jeden z Oneirijczyków imieniem Sharah. — Miał on spory autorytet na dworze królewskim i posłuch u władcy. Bez niego nie możemy być niczego pewni. Póki nie wybierzemy nowego mistrza i nie dostaniemy od króla Tidratesa pełnej gwarancji… 

— Dlaczego więc wybór mistrza tyle trwa? — przerwała mu Rilla. Nie zmieniła w żaden sposób tonu swego głosu, ale wyglądała na zagniewaną. 

— W tym sedno sprawy, że król odrzuca każdego zaproponowanego przez nas kandydata. Mamy związane ręce. Gdyby nie interwencja mistrza Lorcana, Tidrates pewnie nawet nie zechciałby nas wysłuchać. 

— To jest skandal. Nie ma już żadnej świętości na tym świecie. Bractwo potraktowane w taki sposób… — mruknął pod nosem towarzysz Sharaha, skupiając na sobie spojrzenia zebranych. — Jesteśmy Łabędziami a przy tym Oneirijczykami! Mamy swoją dumę, którą król publicznie zdeptał. Napluł nam… 

— Spokojnie, bracie — uciszył go Lorcan, który doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jak cięte języki mają oneirowskie Łabędzie i wkrótce ich pozornie przyjazna rozmowa może zamienić się w kłótnię. — Arcykapłanko — zwrócił się tym razem do Rilli. — Wierzę, że zrozumiesz nasze poruszenie całą tą sytuacją. Od przeszło stu lat na Kontynencie nie zdarzyło się, by władca jakiegoś państwa chciał nie tylko wpływać na wewnętrzną politykę lokalnego Domu, ale wręcz jawnie sabotował sobie prawo do rządzenia nim jako zwierzchnik. Ilekroć w historii pojawiały się przypadki królów będących jednocześnie wielkimi mistrzami, nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze dla samych Łabędzi. 

— Do tego jest to ogólnie niezgodne z naszą zasadą o neutralności względem wszelkiej władzy — dodał Sharah. 

Arcykapłanka milczała dłuższą chwilę. 

— Czego konkretnie ode mnie oczekujecie? — zapytała w końcu, wzdychając ciężko. 

— Pani, gdybyś przemówiła królowi do rozsądku nie tylko jako strażniczka ładu na Kontynencie, ale przede wszystkim jako królewska córka… 

W oczach Rilli pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk. 

— Nie jestem tutaj jako niczyja córka i radzę ci o tym pamiętać, Sharahu — powiedziała oschle. — Przemawiam jako wysłanniczka bogów, w imieniu których dbam o zachowanie ładu na świecie. Ładu, którego - z tego co słyszałam - sami nie przestrzegacie. Rozmawiałam z królem Oneiros i on także ma wam sporo do zarzucenia. 

Sharah zacisnął usta w wąską linię, ale jego towarzysz nie był równie zachowawczy i zaklął szpetnie po oneirowsku. Arcykapłanka, która zrozumiała aż za dobrze każde jego słowo, uniosła brew, rzucając Łabędziowi niezwykle zdegustowane spojrzenie. 

— Uważasz mojego ojca za podłego kłamcę i masz rację. Tidrates w istocie nie należy do niewiniątek. Pytam jednak, czy z czystym sumieniem mógłbyś zaprzeczyć, gdybym powiedziała, że ani ty ani twoi pobratymcy nie jesteście wcale dużo lepsi od tego, którego tak krytykujecie? 

— Ależ pani… 

— Czy zaprzeczysz, że oneirowskie Łabędzie pobierały pieniądze z królewskiego skarbca i nigdy nie zwróciły należności? Czy zaprzeczysz, że twoi pobratymcy w mniej lub bardziej dyskretny sposób wpływali na obejmowanie stanowisk w królewskiej radzie? Wreszcie, czy zaprzeczysz, że zamiast zajmować się pomaganiem ludziom, co jest głównym zadaniem Bractwa, odsunęliście się od nich, żyjąc w odosobnieniu i luksusie? — Rilla wstała, mierząc swego rozmówcę spojrzeniem godnym bazyliszka. — Nie zaprzeczysz, a wiesz dlaczego? Bo wszystkie zarzuty moje i króla są w pełni prawdziwe! Na bogów, wszyscy tu zgromadzeni doskonale zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że Bractwo zajmuje się wieloma mniej chlubnymi sprawami, a nie tylko opieką nad chorymi, wspieraniem biednych i duchową odnową i na pewno nie jest tak neutralne, jak to ma w zwyczaju głosić. To oczywiste! Sztuką jest jednak umiejętność zachowania pewnych pozorów i niewychylanie się zanadto przed szereg, a wy, oneirowscy głupcy, robicie dokładnie coś odwrotnego i tak naprawdę sami ściągnęliście na siebie niebezpieczeństwo. Dlaczego miałabym stanąć po stronie waszej a nie króla? — zapytała ostro, a w pomieszczeniu znów zapadła głucha cisza. 

Nox zerknął na ponure twarze zebranych, zanim ośmielił się zabrać głos po raz pierwszy w tej dyskusji. 

— To prawda, że oneirowskie Łabędzie poważnie zawiodły i masz pełne prawo ich za to potępić, pani, ale jestem pewien, że mimo wszystko nie odmówisz im pomocy. 

— Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, mały, zuchwały Łabędziu? — zapytała Arcykapłanka, raczej zaskoczona niż zagniewana słowami Noxa. 

— Nigdy nie było tajemnicą, że kapłanki i Łabędzie łączy szczególna zależność. Możemy mieć swoich wielkich mistrzów, ale ty, pani, pozostajesz zawsze naszą najważniejszą zwierzchniczką. Potrzebujemy cię tak samo, jak ty potrzebujesz nas. Jesteśmy twoim uszami i oczami na Kontynencie. Przypomnij sobie, jak wiele razy niczym doskonałe narzędzia wypełnialiśmy twoją wolę, przyczyniając się do realizowania powierzonej ci misji ochrony tego chwiejącego się w posadach świata. Jeśli teraz się od nas odwrócisz, pani, stracisz swych największych sojuszników i przy tym narazisz swoje dobre imię, bo poniekąd jesteś odpowiedzialna za działania Bractwa.

— Czy to była jawna groźba, Łabędziu? — Twarz Rilli nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, przez co Noxowi wydawała się jeszcze straszniejsza niż gdyby Arcykapłanka wpadła we wściekłość i spoliczkowała go za tak odważną mowę. 

Nox przełknął ślinę. 

— Nie taki był mój zamiar, pani, żeby ci grozić lub by cię urazić… 

Młoda kobieta przez chwilę wpatrywała wpatrywała się w niego surowo, ale zaraz jej rysy twarzy złagodniały. 

— A moim zamiarem, Łabędziu, nie jest porzucenie swych sojuszników w potrzebie. Niełatwo przyjdzie mi jednak wybaczenie Oneirijczykom tak rażącej nieodpowiedzialności, jaką się wykazali — powiedziała, splatając dłonie na piersi. 

— Mimo to wstawisz się za nami, pani? — zapytał Sharah z nadzieją. 

Arcykapłanka westchnęła. 

— Zrobię to. Obawiam się jednak, że wynik obrad nie będzie w pełni satysfakcjonujący dla was. 

— Zniesiemy wszelkie upokorzenia i niedogodności, jeśli tylko pozwoli to przetrwać naszemu Domowi — przyrzekł Sharah, kłaniając się w pas Arcykapłance. Po chwili on i jego towarzysz odeszli zaaferowani rozmową, a w podziemiach pozostali tylko Lorcan, Nox i Rilla. 

Brachyjski mistrz pozostawał wyjątkowo milczący, wyraźnie tłumiąc irytację, której powodem był jego niezdyscyplinowany uczeń, niezdający sobie sprawy z tego, kiedy powinien milczeć, a kiedy mówić. Rilla nie wydawała się jednak być wcale zła na młodego Łabędzia. 

— Przypomnij mi, jak masz na imię, zuchwały chłopcze — poprosiła, uśmiechając się lekko, przez co irytacją Lorcana tylko wzrosła. 

— Ten niewychowany młodzieniec to niestety jeden z moich uczniów, pani, i nie musisz zawracać sobie głowy tym, jak na niego wołają. Przepraszam cię, za jego zachowanie, które godziło w twój autorytet i dobre imię. Nie powtórzy się ono nigdy więcej — mruknął mistrz, patrząc na Noxa z gniewem. Chłopak naprawdę go zawiódł. Powinien był milczeć. 

— Ależ mistrzu Lorcanie, słowa tego młodzieńca w żaden sposób mnie nie obraziły. Dobrze jest mieć u swego boku ludzi, którzy nie boją się powiedzieć prawdy — powiedziała Rilla. — No więc? Jak masz na imię, Łabędziu? Chciałabym je poznać. 

— Nazywam się Nox, pani. 

Arcykapłana skinęła głową. 

— Doskonale, Nox. Potowarzyszysz mi dzisiaj podczas audiencji u króla. 

~~~~

Nox klęczał pokornie na poduszce, pozwalając, by dwójka innych Łabędzi ufryzowała jego włosy. Czuł na sobie ich zazdrosne spojrzenia, ale starał się nie zwracać na nie uwagi. W dłoni przez cały czas ściskał srebrny medalion z szafirem, który ciążył mu niemiłosiernie. 

— Co ty sobie wyobrażałeś, zabierając głos podczas naszej rozmowy? Jesteś zdolnym i inteligentnym Łabędziem, ale tylko uczniem! Powinieneś milczeć, kiedy ludzie starsi od ciebie rangą omawiają istotne dla całego Bractwa kwestie, a nie odzywać się niepytany. Nie tego cię uczyłem, Nox — mówił z gniewem Lorcan, przechadzając się nerwowo po komnacie. 

Nox nie odważył się na niego spojrzeć ani cokolwiek powiedzieć, bo wiedział, że tylko pogorszyłoby to sprawę. Starał się więc wyglądać na jak najbardziej skruszonego, chociaż w duchu wcale tak bardzo nie żałował swojego śmiałego zachowania. 

W pewnym momencie Lorcan zatrzymał się gwałtownie tuż obok pracujących Łabędzi. 

— Na bogów, zostawcie wreszcie jego włosy! On ma wyglądać jak arystokrata a nie jak hetera! — warknął rozeźlony, odpędzając Oneirijczyków, którzy nie skończyli w pełni swego dzieła na głowie Noxa. Wychodząc, jeden z nich mruknął pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: „cholerny Brachyjczyk bez krzty dobrego smaku”, ale Lorcan nie przejął się tym zupełnie. Kiedy zostali w pomieszczeniu sami, podszedł do swojego ucznia, stanowczym ruchem chwycił go za szczękę i przyjrzał się efektowi pracy Oneirijczyków. 

— Wyglądasz znośnie. Gdybyś miał odrobinę jaśniejszą cerę, mógłbyś nawet uchodzić za mieszkańca Oneiros, chociaż na szczęście się nim nie urodziłeś — skomentował. Uwadze mężczyzny nie uszło, że Nox zamiast go słuchać, bardziej pochłonięty jest oglądaniem medalionu. Westchnął ciężko, odbierając mu przedmiot z dłoni. — Spójrz na mnie, Nox — rozkazał. — Nie przejmuj się tak bardzo tym wszystkim. W gruncie rzeczy nie stało się nic złego. Może nawet cała ta sytuacja okaże się korzystna dla naszego Domu — stwierdził spokojniejszym tonem, poprawiając srebrne obszycie błękitnej chlamidy, którą młody Łabędź miał na sobie. 

Nox skinął tylko głową, wciąż zachowując milczenie. Wiedział, że zasłużył na naganę ze strony Lorcana, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy nagana mistrza bardziej przypominała ojcowskie napomnienie. 

— Panie, przybyła basterna Arcykapłanki — dało się słyszeć głos zza drzwi. 

Lorcan zmarszczył brew i jeszcze raz omiótł Noxa uważnym spojrzeniem. 

— Pośpiesz się, chyba nie każesz Arcykapłance znów na siebie czekać? — syknął, na co jego uczeń oblał się rumieńcem wstydu. — Przynieś mi i naszemu Domowi zaszczyt i tym razem pilnuj swego języka — instruował Noxa, który nerwowymi ruchami dokonywał ostatnich poprawek przed lustrem. — Na bogów, zrób coś z tymi dłońmi! Wyglądasz, jakbyś pracował pół życia w kopalni. Chcesz się tak pokazać królowi? — zapytał Lorcan zirytowany, tymczasem Nox spojrzał na niego bezradnie i ruszył po bielidło, które miało chociaż częściowo ukryć stare blizny i zrogowacenia na jego skórze. — Masz szczęście, że Łabędzie są nietykalne i nie będziesz musiał nikomu podawać rąk — mruknął mistrz, na co Nox miał ochotę prychnąć. 

Bez słowa opuścił pomieszczenie, zbiegł po schodach i przyspieszonym krokiem przemierzył podwórze, zbliżając się do czekającej w gaju oliwkowym basterny. 

— Pani — powiedział nieco zdyszanym tonem głosem, wykonując szybki ukłon. 

Rilla obdarzyła go rzadkim jak na siebie uśmiechem i zaprosiła do wnętrza pojazdu. 

— Zasuń kotary, proszę. Promienie słońca są dziś wyjątkowo nieznośne — powiedziała i gestem wskazała Noxowi poduszkę, na której mógł usiąść. — Wyglądasz inaczej niż wcześniej. Bardziej… po oneirowsku — zauważyła rozbawiona. 

Sama ubrana była w suknię z lejącego się materiału, pasującą idealnie kolorem do płaszcza Noxa. Na szyi zawieszony miała sznur pereł, a jej głowę zdobił diadem, jednoznacznie dający do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna należy do elity rządzącej. 

— Ty za to wyglądasz, pani, równie olśniewająco, co przy poprzednim naszym spotkaniu — odparł Nox, na co Arcykapłanka znów się uśmiechnęła. 

— Miło mi, że tak uważasz — stwierdziła, po czym skierowała swoje spojrzenie na zmieniejący się za oknem krajobraz. — Zaintrygowałeś mnie, wiesz? Słyszałam już o tobie wcześniej, Nox. Zdaje się, że służysz na dworze księcia Kalliasa? 

Nox poczuł jak momentalnie opuszcza go dobry nastrój. 

— Tak, to prawda.

— Podobno jesteś jego ulubieńcem. Mówi o tobie znacznie częściej niż powinien mówić o kimś, kto przyrzekał pozostawać zawsze w cieniu — ciągnęła dalej Rilla z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. — Jesteś zuchwałym Łabędziem i to nie tylko przez swoje słowa, ale także przez sposób bycia. Jeden twój fałszywy ruch i możesz się znaleźć w podobnej sytuacji, co twoi oneirowscy pobratymcy. Czystość, pokora, godność, posłuszeństwo. Czy nie tak brzmi dewiza Bractwa? — zapytała retorycznie. — Ile już razy złamałeś te święte zasady? 

Nox pobladł, coraz mniej pewnie czując się samemu w towarzystwie Arcykapłanki. 

— Czytasz mi w myślach, pani? — zapytał. Pamiętał, co Phoebe powiedziała mu o kapłankach – nie można im w pełni ufać. 

Rilla pokręciła głową. 

— Wybacz mi tę drobną chwilę słabości, ale czasem nie mogę się powstrzymać, by nie zagłębić się w czyiś umysł. Szczególnie, jeśli ktoś mnie zainteresuje swą osobą — powiedziała. — Nie bój się jednak, Łabędziu. Nie robię tego po to, żeby cię gnębić, czy obnażyć twoje słabości. Wiem, co cię martwi i chcę ci udzielić pewnej rady. 

Nox spojrzał na nią zaskoczony i jednocześnie pełen obaw. Nie był pewien, czy chce usłyszeć, jakie rady ma dla niego Arcykapłanka, która ze swą wiedzą o nim samym coraz bardziej zaczynała go przerażać. 

— Posłuchaj mnie, Nox. Lorcan ma rację w tym, co mówi i nie chce dla ciebie źle. Powinieneś pamiętać przede wszystkim, kim stałeś się, przekraczając próg Domu Łabędzi. Żyjesz dla Bractwa i w pierwszej kolejności to o nie powinieneś się troszczyć. Obowiązek względem niego jest ważniejszy od twoich osobistych dążeń. Musisz znać pewne granice, których nie wolno ci przekraczać. Okłamywanie swego mistrza, czy zbytnie ingerowanie w prywatne sprawy księcia Kalliasa to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Wróć lepiej na właściwą drogę, Nox, bo jeszcze trochę, a doprowadzisz do własnej zguby. 

Młodzieniec zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując jak oblewa go zimny pot. Oczywiście. Arcykapłanka wiedziała o wszystkim. 

— Niech to zostanie między nami — poprosił cicho, zatrwożony wizją tego, co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Bractwo dowiedziało się o jego samowolnych działaniach i go opuściło. — W istocie pogubiłem się w tym wszystkim. 

— Właśnie widzę — powiedziała Rilla, ani na chwilę nie tracąc spokoju w przeciwieństwie do rozemocjonowanego Noxa. — Nie zamierzam nikomu wspominać o naszej rozmowie. Jesteś jeszcze bardzo młody. Masz prawo popełniać błędy. Właściwie… Od dawna jesteś członkiem Bractwa? 

— Od przeszło czterech lat. 

Arcykapłanka drgnęła zaskoczona. 

— A więc trafiłeś do brachyjskiego Domu, kiedy byłeś zaledwie dzieckiem — zauważyła. — Cztery lata… To naprawdę niewiele, biorąc pod uwagę pozycję, którą już teraz udało ci się uzyskać. Lorcan naprawdę musi widzieć w tobie wielki potencjał. 

— Ty, pani, zostałaś Arcykapłanką, mając tylko piętnaście lat. Również byłaś jeszcze dzieckiem. 

— Wybranym przez bogów — sprecyzowała. — To nie do końca to samo co uzyskanie pewnego statusu na podstawie osobistych osiągnięć. Masz szansę daleko zajść, Nox, o ile właściwie wybierzesz, co dla ciebie jest ważniejsze - czy prywatne pobudki, czy dobro Bractwa. Nie zmarnuj tej szansy. 

— Postaram się — mruknął Łabędź, jednocześnie wyłamując palce ze stresu. Nie chciał, żeby ich rozmowa potoczyła się w tym kierunku. 

Między nimi zapadła nagle dziwaczna, przytłaczająca cisza, która skłoniła Noxa do wyjrzenia przez okno basterny i obserwowania miejskiego krajobrazu. 

Kopyta koni zaprzężonych do pojazdu stukały miarowo na kamiennych ulicach. Mieszkańcy stolicy zatrzymywali się na chwilę, przyglądając się przejeżdżającej basternie, ale nie widząc siedzących w niej ludzi, wracali zaraz do swych wcześniejszych zajęć. 

W mieście pachniało słomą, przyprawami i fekaliami płynącymi w dół po ulicach. Powietrze przecinał ostry świst instrumentów - gdzieś na rynku trwały bowiem uroczystości związane z lokalnym świętem. 

Terra przerażała i zarazem fascynowała Noxa. 

— To tu się urodziłaś, pani, prawda? — zapytał nagle, wytrącając Rillę z zadumy. 

— Czemu pytasz? — Uniosła brew, zaskoczona ciekawością swojego rozmówcy. 

Nox wzruszył ramionami. 

— Ty, pani, wiesz już całkiem sporo o mnie. Chciałem się więc dowiedzieć czegokolwiek o tobie — powiedział zupełnie szczerze. 

Arcykapłanka westchnęła cicho. 

— Tak, tutaj się urodziłam, ale nigdy nie mieszkałam w Terze. Mój ojciec za nią nie przepada. 

Nox nie wydawał się tym zaskoczony. 

— To przez wojnę domową? — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. 

Arcykapłanka spojrzała na niego spode łba. 

— Nie wspominaj o niej głośno przy innych Oneirijczykach — mruknęła. — To była wielka hańba nie tylko dla naszych przodków, ale też dla przyszłych pokoleń i nic nie zdoła tej hańby zmazać. Oneirijczycy będą ją pamiętać już zawsze jako upadek swojej chwały i wstyd, który do tej pory czują przed innymi narodami. Zresztą sam wiesz, że ta wojna zmieniła na zawsze mentalność ludzi żyjących na Kontynencie.

Nox wiedział. Chciał o coś jeszcze zapytać, ale nie zdążył. 

— Jesteśmy na miejscu — oznajmiła ponuro Arcykapłanka i, nie czekając na Noxa, wysiadła z basterny. — Witaj w sercu stolicy, miejscu narodzin i śmierci wielkich władców — powiedziała, a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć coś na kształt ironii. 

Ramię w ramię weszli po frontowych schodach do wnętrza budowli, którego strzegły dwa kamienne byki. Pośrodku wielkiego przedsionka znajdowała się kunsztowna sadzawka, a podłogę i ściany zdobiły mozaiki w barwach błękitu, bieli i zieleni. Nox chłonął wzrokiem wszystkie te cuda – zachwycał się polichromowanymi wazami z dawnych czasów, zerkał z podziwem na rzeźby bogów opiekuńczych czczonych w Oneiros i obserwował z zadziwieniem pałacowych niewolników, ubranych nie gorzej niż nie jeden wolny Brachyjczyk. 

— Jego Wysokość już oczekuje szlachetnego państwa — oznajmił niski, przysadzisty człowieczek, który pojawił się niewiadomo skąd tuż przed nimi. 

Rilla odprawiła go władczym gestem. 

— Znamy drogę do apartamentów Jego Wysokości, Eriasie — oznajmiła i poprowadziła Noxa wzdłuż pięknie zdobionej kolumnady. Za nimi w pewnej odległości podążali pałacowi strażnicy, ale Arcykapłanka w żadnej mierze się tym nie przejęła. Widocznie był to pewnego rodzaju zwyczaj na oneirowskim dworze królewskim. 

Szybko znaleźli się w przestronnej komnacie wyłożonej dywanami, gdzie odpoczywał król wraz ze swoją liczną świtą. Byli wśród zebranych aojdowie, egzotyczne tancerki i treserzy dzikich zwierząt, bawiący władcę swymi sztukami. Zaś w kącie pokoju spała sfora kudłatych, wielkich psów tak czarnych jak noc. 

Tidrates zobaczywszy gości, wyszedł im naprzeciw. W istocie dziwne to było spotkanie. Przez chwilę Rilla i jej ojciec stali, mierząc się wzrokiem - żadne bowiem nie było zobowiązane do klęknięcia przed drugim. Ostatecznie przywitali się krótkim pozdrowieniem i pocałunkiem w oba policzki. 

— Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, córko — odezwał się Tidrates tonem niezdradzającym żadnych uczuć względem swej potomkini. — Zdążyłem już zatęsknić za twoim widokiem. 

— Zawstydzasz mnie, ojcze… 

— Ja, zawstydzam? Ależ czym, najdroższa? — zapytał Tidrates słodko. . — Powiedz mi lepiej, jak się czujesz. Wydaje mi się, że powietrze z rodzinnych stron ci służy. 

— Tobie również ono służy, ojcze. Wciąż wyglądasz zaskakująco młodo. A jak się ma twoja konkubina i jej córka, dziedziczka twojego tronu? Nie widziałam ich od czasu swego przyjazdu. 

Tidrates uśmiechnął się chłodno. 

— Ach, musisz wiedzieć, że Viviena nie czuła się najlepiej i razem z matką zostały w Festii. Z pewnością żałują, że nie mają możliwości, by się z tobą spotkać. Na pewno tęskniły za tobą równie mocno jak ty za nimi. Tymczasem odłóżmy kwestie rodzinne na bok. Kim jest twój szanowny towarzysz, córko? Zdaje się, że nie kapłanem? 

— To Nox - przedstawiciel Łabędzi z Brachos — odpowiedziała równie obojętnie Arcykapłanka. 

— Brachyjczyk? — Król uniósł brwi. — Nie widziałem cię u boku Lorcana podczas naszych rozmów. Niemniej to wielki zaszczyt gościć w moim pałacu każdego z grona naszych brachyjskich przyjaciół. 

Nox skłonił się w najbardziej uniżony sposób. 

— Dla mnie również jest to wielki zaszczyt. Brachyjska rodzina królewska przesyła ci, panie, najszczersze pozdrowienia. Teraz widzę, że w istocie wszystko, co mówi się o tobie w Brachos, jest prawdą. Jesteś bowiem, panie, nadzwyczaj dobrym i gościnnym władcą — powiedział po oneirowsku z lekkim tylko brachyjskim akcentem. Wyraźnie zaimponował tym swemu gospodarzowi. 

— Proszę, siadajcie na poduszkach. Lada moment służba poda owoce w czekoladzie i wino. Rozgośćcie się — zachęcił ich Tidrates, przyglądając się Noxowi z błyskiem w oku. — Jak tam biedny, stary Adriasz? Przekaż mu moje wyrazy współczucia. To zaprawdę wielka tragedia, stracić dziecko w takich okolicznościach. Niesłychane, że stało się to podczas dyplomatycznego spotkania i to pod dachem samego króla! Prawda, Midias zawinił, wpuszczając na ucztę tak niebezpieczne jednostki, ale, na bogów, te musi się okropnie czuć z tym wszystkim i obwiniać za śmierć tego brachyjskiego chłopca. Okropność, po prostu okropność! Żal mi go nawet. Dobrze, że cała ta sprawa zakończyła się w sposób względnie pokojowy. A powiedz mi, Nox, jak się ma książę Kallias? Czy zamierza wreszcie się ożenić? Adriasz zawsze ubolewał nad jego uporem. To aż niepokojące, kiedy następca tronu w tym wieku wciąż pozostaje samotny. Poza tym… 

— Przyszliśmy tutaj w konkretnej sprawie, ojcze — przerwała mu Rilla, na co Tidrates natychmiast spoważniał. 

— Chcecie rozmawiać o tych nieznośnych Łabędziach — domyślił się, zdradzając przy tym swą irytację. — Zdania nie zmieniłem. Nie może być tak, że Łabędzie czują się zupełnie bezkarne i zaczynają wchodzić mi w drogę. Ktoś powinien zapanować nad nimi i twardą ręką ukrócić ich swawole. Z braku innych odpowiednich osób, będę to ja. 

Arcykapłanka westchnęła ciężko. 

— Moje zdanie w tej sprawie jest wiążące i mówię ci, że nie możesz tytułować się wielkim mistrzem terrańskiego Domu. Taka sytuacja nie byłaby dobra ani dla niego ani dla ciebie jako władcy. 

— Mam więc pozwolić, by ci cholerni szpiedzy i darmozjady weszli mi na głowę? — zapytał król z gniewem. 

— Wiem, o co oskarżasz Łabędzie, ale zakazuję ci w imieniu bogów, którzy stoją nade mną, ingerować w ich wewnętrzną politykę. Przyrzekam uroczyście, że pożyczone pieniądze w przeciągu roku wrócą do skarbu państwa, a na stanowisko wielkiego mistrza wspólnie z Oneirijczykami obierzemy kogoś z innego Domu, kto będzie dawał gwarancję neutralności i kogo ty osobiście zaakceptujesz. Sam rozumiesz, że ten konflikt należy zakończyć, bo… — Rilla zawahała się przez chwilę — … nie chcemy przecież kolejnej krwawej wojny domowej, która doszczętnie by nas zniszczyła. 

Król Tidrates zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej wściekłości. 

— Postąpię tak, jak należy, to mogę ci obiecać. Zdajesz sobie jednak sprawę, że obierając stronę Łabędzi i odmawiając mi władzy nad ich Domem, uderzasz w swoją własną rodzinę? — zapytał ostro. — Zapomniałaś już o swym pochodzeniu? Powinnaś wspierać ojca, a nie traktować go jak wykonawcę rozkazów. Kto to widział, by jakakolwiek córka była równie niewdzięczna wobec tego, który dał jej życie? 

Arcykapłanka posłała mu chłodne spojrzenie. 

— Nie jestem tu po to, by postępować jak twa córka, ale jak pośredniczka między ludźmi a bogami. Wykonuję tylko ich wolę, a oni pragną pokoju na Kontynencie. Nie możesz mnie za to winić. Co więcej, musisz być mi posłuszny i przyznać mi rację, z czego zdajesz sobie sprawę. Dbam o zachowanie dawnego ładu. Ładu, który jest również korzystny dla ciebie samego — oznajmiła i odwróciła się na pięcie. — Chodźmy, Nox. Audiencja dobiegła końca.

Skonfundowany całą tą niecodzienną dyskusją Łabędź, skłonił się nisko przed Tidratesem, który nie zwracał już na niego najmniejszej uwagi, i podążył za Rillą. 

Dziewczyna pozostawała milcząca aż do momentu, kiedy znaleźli się znów w swej basternie. Wtedy spojrzała bacznie na swego towarzysza i powiedziała:

— Widzisz, Nox, obowiązek to obowiązek. Czasem zmusza nas do podejmowania trudnych decyzji. Nawet do poświęcenia własnych bliskich dla wyższych celów.


End file.
